Berk Hero Academy: Birth of New Heroes
by Optimus524
Summary: Class 1-A is about to go on their training camp, but little do they know that they're going to experience more than just training. Events are bound to happen that will test their mettle and they will find out whether or not they have what it takes to be heroes as the villains have grown bolder over the recent months and are about to put their plans into action.
1. Game Start

At the League of Villains hideout, Krogan, Viggo and Ryker were listening to a news report about Skullcrusher.

"Welcome back our winter special," said the anchorwoman. "Skullcrusher the journey to number one hero all the way back to when he was unknown. Today will be looking back on Skullcrusher's achievements and his incredible wise to—"

Ryker then switched off the TV and Viggo looked at Krogan, who had already formulated a plan.

'_It would seem as if my talk with Krogan has finally bared fruit_,' he said with a small smile. '_Of course he'll would never admit that I managed to inspire him to take a more active role. He has finally found the connection to why he hated Flightmare and the children from Berk Academy. It's Skullcrusher and what he symbolises. The man acts as if he can save everyone and that he is undefeatable_.'

Krogan and then left the room without saying a word.

"Ever since you're little tour he's changed completely," said Ryker.

Viggo then picked up a photo of Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock, the son of Skullcrusher and Technora. After enrolling at Berk Academy, he distinguished himself by finishing second place at their famous Thawfest Festival. Then during the Hell's Kitchen incident, he and his friends fought against Flightmare and won. Afterwards Flightmare chose to spare this boy. Hiccup Haddock was acknowledged by Flightmare, the man seeking out true heroes as worthy. He charged Krogan quite differently."

"You're saying that this boy is the centre of everything?" said Ryker looking dubiously.

"I had the pleasure of having a small conversation with the boy and I found it enlightening," said Viggo. "I can only imagine what he will accomplish when he becomes a full-fledged hero, not a pleasing force for our line of work."

"Then why didn't you kill when you have the chance?"

Viggo gave his brother a small smile. "I have my reasons."

* * *

Krogan was walking through the alleyways with his hands in his pockets.

"A world without the Symbol of Peace, I will show society just how fragile their sense of safety is," he said.

* * *

Hiccup was now getting packed for the winter camp, he was both excited and terrified as he had no idea what would be involved.

'_Now that the first gruelling semester of Berk Academy is over, me and my classmates are out on this winter vacation_,' he said. '_Sadly that doesn't mean we have time to relax. We've got a training camp in the woods coming up and I need to be as prepared as possible.'_

He then rose to his feet and looked outside to find that his father was performing some exercises. '_Dad's power is beginning to waver, Toothless informs me that you'll be out of power just before the end of the year provided he doesn't overextend himself. And with villains on the rise, this is not a good time but him to lose strength and that end we need a make sure that we are prepared for the storm that awaits us._'

Then suddenly the doorbell rang and when he went outside and said he found both Angar and Clueless standing outside.

"Agnar? Clueless?" Hiccup blinked.

"Hey, Hiccup," Clueless smiled.

"Come to the pool with us," said Agnar.

"The pool?" Hiccup blinked.

"Yeah, some fun before the training camp," said Clueless.

"We'll get in some solid laps," said Agnar.

Hiccup was a little stand by the two of them, this was very uncharacteristic of them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk Academy, Eret and Class 1-B's homeroom teacher, Blood King were going over the final preparations for the training camp.

"Blood, we have to increase each of the students powers this winter," said Eret.

"Agreed," Blood King nodded. "We should start by examining each student and their powers and how we should train them."

"Then let's start with my class," said Eret.

However before they could proceed any further the doors opened and they saw Hiccup, Clueless and Angar entering the lounge.

"Excuse us," said Angar.

"Yes? What is it?" Blood King asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, we were wondering about the form returned in a few days ago? About the pool?" said Clueless.

"Oh," said Eret nodding. "The school has granted you permission. You are allowed to use the pool until 5 PM."

"Thanks," said Clueless.

"You won't regret this, sir," said Agnar.

"You said that you wanted to use the pool for endurance training, correct?" Eret asked. "Make the time count."

"Right," said the three of them.

* * *

It didn't take them long to make their way to the changing rooms and started to get into their trunks.

"So were using the pool to improve stamina," said Hiccup has he folded his clothes into his locker. "That is a great idea, Agnar. Plus since were on the school grounds were allowed to use our powers meaning this is the perfect way to train."

"Just what you expect from us heroes," said Clueless.

"You know what we're going to do," Agnar smiled. "We're going to go beyond and pushed past our limits."

"Though I admit I am rather surprised that the two of you came up with the idea," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"We're just full of surprises said Clueless. '_It was a good choice to invite, Hiccup. He's a great cover._'

'_If it had just been us, we wouldn't have gotten permission to use the pool I bet,_' Agnar assumed.

'_If this works this will be the defining moment of our lives_.'

'_Don't jinx us, I told you what I heard the girls say. It was right after the finals were over._'

* * *

It was the last day before the winter break and the girls had gathered around and began talking with one another.

"So were not supposed to take any long trips over winter vacation?" Heather frowned.

"Yeah, apparently that's what the school said," Ingrid nodded.

"That's a shame, I was supposed to be going on a road trip with my folks," Astrid sighed.

"And I bought a new swimsuit," Ruffnut groaned.

"Guess that's what happens when your classes attacked by the League of Villains," said Ingrid.

"I want to do something! I don't want to spend winter board like this!" said Ruffnut.

"I've got it," said Helga. "Why don't we hang out at the school pool over winter vacation?"

"That's a good idea," said Heather. "I bet we can talk to teachers into letting us use it if we asked nicely."

"And it would be free so we will save money," Astrid added.

"It certainly way better than being cooped up in my room," Ruffnut agreed.

"Then we should start working on a formal proposal, I'll be more than happy to write it," Heather offered.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Agnar had listened to their conversation and a fiendish idea had popped up in his head.

Of course naturally he informed Clueless of the conversation and they commenced a plan of action.

* * *

'_All the girls in their swimsuits._'

'_It's our duty to support our classmates._'

The two of them and had this strange dream of the girls wearing skimpy bikinis.

'_Just imagine how the girls are going to look outside of their uniforms?_'

The two of them then rushed towards the pool as if their rear ends were on fire.

"Faster! Hurry!" they said. "Paradise is waiting on the other side of this door!"

"There you are slowpokes," said Speedfist.

The two then suddenly collapsed when they saw Speedfist standing outside waiting for them. They then turned and saw that all the boys had gathered, apart from Dogsbreath and Snotlout.

"No, no, no!" Agnar cried. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hiccup then approached them. "I called them here. I figured that they should be left out with this endurance training."

"You did what?" Clueless stared. "Now all of our plans are ruined."

"Don't lose hope, yet," Agnar whispered. "There will definitely still be girls splashing around the water."

They then immediately turned to look at the girls preparing for this skimpy bikinis only to find that they were wearing the school swimsuits which practically cover their entire bodies.

"Hi guys," said Heather.

"I do know you guys would be here," said Ingrid.

Clueless was completely crestfallen. '_I can't believe there isn't a single bikini. Foiled again._'

"You know school suits are still pretty hot," said Agnar.

Clueless now his eyes. '_Have some standards, dude._'

"Clueless. Agnar. Nice work," said Speedfist as he approached the two of them. "I'm proud that you suggested more training, you are certainly the pride of our class." To their horror he grabbed them and carried them back to the boys. "Now I think it's time it's time to come sweat with us."

"This wasn't the plan!" the two of them cried.

* * *

While the boys were exercising, the girls were playing with a beachball.

"Here it comes!" Heather yelled as she tossed the ball.

"It's mine!" said Ruffnut shooting it back.

"Got it!" said Helga.

"Set!" Astrid yelled.

"Okay let's take a 15 minute breather," said Speedfist and he pulled out some drinks of orange juice. "I got these are for everyone so drink up."

"Nice!" said Calder as he took one.

"If you want to thank someone you should thank, he was the one who suggested that I should be coach for the day," said Speedfist.

"Well, this sort of thing falls into your category," Hiccup pointed out.

Clueless took a can of orange juice and watched as the girls played. "Why do the girls get to play around instead?"

"Because they got permission to use the pool so they could goof off, can you believe it?" Agnar grumbled.

"Then why did you make our application for endurance training?" Clueless asked.

"Sure, blame me," Agnar glared. "I didn't hear you making any suggestions."

"Looks like you've been keeping fit," Magnus noted looking at Sven.

"I'm practically living at the gym. It's been kinda and nice actually," said Sven.

Ragnar then approached Hiccup, who was panting heavily. "Looks like you could do with a break," he said giving him a can of orange juice.

"You're probably right," said Hiccup taking it.

Ragnar then sat down. "It's funny really. The two of us took part in the same exam and yet we ended up in the same class and quickly became fast friends."

"Perhaps it was destiny," Hiccup chuckled.

Ragnar shrugged. "Well, if it was of the destiny I can live with. When I find most impressive is that you seem to push past every single heard on your way. Though sometimes I think you're too stubborn for your own good."

"Why is that?" Hiccup blinked.

"Well, when your mind is set on something you stay on track no matter the consequences," said Ragnar. "I'm not saying that it's a completely bad thing, but sometimes you've just got to learn to let go and accept your losses."

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "Isn't it a hero's job to save as many pupils they can no matter the consequences?"

"True, but what if you're faced with a dilemma what if you have to say one person of the cost of hundreds would you be able to make that decision?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure how to answer that, because Ragnar did make a good point. He wasn't certain whether he would be able to make such a decision, he suppose just depends on the situation and he hoped that he would never find himself in that position.

He then sat down next to him. "It is always been a dream of mine to be a hero like my parents. You can imagine how nerve wracking I felt when Mr Eret said the last place for the fitness test would be expelled."

"I can imagine, but despite knowing that you never gave up. The same goes during our combat training, it was your strategy that allowed us to win. I've watched you and your tenacity seems to be rubbing off on everyone, including me."

"Thanks, but you're right about facing a dilemma," said Hiccup. "I guess it just mostly depends on the circumstances, but if I was able to save one life that would be good enough for me."

"Pathetic," said a voice and they all turned and found that Snotlout and Dogsbreath had entered the pool. "You think that's enough to be a hero. It'll make beating you even easier than before."

"We got your message," said Dogsbreath. "Sorry we're late, it took a while to convince Snotlout to come out."

'_That's not exactly surprising,_' said Hiccup to himself.

"In fact I'll beat you right here and now," Snotlout smirked as his hands burst into flames.

"Actually, we could make this training a contest," said Speedfist.

"Do we have to make this a contest?" Hiccup groaned.

Speedfist ignored him and looked at everyone. "Everyone I propose that we see which of the boys can swim 50 meters the fastest. A friendly race."

"Yeah!" Clueless cheered.

"Sounds fun," said Tuffnut.

"Let's do it," Calder smiled.

"How about some independent judges for this contest," said Astrid as she and the girls approached them.

"That would be helpful," Speedfist nodded.

"What about powers? Can we use them?" Sven asked.

"We're at school so it shouldn't be a problem with that," said Speedfist. "However, you cannot cause damage to your classmate or the building."

"I'm gonna put you right in your place," Snotlout smirked looking at Hiccup.

* * *

Since there were 15 of them it was decided that they would split into groups of three and the winners from each group would make their way onto the finals. The first group consisted of Snotlout, Ragnar, Wartihog, Angar and Clueless all them getting prepared.

"All right, everyone," said Astrid holding a whistle in her hand. "On your marks… get set…"

She then blew the whistle and immediately Ragnar, Wartihog, Angar and Clueless jumped into the water, but Snotlout actually launched himself into the air using his flames and managed to get to the other side of the poor in about ten seconds.

"How was that you sidekicks?" Snotlout smirked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tuffnut yelled.

"You didn't even touch the water!" said Dogsbreath.

"It's called freestyle swimming," Snotlout shrugged.

* * *

The second group then stood up which consisted of Ranger, Tuffnut, Olaf, Dogsbreath and Calder.

"On your marks…" said Astrid. "Get set…"

She then blew the whistle and almost immediately Tuffnut fired a burst of slime from his hand in used to propel himself over the water and Olaf did the same with his naval laser. I unfortunately using it for so long gave him a tummy ache and he lost power and ended up slamming into Tuffnut, kicking them both out of the race. Dogsbreath and Calder were swimming the old-fashioned way while Ranger was creating an ice path and skating over it and so it in take them long to reach the other side of the pool.

"You're supposed to be swimming!" Agnar and Clueless yelled.

* * *

The last group step forward consisting of Hiccup, Speedfist, Fishlegs, Magnus and Sven.

"Last group on your marks…" said Astrid. "Get said…"

She then blew the whistle and the immediately sprung into action. Fishlegs had used his powers to make and super light so that he could skip across the water. Hiccup, Magnus and Sven relied on using their strength alone to get the other side while Speedfist was actually running on top of the water thanks to his high-speed.

"You too, Speedfist?" Clueless groaned.

'_Time to pick up the pace,_' said Hiccup as he began to channel 5% of his power into his body.

That 5% alone allowed him to zoom past the others and allowed him to catch up with Speedfist. They were now connect and Speedfist had to go faster just to stay ahead of Hiccup and at the last second he jumped in the air before his body went numb. However, that slowed his speed just enough for Hiccup to attach the opposite end of the pool a split second before him.

"Nice one, Hiccup!" Ragnar smiled.

"And he's the only ones so far that managed to win by actually swimming," Fishlegs added under his breath.

Hiccup pulled himself out and helped Speedfist out of the pool.

"You beat me, good work," said Speedfist.

"It was pretty close, Speedfist," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick was at the police station with Alvin as he went over the investigation on the League of Villains to him.

"Berk Academy was attacked by the League of Villains during a rescue training session," Alvin explained as he showed a video of Stoick battling against Red Death. "It would become referred to as the B.A.R.F Incident." He then showed a video of Technora battling against the Red Death during the attack on New York. "Then there were the attacks by Flightmare and the league of villains in New York, which became known as the Hell Kitchen Incident." He then finally showed a video of Viggo confronting Hiccup. "And just a few days ago Viggo Grimborn, who we believe to be the second-in-command of the League of Villains, cornered your own son, a student in the Hero Course at Berk Academy."

With a presentation over Alvin switched off the screen and turn the lights back on.

"As far as we can tell, the League of Villains hasn't made a move since," said Alvin.

"That's true," Stoick agreed. "But I'm sure they're hiding in the shadows waiting to strike again."

"It's very likely, yes," Alvin nodded. "The police are currently working alongside heroes, to gather as much information on the group as possible. When we do find out where they've been hiding, we will need you, Skullcrusher."

Stoick then rose to his feet. "I won't disappoint you, Alvin."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Academy, the finalists of the swimming competition were about to face off.

"It's time for the final race," said Speedfist. "Snotlout… Ranger… Hiccup… as winners of each heat you will fight for first place. Understand?"

"Got it," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Ranger nodded.

"I'm gonna take you losers down," Snotlout smirked.

A few seconds later, they all stood at the edge of the Paul waiting for the signal to start.

"The 50 meter freestyle final race will now begin," said Speedfist.

"Blow them away, Snotlout!" Dogsbreath cheered.

"Take them down!" Clueless yelled.

"You've got this Ranger!" Tuffnut yelled.

"You can do it, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"Do your best!" said Astrid.

"Now, on your marks…" said Speedfist.

'_A single blast is all that it will take_,' said Snotlout as flames began to flicker out of his hands.

'_I'll slide past them,_' said Ranger as ice began to form around his hand.

Hiccup was getting himself ready. '_I'll swim with all my strength._'

"Get set…" said Speedfist and then blew the whistle.

All three of them and took off, but for some reason they were unable to use their powers and as such they fell into the water.

"What happened?" Clueless stared.

"While using their powers?" Tuffnut frowned.

The answer was quite simple as Eret had just entered the pool and he had used his powers to deactivate there's. "It's 5pm. Your authorised pool time is officially over. Hurry up and go home."

"Come on, just one second," said Clueless.

"We were finally getting to the good part," said Tuffnut.

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Are you questioning me?"

"Not at all, Mr Eret," said all the students.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Snotlout was deeply annoyed kicking a rock in frustration.

"Dammit! I can't believe he stop the race like that!" Snotlout grumbled.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Dogsbreath sympathetically. "I would really have liked to see you take down those two posers."

"I don't care if they have my classmates or not, I refuse allow them to get ahead of me," Snotlout swore. "Isn't that what it means to be number one? To be the best I have to be the stronger than Skullcrusher. It's only a matter of time."

It was dark and Hiccup was standing near the beach where he had begun his training for the entrance exam.

"Hiccup?" said a voice behind him.

Hiccup turned and saw Gobber approaching him. "Gobber? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said as he stood next to him.

"Just thinking back to when my journey began," said Hiccup.

Gobber nodded. "You have come far, but remember the training camp will be tough so try your hardest."

"I will," Hiccup promised.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy, Eret and Blood King were going over the final details of the training camp.

"So the location of the training camp has been moved," said Blood King.

"Yes," Eret nodded. "Just in case information is getting a leaked to the villains. Only the upper management of Berk knows where it will be now. Please keep it to yourself… don't even tell the students."

Blood King nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the League of Villains hideout, Krogan was on the phone.

"There something I would like you to prepare for me," said Krogan with a small smile. "That's right, we're about to start playing a brand-new game."


	2. The Wild Pussycats

'_Beneath our flashy superhero society, looks a dark underworld. Every time we driven the villains back, they retreated to the safety of the shadows regaining their strength. Waiting for the perfect time to strike._'

The League of Villains was now preparing for their next attack.

"The master is good," Krogan smiled. "I try so hard to find out where those idiots were going and he figured it out in an instant."

"It was still worth having a team on standby," said Viggo calmly.

"I suppose."

The door then opened and Johann entered.

"I heard from the union today, you can expect delivery tomorrow," he said as he smoked a cigarette. "It was thrown together quickly so it might not look like much, but quality is guaranteed."

"I must apologise for making such an unreasonable request," said Viggo apologetically.

"Tell me Krogan, do you know why the union accepted this outlandish order of yours?" Johann asked. "Because everyone has high expectations of you, if the League of Villains steps into the light then the scum hiding in the sidelines will follow suit. And if that happens it means brokers like me will be rolling in hungry new customers. Crime pays."

"Yes, you're going to be so busy you will be able to keep up," said Krogan dryly.

Johann chuckled. "I'm looking forward to that. Anyway… thanks."

"The board is set with my pawns in their prey," Krogan smiled viciously. "Finally, time for the real game to begin."

* * *

It was morning and Class 1-A where the Academy is today was the day they would go to the training camp.

"Since you are finished up your first semester at Berk Academy it's time for winter vacation to officially begin," said Eret. "However, don't think that these will be months of rest for you heroes in the making. This camp will push you to go beyond your limits, you're aiming to be the very best."

"Yes, sir!" they yelled.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," said Astrid as she approached Hiccup. "I've been looking forward to this camp all semester."

"It's only gonna be interesting," Hiccup agreed.

"I heard that some of Class A is taking extra courses!" said an annoying loud voice. They immediately turned and saw Cael standing there. "Does that mean they actually failed the final exams? That must be so embarrassing, especially since you're supposed to be so much better than my class! All of you must be wallowing in shame!"

Kaia then struck him on the head knocking him unconscious. "Don't mind him," she said and dragged him away.

"Cael's scary," said a pale girl called Palma.

Hiccup then noticed the rest of Class 1-B had gathered. "Ah, the rest of Class B."

"It's nice to see you outside of the sports festival," said a girl with a crazed smile named Wendy. "I guess we're not technically rivals."

"Time to get on the bus," said Kaia as she climbed onto the bus with Cael in tow.

"Okay," they said.

Agnar just let the girls dreamily. "The girls of Class A and B, it's like buffet of bombshells."

"Dude, get yourself together," said Dogsbreath.

"Okay, let's get on a bus as well," said Hiccup as he stood next to the bus.

* * *

Soon they were all on the bus and Eret was giving them a brief overview of what they could be expecting as they drove.

"Here's the deal," he said looking at all of them. "We'll be on this bus about an hour before our first stop. Make sure you stay focused."

Unfortunately everyone was talking amongst themselves and arguing to actually be listening to him.

"Why do I bother?" Eret grunted as he leaned back in his seat. "I guess this is the only time they'll have to fool around."

* * *

Eventually they reached the stop that Eret mentioned and everyone took the opportunity to stretch their legs.

"Finally, I needed that bus," said Clueless.

"Let me get through, I need to pee!" Angar yelled clutching himself.

Though strangely they hadn't stopped in a service station, instead they stopped at a mountaintop overlooking a forest.

"You know this isn't much of a rest area," Dogsbreath frowned.

"No," Ingrid agreed. "And where is Class B?"

"You don't really think we stopped here so that you could just stretch your legs do you?" Eret questioned.

Everyone then immediately looked towards him and they felt it feeling of dread in their bodies.

"Please, sir. The toilet?" Agnar pleaded.

Then a nearby car's doors opened.

"Hey, Trapster?" said a voice.

"Long time no see," said Eret.

Everyone just stared as emerging from the car were to women in their mid-20s just like cats one was dressed in red while the other was dressed in blue. Also with them was a young boy beckoned been more than eight years old and he just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"These are the pro heroes you will be working with the winter training camp," Eret explained looking at their blank faces.

"I know them," said Hiccup. "Though the Wild Pussycats, a four member hero that specialises in mountain rescue." He then immediately pointed at red costumed heroine. "Her name is Mandalay." He then pointed to the blue costumed heroine. "And she's Pixie Bomb."

"Say hello, everyone," said Eret.

"Hello," said everyone. "Nice to meet you."

"We own this whole stretch of land out here as far as you can see," said Mandalay. "The winter camp you're staying at is there at the base of the mountain."

"That's far," they said.

"Then why did we stop all the way up here instead?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I'm afraid we both know the answer that," Heather groaned.

"That can't be right," said Calder nervously.

"Back on the bus," said Tuffnut. "Quick. Let's go."

"Good idea," Clueless agreed. "Load up."

Everyone else nodded.

"The current time is 9:30 the morning," said Mandalay. "If you're fast about it, you might make it there by noon."

"No way," said Dogsbreath. "Guys…"

"Holy crap!" Ruffnut panicked.

"Save yourselves!" Dogsbreath yelled.

They then quickly made a beeline for the bus.

"Kiddies who don't make it there by 12:30 won't get any lunch," Mandalay warned.

"You should have guessed, students," said Eret as he watched his students rush into the bus. "The training camp… has already begun."

Then suddenly blocking their path was Pixie Bomb. She then placed her hand onto the ground and then suddenly the earth beneath their feet erupted and tossed them directly over the cliff.

"She must be controlling the ground!" Hiccup yelled.

Fortunately it wasn't that far to the ground, but it was still quite a painful landing.

Mandalay then leaned over the side. "Good news. Since this is private land, you can use your powers as much as you want to! You've got three full hours, you should be able to make it to the facility in that time. That is unless you're unable to get through the beast forest."

Everyone then slowly turned towards the forest behind them which was rather dark and gloomy, which sent a chill down their spines.

"Not exactly a cheerful name," said Ragnar.

"Sounds like the name right out of a fantasy game," said Clueless.

"Why do we keep on falling for Eret's little tricks?" Ingrid asked annoyingly.

"There's no use complaining, we might as well get going," said Dogsbreath.

Agnar then suddenly zoomed off into the forest as he was still desperate for the toilet.

'_I held it in without a single leak,_' he said rushing towards the trees. '_Now to find a secluded spot_.'

He then suddenly came to a sudden stop when he came face-to-face with a monstrous -looking creature.

"We're all going to die!" the twins yelled.

Agnar was so terrified that he was unable to move and he peed himself.

Wartihog then immediately rushed over towards the creature. "Please my giant friend, you do not want to hurt him."

Sadly the creature wasn't listening, but lucky for Agnar Hiccup speeded to the rescue and was able to grab him before it slammed its gigantic claw on top of him.

'_Wartihog's power allows him to control animals_,' he said looking up at the creature. '_If that's the case and this is no ordinary animal._'

His hypothesis was proven true when he saw a chunk of its armour had chipped away revealing that it was hollow inside.

'_It's a stone golem, it's Pixie Bomb's power_,' said Hiccup.

Hiccup was right on top of the mountain Pixie Bomb was using a headpiece in order to survey was going down in the forest and used her powers to control those golems.

* * *

Mandalay meanwhile was talking to Eret. "Don't you think you've got them on a pretty crazy schedule, Trapster?"

"Yeah, we're hoping to get an entire second semester worth of knowledge into them here," Eret explained. "Doing that is going to be an intense amount of work, but the rewards will be worth it. They'll get permits to use their powers if there's ever an emergency and provisional licences that will allow them to work as heroes. Most importantly, with all villainous activity we've been tracking, they need to be able to defend themselves."

* * *

Already jumping into action were Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar, Ranger, Speedfist and Snotlout. Ranger started by freezing the feet of the golem trapping it in place. Speedfist then used his speed boost technique and was able to deal with devastating text shattering its armour. Astrid jumped into the air and summon the razor sharp battleaxe slicing for it other arm in an instant.

"You're going down!" Snotlout yelled unleashing a burst of flames.

"This is my type of battlefield," said Ragnar as he swung from branch to branch and then slammed his wooden fist on top of its head shattering it.

Hiccup then punched what remained of its body shattering it to pieces with a single blow.

Eret looked at Pixie Bomb. "I trust I can count on you, Pixie Bomb."

"Leave it to me!" she said excitedly. "My fur is standing on end."

The rest of Class 1-A then approached their six proactive members.

"You guys took down that beats down in seconds," said Calder.

"It was awesome," said Tuffnut.

"I'm relieved and I relieved all over myself," Agnar groaned.

"You certainly show that thing who was boss," said Dogsbreath.

"We're not done," said Snotlout.

He was right as they saw another golem had emerged from the forest, this time it had wings and was flying above them.

"Come on," Clueless groaned. "Don't you think that this is a little unfair?"

"What now? Do we run?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not good," said Calder. "If we don't make it to the camp fast enough, we won't get anything to eat."

"He's right," Astrid nodded. "We got no choice but to cut through these woods using the shortest possible rout."

They all nodded.

Hiccup then turned to Ragnar. "You have more experience in battling in woods, you should take the lead."

"Agreed," Ragnar nodded. "Just stay close together, allows you easily get lost in these woods. Also try and avoid damaging the forest."

"You heard the man," said Hiccup looking at the others. "Let's go, Class 1-A."

Magnus then immediately used his tentacles to create eyes and ears in order to survey the area.

"I Spot free up ahead and two flanking each side," Magnus informed them.

Ingrid was also assisting by plugging in one of her earphone jacks into a tree. "So seven total. They're coming!"

"I've got this one!" said Tuffnut as he swung from tree to tree with his slime.

Heading straight towards them was the wing at golem and Tuffnut then immediately wrapped his sticky slime around its wings preventing it from flying causing it to crash into the ground.

"Calder! Dogsbreath!" Tuffnut yelled as he rounded on a tree branch.

Calder then immediately aid some sugar cubes and his muscles began to extend ripping through his shirt. Dogsbreath hardened his body and then began to pummel the creature in its chest. Calder finish it off by dealing it a powerful uppercut beneath its chin.

Ragnar was swinging from tree to tree, using good use of the terrain, and began punching another golem. Sven was also assisting him by using his own agility and striking it with his tail.

"Olaf, now!" Ragnar yelled.

Olaf had positioned himself on top of a tree and then fired his later down onto the creature.

"Damn it!" Agnar yelled as he began tossing his balls at another creature. "If it weren't for you monsters my pants wouldn't be wet right now!"

Agnar had tossed his balls at the nearby trees just as a monstrous golem and was about to grab them. As a result it's hands were now stuck on the balls pinning it to the trees.

"Agnar, get out of here!" Clueless yelled as he raced on top of the creatures back. "1.3 million Volts!"

He then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of electricity running through the entire creature frying it to a crisp, though it made him dumb as a sack of potatoes.

"Birds of the forest, remove this evil beast from these woods!" Wartihog commanded.

Birds immediately began to swarm around another golem, providing a perfect distraction for Ruffnut to strike its feet with her acid bringing it to his knees.

"Oh no! I'm completely helpless!" Helga yelled as she ran away from a golem. "It's going to eat me!"

"Good, Helga," Astrid smiled. "Perfect distraction."

Ruffnut then ran past Helga and as they pass they high-fived each other. "And you," she said tossing acid at the feet of the golem as she ran past it.

"Everyone take cover now!" Astrid ordered.

Everyone then immediately hit the deck moments before gunfire was heard. Astrid had created a cannon and had blasted both golems to smithereens.

"That was amazing Astrid!" said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs then immediately touched the one of the golems while its back was turned and it began to float in midair.

"Heather, he's all yours!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Leave it to me!" said Heather as she began rotating her body creating a powerful tornado.

This caused the golem to be tossed up into the air and Fishlegs then released his power over it. As a result began falling from the sky and smashed into the ground.

"I've spotted more of them closing in," Magnus warned.

Snotlout then immediately launched himself at golem, just as Ranger froze in place with his ice. With the now paralysed it gave Snotlout the chance to strike it with a powerful burst of flames destroying it.

"You're in my way, Ranger!" Snotlout growled.

"Then pick another rout," said Ranger coldly.

Hiccup and Speedfist were making their way to another set of golems.

"Hiccup, now!" Speedfist yelled as he zoomed ahead.

"Right!" Hiccup nodded and then began jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

From on top of the mountain Pixie Bomb was still controlling her army of golems and she wasn't letting up. On that of the treetops they could see massive explosions erupting as the guards were being destroyed one by one.

"So you're ganging up on me, now," she smiled. "Well, I can fight dirty too."

"Gustav, we're leaving," said Mandalay looking at the small boy.

The boy just looked down at the students with a cold expression. "Idiots." He then narrowed his eyes at them. '_How pointless… to want to be a hero._'

He then walked off.

* * *

Eret, Mandalay, Pixie Bomb and Gustav were waiting at the training centre and it was already sunset and still no sign of the students.

"The litter is almost here," Pixie Bomb smiled.

"That took a lot longer than I expected it too," said Mandalay.

Emerging from the forest was Class 1-A and all them were exhausted as they had been fighting golems non-stop, to top it all off there were all hungry has none of them had any lunch. They had to use their powers almost constantly and it had taken a heavy toll and they actually collapsed the moment they exited the forest.

"You said it would only be like three hours," Hiccup panted.

"I guess we timed it based upon how long it would take_ us,_" said Mandalay. "Sorry."

"Now you're bragging about how much better you are," Calder groaned. "That so mean."

"I'm starving," Dogsbreath groaned clutching his stomach.

Pixie Bomb looked at them excitedly. "I thought it would take you kids even longer, but you did much better against my golems than I thought you would. You guys were seriously great especially…" She then immediately pointed out Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar, Speedfist, Snotlout and Ranger. "…the sixth of you. It would seem as if you had quite a bit of experience."

She then suddenly pounced upon the boys, shoving Astrid aside. "I have tips on these kittens! I'll groom them myself!"

Astrid and the rest of the class just looked at Pixie Bomb blankly as she began leaking Hiccup and the others.

Eret looked at Mandalay with a concerned look. "Mandalay has she always been like this?"

"It's gotten worse lately," she said. "She's at the age to take a mate."

"Uh, can we allow sense to reassert itself for a moment?" Hiccup asked. "Because I've got a question. I've been wondering who's that kid?" He pointed straight at Gustav. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh, this little guy?" said Mandalay. "He is actually my cousin's son. He just lives with us now. Don't be shy, Gustav, say hi to everyone. You're going to be around them for the next week."

Snotlout then proudly approached him. "You have the opportunity to watch the future number one hero showing his stuff."

Gustav then suddenly and unexpectedly, punched him in the gentleman's area. Snotlout's clutched his crotch and then fell to his knees in utter pain.

"Talk about under the belt," Ragnar winced.

"The last thing I want is to hang out with some wannabe heroes," said Gustav angrily.

"Wannabes, how old are you, kid?" said Speedfist.

"Enough playing around," said Eret. "Get your stuff off the bus. Once your bags are in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that you can pave and sleep. Tomorrow your training starts in earnest, you better get a move on."

* * *

Once they got all their stuff off the bus they then made there to the canteen and found that both Mandalay and Pixie Bomb had already prepared dinner for them. Everyone was utterly hungry so they immediately gorge themselves on the delicious food in front of them.

"So you girls got stuck in a tiny bunk room didn't you?" said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Why is the guy's room really big?" Ruffnut asked.

"Shouldn't be surprising, I mean there are more guys than girls," Ragnar reminded.

"Geez, it's like you guys haven't eaten in a week or something," said Pixie Bomb staring at them as they scoffed down their meals. "Anyway today is the only day time will be doing this for you. So make sure you kids enjoy it."

"Thank you!" everyone yelled.

"Gustav, can you bring me those vegetables?" Mandalay asked.

Gustav said nothing and made his way to the box of vegetables and picked them up.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little bit concerned about the kid and wondered why he was so cold to them.

* * *

Later everyone made their way to the hot springs and were now relaxing getting rid of the fatigue they experienced this morning.

"The meal is fine, but to be honest I'm hungry for something else," said Agnar as he looked at the wall that barred them from the female side of the spring. "Just one little wall, a few pieces of wood, and heaven is waiting on the other side. A bath full of boobs and babes ready to be seen by yours truly."

Hiccup looked at him. "Are you talking to yourself again, Agnar?"

Agnar didn't answer and pressed ear against the wall so that he could hear what the girls were seen on the other side.

"This is so amazing!" said Ruffnut.

"I'm so glad they've got a hot springs here," said Ingrid.

"Babes," said Agnar with a dreamy look on his face. "My angels. How stupid of them not to stagger the times to be naked next to each other. I hope they never learn from their mistakes."

It didn't take long for the guys to realise what he intended to do.

"It's too much for him," said Clueless.

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "Don't even think about it."

"He's right," said Speedfist as he too rose to his feet and began to walk towards him. "What you're doing is demeaning for both the girls and yourself. It's shameful behaviour!"

Agnar wasn't listening. "Now I know why have this power. It's because walls are meant to be climbed."

He then suddenly began to remove the balls on his scalp and began climbing up the wall.

"You come down from here this instant!" Speedfist yelled at the top of his voice.

'_All that training… All the times that I almost died… it was to prepare for this shining moment,_' he said to himself foaming at the mouth.

Then just before he reached the top Gustav's head popped out from over the side and he stopped in his tracks.

"Before you become a hero, you should learn how to be a good human," he said in swatted him away.

Angar then lost his grip and began falling back towards the ground and his towel was blown away. "I'll get you for this!"

Fortunately he had a soft landing, unfortunately for Speedfist that soft landing happened to be his face and the two of them crashed into the hot spring.

"Agnar really is the worst isn't he?" Heather grumbled.

"Thanks so much, Gustav!" Ruffnut yelled. "We owe you one!"

Gustav then on instinct turned around to look at the girls, forgetting that they were naked. Fortunately Astrid, Heather and Ingrid were covering their chests and Helga was invisible, but Ruffnut had her arms outstretched, fortunately she was facing away from him. Unfortunately the side of the naked bodies alone was enough for him to lose his balance.

The guys watched as he fell from his perch onto their side of the hot spring.

"I've got you!" Hiccup yelled and used his power to rush to his rescue.

Hiccup caught him in midair, though Gustav appeared to be unconscious.

* * *

Hiccup then made his way to the manager's office and explained the situation to Mandalay as she took care of Gustav.

"The rush from the fall likely caused him to find," said Mandalay as she placed a wet towel on Gustav's forehead. "Thank you. Trapster warned me that one of you boys was a little girl crazy so I stationed Gustav up there to keep watch. I suppose that's the danger of teaching kids your age."

"Don't worry make sure this doesn't happen again," Hiccup assured her. "I'll speak to Astrid about forming some sort of rotor to use the hot springs." He then looked down at Gustav. "I'm just glad that he's all right."

"You must have moved pretty fast to catch him," said Mandalay looking mildly impressed.

Hiccup then remembered the way that Gustav acted towards them when they first met. "He doesn't seem to like it was a much, does he? I just find it weird, considering I spend most of my life around people who want to be heroes and that includes me, though considering both my parents are heroes that shouldn't be unexpected. Still I find it unusual that a boy his age would be more interested in all this."

"How observant," said Mandalay she leaned back in her chair. "Of course he isn't alone, there are many in our society that don't approve of us. If he had a normal childhood, he may have admired heroes like you did growing up."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"It was Mandalay's cousins," said Pixie Bomb as she entered the office with some drinks. "Gustav's parents that is. They were heroes too, but they were murdered."

"It was a villain," said Mandalay. "Two years back, Gustav was still so small. They were killed while protecting citizens, perhaps the most respectable way for any human to die, but… how do you even begin to explain to a child that his parents died on deaths. They were his entire world, everything, but to him his parents had left him behind and all the while they were being praised. Everyone kept telling him that his parents sacrifice was noble. Honestly he doesn't seem to like us that much either, we're heroes like what they were. I'm sure he feels as if he stuck here because he has nowhere else to go. Heroes just don't make any sense to Gustav, after all of his parents hadn't been heroes they would still be here."

Hiccup just remain quiet, in some ways he could sympathise with Gustav. He hadn't seen his mother in years and his father barely noticed his father since he was so busy with your work. If both his parents had died in the line of duty at such a young age he probably would have felt exactly like Gustav.

'_I've heard so many different people talking about heroes after the last few months_. _I've listened to several different viewpoints. It would be so irresponsible just struck them off and yet in that moment I had no reply._'

* * *

The next morning everyone awoke at 5:30 in the morning, today was the first official day of their training. All of them were extremely tired, they've never woken up so early in their lives.

"Good morning class," said Eret as he approached them. "Today we begin the training camp that will increase your strength. Our goal is to increase your skills exponentially so that each of you earns a provisional licence. This will allow you to face dangers that continue to fester in the darkness. Proceed carefully."

He then tossed Snotlout a baseball. "Look alive, Snotlout. Try throwing that for me.

"Sure," Snotlout smiled. "Just like the fitness test."

"That's right. When you first started school your record was 705.2 meters. Let's see if you've improved."

"I get, you're checking our progress," said Ruffnut.

"A lot has happened the last three months, maybe he can throw it a whole mile now," said Tuffnut.

"Show us your staff, Snotlout!" Dogsbreath yelled.

"I've got this," said Snotlout as he performed tossed the ball. "No one blink."

Unleashed an explosion just as he threw the ball and they watched it as it disappeared off into the distance.

"That was 709.6 meters," said Eret.

Snotlout's eyes widened as he turned towards the mobile phone that Eret was holding showing the amount of distance the ball went. Everyone else was completely stunned as well, because there had been virtually no improvement.

"That's it?" Tuffnut stared. "Kind of disappointing."

"You've had a single semester at Berk," said Eret. "And due to your various of experiences all of you have definitely improved. But those improvements have mostly been limited to mental prowess and technical skill, with a slight increase of stamina thrown in along the way. As you can see your powers have not improved much on a fundamental level. That is why we are now going to be focused upon improving your powers." A small evil smile and appeared on Eret's face. "This will be so hard that you'll feel as if you're dying. Let's hope that you all survive."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, the new recruits of the League of Villains had gathered in an abandoned warehouse waiting for their new orders.

Turid then skipped into the warehouse looking excited. "Hey, special delivery from Krogan. He wants us to bring these along when we go so I'm guessing there's enough for everyone."

"Come on, I'm ready," said a cloaked figure. "Let's hurry up and do this."

"It's still too early," said a boy in a school uniform. "Besides don't forget, he said that we shouldn't do anything flashy."

"Yeah, he acted so high and mighty when we first met," said Diablo. "Though there was now clarity in his methods. This is going to be nothing more than a warning shot, we'll pull those false heroes down from their shining pedestals and in doing so will create a brand-new future for this world."


	3. Gustav

Class 1-B had woken up at the crack of dawn and there were being led to the training area by Blood King.

"Were focusing on our powers?" said Kaia.

"Class A is already training, you all need to catch up," said Blood King. "Last semester Class A was in the spotlight, next semester it is Class B's turn. For now on you're shooting for the top, do not let me down."

'_We're such disappointing students_,' Tab cried.

"I get that you want everyone to improve our powers, but we have 20 unique powers in our class," said Wendy. "What kind of training will help all of us get better?"

"Yeah, can you be more specific," said a guy with a long ponytail named Vadim.

"When your muscle fibres are overused they break and grow back tougher… thicker," said Blood King. "Meta powers are the same way, they improve the harder you push them. Stronger after every workout. In other words, there's only one thing to do… you'll have to break yourselves."

They soon entered the clearing and watched as Class A were demonstrating what form of training they were talking about and to say that it wasn't gruelling would have been an understatement.

Snotlout had his hands placed in boiling hot water and unleashing bursts of flames and explosions into the air the moment he removed his hands. After performing said flames and explosions he then plunged them back in and did the same process over and over again. In doing so expanded his sweat glands and using chained explosions and flames increase the power of his attacks.

Ranger was sitting in boiling freezing cold water unleashing burst of ice against electric heaters all round him. In so doing so he was making his ice strong enough to stand hot temperatures and at the same time was getting his body more accustomed to cold temperatures.

Tuffnut was constantly producing slime from his palms without stopping for an instant. By doing this he was increasing his capacity of making more slime as well making the substance stronger and the speed in order to create it.

Dogsbreath was in his hardened form with standing attacks from Sven's tail almost constantly. This strengthened both of their powers and increase their endurance.

Clueless was constantly producing electricity through a high capacity battery. This allowed him to handle much larger amounts of electricity, which would prevent him from becoming down every time he unleashed a large-scale attack.

Wartihog was screaming at the top of his voice in order to increase the range of his voice allowing him to control animals at a far greater range. It also helped him from becoming less shy.

Olaf was constantly firing his naval laser into the sky, by doing so he increases his attack range as well as adjusting to his stomach issues.

Ragnar was meditating in a dark cave trying to maintain his plant form, this would allow him to assess his powers even at the dead of night.

Fishlegs was in one of those zorb balls that you see children playing inside in a swimming pool at the shores of a lake. Of course this was anything but fun as he was constantly roll across the ground he was getting used to dealing with zero gravity to overcome his nausea over constant use of his powers in turn it would increase the amount of weight he would be able to lift.

Speedfist was doing what appeared to doing a marathon across the entire area which would increase his leg strength and stamina.

Heather was busy doing some rock climbing without any equipment, in an attempt to work out every single one of her muscles.

Calder was lifting weight at the same time he was eating a large amount of sugar in order to power up his power. Astrid too was stuffing her face and was creating nuts and bolts in order to strengthen her creation power and lessening the amount of time needed to use it.

Ingrid was striking her earphone jacks into the rock face of a mountain which would increase the quality of her audio. Ruffnut was next to her pressing her hands against the mountain and unleashing large amounts of acid in order to increase her skin's durability.

Agnar was continuously popping off balls from his scalp in order to strengthen it in order to prevent bleeding.

Magnus and Helga were working together on strengthening their powers. Helga had stripped down and was running around to increase the stealth skills while Magnus was constantly creating duple arms in order to hunt her down.

Class B just stared in horror at the training in front of them, knowing full well that they were going to take part in something quite similar.

"Oh man," said Vadim. "This is pretty intense."

"Operative types will be raising your limits, maxing out your power," Blood King explained. "As for the rest of you you'll be mostly strengthening the body parts related to your powers. Now normally these changes happen gradually as you grow."

"But we don't have time for that," said Eret as he approached them. "Your class has a lot of work to do."

"Once we team up with Class A there will be 40 students here," said Kaia. "That's a whole lot of powers for our homeroom teachers to manage on their own."

"Which is why we called them," said Eret.

"That's correct," said a voice which belonged to a young girl in a yellow cat costume.

Class B then saw Mandalay and Pixie Bomb joining them. Along with them was a guy in a tiger costume.

"I am Ragdoll," said the girl in the yellow cat costume. "I can look up to a hundred people and know everything about them, like their location and weakness."

"With my geokinesis I can create the ideal training ground for every student," she said demonstrating by creating a small hill in front of Fishlegs causing him to roll backwards.

"And I'm a telepath, I really would it communicate to multiple people at once," said Mandalay.

"And I am Tiger," said the only male within their team. "And I'm here to beat you guys to a pulp."

"I have questions about him," said Vadim raising his hand precariously.

"All of you kids with strength powers it's time for Tiger's boot camp," said Tiger fiercely." Class A is already sweating. So catch up quick!"

It was the first time that Class B had noticed Hiccup performing an insane amount of exercises in order to increase his strength. At the same time he was also lifting electronic equipment with his technopathic powers in order to increase his durability and to prevent him from being momentarily paralysed after using them.

Tiger emphatically marched up to Hiccup. "Come on show me what you have!"

Hiccup then channelled his power into his fist and swung it at Tiger, who avoided it by stretching his body. Obviously he his ability allowed him to stretch any part of his body as if it was made of rubber. He then struck Hiccup with a powerful punch and sent him flying into a tree with incredible force.

"If you don't push yourself, you won't shred your muscle fibres and then you won't get stronger!" Tiger roared fiercely.

"Right, sir," Hiccup wheezed.

"I can't hear you!" Tiger roared.

"Right, sir!" Hiccup yelled.

Tiger clearly had been a drill sergeant in the army before he became a hero and he was starting to scare Class B.

"_He's scary,_' said a dark-haired boy called Erik.

"If you want a break for your limits, then give me everything you've got!" said Tiger with a scary luck.

"Yes, sir!" Hiccup yelled.

A tall young man who was covered in fur and looked very beastly, called Wolf, looked frightened. '_That guy is way more intense than I expected._'

"There's a lot going on at Berk," said Blood King. "So it's hard for us despair much staff for the Hero Course first years."

"Based upon their experience and range of powers, these four were the most logical choice to help you advance your powers in such a short amount of time," said Eret.

"Do not fall behind Class A. Do me proud!"

"Yes, sir!" they yelled.

Hiccup was utterly exhausted and fell to the ground and rested in the grass to catch his breath.

'_My father we forced to retire soon, even though he won't admit it,_' said Hiccup. '_When that happens the villains will run rampant and already they're on the move. When that happens they will need every single hero they can get which means I have to get stronger. I've already improved greatly in the short amount of time, but it's not enough. I have to keep moving forward._'

Hiccup then rose to his feet in order to continue his training with Tiger.

"That's right, tear your body apart and make it stronger!" Tiger roared.

"Yes, sir!" Hiccup yelled.

Gustav had been observing the training from behind some trees and he wasn't impressed.

* * *

Soon it was sunset and they began making their way back to the training centre in order to have some food. Sadly they had to make it themselves and already the worn out.

"Now remember what I said," said Pixie Bomb. "We're not serving your food anymore."

"If you guys want to eat, you'll have to make your own meal," said Ragdoll. "Starting with curry."

"Yes, ma'am," everyone groaned.

Ragdoll laughed. "Man, you guys look exhausted. But that doesn't mean you can go sloppy by making some lousy cat food."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, the meals I can make itself. The sooner we start the sooner we can relax."

Soon everyone was busy chopping vegetables and starting fires.

"We should focus on trying to start developing new skills," Astrid advised that she tried to start a fire.

"I prefer the easy way," said Snotlout as he lit the fire with his powers. "No need to thank me, babe."

"Good, because I wasn't going to," said Astrid dryly.

* * *

It was soon nightfall when they finally finished cooking the curry.

"We did it," everyone cheered.

It wasn't exactly gourmet, but after the day they had of non-stop training they weren't going to say no to any kind of food.

"If I was in a restaurant I would send this crap back, but after today I'll eat every bite," said Dogsbreath.

"You're certainly scarfing your food down, Astrid," Ruffnut noted.

"I don't just create things out of thin air," said Astrid. "You see I transform the lipids in my body into brand-new atoms in order to create inorganic materials. Which means the more I eat the more I can make."

"Like poop," said Tuffnut.

"Shut your mouth!" Ingrid glared.

"I'm sorry!" Tuffnut cried.

"Astrid isn't the only one scarfing her food down," said Ragnar looking at Speedfist.

"I've got a high metabolism, that means I can't be picky about what I eat," said Speedfist.

Gustav was watching from afar, scoffed and walked off.

"Gustav, it's time for dinner!" Mandalay called. "Where are you?

Hiccup had just made his way outside when he saw Gustav walking off away from the facility.

* * *

Gustav had made his way to a mountainside and was looking at the starry night sky while his stomach was growling.

"Sounds if someone's hungry," said a voice. Gustav turned and glared as he saw Hiccup approaching him with curry. "I've brought you some curry."

Gustav rose to his feet. "No way! How did you find this place?"

"I followed your footsteps," Hiccup explained. "If you want to keep this plated and I suggest you cover your tracks. Now how about you have some dinner before it gets cold."

"Whatever, I'm just fine," Gustav glared. "Now get lost! I don't want to hang out with you! So you can forget about my secret hideout!"

"Not so secret anymore though as it," Hiccup smiled.

"Spending your entire life trying to improve your powers," Gustav growled. "It's dumb! All you want to do is show off. Get lost!"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I can understand why you can't stand heroes, especially after what happened to your parents. Your mother and father, they were Torpedo and Tidal Wave, right?"

"Did Mandalay tell you?" Gustav roared.

"Only bits and pieces, the rest I figured out by myself," said Hiccup. "I remember reading about a whole incident a few years ago."

"Go away," said Gustav turning his head away from him. "Everyone who is so crazy. Calling everyone stupid names like hero and villain and then kill each other because of it. Always focusing on their powers, if they hadn't been showing off they would still be here. Idiots."

'_I see, he doesn't just hate heroes he hates meta powers,_' said Hiccup. '_In this entire superhuman society_.'

"We're done here! Go back to camp with the other losers!" Gustav snapped.

Hiccup looked at him. "Gustav I can't imagine what you've gone, but I have some idea. Like you both my parents are heroes, putting their lives on the line to save complete strangers. My father has almost face death more times than I can count. Believe me if you keep on trying to reject meta powers and heroes in general it will make your life even harder."

"Will you just leave me alone already? Go away!" Gustav glared.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but I will leave the curry for you."

He then placed the plate on the ground and walked off.

Gustav just stood there. "Shut up… all of you. Just stop it."

Some of the rockface and the cliff had been shattered as if it had been struck by something with immense force and it was soaking wet.

* * *

On the outskirts of the training camp, the League of Villains were now getting prepared for their big move.

"I do not like this," said Turid as she placed a mask over her face and had attached some sort of tubes on her back. "It's so not cute."

"There were engineered by the black market from what I hear," said the boy in school uniform, who was now wearing a gas mask. "You should be more worried if they work, not that they look pretty."

"I'm just saying that it could be a little more stylish," said Turid. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Hey, darlings," said a feminine voice." Sorry to keep you waiting."

They turned and saw a woman with short red hair approaching them, she wasn't wearing anything special but she was wearing men's clothes. She was also holding some sort of rod that was covered up in a cloth.

"Get to work. Get to work," said a creepy voice.

Joining them was a man wearing a black straitjacket that only left his mouth exposed. The suit is held together by black restraints decorated with red spikes. These same restraints connect to metal clamps that cover his head and kept his lips wide open.

Also there was a guy that resembled that of a reptile and his costume was very similar to that of Flightmare.

"That makes seven of us," said Diablo.

"I don't care," so the cloaked man. "Let me loose. I'm too pumped up to stand by."

"Shut your mouth, you crazy bastard," said Diablo. "We wait, we're still expecting three more people to join our little party." He then looked down at the facility in the forest. "The League of Villains made a mistake going after them with a bunch of random thugs at the B.A.R.F. Better to use a small group of elites. The first thing we have to do is take away their sense of peace, and show them that their lives rest in our hands."

* * *

The next morning they were up first thing and continue their training. Though Dogsbreath, Clader, Clueless and the twins were more exhausted than anyone else, due to the fact they had very little night sleep.

"Hey, remedial group keep at it," said Eret keeping them awake with his scarf.

"Yes, sir," said Dogsbreath.

"But I need more beauty rest," Ruffnut moaned.

Clueless then yawned. "Who knew that yesterday's extra lessons…"

"…go on into two in the morning," Tuffnut moaned.

"And start back at seven," Calder groaned.

"I told you it would be tough," Eret reminded them. "Remember you're not just improving your powers, you're also working to overcome the many weaknesses I saw in the finals. Think carefully why you're more tired than the others before you start whining. You have much to improve here."

"Right!" they nodded. "Yes, sir."

Eret then turned towards Olaf, who had just exited out of a portable toilet and Fishlegs who was making his way towards it while floating some rocks.

"Fishlegs! Olaf! The same goes for you," he said. "Your team didn't fail, but you were very close. I say that you pass that the proverbial finish line by only a hair."

"That bad," Fishlegs groaned.

"Don't lose focus," said Eret as he turned towards the other students. "Each of you can move faster and no matter what you're doing just remember where you started from. Don't forget who you were before Berk. Always keep in mind why you're sweating and why your limits keep on getting tested. That's what it means to improve."

'_Where I started?_' Snotlout grunted.

'_Who I am_,' said Astrid.

'_How I got here,_' said Hiccup.

"More importantly, tonight is going to be fun," said Pixie Bomb. "We're pitting classes against each other in a test of courage. I know you've been training hard today and later you'll get to play hard. How's that for a reward?"

"It just sounds like more training," Kaia groaned.

"And training in the dark no less," said Ingrid.

"How much can we do in one day?" Vadim moaned.

"At least we'll get to beat Class A," said Cael positively. "Am I right?"

"Don't slack now!" Pixie Bomb yelled. "Make sure you keep on pushing yourself as you work."

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone yelled.

* * *

After training everyone then began to cook their meal and everyone was pitching in. Hiccup was busy stoking the fire, but he can help but think about Gustav the entire time.

"Penny for your thought," said Ranger looking down at him.

"I was just thinking about Gustav," said Hiccup.

"Gustav?" Ranger frowned. "Who's that?"

"The boy that's over there, he's Mandalay's cousins…" he stopped when he discovered that Gustav was nowhere to be seen. "…and he's not here."

'_Dessie went to his hideout_,' Hiccup sighed. '_He really doesn't like being around everyone_.'

He then continued to stoke the fire. "Anyway he doesn't like heroes in fact he ate the entire concept of superhumans and everything. I tried to talk to him, but I think I just made things worse."

"You know having a complete stranger changing your mindset sounds like an irritating conversation," said Ranger. "What matters our actions, you have to show him what you're trying to prove. If you're going to rely on words alone than they better be incredibly powerful. What you say does not matter nearly as much as what you actually do."

Could understand where Ranger was coming from, Gobber only began his training after he had witnessed Hiccup courage. He would out the new something almost similar to Gustav, but that itself was a tall order.

"You're right," Hiccup nodded. "I went about this the wrong way. How can _I_, a stranger say anything to him."

"I have no idea what your goal is when it comes to this child, but it sounds like you shouldn't be sticking your nose in into a delicate situation," said Ranger. "You do tend to cut into the hearts of people's feelings and that can be annoying."

"Fair point," Hiccup nodded.

* * *

It was soon night fall and everyone was gathered in a clearing in the forest, for what appeared to be the test of courage.

"Perfect," said Pixie Bomb smiling widely. "We have filled our bellies and cleaned the dishes. It's time for…"

"The totally awesome Test of Courage!" Ruffnut cheered.

"We're going to win!" Tuffnut, Calder, Dogsbreath and Clueless yelled.

Sadly their excitement was short lived as Eret approached them. "Not so fast. It pains me to say it, but the remedial class will be having lessons with me tonight instead."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Sorry," said Eret as he wrapped his scarf around them. "Your training through the day didn't impress me so I'll be using this time to."

"Give me a break!" Calder and Dogsbreath groaned as they were being dragged away. "I just want to prove my courage!"

Once the remedial group had left the clearing, the Wild Pussycats then began to explain how the game was going to work.

"Okay, so Class B is going to start out our scarers," Pixie Bomb explained. "When they are in place Class A will leave in pairs in every three minutes. There are tagged with your names on them at the far end of the route. Your goal is to collect those. Now those who are scarers aren't allowed to make physical contact, use your powers to terrify the others garnet?"

"The winners are the creative students who make them boast people piss their pants," said Tiger.

"Did we really need that visual?" Ingrid groaned.

"I see, they're trying to stoke our imaginations as we compete with each other all the while we create more uses out of our powers in the process," said Speedfist.

Pixie Bomb then pulled out some straws with numbers on them. "All right, it's time to draw to see who your partner will be."

Soon everyone was paired up. Ragnar was teamed up with Magnus, Snotlout with Ranger, Ingrid and Helga were team, Astrid was with Olaf, then there was Fishlegs and Heather, then there was Sven and Agnar, who wasn't particularly happy with his choice of partner, Speedfist was with Wartihog and Hiccup found himself completely alone

"Wait a minute, if we're in teams of two and since there are 20 of us, but five in extra lessons," said Hiccup. "That means I'm completely alone."

"It was all picked on random," said Sven trying to comfort him. "It's not as if no one chose you on purpose."

Snotlout then approached Sven with a demanding look in his eyes. "Trade with me!"

Snotlout wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with his choice of partner, Agnar was pleading with Olaf to trade partners with him, who shook his head frantically.

* * *

12 minutes later, four groups had already gone ahead and already they could hear screams.

"Next team, that you two kittens," said Pixie Bomb looking at Fishlegrs and Heather.

The two of them then made their way into the forest and they could still hear the screams.

"I'm getting scared, Heather," said Fishlegs looking every which way. "And those screams aren't helping."

"That's Ingrid and Helga I think," said Heather. "Don't worry will look out for one another and it's not as if we are in real danger."

"Tell that to my speeding heart," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Class B has split into several groups and were enjoying the fact that they were the scarers.

A black haired girl, who had thick bags over her eyes and went by the name of Taina was standing out in the open. Jac then burst out laughing as he and Kaia poke their head out of the bushes.

"Nice going, Taina, you've managed to scare everyone so far you big creeper," said Jac.

"Yeah, you're the star of the night," said Kaia giving her the thumbs up.

"I still can't get over how funny Snotlout and Ranger were," Jac snickered. "I thought they were tough."

"Hey, smell that?" Kaia frowned. "I think there's something burning nearby."

"Now that you mention it it's kind of smoky out here," said Jac as purple smoke began to cover them. "Maybe Snotlout and Ranger got so scared they—"

He then collapsed.

"Jac!" Kaia panicked she then immediately realise that the gas was poisonous. She then enlarged her hands and grasped Taina and covered her mouth with her other hand. "Taina, don't leave it in! The smoke is poisonous."

* * *

Back at the clearing Pixie Bomb smelt something in the air.

"What's this foul smell in the air?" she frowned.

Hiccup then noticed smoke coming out of the forest. "You see that."

"Black smoke?" Mandalay frowned.

"Has something been set ablaze?" said Speedfist.

"Maybe a file on the mountain," said Sven.

Pixie Bomb then suddenly found herself floating in midair and flew backwards towards the forest.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"Pixie Bomb!" Mandalay yelled.

* * *

The fire was being caused by Diablo, he had his hand pressed against a tree and blue flames were exiting from his hands burning it to a crisp.

"Now it begins," he said. "Take them down, those that believe they deserve the title hero. We the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains will tear them off their pedestals."

* * *

Pixie Bomb's head had collided with something heavy knocking her out cold. They then also saw a woman dressed as a man and a guy with reptilian scales dressed up as Flightmare.

"First let's get rid of these feral cats," said the woman.

"What? No way," said Agnar staring at them terrified. "I thought they made sure that no one could find us. So why the heck are there villains attacking this place?"

"This is bad," said Mandalay.

Hiccup then suddenly realised that Gustav was out there all alone. "Where's Gustav?"

* * *

Gustav was up in the mountains and could see both the flames and the gas covering the forest and unbeknownst to him a cloaked figure was standing behind him.


	4. My Hero

A few minutes ago, Gustav had been sitting at his hideout with his arms around his knees thinking about what Mandalay had told him earlier that afternoon.

'_Trust me, Gustav,_' she said gently. '_It will happen, you'll meet someone and you'll finally understand why we do what we do. Someone who will risk their life, put others first, somebody who will be…_'

"No one like that really exists," he said bitterly.

He then looked up and saw the forest burning in the strange gas covering the area and unbeknownst to him a cloaked figure was standing behind.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Eret was dragging the remedial group back towards the campus for their extra lessons, much to their annoyance.

"Ah, I wanted the chance to face off others," Ruffnut moaned.

"I thought Pixie Bomb said that we were getting a reward," Dogsbreath complained.

"This is more like torture," said Clueless. "We want our treat, Mr Eret."

"Do you want me to tighten your bindings?" said Eret looking at them harshly.

Once they reached the campus, Eret released them from his scarf and they began making their way to the classroom

"For tonight's lesson, we'll be talking about how to behave in an emergency. If you don't become more aware that you're falling behind your classmates then the gap will keep on growing. In a broad sense this knowledge is your reward. How's that for a treat?"

"I knew I should have gotten my hopes up," said Dogsbreath.

They then entered the classroom and found Cael and Blood King were already waiting for them. Cael had also failed the mid-term practical exam, but despite this he continued to mock the five of them.

"Oh, look at this," he smiled. "Who do we have here? Five members of Class 1-A bombed the exams. And look there's only one guy from Class 1-B you must be so embarrassed."

"You failed too!" Clueless reminded him.

The five of them considered being in the same classroom as Cael punishment enough, who constantly reminded them that they had failed.

"He tried to get under our skin the same way yesterday," said Dogsbreath as they sat down.

"At this point I'm kind of worried about him," said Ruffnut.

Eret then approached Blood King. "So Blood why don't we start with practice manoeuvres?"

Blood King nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Perhaps we should pare them up."

'_Everyone!_' said Mandalay's voice in their heads.

"It's Mandalay's telepath," said Dogsbreath.

"It's so weird hearing someone's voice in your head," said Ruffnut.

"Though she doesn't seem to be able to control other people's minds like Bard," Clueless pointed out.

"Stop talking!" Eret ordered. '_Mandalay, we hear you. What's the situation?_'

'_Two villains have attacked us and it's entirely possible there are more coming. Unfortunately some students are in the forest and we can see smoke, I sent a message to them, but with so much going on I haven't heard a reply._'

"I'll look after the other students," said Eret looking at Blood King. "Protect them!"

Blood King nodded and Eret immediately rushed outside.

'_If it's a full-scale attack_… _we're in big trouble,_' he said to himself grimly.

When he got outside he saw purple flames covering the forest.

"Looks like your concern has you concerned Trapster," said a voice next to him.

Eret turned and saw diabolo standing next to him raising his arm and seconds later there was a burst of flames.

"You pros should lay off, we haven't come here for any of you so just stay out of our way."

* * *

In the clearing, Hiccup and the others were looking at the two villains that had just took down Pixie Bomb in a manner of seconds.

"How are you this evening, Berk Academy?" said the reptilian villain. "We are part of the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains."

"The League of villains?" said Sven. "What are those guys doing here?"

The female villain was looking down at the unconscious Pixie Bomb. "I could crush this kitty's head so easily. How about it dear? Should I?"

Tiger glared at her. "You get away from her!"

"Now now," said the reptilian villain calmly. "Hold on Magna and you to Tiger, when deciding if someone should live or die we must be careful whether we are abiding by Flightmare's principles."

Hiccup's eyes lit up. "Flightmare? I take it that you are the ones that he ended up inspiring?"

"At your service," said the reptilian villain bowing. "I believe I recognise you, you're one of the self-righteous brats who attacked Flightmare in New York. Allow me to introduce myself." He then drew a particularly large sword that was attached to his back. "I am Spinner and I am here to make Flightmare's dreams a reality."

"I don't care who you are," said Tigers he approached them. "Your criminals. The woman lying there is named Pixie Bomb, she's a pro hero who saved countless lives. She's giving her all for these young heroes, pushing them to reach their full potential." Claws then immediately shot out of his gloves as he got ready for battle. "She's looking for a mate but otherwise she's intent. What gives you the right to cut short such a happy life short?"

Spinner then immediately charged at him. "Did anyone ever tell you that it is not a hero's job to be happy?"

"Tiger, I've talked to everyone," Mandalay informed him. "We have to trust that Ragdoll can protect the other students, you and I will stay here and hold them back." She then immediately looked at Hiccup. "Class Rep, you are in charge on the way there, do not engage anyone."

Hiccup just stood there and looked at Speedfist. "Speedfist, lead the others back to camp, I need to stay here."

"What?" Speedfist stared.

Hiccup looked at Mandalay. "I know where Gustav is."

* * *

Kaia was running through the forest with her giant hands around Jac and Taina and she had to hold her breath the entire time.

"Kaia," said a muffled voice behind.

Kaia turned around and saw Tab emerging from the bushes with Faith in his harms and the two of them were wearing gas masks.

"Tab? Faith? Where did you get those masks?" she asked.

"Astrid from Class A, she made them for us," Tab explained. "Yale is taking her to the rest of her class so she can help them too. Take some we brought a bunch."

Kaia released both Jac and Taina and then began taking the masks attached to his belt.

"Thanks," she said putting one on and giving another to Taina, who then placed another one on Jac. "We need to get back to camp fast, who knows how many villains could be roaming through the woods."

"No," said Jac. "I'm going to fight, you make sure those to get back to camp."

Kaia stared at him. "What? Mandalay told us to retreat."

"You're always getting on Cael when he talks about the differences in our classes," said Tab. "But you feel it don't you? We're not the same. Hiccup is right, we got into the same exam and study the same curriculum, which raises the question on why they are better? And the answer is obvious, Class A has been for crisis after crisis and turned each one into an opportunity. They've had so many chances to prove themselves and come on Kaia a real hero doesn't turn his back and run from a bad guy. Fighting villains is what we do."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't try to stop me, we're in the Hero Course. If we don't stand up now then when we are we?" He then raised his hand and turned it into iron. "I'm going to find these villains and show them what we're made of."

Kaia clearly didn't like the idea, but she knew there was no stopping him.

* * *

Mandalay was still trying to contact Gustav, but so far he hadn't responded.

'_Gustav… Gustav! I hope you can hear me, hurry up and come back to camp. I can't come to you, I have no idea where you keep running off to, but just get back home fast._'

Gustav was still at his secret hiding place and he did hear Mandalay, but he was too frightened to give a response. Standing right in front of him was the cloaked villain and he was utterly terrified.

"I came up here scouting for a nice vantage point and here I find someone who is not on our list," he said. "By the way, nice hat kid. I like it. Why don't you trade me for this lame mask, huh? They made me wary because I'm new so they can get a shipment of the good stuff in time."

Gustav din responded immediately ran off as the villain removed his mask.

"Ah, well…" the villain then suddenly took off and in seconds he appeared right in front of Gustav. He then raised his hand in muscle tissue began to exit out of his skin. "I think you and I should have some fun up here, kid? Ready?"

The movements he caused his hood to fall off and Gustav recognised his face. A memory back to him when he was younger listening to the news report of the death of his parents.

"The water duo, Tidal Wave and Torpedo, a water hero tag team, sadly this couple was cut short," said the anchorwoman. "Ended by one criminal's heinous actions, a truly tragic story. The villain in question is still at large, though police and heroes are on his trail hoping to apprehend him soon. The suspect is extremely dangerous and has a power up power. If you see this place, contact the police immediately, do not approach him. Additionally the suspect has sustained major injury to his left eye during his fight with the water duo…"

"It's you…" said Gustav looking at the villain horrified.

The villain right in front of him shared the same face as the one who murdered his parents, though he now had deep scars on his left eye and it was replaced with an artificial eye.

"Papa… ma'am…"

The villain then raised his fist ready to crush Gustav and he probably would have succeeded if not for the timely rescue of Hiccup. Hiccup managed to tackle Gustav and pull him to safety but his mobile phone was crushed in the process and they rolled across the ground until coming to a stop.

"What you doing?" said Gustav.

They then looked at Hiccup curiously. "Ah, now you I recognise. You were on the list."

'_I came up here to make sure Gustav got back safe, I didn't anticipate running into a villain_,' Hiccup grimaced and his eyes turned to his smashed mobile phone. '_To make matters worse that landing broke my phone none of the teachers are linked to Toothless for me to communicate with. Mandalay is no doubt too busy dealing with those villains in the clearing to offer any assistance or to hear my voice telepathically. I messed up, I should have informed someone where I was going. I can't hope for reinforcements to show up, it's only me all alone to stop this guy. But I'm not confident I can win this alone and protect Gustav at the same time._'

Hiccup looked at Gustav. "Hey, I promise everything will be okay. I'm going to save you, Gustav."

* * *

Snotlout and Ranger were just outside of the gas cloud. On the way they managed to locate Salem, who inhaled too much of the gas was now unconscious. Ranger was carrying him on his back as they try to figure out what was going on.

"Obviously there's some sort of gas villain out here," said Ranger. "I'm worried about the others who are still in the forest, but I don't see there is much we can do now. Hopefully Ragdoll can take care of everyone else."

"Don't tell me what to do, Ranger," Snotlout glared.

They then suddenly came to a stop when they saw villain in the restraining jacket in front of them.

"Who's that?" said Snotlout. He then looked at Ranger slowly. "Hey, which group was in front of us again? Ragnar I think and Magnus."

They then saw severed hand at the villain's feet and heard him muttering to himself.

"So pretty," he said in a sadistic tone. "No… work… can't… But it's so delicious. Beautiful flesh… don't tempt me." The villain then turned around and looked at them. "I have a job to do."

"No fighting, is that the rule?" said Snotlout.

* * *

Spinner and Magna were now attacking Mandalay and Tiger.

"You fake heroes care only about yourselves and your glory!" Spinner yelled as he swung his massive sword. "We'll purge you from this world!"

Mandalay quickly jumped in the air avoiding the sword, somersaulted and landed on all fours.

'_Spinner, even though your villain you're still pretty cool_,' she said speaking to him telepathically. '_Totally my type._'

Spinner then paused briefly which allowed Mandalay to take the initiative.

"Are you really blushing?" she said swinging her claws at him. "How cute!"

Spinner managed to get out of the way just in the nick of time and then swung his sword at her once again, but like before she dodged.

"That was a dirty trick to pull," he glared. "Do not toy with me cat."

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into the air and was sent flying towards Magna, just like with Pixie Bomb.

"Over here my little kitten," she smiled holding up the rod which was now obviously a powerful magnet.

Just before Mandalay struck the magnet, Tiger appeared out of nowhere and punched Magna in the face.

"I will let you use the same trick twice!" he roared. He then began swinging his fists at her. "Alva Brockson, villain named Magna. Wanted for nine aggravated robberies, three murders and 29 attempted murders!"

He then swung a powerful punch at Magna, who blocked it with her hands. "Ooh, does that mean I'm famous?"

"What the hell did you come here for criminal!" Tiger demanded.

"Tiger, something is wrong," said Mandalay. "I still haven't heard from Ragdoll, it's not like her not to report."

"Uh-oh," Magna smiled. "I wonder what happened to her?"

* * *

Hiccup was still facing against the villain in front of him, putting himself between him and Gustav.

"You really think you can save this little brat?" the villain asked with a dubious look. "That does sound something like a wannabe hero will say. Your kind sure likes to mouth off about justice. The name is Hiccup, right? That's perfect, because we were told we could take some initiative and kill you, but first a little torment. Show me your blood!"

He then removed his cape, both his arms were now covered in muscle tissue, and he charged at Hiccup and strong his fist. However before it made contact with Hiccup, a large chest plate block the attack out of nowhere.

"What?" he stared.

Suddenly more armour pieces appeared out of nowhere and then began to attach themselves around Hiccup, until he was wearing a full body armour around the same size as the villain in front of him.

"Say hello to the Red Death Armour," said Hiccup. "After the B.A.R.F Incident I took the initiative of building and armour perfectly suited to dealing with villains like Red Death. Since you're with the League of Villains I naturally assume that you bought one of your Red Deaths with you and I came prepared." He smiled with insight his visor. "Just in the nick of time, bud."

"I have alerted your father the situation and he is sending aid to the camp," Toothless informed him. "However you are in a remote location it will take some time for the emergency services to reach you and the nearest hero agency will get it within the hour and a half."

"Damn, this place was supposed to be a secret to prevent villains finding us, but it's also too far way for many reinforcements," Hiccup grimaced.

"I keep on talking to yourself are you going to fight!" the villain yelled swinging his fist.

Hiccup quickly blocked it, but the impact was so strong that he was sent crashing into the mountain.

"Hey, maybe you can help me out a little bit first?" the villain smiled. "Do you know where a kid named Snotlout Jorgenson might be around here?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. '_Snotlout?_'

"I still have a job to do after all!" he yelled charging at him once again.

Hiccup quickly sidestepped out of the way in the villain punched the mountain.

'_So there after Snotlout? Why?_' said Hiccup.

"I'll take your silence as to mean you don't know," the villain assumed. "Is that right? Oh good, then." He then quickly moved in and out a powerful kick. "Playtime!"

The force of the attack sent Hiccup crashing into the ground and already he was getting warning systems.

"Damn, this thing is doing the prototype stage," Hiccup cursed. "Mum is going to kill me for using this world have permission."

"Given the circumstances I'm sure that she will forgive you," said Toothless. "Though I must stress that his power levels are much stronger than anticipated."

"Yeah, I got that."

The villain laughed. "I don't know whether you're bleeding or not under that armour, I guess the only way to know is by peeling it off you like you're some kind of banana. If I remember correctly you promised that everything would be okay. So how's that working out for you? Don't just lay there stupid!"

'_He does have a lot of power I do admit that,_' said Hiccup has he began to stand. '_Need a plan, if I worry too much about Snotlout I'm dead. I have to focus on the enemy in front of me._'

Hiccup then immediately swung his fist at the villain directly at his chest, but he blocked it with his arm and he didn't even look phased.

"What? Is that all you've got?" he said. "You're just not strong enough to hurt me!"

He then immediately grasped Hiccup's arm and crashed it and then pushed him back with a powerful kick.

"My power increases my speed and strength so exponentially that my muscle fibres can't even be contained by my skin. I know I'm bragging a bit, but I mean come on? I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're just an inferior version of me!"

He then immediately swung his fist at Hiccup, who quickly activated his jets just in time to get out of the way.

"I can't help but laugh at you, kid!" he said as he jumped into the air so high that he was now directly above him. "You really think that your hero? Don't you!"

He then struck hiccup once again sending him crashing into the ground and huge cracks were now covering his armour.

"How are you going to save him, huh? Don't make promises that you can't keep! Live up to your words so that they don't mean anything! You're no hero, you're just a fraud! And you'll die that way!"

Then suddenly he felt a stone hitting him in the back of his head. He turned around and saw that Gustav had thrown the stone with tears in his eyes.

"Remember Torpedo and Tidal Wave?" he said. "My Mum… and my Dad. Did you torment the two of them too before you kill them."

Hiccup's eyes widened, he had no idea that he was facing against the villain that had killed Gustav's parents. Though now that he thought about it he did recognise his face, he was Muscular an A Class villain with incredible strength.

Muscular then looked at Gustav. "Seriously? Those loses were your parents. Well, this must be fate. Torpedo and Tidal Wave… they're the reason that I have an artificial eye in my left socket right now."

"This is all your fault," said Gustav as he cried. "Nothing in the world is right anymore and it's because of crazy people like you!"

"Little kids are always so quick to say that it's someone else's fault," said Muscular and Gustav stared at him in shock. "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I took them out because I was mad about the eye thing. I wanted to kill people, it's as simple as that and those to try to stop me. What happened was the result of all those doing our best. The real travesty is promising to do something you aren't able to do. That's what your dear old mummy and daddy died!"

He then got ready to strike Gustav, but Hiccup quickly jumped into action.

"Nice try with a sneak attack, but I'm ready!" Muscular yelled as he spun around and punched Hiccup through the chest.

However, he soon discovered that the armour was now hollow, Hiccup had exited out of his armour and used it as a decoy.

"You ruined his life and you won't take the blame!" Hiccup yelled. Then using his technopathic skills he launched several cables from the armour trapping him in place. "Now you will be able to move!"

"And what do you plan on doing next?" Muscular smirked. "Your last attack didn't leave much of an impression!"

"It's not a matter whether I can or cannot do it! A hero's job is to risk his life and turn his promises into a reality!"

Muscular learn saw a massive surge of power emanating from Hiccup's left arm. '_What? Wait, there's something different about him_.'

Then slammed him with a high-powered punch using 100% of his power and punched him right in the face. A massive shockwave attracted throughout the mountainside and the shockwave was powerful enough to send Gustav flying over the edge.

Hiccup then suddenly appeared and grabbed him with his right arm. "Sorry about that."

He then lifted Gustav onto the cliff ledge.

"Thank you for—" Gustav stopped when he saw that hiccup's left arm was now broken. '_Why?_'

"Now let's get back to camp, it's not far," said Hiccup.

He then suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned into his hole he found that muscular had managed to dig himself out of the rubble.

'_No, it can't be_,' he said in horror. '_I was at a hundred percent, the same as my father's power_.'

Muscular was a bit battered and bruised, but he was still able to get on his feet. "Not too bad, Hiccup."

"No! Stay away!" Hiccup yelled pleasing himself between him and Gustav.

"Nah, attacking sounds more fun."

'_Should have been able to anticipate that he would be able to withstand a single punch. I suppose I could use my right arm, but if I do that I'll be virtually defenceless. Just need some time to think._'

He then looked directly at Muscular. "Tell me why have you come here? What does the League want from us?

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad that they finally let me off the leash. As long as I get to use my power or I want I don't care." He then pulled out some sort of eyepatch from his pocket and placed it over his artificial eye. "Remember what I told you earlier? We've just been playing around, having fun. Until now, now I'm serious! Recess is over, I'm coming at you for real because truth be told you're really strong. I see that now."

"Hold on," said Hiccup as it wrapped his arm around Gustav.

Muscular then covered his entire body and muscle and launched himself at them, but Hiccup was able to jump into the air just the nick of time to avoid his massive punch. It was a good thing he did, because the moment Muscular's fist made contact with the ground it shattered destroying the cliff face.

'_It's like his power has been supercharged,_' said Hiccup. '_It's completely insane. He really was playing around… toying with me before he killed me._'

Muscular then immediately turned around and jumped at them once again. Thankfully Hiccup was close enough to the mountain face and you did to propel himself and Gustav away from him. They managed to avoid the impact, but the shockwave after so the two of them flying.

However, Muscular had struck the mountain with so much force that is arms were now stuck. "Ah, damn. I got too excited."

Hiccup and Gustav crashed the ground, but Hiccup rose to his feet. '_If we can just get back to camp, Mr Eret should be there and then he can erase this guy's power. I just need to get to chase after me and Gustav, but I'm so tired from the training today it won't work. If I turn my back on this guy I'm done for. I got no choice but to fight him right here, right now. I have to remember where I started, how far I've come. I will stand my ground and I'll make sure that Gustav is safe._'

Hiccup then looked directly at Muscular and knew what he had to do. "Stay back, Gustav. And then when it's time, run as fast as you can back to camp and don't look back."

Gustav stared at him. "You're attacking him again? You can't do that, let's just go! Come on, you're punched in her him earlier remember? And you're left arm is busted up!"

Muscular had finally freed himself and Hiccup channelled his power through his body. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm coming for you!" Muscular yelled and launched himself at them.

Hiccup then raised his left arm, despite the fact that it was broken, and channelled his ball power into it. Muscular covered his entire body and muscle tissue and Hiccup slammed a full powered punch into it and managed to hold his advance.

The ground beneath Hiccup's feet was breaking up and he knew that he couldn't keep this up for long, but just long enough for Gustav to get away.

"What's wrong?" Muscular laughed. "That was even weaker than before!"

"It will all be okay!" Hiccup yelled defiantly. "I will not let him get past me! Gustav, run! Go now!"

"Still looking after him?" Muscular smiled. "Oh, man. Your something else, aren't you!"

Hiccup was beginning to strain onto the pressure and he could only hold Muscular back only a few more seconds.

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

Gustav just stood there and watched. "But why?"

"Show me your blood!" Muscular yelled and slammed Hiccup into the ground.

Hiccup was now starting to get crushed between Muscular and the ground and his power was failing him. As he tried to hold on he remembered his father's words, about a hero finding a way for justice to prevail.

'_Please forgive me Mum,_' he said. '_I tried my best. I'm sorry, Dad_.'

"I'm going to crash you!" Muscular yelled putting more pressure upon Hiccup.

Hiccup's power had finally run out and everything was starting to go black, it surely looks as if this was the end of him.

Suddenly Muscular was struck by a burst of water completely out of nowhere.

"What the?" Muscular frowned. "Is that water?"

The water had come from Gustav's palms. "Stop! Let him go!"

Hiccup heard Gustav's cries. "Gustav?"

Muscular smiled at him. "Hold on there, okay. I'll kill you just after I'm done with—" He then stopped smiling as Hiccup had found his second strength and was now pushing back. '_Crap, I was distracted._'

"I won't let you hurt Gustav!" Hiccup vowed.

"Dammit! How are you getting stronger?" Muscular yelled as his muscles were being torn to pieces.

"Some people believe that my father's superpowers superstrength, but in actual fact is a stockpile effect!" Hiccup yelled as he rose to his feet. "Basically the more hits he takes the stronger he becomes and the same goes for me! And I won't let you lay a hand on Gustav!"

Hiccup then suddenly shattered through Muscular's muscles and then clenched his hands into a fist. Muscular tried to block the punch, but it was just too powerful and it shattered through his shield of muscle tissue and struck him hard in the face. He was then sent flying into the mountain so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

Gustav just watched and was completely stunned. '_Why?_'

He then finally understood what Mandalay had told him earlier today. '_Gustav, your mum and dad. Torpedo and Tidal Wave, it's true they ended up leaving you behind in this world, but they saved so many lives through their sacrifice you'll see that someday. You will meet someone and then you understand why we do this. Someone who will risk their life, someone who will be a hero._'

Gustav looked at Hiccup. "Why did you risk your life? Even though you don't know me at all? Why did you try to save me?

Hiccup looked at him, he was battered and bruised and covered in blood, but he smiled. "Because that's what heroes do."

Gustav's eyes were now covered in tears. '_Our hero… my hero_.'


	5. Drive It Home

At the League of Villains hideout, Krogan was sitting at the bar with Viggo and Ryker clean some glasses.

"You're sure they'll be all right on their own?" said Ryker.

"They're pretty tough, better than those thugs we use the first time around," said Krogan.

"It is nice to see that you're finally using some tactics in your operations," said Viggo. "As the leader you shouldn't put yourself on the front lines, but it is a far way so that you can move your pieces like it's a game of chess. We're basically using pawns to smash through the hero's ranks, but before that if you wish to achieve your dream you need to install cracks in the hero world."

Krogan smiled. "And that is where the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains comes in. I don't really care whether they win or lose, the heroes will be scared just because they showed up."

"You're making them sacrificial pawns," said Ryker.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Krogan. "I wouldn't underestimate their strength. True they have different goals than I do, but they are allies nonetheless. In a society bound by ridiculous rules, villains are not the only ones being oppressed. Let us hope they can pull this off."

Krogan then looked at the photo of Snotlout during the Thrawfest Festival.

* * *

Meanwhile the mountainside, Gustav was staring at Hiccup who had just taken Muscular down with a single punch. Though that fight did take a lot out of him and he looked as if he was gonna topple over at any moment.

"Hey!" Gustav yelled rushing to him.

"Everything's okay," Hiccup assured him regaining his footing. "I just need a second."

"You're completely worn out and your arm is messed up," Gustav pointed out. "Maybe you should just rest back at camp."

"I knew he would be strong and that's why I had to defeat him here," Hiccup panted. "Though I did believe I would be able to inflict more damage in the end, but I seriously underestimated how powerful he was. If every villain attacking us tonight is on the same will level, all of our lives are at stake. On top of that it seems as if they're after some of the students, I need to let Mr Eret and the Pussycats know that one of the reasons there here."

He then raised his good arm and his eyes glowed green. Suddenly chance of his Red Death Buster armour then flew over his left arm and formed a sling.

"I may be injured, but I'm still needed and there's more people I can save," he said determinedly. He then turned his eyes to Muscular and using what was left of the armour created restraints around him. "He should be out for while, but just in case it does wake up this should hold him."

He then turned towards Gustav. "Now I need a make sure that you're safe. There are two villains in the clearing and the release to others creating that fire and gas, but I imagine there's more of them."

Hiccup then bent down and picked Gustav up. "Now hold on, this might be a bumpy ride."

"Are you sure you can carry me?" Gustav asked with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I still have one good arm and both my legs," said Hiccup.

He then jumped into the air and dived into the forest.

Hiccup remember the Muscular mention that they were after Snotlout. '_I have a bad feeling about this_.'

* * *

Meanwhile at the facility, Eret had just been hit by a surprise attack from Diablo. Fortunately Eret had managed to wrap his scarf and they roof above him and propelled himself upwards.

"Nice moves," said Diablo and then he raised his hand. "I guess you really are pro."

"Not so fast," said Eret using his power to cancel Diablo's.

He then instantly wrapped his scarf around Diablo and pulled him towards him. He then grabbed his head and slammed it against his knee and pinned him to the ground.

"What you want and where are your friends hiding?" Eret demanded.

"My what?"

"You're right arm is next," he said twisting his left arm and there was a sharp cracking sound. "Be logical about this, at least save your legs. It would be a real pain to drag you off to jail without them."

"You can take your time, Trapster," Diablo smiled.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion just ahead.

"What's that?" Eret frowned.

"Mr Eret!" Speedfist yelled as he led the other students towards the facility.

"Stay back!" Eret warned.

Diablo then took this opportunity to break away from Eret. '_He's good, I won't be able to take much more this._'

He then slowly turned and smiled at Eret. "That's exactly the performance I expected from a Berk Academy teacher. Tell me, hero…" Eret then pulled on his scarf to pull him towards him, but it just went right through his body. "…are you concerned about your students?"

Eret stared. '_The fire that he shot out earlier wasn't his power?_'

He then suddenly saw Diablo melting away. "I wonder if you can save them in the end. See you soon."

He then suddenly turned into a puddle of mud.

"What's that?" Agnar yelled as he and the others rushed over to Eret. "Did he just melt?"

Eret then immediately ran into the forest. "Everyone get inside! I'll be back!"

* * *

Deep in the forest, Diablo was with another villain, one who was completely covered in a black costume.

"Come on Diablo, you got your ass handed to you by a magic scarf!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"How weak," said Diablo. "That happened fast."

"Don't say that," said the villain in the deeper voice. "Better to frame this as the probe being too strong. It's important to mind self-esteem even on a perilous mission."

Diablo rolled his eyes. "Whatever Twice just make another one of me. We need to keep those pros occupied."

"Another small fry coming right up," said Twice in his high-pitched voice and it suddenly switch to a deep voice. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

Hiccup was still running through the forest as quickly as he could with Gustav under his arm.

'_It's just a little bit further,_' he said.

"Hey, look!" Gustav pointed as he noticed Eret running by.

"Mr Eret!" Hiccup yelled.

Eret stopped and saw Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

"You're here," said Hiccup as he stopped. "Thank goodness. I need to catch you up on what I've learned about the villains, but we don't have much time."

"Hey," said Eret.

"Plus I need to find Mandalay, there's something I have to tell her," Hiccup continued.

"Hold on."

"Please take care of, Gustav while I'm gone."

Eret noticed the sling over his left arm. '_His arm is broken when he looked exhausted, he's running on pure adrenaline._'

"I have to protect him," said Hiccup and then he quickly ran off. "I'll be back soon!"

"Wait, Hiccup!" Eret yelled. Hiccup stopped and looked at him. "Your arm… you went too far just like in the Thawfest Festival and don't tell me you have forgotten about New York."

Hiccup remain quiet, he knew that it was against the law for those without that he was licensed to actually harm anyone. He got off with a warning from the Police Commissioner before, but he doubted he would get off easy the next time around.

"No, I haven't," said Hiccup truthfully.

"Go," said Eret. "But tell Mandalay something from me too…"

* * *

Tiger and Mandalay were still fighting against Magna and Spinner and the two villains were proving to be quite elusive.

Tiger was slamming his fists against Magna, but her bulky body made it possible for her to block them. However, Tiger's true objective was to prevent her from reaching the magnet on the ground she already had some sort of magnetic ability that worked on people, but she clearly wasn't able to use it on herself.

"No fear, back off," she said. "Let me equip my item!"

'_Damn it_,' Tiger cursed as he kept on swinging his fists. '_How is she predicting my cat combat?_'

Mandalay was in having an easier time with Spinner and he had a massive sword at his disposal.

"You are not… a real hero!" he yelled swinging his blade. He then held his blade up high ready to do a final blow. "You brought this upon yourself, girl!"

He then slammed it down towards Mandalay, but she quickly jumped out of the way. "Gezz, you're persistent."

"As are you," he said jumping into the air and raised his blade above her. "But it's time to knock you off your false thrown!"

"I don't think so!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Suddenly Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and smashed right through his blade with his feet. He then quickly looked at Mandalay. "Mandalay, Gustav… he's safe!"

"You found him?" Mandalay stared.

"I've also got a message from Mr Eret!" said Hiccup as he skidded across the ground. "We need you use your telepath powers."

* * *

Eret was now running back towards the facility with Gustav in his arms. He remembered what Diablo had said to him before he melted away.

'_His words made it clear to me that our students are the target,_' Eret grimaced. '_So it's unavoidable, they have to protect themselves and each other. Go ahead and use your training, I'll take the heat._'

* * *

Hiccup looked at Mandalay. "Tell everyone in Class A and B that Trapster has given them permission to engage in combat with the villains!"

Mandalay just stared at him, Trapster wouldn't have authorised such an order if he didn't have his reasons. This meant that the situation was far worse than she predicted and given the fact that Ragdoll had made contact was even more worrying.

'_Everyone in Class A and B! In the name of the pro hero Trapster, you are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat use your training! You may find these villains!_' she ordered telepathically. '_I really hope you know what you're doing Trapster._'

* * *

Eret was still heading back to the facility and he forgot a key issue.

'_I forgot to tell Hiccup to come back right away_,' he said. '_This is bad. He might only have one busted arm, but it looks as if he's taken a beating. He will be older keep up this pace forever, once he's accomplished his goal you'll start to calm down and when that happens you will be able to move at all._'

"Mister," said Gustav looking at him. "Is he going to be okay? I-I was really mean to him before, but still he got beaten to a pulp just so to protect me. I never apologised or even thanked him. Please tell me he's not going to get hurt more, right?"

"Don't worry, he sustained those injuries because he has no intention of dying," said Eret. "Though as his teacher, when this is over I'll have to scold him for acting without my permission."

"Really?"

"Anyway, you'll get your chance to talk to him again. And when you do, put more emphasis on the thank you part."

* * *

Mandalay looked at Hiccup. "Get back to camp, right now!"

She then immediately somersaulted in the air and slammed a powerful kick into Spinner. "You're injured!"

"Sorry, I can't," said Hiccup and he immediately ran towards the woods. "You need to send one more message. The villains… I know one reason why they're here! They're after Snotlout! You have to let the others know!"

Mandalay's eyes lit up. "Snotlout?" She then realised that he was still running towards the forest. "No, stop!"

Magna had listened to the entire conversation and stared at Hiccup. '_That rumble in the ground earlier… only two people in our group fight with that kind of power and it sounds as if one of them talked. Could it have possibly been Muscular? Don't tell me that little kid is more powerful than him?_'

He then immediately disengaged with Tiger and rushed towards Hiccup. '_In that case, this child must be put down!_'

"Don't!" Spinner yelled and immediately tossed a knife at Magna's direction.

Magna stopped just in time to avoid a knife and it gave Hiccup ample time to enter the forest.

Magna glared at him. "What the hell was that for, Spinner? He was on the priority kill list!"

"Krogan is the one that wants him dead," said Spinner.

"Uh, yeah. And he's the reason we're here!" Magna pointed out.

"But that boy is someone that Flightmare went to save. Which means he was deemed worthy of being called a true hero. If Flightmare spared him then—"

Mandalay then immediately kicked him across the face while his back was turned and targeted the same with Magna, but with a powerful punch.

"About time I got a solid hitting," said Mandalay. '_I can't stop the boy, but I can relay his message._' She then immediately used her powers to contact everyone in telepathic range. '_Listen up everyone, we have learned one of the villains targets. It's a student named Snotlout._'

"What?" Dogsbreath stared.

"What do they want with him?" said Speedfist.

'_Snotlout, you should try and avoid combat and stick to a group_.'

Dogsbreath knew there was no way that was going to happen and he was useless here. "Damn it!"

'_I hope you can hear me_,' Mandalay continued.

* * *

"I can focus if you got out of my damned head!" Snotlout yelled as he charged at the villain in front of him. "I can take care of myself!"

The villain's name was Bladetooth and his villain name was happily named, because his team turned into razor sharp blades that could stretch and the heading straight towards him. You would have been skewered if not for the timely intervention of Ranger.

"Don't rush into despite carelessly!" Ranger yelled.

Bladetooth used his teeth in order to raise himself into the air as if they were next repelled legs. "Have to keep going… have to work… do my job."

Ranger looked at Snotlout. "Weren't you listening to Mandalay? They're here because that after you!"

"Telling us to engage in change their minds," Snotlout glared clenching his fist. "I don't know how, but I get the feeling that this is Useless' fault!"

He then quickly jumped out from behind cover. "I don't care what anyone says!"

Then suddenly the teeth shot out straight towards him, but he quickly arched his back to avoid them and Ranger unleashed a burst of ice directly at Bladetooth. However, he used his spendable teeth to raise himself into the air and dodge the attack completely and then jumped into the trees.

"Damn it!" Ranger glared. "He's good moving through this terrain with his power!"

"That freak looks like a scrawny sidekick to me!" Snotlout glared.

Bladetooth then use the advantage of the frozen trees thanks to Ranger's ice and lifted himself up into the air.

"This is clearly not his first battle," said Ranger.

"Show me… show me your exquisite flesh," he said in a hungry voice.

Ranger saw Snotlout's flames igniting. "We can't start setting the forest on fire here because the flames will spread! Everyone could die of were not careful! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I get it! I'm not stupid!" Snotlout growled.

Ranger then looked back towards the gas behind them. '_Even if we treat this poison gas everywhere. They're obviously trying to drive us into a corner._'

* * *

Tab and Kaia were now heading deeper into the gas cloud in hunt for the gas villain.

"Did you hear what she said?" said Tab. "We've got permission to punch people!"

"Wait, Tab!" Kaia yelled. "Do you understand how this gasworks?"

"Yeah, it's dangerous," he said coming to a stop. "Give me some credit, Kaia."

"Listen! Mandalay didn't say anything about the gas in her message. That means it must not have spread to where ever she broadcasting from, but that doesn't make any sense. This gas is moving really slowly, normally it would spread out more, right. This is staying in one place, not acting naturally. And look it's definitely denser here than it was in the area we just ran away from."

"Okay, so what?" Tab frowned.

"I think it's swirling around in one source, somewhere near here… like a typhoon," Kaia theorised. "If that's true there should be someone who is producing the gas in the centre of this storm. A villain who is controlling it."

"Oh, I get it now."

"I figured you'd miss the signs and that's why I came with you," she said rolling her eyes. "Okay, the closer we get to the centre of this swirl the thicker the poison will be. That a problem, there's a limit to how much gas these things can filter and the dense of the gas, the shorter the functioning time. That means…"

Tab smiled and immediately stormed into the gas cloud. "We run headfirst into the centre of the typhoon and punch whoever's there!"

Kaia groaned. "Technically, yeah." She shook her head as Tab led the charge. '_A little thickheaded, literally, but he's not wrong._'

"Jac and our other classmates suffered because of this villain's stupid power," said Tab. "Stuff like that really pisses me off! Now let's teach this bad guy a lesson, Kaia."

Kaia smiled. '_I won't say I don't like this side of you_.'

* * *

The villain controlling this gas was the boy in school uniform, of course now his head was completely covered in a gas mask. He went by the villain name Mustard and not only was he able to create the poisonous gas around him, he was also able to sense movement within it.

"Three… no two people are heading straight for me," he said casually. "I get a few of them avoided my gas and realised I'm here. I should have suspected that from such a prestigious school, but then no matter how wonderful their powers may be…"

"I found you!" Tab yelled as he jumped into the gas.

Mustard then pulled out an old World War I revolver. "…they're still only human."

He then fired directly at Tab.

Hiccup was close by to hear the gunshot and leading like the sound of it one bit.

'_That's unlike a gunshot, this is really getting out of hand now,_' he said as he ran through the forest.

Mustard just stared at Tab, as his revolver kept on smoking.

"I saw you on TV during the Thawfest Festival," he said. "You can make your skin hard, that means your bullet-proof."

Tab's metal armour protected him from the bullet, though his head was still ringing. However the immediate concern was the fact that his gas mask broke in two meaning that he was now exposed gas.

"That doesn't really matter, because now it's just a matter of how long you can hold your breath in this toxic gas."

Tab narrowed his eyes. '_Seriously? He pulled a gun and he took out my mass with one shot. What's with this kid's deal and why is he wearing a school uniform? He's probably my age._'

He covered his mouth and immediately charged at Mustard again, but just like before he was shot.

"What? Do you think you're the terminator?" Mustard smirked. "Even if you can steel yourself charging straight in is a fools move." He then began mocking him by tapping his head with his finger. "Should you be smarter if you go to Berk? Don't be so rash, use your head or you're not worth killing."

He then immediately pointed the gun on his left hand side where Kaia was standing, try to take from behind. Tab quickly jumped in front of her just in time as he pulled the trigger, the bullet bounced off but it did crack his armour and blood was emerging from the crack.

"Tab!" Kaia cried.

"It's no good," Tab said holding his breath. "Retreat!"

Mustard laughed. "Two against one and you are banking on a surprise attack? What a simple plan, I was expecting better." Suddenly more gas began to exit from his body and it slowly began to cover him. "I am producing and controlling this gas, but that's not all the gas is showing me your movements with its fluctuations. In other words, you can't hide from me."

Tab was the only one able to withstand the bullets from his gun so we had to keep close to Kaia to shield her. It was very apparent that while he was unable to see them, thanks to the gas he was able to pinpoint their location which made them very dangerous.

"You arrogant Berk students, why did you figure that out, huh?" Mustard mocked. "You're shattering the image I had of your school. What a shame."

Tab then suddenly charged into the gas directly in the last known location they saw Mustard. However, he had moved position and immediately fired his gun at the side of his head knocking him to the ground.

"Moron," he said and he noticed that the last shot had a bit more than impact than the last few. "What's this? You seem softer than you were earlier, let me guess maybe metal fatigue? Or is it because you can't grieve anymore? How many more shots can you take? Brace yourself for another."

He then fired his gun once again striking Tab in the shoulder and he winced in pain. He may be annoying, but he was right at the moment Tab was finding it difficult to maintain his metal form.

"Don't you usually do endurance tests for people like you that have simple one trick powers?" said Mustard. "And yet you still rushing like your indestructible."

He then fired again and Tab held back his screams not wanting given the satisfaction. There was only so much you could take before he passed out, but he had a hold on.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be heroes, right?" he said as he reloaded. "Something like that seem so strange to me."

He then fired again and Tab was now focusing on protecting his most vulnerable spots, the places where he'd already been hit. Maintaining his form was the least of his problems, it was through sheer willpower that he wasn't screaming in anguish, because he knew if he did then the gas would knock him unconscious.

"For people to fawn over like you… a one trick pony," he continued as he fired again and the metal around Tab's forearm was beginning to crack. "Just like where you went to school!" He kept on firing a few shot and then suddenly he kicked him hard in the chest. "That's what's wrong with this world!"

"Oh, crap," said Tab. "I can't breathe." Mustard then fired again. "And Kaia… strength is going… vision distorted… everything is fading."

Kaia then suddenly jumped out of the gas and reach out to Mustard "Stop!"

Sadly he was able to sense her presence and jumped back. "I told you I can tell exactly how you're moving thanks to the flow of the gas."

Kaia then suddenly enlarge and are hand striking him in the face as it expanded. Fortunately she had been in the finals in the Thawfest Festival which meant that her powers were virtually unknown to the public.

"I don't give a damn if you know where I am!" she said as she reached out to him.

Mustard quickly retreated back into the gas. "I can't believe that you think you'll win with applicable power!"

Kaia then large and her other hand. "Whether it's pinafore or not… it greatly depend on how I use it!" She then immediately began flapping her arms creating powerful gusts of wind that dispelled the gas. "I can still stop you!"

The gusts of wind were also making it hard for Mustard and aim properly. "Just how much power do those stupid hands have?"

"You're pathetic!" Kaia yelled. "Carrying a gun around and wearing that that dumb uniform is basically saying you know you can't win a fight with your own merits!"

"You little…" Mustard glared as he tried to aim straight, but I was near impossible.

"This is for those at Berk who have a one track mind!" Kaia yelled as she began swinging her hands even faster now.

Mustard and immediately sensed something behind him and realised too late was. "The gas got thinner so I didn't realise!"

He quickly turned around and aimed his gun, but it was far too late. Tab was now directly on top of him and raised his iron covered fist.

"Because while everyone else is ready to give up!" Kaia yelled as Tab punched him hard in the face shattering his gas mask. He then slammed him as hard as he could into the ground, knocking him unconscious and leaving him exposed to his own gas. "They take another step and go beyond their limits!"

The moment Mustard went unconscious took him down the gas began to dispel around them.

"The poison, it's disappearing," said Kaia.

Tab finally was able to breathe. "If the gas user is wearing his own mask, there's only one thing to do… break it." He then collapsed, he was completely worn out and exhausted. "You're going to pay for ruining our camp and the shooting me. Stupid kid."

* * *

Hiccup was still making his way through the forest as quickly as he could

'_Snotlout and Ranger went second in the test of courage, they didn't get back to camp yet then they might still be around here,_' he said as he kept his eyes open.

Hiccup then suddenly collapsed, he was worn out he would have landed face first on the dirt if Magnus hadn't appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him. Hiccup suddenly found himself on Magnus' back been held in place by his tentacles.

"Nice catch," said Ragnar as he approached them and Hiccup noticed that he had a cut on his right arm.

"You know with those injuries you should be in bed," said Magnus and Hiccup noticed blood was pouring out of one of his tentacles. "But you wish to save Snotlout, no matter what the cost."

"You guys are injured too," Hiccup noted.

"Yes, we were ambushed by villains," Ragnar nodded. "When that happened, we quickly dived into the forest. My powers don't work very well at night and Magnus is not very adept in combat. We had hoped to join up with some other students down the path, you're the only one we found. But if their target is Snotlout, we want to help."


	6. Spirit of the Forest

Hiccup was looking above Magnus and Ragnar, who were both injured.

"What exactly happened?" Hiccup asked.

"After Mandalay was telling us what had happened and we shouldn't engage, we were both on high alert," Magnus explained. "Still one of the villains got the drop on us and sliced off one of my hands."

"I only managed to just get a cut," said Ragnar gesturing to his injury. "We hadn't yet been given orders to engage any of the villains so we were treated into the woods and hope to backtrack to join up with some of the other students on the path. However, so far you're the only one we've met and it looks like you've tangled with a villain yourself."

"Long story," said Hiccup and he looked at the blood dripping from one of Magnus' tentacles. "But your arm?"

"Trust me it looks worse than it is, I haven't lost it," Magnus assured him. "My duple arms are capable of making duplicates upon duplicates, one of those had been cut off."

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "I can only assume that you're here to rescue Snotlout, you do realise he's not going to like that."

"I don't care, besides he hates me enough as it is and I rather he hates me then be in the hands of the villains," said Hiccup.

"Good point," said Ragnar. "Well, he and Ranger should have been just like behind us. Of course that means they might have bumped into that villain we tangled with earlier. We weren't able to get a good look at him, but he is able to produce razor-sharp blades and obviously he has a very good manoeuvrability in this kind of terrain."

"Then I think we know what we have to do," said Hiccup.

* * *

Snotlout and Ranger were still tangling with Bladetooth and unfortunately none of their powers were helping them in this kind of situation.

"Flesh… pieces of meat," he said looking down at the two of them.

He then immediately unleashed a more blades down upon them and Ranger quickly created a barrier of ice to shield them, but one of the managed to break through forcing him to create another shield to protect them.

"Teeth attacks… seriously?" said Snotlout. "It's time to blast this freak with everything I've got!"

"You can't!" Ranger snapped.

"If the trees burn just cover them with ice!"

"A big explosion would impair my vision, I may not be able to see the fire and how are you going to get close to him anyway?"

Snotlout gritted his teeth, he hated it, but Ranger was right.

Bladetooth kept on striking the ice with his teeth and eventually he managed to break through.

'_How I will make it in time,_' said Ranger as the blades got closer towards them.

Then suddenly Ragnar appeared out of nowhere and punched Bladetooth in his plant form.

"Ragnar?" Snotlout and Ranger stared.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Hiccup as he and Magnus rushed over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Snotlout.

"Helping," said Magnus. "I suggest we leave this to Ragnar, he's got this."

Magnus wasn't wrong, Bladetooth had quickly recovered and unleashed more bladed teeth and Ragnar. However Ragnar fired a vine and wrapped it around a nearby tree branch and used his momentum to swing over him. He then dealt a powerful kick right down on top of him sending him crashing towards the ground.

'_I can only maintain this form for few minutes, I have to end this quick_,' he said.

Bladetooth was still conscious and was now using his teeth to stand up straight. "Flesh… slabs of meat. No good… can't allow it, I'm the one who gets to slice them open. Don't steal from me!"

He then unleashed his blades and fire them directly at Ragnar, one of them managed to slice through his chest. However, Ragnar just kept on diving down towards him not showing any pain.

"Your blade won't work on me!" Ragnar yelled and then quickly grabbed him. "You made the mistake of fighting me in this terrain!" Then with his other army slammed it down on top of his blades shattering them.

Snotlout smiled. "Now finish him."

Ragnar then immediately began to spin him around and sent him flying directly the trees so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

Once the fighting was done Ragnar reverted back to his normal form and he was utterly exhausted. "A few more seconds, and I would be able to maintain my plant form."

Ranger looked at Bladetooth. "The two of us together could barely defend against that guy, but you practically beat him instantly."

"If I had known that I would have taken him down we first encountered him," Ragnar sighed. "I had done that then you guys wouldn't have been in any danger."

"Ragnar, we hadn't yet been given permission to use our powers," Magnus reminded him. "You did only what you were told, there's no shame in that."

"That is a matter right now," said Hiccup. "What matters is that we get Snotlout back to camp."

"You're right, the big question is why are the villains after him?" said Ragnar.

"I don't know, but we can figure that out once were safe," said Hiccup.

"So our mission is to get Snotlout to safety by serving as his protectors," Ragnar simplified.

"It's possible that the Pussycats are still fighting in the clearing," Hiccup theorised. "Going that way would draw the attention of the villains and it is longer. We should cut straight across."

"We don't how many other enemies there are," Ragnar pointed out. "We might cross a few by chance."

"We can use Magnus's search ability and if we do encounter villains, we do have enough firepower on our side," said Hiccup.

"I'll be fine by myself!" Snotlout yelled.

"We'll surround you as we walk," said Ranger.

"I don't need any of your protection!"

"Let's go," said Magnus as they made their way into the forest.

"Don't ignore me!" Snotlout yelled.

"Just make sure you keep up," said Ranger.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Snotlout growled, but he followed them I'll be it reluctantly and Ragnar brought up the rear.

'_We should be able to get back safely and that all that matters,_' said Hiccup.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, Fishlegs and Heather had encountered Turid, who had managed to strike Fishlegs with a knife from out of nowhere.

"Fishlegs, is your arm okay?" Heather asked.

"I'm fine," said Fishlegs looking at the cut on his arm. "It's just a scratch."

Turid was looking at her bloodied knife. "Hmm… shallow… not much blood."

"What kind of person slashes people out of nowhere? Just who do you think you are?" said Heather.

"I'm Turid," she said in a cheerful voice. "You're definitely super cute and you do look kind of handsome." She then pointed her knife had each of them. "Heather and Fishlegs."

"How does she know who we are?" Fishlegs asked.

"Maybe from the Thawfest Festival," said Heather. "We know nothing about her so we're at a disadvantage. Stay on guard."

"There's not enough blurred," she said as she reached some sort of tube with a syringe attached to it. "Normally I suck it directly from the cut to make it flow, but there's no time. Don't worry, this machine will start to pump it out as soon as I stick it in you. I'll get my fill and move on. Who is first?"

Heather then immediately grabbed Fishlegs. "Fishlegs!" She then used her body rotation power tossed him into the air, fortunately he had made themselves lighter earlier. "We have to get back to camp! We got permission to use our powers to protect ourselves, not to counter-attack! I'm sure that what Mr Eret meant!"

Fishlegs nodded and looked down at her. "Heather, let's go."

"I'll be right behind you!" Heather yelled.

However, Turid moved faster than she expected and she fostered her knife directly at her. Heather moved just out of the way and the knife grazed her face and she quickly jumped back in order to get some distance between them.

"So Heather," she said removing her mask revealing a very wide smile. "What you say the two of us have some fun?"

"I think I definition of fun is quite different," said Heather raising her arms.

She then quickly fostered her arm forward in order to create a gust of wind, but Turid tossed one of her syringes which caught her ponytail and seconds later she found herself to a tree.

"Oh, I can be fun and I bet you enjoy it!" she said.

"I'm coming!" Fishlegs yelled rushing over to Heather.

Turid then leaned in against Heather. "Ah, you're bleeding Heather. You couldn't be any more adorable. I just love blood, we're going to be such good friends."

"Get away from her!" Fishlegs yelled.

Turid then quickly turned around and thrusted her knife at him, but Fishlegs remembered the fighting technique that Gunhand taught him during his internment ship. '_When your opponent has a knife, pivot on one foot to disappear from their line of sight. Grab the rest and the base of the neck, pull with all your might and slammed them. It's one of the close combat techniques I learned for my internment ship._'

Fishlegs had performed every single one of the techniques perfectly then slammed Turid into the ground and with his weight and strength it practically knocked the wind out of her.

"Fishlegs that was amazing," said Heather stand as Fishlegs pinned Turid to the ground to prevent her from moving.

Fishlegs looked at her. "Heather, you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Heather assured him.

"Fishlegs, you're not bad looking," said Turid and Fishlegs looks down at him. "I keep on trying to find that special someone to make me feel whole, but so far all the guys that I find are completely dull. They cry in agony with just the simplest cut and they don't have that special spark that I'm looking for. I'm fond of people have been slashed and reek of fresh blood and that's why I always end up cutting them."

Fishlegs just stared at her, he couldn't believe how insane she was. However, he had let his guard down and she immediately injected him with a syringe and began pumping blood out of him.

"Fishlegs!" Heather yelled.

"Suck, suck… suck, suck," Turid kept on repeating.

"Fishlegs!" Magnus' yelled as he and the others emerge from the woods.

Heather quickly looked at them. "Quickly guys, help him!"

Fishlegs had also forgot to return to normal gravity which allowed Turid to break free from his hold. She clearly realised that she was no match for such a large number of people and immediately retreated back into the woods.

"There's too many people here now and I don't feel like being killed tonight, to-dos" she said.

She then suddenly start when she saw Hiccup and her heart went all a flutter. Hiccup was covered in bruises and was utterly exhausted, not to mention he still had some blood on his face.

"Get her!" Fishlegs yelled as she ran back into the forest.

"It's too dangerous," said Heather finally free. "We don't have any idea what her power is."

"Who was that girl just now?" Ranger asked.

"One of the villains," said Heather. "She was crazy."

"Well, you guys don't look seriously injured," said Hiccup as Magnus placed him down.

"Only a few scratches, but you look as if you tangled with a bear or something," Fishlegs pointed out.

"You not too far off the mark, but we're not safe here," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup's right," Magnus agreed. "We need to move."

"We could use the extra manpower," said Hiccup. "We have to protect Snotlout and make our way back to camp."

Both Fishlegs and Heather looked at them confused.

"If you're protecting, Snotlout, then shouldn't he be standing here with you guys?" said Heather.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup frowned and then gestured behind him. "He's over here behind…" Hiccup stopped as they soon discover that Snotlout was no longer behind them. '_Where's Snotlout? He couldn't have ran off on his own with Ragnar behind him_.'

"Nice trick, hey," said a voice.

They immediately looked up and saw a man in a mask and a yellow raincoat with a cane in his hand looking down at them from the trees.

"I took the lad you were talking about with my magic," he explained as he played with a marble in his hand. "At talent like his would be squandered were he cast as a hero. We'll provide him with a proper grand stage where he can truly shine."

"Give him back!" Hiccup demanded.

"'Give him back?' What an odd thing to say," said the villain. "Snotlout doesn't belong to anyone, he's his own person. Don't be so arrogant."

"We'll stop you!" Hiccup vowed.

"Right now!" Ranger yelled slamming his foot on the ground and find an icy blue eyes at the villain.

The villain then quickly jumped into the air just before the ice struck him. "Why the aggression? We merely wish to show him that there are other options rather than the fanatical world of heroism he's drowning in." They watched as he landed on a nearby tree, was clear to everyone that he had acrobatic skills. "It's important to choose a path that aligns with your core values after all."

Magnus looked back and saw that Ragnar was gone as well. "It's not just Snotlout, Ragnar is gone!"

Ranger just stared. '_He snatched two of our strongest classmate without even making a sound? What power is this?_'

He then looked back up at the villain. "If you're monologing because you think you're beaten us your mistaken!"

"A bad habit of mine," the villain admitted. "I was once an entertainer you know." He continued to play with a small marble in his hand and then suddenly a second one appeared out of thin air. "Snatching Ragnar was a bit of improv on my part. Our dear Bladetooth, he may not look it he's a dastardly death-row devil whose last appeal was denied. When I saw the forest spirit taken down so easily and violently, I decided that he should join our troop."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "If you think Ragnar will join you you're more delusional than I thought!"

"Hey, take this guy from me," said Ranger handing Salem to Fishlegs.

"Okay," Fishlegs nodded.

Ragnar then unleashed a massive burst of ice directly at the villain covering a good chunk of the forest and frost.

"Apologies," said the villain who had obviously jumped to safety. "But slide in hand and escapology on my specialties, not combat." He disappeared briefly behind a shard of ice and when he appeared on the other side topped the marbles into his coat pocket. "I'm not foolish enough hero candidates from Berk Academy." He then touched a radio in his ear. "Vanguard Action Squad, I have acquired our target. Our little show is officially come to a close, meet me at the retrieval point in the next five minutes for the final bow."

"They're going to take them, our friends," said Ranger.

"They won't," said Hiccup.

"You're right, we'll stop them!" Ranger yelled.

Alden then immediately gave chase to the villain and Fishlegs uses powers to have Salem float behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile Diablo and Twice were starting to make their way to the rendezvous point.

"Diablo, did you hear the radio?" said Twice excitedly. "I'm so pumped up. Our boy Compress totally got the job done." His voice then immediately became more stoic. "He certainly took his sweet time, I was starting to get bored."

"Don't be a pain, he did a good job," said Diablo. "Now we just have to wait for everyone to regroup here."

"You're the pain," said Twice in his high-pitched voice and he finally calmed down. "Forgive me."

"This place was supposed to be hard to find because of the wall of flames and poisonous gas," said Diablo noting the lack of gas. "But looks like the gas is gone. Things never go according to plan."

"For real," said Twice nodded in agreement and then folded his arms. "This is the plan."

Olaf was currently hiding in the bushes as the two villains walked by. He remained utterly quiet with both an unconscious Ingrid and Helga on the ground.

'_Olaf, I have to do what I can to help the rest of the Class B students. You take these two back to camp, and they should be safe there._'

Olaf had followed Astrid orders, but unfortunately he ran into the two villains and there was no way he could take them on by himself.

'_The gas is gone, someone defeated the villain,_' he said to himself fearfully. '_They're fighting… maybe I should to._'

He poked his head out from behind the bush only to see Diablo's eyes pointed straight at him and quickly pulled his head back.

'_He saw me!_' Olaf panicked.

Diablo had seen a brief glimpse of Olaf, but he wasn't sure whether it was an animal or not. He slowly made his way towards the bush to investigate, but Twice then suddenly drew his attention away.

"Hey, Diablo!" Twice yelled. "Speaking of which, totally not important, but shouldn't you be calling that Red Death back? You said that he would only react to your voice, correct? That sounded vital."

"That's right," Diablo nodded. "You're the one that reminded me to let him loose on the students earlier."

"No problem," said Twice. "Bow before me."

"Krogan did design the monster specifically for me," said Diablo reaching for the radio in his collar. "He's probably killed someone by now."

* * *

Astrid was currently with Yale, who was a black haired young man with a bandanna. Unfortunately the two of them were being chased by a Red Death who had multiple arms with dangerous power tools attached to them. He had completely appeared out of nowhere and struck Astrid, giving her terrible concussion.

Yale uses ability allowed him to weld anything he touched and was now dragging Astrid away from the beast as it followed them. In one of its hands was Ragdoll's headpiece, indicating that he had already encountered her.

"This is bad, this is really bad!" Yale yelled. "What is this thing doing here? Astrid, are you alive? If you are please wake up now! It's going to catch us!"

Astrid was indeed alive, but she was barely conscious. "I'm sorry… Yale. I'm… an alive, but…" She tried to make sense of what happened earlier, but her memory was foggy. '_What happened? When I came too I was on the ground, so fuzzy._'

Yale looked up and saw that the Red Death was now directly on top of them and raised its many power tools.

"What are those?" he said horrified. He then quickly turned and shield Astrid. "I'm so sorry!"

He braced himself for the end, but it never came. He looked up and saw that the creature's multiple arms retreated back into its body and then it walked off into the woods.

"It's just going to leave us here?" Yale stared.

Astrid was just about conscious to understand what was going on and it troubled her. '_Does this mean the villains have finished their mission? Don't tell me they have Snotlout._' Fearing the worst case scenario Astrid then clenched her fist and used her powers to create a device. '_If that's true and if they do get away we need to find out where they've gone with him._'

She then handed the device to Yale. "Yale, use your power to attach this to that monster."

Yale looked at it. "What is it? A button?"

"Just hurry up and do it before he's gone."

"I don't know what's going on, but okay."

He then placed his palm onto the back of the creature and used his power to weld the device onto his skin.

"No way he's getting that off," said Yale.

"Good job," said Astrid relieved.

"That was scary," said Yale equally as relieved and then rushed over to her. "Okay, let's run."

"Right," Astrid nodded.

* * *

In the clearing Spinner and Magna were now been detained by Mandalay and Tiger. Mandalay had placed Spinner in a very tight lock and Tiger uses powers to wrap his arms around Magna.

"Curse you, Spinner," Magna cursed. "This is your fault!"

"Shut up!" Tiger snapped tightening his grip on her. "You only have yourself to blame. This is the consequence of your villainy."

"Understand villain?" said Mandalay. "This is how it ends for you."

"You haven't won a thing!" Spinner glared. "This isn't defeat. Flightmare endures, do you hear me? His will is alive and well right here! I embody it! I will purge you did generate heroes to avenge his name!"

"Will you be quiet already?" Mandalay snapped. "What's your power anyway? All we saw is that giant sword."

"Get off!" Snapper glared.

"Yes," said a voice and then suddenly appearing out of thin air was Ryker. "Let's get you two someplace more fitting."

* * *

Meanwhile hiccup and the others were still chasing after Mr Compress, who is proving to be quite nimble jumping from tree to tree.

"Damn it, this guy is quick," said Ranger.

"If only, Speedfist was here," said Fishlegs.

Magnus looked at Hiccup. "Can't you catch up with him?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't fancy my chances alone with only one good arm."

Mr Compress was aware that they were chasing after him. "These children aren't as a big deal as I expected."

"We can't give up now," said Hiccup determinedly. "Not while he still has friends!"

"But he's pulling away faster and faster with every second," Magnus pointed out.

Hiccup then got an idea, it was crazy, but it was the only option. "Fishlegs, you have to make us float. Heather you then launches as far as you can with your power. Magnus hold onto me and Ranger and use your powers to correct our trajectory through the air. Measure the distance with your eyes, Fishlegs and when the time looks right released us!"

Magnus got the idea. "I see… human bullet."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup… you're still going to find with those injuries?"

Ranger looked at Hiccup and noticed that his movements were more sluggish. '_He's in bad shape, I wouldn't be surprised if he lost consciousness any moment now._' He had to try and convince Hiccup to remain behind. "Hiccup, you stay here. In your state you—"

"I'm the only one who concussion landing," Hiccup pointed out. "Besides, I can do this. Hurry!"

They immediately stopped briefly and Magnus grabbed hold of both Hiccup and Ranger. Fishlegs then touch the three of them causing them to float and then looked at Heather.

"Your turn, Heather," said Fishlegs.

Heather grabbed hold of one of Magnus' tentacles. "Make sure you've got a good grip on them."

She then began rotating her body as fast as she could and then launch them directly at Mr Compress. The moment they were in the air Magnus outstretched his arms and used the wedding between his tentacles to glide them towards Mr Compress.

* * *

Turid had finally reached the meeting point and was surprised to find that she was the first one there.

"Lame, I'm the only one here," she said.

"Hey, crazy," said Diablo as he and Twice emerge from the woods. "Did you get the blood? How many different kinds?"

"One person," she said.

"Just one!" said Twice in disbelief. "Hey, what gives? Weren't you at least supposed to get three?"

"That's just the way it went down," she said. "I thought those brats were going to kill me."

"Tsh, whatever," said Twice dismissively and then looked at her curiously. "You're looking a little too happy right now. Strange? Shouldn't you be full of shame?"

She smiled broadly. "Yeah, but I made some great new friends. And I found a cute boy I'm interested in."

"Is it me?" said Twice hopefully and then shook his head. "No thanks, babe." He then pressed his hands together to form a heart shape. "I love you too."

Diablo rolled his eyes. "Both of you shut up, you're too loud."

He then looked at when he heard something above them and then a split second later Mr Compress slammed into the ground with Hiccup, Magnus and Ranger on his back. Hiccup was in the centre and used his powers to cushion their fall and Diablo and the others them just stared at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's this?" said Twice looking completely shocked. "Oh, hey, wait, I know these kids." He then looked at Diablo and Turid confused. "Who are they?"


	7. Fallen Heroes

'_While we were trying to protect Snotlout, our classmates have their own problems back at camp immediately following Mandalay's message,_' said Hiccup.

At the facility, Dogsbreath was trying to convince Blood King to go outside and help the other students.

"Come on, you heard what she said, didn't you?" said Dogsbreath frustratingly. "I can't let them get my friend! You've got to let me go find him please!"

"Not a chance," said Blood King flatly.

"But why not?"

"Calm down, Dogsbreath," said Ruffnut.

"But we don't know how many villains there are," said Speedfist. "Shouldn't we have as many fighters as possible?"

Agnar stared at him. "You can't possibly seriously want to face the bad guys?"

"Speedfist gets it. Even Mr Eret certified," Dogsbreath pointed out.

"Only for self-defence," said Blood King. "He meant the students still trapped in the woods."

Everyone was feeling pretty useless at this point, their classmates were fighting who knows how many villains and now they realised that Snotlout was being targeted. They then looked up when they saw a shadow of the door and saw someone opening it.

"Was that the door?" Calder asked.

"I guess, Mr Eret is back already," said Sven.

"Finally," said Dpgsbreath as he made his way to the door. "He'll understand."

Blood King knew something was off and stopped him. "No, wait." He looked at the shadow and realise that the shape didn't match that of Eret and saw the shadow raising his hand. "Move!"

He quickly grabbed both Dogsbreath and Ruffnut and move them away from the door. A split second later powerful burst of flames erupted blasting the door off its hinges, if they had moved that incident they would have been roasted alive.

"Everyone get back!" Speedfist yelled.

Everyone quickly backed away from the door and then watched as Diablo stepped into the classroom. Of course naturally this wasn't the real Diablo, but a copy created by Twice.

"What? No way!" Agnar stared. "That's the guy that got creamed earlier."

The clone raised his hand and flames appeared around it, but before he got a chance to unleash them Blood King slammed his fist against his chest slamming him against the wall.

"You're too slow!" he yelled.

A split second later blood shot out from the top of his wrist and hardened, trapping Diablo in place.

"His powers so strong," said Dogsbreath stared.

Cael smiled. "Just as I suspect from our teacher."

Blood King now his eyes at Diablo. "You dare walk into my classroom without so much as a plan! You underestimate us!"

"Are you sure about that?" Diablo smiled. "You're acting exactly as I expected. You've already been defeated, regardless to what happens to me. The two most trusted pillars of the superhuman society are linked together, Berk the pinnacle of education and Skullcrusher, the Symbol of Peace, albeit indirectly. But embarrassing incidents have damaged the world trusting in you both, sloppy management that keeps allowing villains to slip in an attack. People are so shaken that they have almost lost all faith in you. Imagine how they will react when they find out you let a student get kidnapped."

"You shut up!" Dogsbreath roared as he hardened his arms. "That's not going to happen!"

"Not on our classmates!" Speedfist yelled.

"Not while we're here," said Clueless as he chatted electricity from his palms.

"Don't be naïve," said Diablo as flames appeared around his hands. "It only took a handful of us to separate you from the pros and start picking you off."

Blood King then raised his fist. "That's enough!"

Eret then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicked Diablo in the face. "It's no use, Blood."

"Mr Eret!" the students cheered.

"This guy is only trying to provoke you, he won't talk," said Eret as Diablo turned to mud. "Look at him, another fake. I fought one before."

"He wasn't real?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Must be a villains power," Speedfist concluded.

"Trapster, what's it like out there?" Blood King asked.

"Hard to say," said Eret. "I left a direct defence but I ended up taking care of Gustav. Though Hiccup informed me that he had already called the emergency services and nearby hero agency is thanks to his AI. Now look after Gustav as I go back to the frontline, I'm counting on you to keep defending this place."

"Is that why is?" Blood King asked. "We hardly know anything about them."

"You'll be just fine by yourself," Eret assured him. "The other copy of him I fought earlier with use the same attack. I think this strategy is to send the strongest fighters here to keep our attention since we are the pros. That's how the trying to disguise the fact that there's so few of them out there."

"If there aren't many, we should be fighting too," said Dogsbreath.

"Yes, you need strength in numbers," Speedfist agreed.

"No!" said Eret bluntly. "If they're not here for us then they're after the students. We know about Snotlout, but they might also be targeting others as well. We are sorely lacking in information, the only way we win this is making sure that you students are protected."

* * *

Meanwhile in the clearing, Diablo and the others had just witnessed Hiccup and the others crashing in on top of Mr Compress.

"Out of the way, Compress," said Diablo as he raised his arm.

"Got it," said Mr Compress as he began to glow.

Diablo then immediately unleashed a burst of flames at Hiccup and the others as Mr Compress vanished beneath them.

"That cold!" Twice cried out.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Hiccup as he swung his fist to create a powerful gust of wind to dispel the flames.

Twice then suddenly jumped into action and headed straight towards Ranger. "They beat up little boy in you! You're on Krogan's kill list!" Twice then pulled out a razor sharp tape measure from the cuffs around his wrists. "No they weren't!"

Ranger then quickly unleashed a powerful burst of ice in front of him. "So hot!"

Turid then fired her syringe at Hiccup, who narrowly avoided it by moving his head.

"Hi, Hiccup!" she said excitedly rushing towards him. "My name is Turid." She then tackled Hiccup to the ground and drew a knife. "I've been thinking since I saw you that you will be so much cuter if you just bled a little more!"

Thankfully before she could strike him with her knife, Magnus jumped in swatting her away with his arms. She was taken by surprise, but she quickly regained her footing and narrowed her eyes at Magnus.

"So that's how it is," she said darkly. "You want to come between us. To be honest you're not really my type, but I'll cut you anyway."

"She's crazy," said Magnus.

Ranger was dealing with his own crazy person as Twice kept on dancing around his ice.

"Ha-ha, this is easy. Give me all you got!" Twice yelled and then sliced the ice with his tape measure. "Hey, man, cut me some slack."

"What the hell is with this guy?" said Ranger.

There was a small marble in the crevice created when Hiccup and the others slammed Mr Compress into the ground. It then began to glow when seconds later Mr Compress appeared, a little battered and bruised and somewhat annoyed.

"Aw, I can't believe you wrecked my exit," he said as he limped towards Diablo. "Unrehearsed amateurs."

"You got Snotlout?" Diablo asked.

"Of course," he said reaching into his pocket and found the marbles were gone.

"Hiccup… Ranger… we're done," said Magnus. "He gave away his best trick. I'm not sure what your power is, but it had to do with those little marbles, right?" He then raised his hand revealing the marbles in his hand. "The ones in your pocket so I'm guessing that these are Ragnar and Snotlout."

"You rescued them," said Hiccup relieved.

Mr Compress looked somewhat impressed. "Colour me impressed. Just as I suspect with someone with so many hands. How splendid."

"Right, nice job Magnus!" Ranger yelled as he created a barrier of ice to cut off Twice and then ran to the others as they headed straight to the woods.

"Moron," said Diablo raising his hand.

"No, wait," said Mr Compress raising his hand.

Hiccup and the others were nearly to the woods when they suddenly saw a Red Death appearing out in front of them.

"A Red Death," Hiccup gasped.

"Quick this way!" said Ranger as they turned towards another direction.

Then suddenly appearing out of thin air was Ryker and they stopped right in their tracks.

"Not this guy," said Magnus horrified.

"He was at the B.A.R.F," Ranger stared.

"Ryker," Hiccup gasped.

"It's been five minutes since the signal," he said as he created several portals for the villains. "Let's go Diablo."

"Sorry, Hiccup, but I'll see you later, okay," said Turib waving him goodbye as she entered the portal.

Twice dived into another portal.

"Hold on," said Diablo before Mr Compress could enter the portal behind them. "We're not leaving without the kid."

"Don't worry, they were so proud of themselves for rooting through my pockets that I thought I'd let them gloat," said Mr Compress.

Hiccup and the others then looked at him confused.

"But allow me to explain a basic tenant of magic, if I'm flaunting something shiny…" he said as he removed his mask. "…it's because there's something else I don't want you to see." He then stuck out his tongue revealing to marbles inside his mouth.

The three of them studied him in horror as they quickly deduced that they were both Ragnar and Snotlout.

"He's got them!" said Hiccup and Ranger in horror.

Mr Compress snapped his fingers and the two marbles in Magnus' hand then turned into ice.

"Is that my ice?" Ranger stared.

"That's right," Mr Compress smirked. They then remember that he had disappeared from their site briefly when he went past Ranger's ice wall. "During the freezing attack I prepared dummies and slip them into my right pocket."

"Damn it!" said Hiccup as they quickly turned and rushed towards them. '_He is able to compress and hold things, not just people._'

"A little bit of misdirection," said Mr Compress as he placed his mask back on as he slowly entered into the portal. "Forgive me. I do so adore a twist ending."

"We won't let you get away with this!" Hiccup roared.

Mr Compress then bowed. "One last bow and then the curtain falls—"

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a laser striking him in the face and destroying his mask. Everyone immediately turned to the direction of the beam and it in take long for Hiccup the others to figure out that it belonged to Olaf. He had clearly followed Diablo and had been waiting for the right moment to assist.

"Olaf?" Hiccup stared.

The sudden attack had also caused Mr Compress to spit out the marbles in his mouth. Magnus and Ranger quickly outstretched their arms to grab the marbles, this was their one chance to save them. Hiccup try to assist, but winced in pain due to his broken arm and collapsed.

Magnus managed to grab hold of one of the marbles, but Diablo snatched the marble in front of Ranger moments before he could grab it.

"Well, isn't that a tragedy," Diablo smirked as Ranger passed him. "Poor little Ranger."

Ranger was moving too fast to stop and immediately fell to the ground.

Hiccup put everything he could into his legs to charge at them.

Diablo looked at Mr Compress, they were still uncertain about which marble they had grabbed. "Confirm it now. Release them."

"That laser ruined my finale," said Mr Compress bitterly as he pulled the rest of his body into the vortex and snapped his fingers.

The marble that Magnus was holding then transformed into Ragnar and moments later but one Diablo was holding turned into Snotlout. Then before Snotlout could react, Diablo grabbed the black of his neck and slowly drawled him into the vortex.

"Checkmate," he smiled.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled putting all the strength he had left into his legs.

"Stay back, Useless," said Snotlout just before he was swallowed up by the vortex.

Hiccup reached out, but he was a few seconds to load in the portal closed.

All of them just stood there in shock, they had failed and Snotlout had been lost and Hiccup screams could be heard throughout the forest. Fishlegs and Heather had just arrived and watched as the others looked down at Hiccup who had just slammed his hand into the ground.

'_On that fateful day, we were aiming to be heroes, but we failed. And the villains won,_' said Hiccup.

* * *

Eventually the emergency services had arrived and began dousing the flames and tending to the injured.

'_Eventually the emergency services arrived, fireman, paramedics and of course the police. Of the 40 students, 15 were unconscious and in serious condition due to the gas, 11 others were injured, 13 were unharmed, physically and one of us was missing. Of course that he was didn't get out of this unscathed, one was injured and in serious care due to a below in the head and another was missing an evidence suggests that she had lost a lot of blood. Fortunately three villains were apprehended and were taken by the police, but the other attackers managed to disappear without a trace thanks to Ryker. I myself was one of the injured and as I fell unconscious I remembered the warning Viggo had given me. The summer training camp we had all been looking forward to, couldn't have been more of a disaster._'

The moment the news got out that the students had been attacked again, the media began to surround Berk Academy.

"When are you going to open the gates?"

"We hear your silence! Why can't we expect an official statement from Berk's administration?"

"Has anyone been in contact with the families of the children you have allowed to be endangered?"

* * *

The teachers meanwhile has gathered in the meeting room to discuss the events and due to the involvement of the League of Villains Skullcrusher had been invited to join.

"That training camp was meant to prepare students to handle and attacks," said Dustin. "The irony is shameful. We knew that the League would resurface, but we lacked a fundamental understanding of their plans. They aim to destroy hero society and they have already started their war."

"Even if we had understood could we really have avoided this attack?" Midnight questioned. "Their moving pieces that we didn't even know they possessed. Besides Skullcrusher put an end to organised crime we're all rusty."

"And some of us are getting too old for this," Forge added. "We should have increased security on the camp, had more pro heroes on standby."

"And we should have had the Thawfest Festival right after the B.A.R.F attack," Sniper added. "We want to show that we were still strong. To have a student kidnapped is our greatest failure as teachers, they've taken Snotlout and societies fading heroes away from us."

"The embarrassing thing is that it was the students who managed to take down those villains that were captured," Loudspeaker pointed out.

"I agree, every news outlet is currently condemning Berk Academy," Dustin nodded showing them a few newspaper articles. "If Snotlout was one of the main targets it's likely because the villains noticed his egomania during the Thawfest Festival broadcasts. If he ends up joining the side of villains that will be the end of Berk Academy as a school."

"Since we're on the topic of trust, there's something I think has to be voiced now," said Loudspeaker looking at them darkly. "At this point we can't deny it any more can we? There's a traitor at the school. Only the teachers and the Pussy Cats knew where the training camp would be, don't you think that's a little suspicious? I guess a kid could use their phone to message a villain but—"

"Stop this, Loudspeaker," said Midnight bluntly.

"What's the problem? We have to find out who the leak is."

"It could be all for all we know," said Sniper. "You got prove that you're a 100% innocent? Can we know that everyone in this room is an ally? If we start doubting each other, we'll just joy ourselves from the inside. Accusing a trader isn't something we should take lightly."

"It could be just as simple as Viggo Grimborn, using his powers to hack into our security," said Forge. "Techpaths are quite rare, in fact is only three that we know of."

"At the very least I trust everyone sitting at this table," said Dustin. "Though there's no way for me to prove all of you that I am innocent. For the moment what we must do for the school is concentrate in guaranteeing the safety of our student body. This is a good time for me to implement something that I've been wanting to put in place for while. You see I—"

Skullcruher's phone then rung and he rose to his feet to answer it. "Excuse me everyone, I have to take this."

"We're in a meeting, at least set it to vibrate," said Loudspeaker narrowing his eyes.

Skullcrusher then exited the meeting room. '_Now my nephew is in danger and and it would seem as if they were after my son as well. What kind of hero in my icon even keep my own family safe._'

He then placed his phone next to his ear. "Sorry, what is it Alvin?"

"We finally finished taking comprehensive statements from Eret and Blood King," Alvin informed him. "And I think we found something, it's possible we have a lead on where the League of Villains is hiding."

"Are you certain?" Skullcrusher asked.

"Yep, about two weeks ago I sent an officer to gather information. A bystander pointed out that he had seen a man with a patchwork to face entering a building that was supposed to be vacant. The man looked to be in his 20s, but we didn't find any plausible matches when we checked criminal records. We did speak with the owner of the building though and found out this is sort of a hidden bar there. My man for this was unrelated to our kidnapping case and didn't investigate further, but remember that description of that villain in the attack… he had a patchwork face. Given the profile of this crime, we'll move as soon as we get the green light. This is top-secret, I'm only telling you this because it you. We planned at cooperation from many pro heroes for this rescue and an inevitable cleanup mission… Skullcrusher, we need your power."

Skullcrusher just stood there in silence.

"Skullcrusher, are you still there?" Alvin asked.

"I appreciate you telling me this Alvin and you can rely on me to provide you the muscle."

* * *

All throughout the country news of the new attack commenced by the League of Villains was spreading for the populace like wildfire.

"It appears the principal offenders were behind the Berk Training Camp called themselves the League of Villains Vanguard Action Squad," said an anchorwoman on the news. "The league was previously involved in the B.A.R.F and New York Incident."

"The youngest victim in the training camp attack, is reportedly the son of heroes Tidal Wave and Torpedo, who were killed by Muscular in a tragic—" said a reporter outside of Berk Academy.

An anchorman and anchorwoman were discussing with an analyst on the situation of the latest villain attack.

"It's perfectly obvious to me that there is some sort of problem with Berk's current management," said the analyst. "If I had a child who wanted to become a hero, there's no way I would involve them at a school that'll—"

Krogan then switched off the television. "I'm so grateful to the media for all the free publicity lately. Isn't that right, Snotlout Jorgenson?"

Snotlout was currently strapped to a chair and his hands were cuffed, he was looking directly at Krogan and the other members of the League of Villains.

'_After the incident, paramedics took me to hospital near the training camp where I slipped in and out of consciousness for two days,_' said Hiccup. '_My left arm was pretty messed up, it would have been a lot worse if I had constantly used my powers at a 100%. Thankfully Recovery Girl managed to heal the worst of my injuries, the cops also appeared as well though I don't remember any of that._'

* * *

Hiccup had finally regained consciousness and he was aware of his surroundings. His left arm was completely covered in a cast. Before he could process what had happened Clueless opened the door.

"Hey, Hiccup, good you're finally awake," he said and soon he entered with the rest of the class. "Did you see the news? Reporters are all over the school right now."

"It's worse than last time," said Calder.

"Understandable, considering what had happened," said Ragnar folding his arms. "And I was utterly useless. I can't believe that villain got the drop on me."

Hiccup looked at him. "They took us all by surprise, we didn't even notice you were gone." He then looked at the class noting a few of them were missing. "I can see that not all of us are here."

"Ingrid and Helga are still out, they were knocked unconscious by that villain's poisonous gas," said Speedfist. "And Astrid took a pretty bad hit on the head, she's hospitalised here though I found out that she just woke up yesterday. It's just us, though we wish the whole class could be here."

"Only 15 of us for now," said Fishlegs.

"Because Snotlout is gone," said Ranger.

"He knows, Ranger," Ruffnut whispered.

"My father always said that there were people beyond our reach, people we wouldn't be able to protect even though we want to," said Hiccup looking at the ceiling. "Which gives us more than these to save the people that we can reach. I tried my best, but my injuries prevented me from reaching him in time. I only wish I had a second chance."

"Then let's go get him," said Dogsbreath. Everyone immediately stared at him. "I was here yesterday too and so was Ranger."

* * *

Yesterday, Dogsbreath surprisingly found himself confronting Ranger.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Dogsbreath asked.

"I could ask you that," Ranger pointed out.

"Well, I just couldn't sit here at home so I figured that I should come here."

"Me too. I felt the same."

'_We were on our way to visit you when we saw your father and son police officer talking to Astrid,_' said Dogsbreath.

Dogsbreath and Ranger stopped briefly when they saw Astrid talking to Skullcrusher and Alvin.

"With the assistance of Yale from Class B I attached a tracking device to one of the villains," Astrid explained she then pulled out a transmitter. "This is the creation that will receive that signal. I hope that it helps your search."

Skullcrusher took the device from Astrid. "Impressive work, you have certainly proven that you're capable of making quick judgements on-the-fly."

"With the classmates still in danger, it's frustrating that I can't help you more than this," said Astrid clenching her fist. "I hate it."

"Which proves that you are worthy of being a hero," said Skullcrusher and Astrid looked up at him. "You've done more than enough and you can leave the rest to us."

* * *

Once both Dogsbreath and Ranger finished explaining, Speedfist quickly realised what they intended to do.

"This means you're going to have Astrid make another receiver for you, doesn't it?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"What if it does?" Ranger asked.

"You should listen to what Skullcrusher says!" said Speedfist rather loudly. "We have to leave this to the professionals! It's not the right time for us to get involved!"

"Maybe, but all I know is that at camp I can do anything!" Dogsbreath snapped. "I heard my friend was targeted and I just stood by helpless. So if I stand by and do nothing now how my supposed to call myself a hero or a man?"

"Dogsbreath, calm down," Clueless hist. "We're in a hospital. There's a better time and place for this, dude."

"Yeah, and Speedfist says is true," Heather added.

"All of you just listen to me for a minute," said Dogsbreath. "I know what you're saying is right, but still…" He then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you now have a second chance of rescuing Snotlout. We can save him."

Hiccup just remains completely quiet.


	8. The Rescue Misstion

Everyone was listening to about Dogsbreath and Ranger's intentions of rescuing Snotlout's.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to get Astrid another receiver, track a bad guy and then tried to save Snotlout all by yourselves?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Yeah," Dogsbreath nodded.

"The villains that attacked the camp claimed to kill some of us, but they took Snotlout alive," said Ranger. "What we don't know is how long they'll let him live. That's why we're going after him."

"Have the two of you lost your minds?" said Speedfist.

"Hey, calm down," said Magnus. "I get how frustrated Dogsbreath is and how Ranger feels since he couldn't grab Snotlout. I'm upset too, but we can't let our emotions get the best of us, right?"

Dogsbreath and Ranger just remained quiet.

"We should just leave this to Skullcrusher," Olaf suggested. "Mr Eret only gave us permission to fight and use our powers at the training camp."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Olaf," said Ragnar regretfully. "Though I am part of the reason we failed so I can't really talk."

"You guys," said Dogsbreath frustratingly.

"Listen we're all shocked that Snotlout was taken from us," said Heather. "But we have to be rational, it doesn't matter how noble your intentions. If you go out there, trying to find a bad guys, knowing that you're breaking the rules, then you're acting like villains, not heroes."

Everyone was quiet, but then suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but I need a moment alone with Hiccup," said a doctor.

"Sure, let's bolt," said Tuffnut. "I want to see how Ingrid and Helga are doing."

"Good idea," Sven nodded.

"Yeah, feel better, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Thank you for visiting me," Hiccup smiled as he watched them leave.

Dogsbreath looked at Hiccup. "We've taught Astrid yesterday, if we're doing this it's tonight. Like I know that you're injured, so I don't know if you can go, but I want to invite you since you're probably feel the worst. We'll meet in front of the hospital after dark."

Speedfist had hanged back and then heard the conversation, before he went and follow the others.

* * *

Once they were all gone the doctor explained Hiccup his situation.

"Recovery Girl perform some really strong healing in your left arm while you are unconscious," the doctor informed him. "So you should be able to move it fairly well. It could have been a whole lot worse if it hadn't been for that AI of yours."

"I am afraid that he is quite correct, Hiccup," said Toothless as it hologram appeared beside him. "You have done some massive damage to your body, especially in your arms. If it had not been for my limiters the damage would have been far far worse."

"I took a closer look at your charts," said the doctor. "Your past injuries were bad, splintered bones and ripped muscles that were painful sure, Bert could eventually be repaired. This time the damage was devastating, normally a person's body have limiters that keep them from using more than 80% of its power at any given point, and the limiters your AI able to produce a far more efficient. However when you switch them off during a crisis situation, it is possible for those limiters to fall away allowing them to use 100%."

And they had now removed the cast on his left arm and a nurse was starting to place bandages on it.

"The main reason why we have those internal limiters is because our body can't handle that kind of strain and as a result your power became overcharged," the doctor continued. "It is bad for your bones and muscles to get battered of course, but it is worse for your ligaments, ligaments protect the joints and yours have seriously degraded."

"I am doing my best to heal your ligaments, but if you keep on pushing yourself this hard a few more times then you will be to move your arm," Toothless informed him.

"In the meantime focus on rehabilitation, use them a lot even if it hurts and will leave the rest to Berk," the doctor advised. "Our discharge you today so you can go home and take it easy. Take this seriously."

"Right," Hiccup nodded. "Thank you for your help, doctor. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused."

The doctor smiled. "Recovery Girl is fed up with you, but I get the impression that is nothing new." He then gave Hiccup a note. "Also don't forget that you did save someone. Remember healing begins in the mind, try not to worry and stay positive."

* * *

Hiccup made his way onto the roof and began leading the note which came from Gustav.

_Dear Mr Hiccup_

_I am sorry for being so rude, thank you for saving me even though you just met me. Please get better soon so I can thank you in person, okay._

_Gustav_

Toothless looked at Hiccup. "Your mind is set up?"

Hiccup nodded. "I appreciate it if you don't tell, Dad what I'm about to do."

"Okay, but assisting him will be my main priority so you can't expect much help from me," Toothless warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Hiccup.

* * *

In San Francisco, Hellfire was in his office when his secretary approached him.

"What is it? Is the news on my son?" Hellfire asked.

"I don't know, but I believe it comes from a Mr Alvin from the police department," she informed him.

Hellfire took the phone. "I'm listening."

"We believe that we may have the location of your son and we would like your assistance in rescuing him," Alvin informed him.

* * *

In Boston, Best Jeanist had also summoned a summons from Alvin.

"I received a summons from the police so I must leave this place to your capable hands," he informed his sidekicks.

"You got it, Best Jeanist," they said.

* * *

All throughout the country heroes were being summoned by the police including the number five hero Edgeshot, who resembled a ninja, the number 10 hero Black Orca, whose appearance was that of an orca wearing a tailored suit. Valka had also been summoned and had left her office in New York. Tiger too was leaving the facility leaving both Mandalay and Gustav alone. Stormcutter and Mt Lady were driving towards the police station.

* * *

It was now night and both Dogsbreath and Ranger were waiting outside the hospital wondering if anyone else would be joining them. As they stood there waiting they remember their conversation with Astrid.

"You want me to make a receiver?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, please," Dogsbreath pleaded.

"You must know what we're planning," said Ranger.

Astrid was reluctant to give them the receiver, she remembered what happened in New York, she had almost got herself killed if it hadn't been the timely intervention of Hiccup and Ragnar. However, she did feel utterly useless during the Training Camp incident and she wanted to do more.

"I do. Let me think about it."

Dogsbreath and Ranger continued waiting, this entire rescue plan depended on Astrid's decision.

"I wonder what Astrid decided?" said Dogsbreath.

"No matter how much we want to go after him, it's her choice," Ranger reminded him.

The doors of the hospital then opened and Astrid stepped out.

"She's here," said Dogsbreath.

Then they noticed directly behind her was Hiccup.

"Hiccup," said Ranger surprised.

"So have you decided?" Dogsbreath asked looking at the two of them.

Before either of them could answer Speedfist emerged behind them.

"Hold on," he said.

"Speedfist," said Dogsbreath.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Judging from the look on your face, I take it that Ragnar told you everything."

"He did," Speedfist nodded looking at both Hiccup and Astrid. "He explained what happened between the two of you in New York and say I am surprised that your conducting this behaviour would be an understatement." His eyes directly turned towards Astrid. "Especially you, both Hiccup and Ragnar stopped you from acting recklessly back then, I thought you would have learned from your mistakes last time."

Dogsbreath looks confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ranger then placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him not interfere.

"We're still just students," he said looking at them. "And Berk is in a bad position as it is. Anything we do will reflect on our school, don't you get that?"

Hiccup then approached him. "Look, I understand what you're getting from, but if you just let me—"

Then to everyone's shock Speedfist punched Hiccup in the face. "If you really do understand one getting from, you wouldn't act this recklessly! You're supposed to be the Class Rep, you're the one to set an example to the rest of the class."

"I know that," said Hiccup as he rubbed his cheek.

"Speedfist, you got it wrong," said Ranger. "We don't expect to face them head-on and win. We'll get him back without fighting."

"Yeah, we'll be stealthy," said Dogsbreath. "I'm talking about covert ops here, we can rescue him without breaking the rules."

"And there is no guarantee that things will go according to plan, that's why I'm coming as backup," said Astrid. "I'll stand behind my classmates."

Speedfist stared at her. "You can't be serious."

"You're the best," Dogsbreath smiled.

"And the reason I'm coming along, is to make sure that we actually have a strategy to rescue Snotlout without fighting," Hiccup added.

Speedfist closes eyes. "We'll never agree. So I'm going to come with you."

Everyone was rather surprised with this announcement.

'_After the B.A.R.F and New York attacks, we thought we had seen true evil that the worst was over_. _However something far worse was about to begin_,' said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington, all that he was that had been summoned were gathered in the police headquarters among the number were also Skullcrusher and Forge and Alvin was debriefing them.

"We have assembled some of our finest heroes here today," said Alvin. "Now let's talk strategy."

Meanwhile in the League of Villains hideout, Krogan was having his own discussion with Snotlout.

"I'll ask you one more time, Snotlout Jorgenson, aspiring hero," said Krogan. "Will you join the League of Villains?"

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna join you losers," said Snotlout narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now leaving the hospital.

"Hiccup," said Speedfist looking at him. "I shouldn't have hit you back there, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Astrid looked at Speedfist curiously. "Why did you change your mind?"

"The same reason you and Hiccup decided to take part," said Speedfist. "I'm only joining up because this is a rescue mission, but the moment there is a hint that physical combat might break out I'll make you retreat immediately."

Hiccup nodded. "I do want to save Snotlout, but another reason why am joining is to make sure that you don't jump in there without a plan."

"I haven't forgotten what happened in New York either," said Astrid. "Rescuing Snotlout is a job for the pros. In truth there is no reason for any of us to go out there…" She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a receiver. "However I understand how you all feel so I'm compromising."

"Right," Ranger nodded.

"Understood," said Dogsbreath.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup whispered in his ear. "You really think there's a chance that we can rescue Snotlout?"

Hiccup looked at Ranger and Dogsbreath. "I don't know, but knowing Dogsbreath he could just jump in there without thinking. Making sure we all get back alive is a priority and even if there is a small chance of rescuing Snotlout we have to take it."

Astrid reluctantly agreed.

* * *

They then made their way to the train station and took the next train to Washington, which was where the receiver was receiving the signal.

"The coordinates indicate Washington D.C, Hill East," said Astrid. "Our travel time is about two hours from here. We should arrive 10 o'clock tonight."

Hiccup looked at Ranger and Dogsbreath. "So did you tell the rest of the class about this? Do they know what we're doing tonight?"

"Yes," Ranger nodded. "And they tried their best to talk us out of it."

"Even Ragnar and Fishlegs ganged up on us and try to change our minds," said Dogsbreath.

'_I'm not entirely comfortable with this plan, guys,_' Ragnar has said. '_I understand the reasoning, but we should leave this to the pros._'

'_I think Ragnar is right_,' Fishlegs had said. '_Just think about what Snotlout would want, we'd just make everything worse I'm afraid._'

"Anyway…" said Dogsbreath.

"Just to make sure," said Ranger looking at all them. "We are going against everyone's wishes and being completely selfish by doing this. We can call this off if we want to."

"Does it look like I want to turn back," said Dogsbreath. "Snotlout wouldn't think twice about going after the villains if he were here."

Ranger looked at Hiccup. "What about you, Hiccup?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "I'm not sure whether he would do the same for me, but… I just can't leave him in their hands."

"All right then," said Ranger.

* * *

They soon made their way into Washington and the streets were booming, no doubt from people doing some late minute Christmas shopping.

"Welcome to Washington D.C," said Hiccup.

"So crowded," said Ranger.

"Should be surprised it's almost Christmas after all," said Astrid.

"Now it's time to hunt for those villains, just tell me where to go!" Dogsbreath yelled.

"Hold it," said Hiccup. "In case you forgot some of these villains know exactly what we look like. We need to be under the impression that we can be attacked at any time."

"So you're saying that we to be stealthy," said Astrid.

"It's true we will be able to scout if we're detected," Speedfist agreed.

"What should we do?" Dogsbreath asked.

"We get disguises and lucky for as we have someone who can make them for us," said Hiccup looking at Astrid.

* * *

They made their way into an alleyway and Astrid made them some disguises. Hiccup emerge out of the corner with his hands in his pockets and looked like a DJ. Ranger was wearing a wig and a very stylish outfit. Speedfist was wearing a rather old-fashioned outfit with a bow tie and braces, in fact it looked like the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. Dogsbreath had flattened his hair down and was wearing a pair of fake antlers and looks like some sort of biker.

"You ready Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid then emerge from the side wearing a dress and had a new hairdo. "I should have gone with something different," she said looking embarrassed.

"We best get going," Ranger suggested.

"Everyone, our destination is this way," said Astrid in a much deeper voice.

"Wow, it's Berk Academy!" a cried.

All the immediately believe that their colour had been blown, but then when they look at the monitor above them they saw that it was a press conference. They could see Principal Dustin along with Eret and Blood King sitting in front of a bunch of reporters.

"Let's return to a short clip from the Berk Academy press conference that just wrapped up," said the announcer.

"It's Mr Eret," said Hiccup.

"And Blood King and the Principal," said Astrid as they moved in to get a better view.

"We are here to apologise," said Eret. "A recent incident allowed harm to come to about 27 first-year heroes and we staff were ill-prepared. We take full responsibility of any trauma caused by our negligence. It's our duty to train heroes, but also to protect heroes in training."

"This is crazy, he hates being on TV," said Dogsbreath.

"I'll take the first question," said reporter holding up his hand. "Since the beginning of the year Berk students have had four encounters with villains. This time however there were students that were gravely injured, how did you explain this to their families and what are some of this specific steps you are taking to ensure their safety in the future?"

Hiccup grimaced. '_The media should know what Berk's basic position is since they don't cancel the Thawfest Festival. They just want them to look bad._' Hiccup then clenched his fist. "Treating them like… villains."

"We will increase patrols around the school grounds and review security measures within the school," said Dustin. "The safety of Berk students is our main priority, make no mistake about it."

Some people in the crowd weren't pleased with the response.

"Uh, what are those dudes thinking?"

"They're going to get those kids killed."

"They should be ashamed."

"Increase patrols, give me a break."

"Where are the rest of us?"

'_The mood was changing, you could feel it in the air. People were turning against heroes and if we didn't do something it was just going to get worse_,' said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile the League of Villains hideout, Krogan had just switched off the TV and looked at Snotlout with glee.

"Isn't that strange, the heroes are becoming the bad guys," he said. "It seems as if they aren't dealing with this situation very well at all. So much criticism, but everyone makes a mistake or two, right? It's not like they're supposed to be perfect, modern-day heroes sure have it rough don't you think Snotlout?"

"Once a hero receives payment to protect people, they aren't a real hero anymore," said Spinner. "That is what Flightmare's actions taught us."

"A hero in this current system only cares about money and glory and since society buys into those idiotic rules anyone that deems a loser is shoved aside. So we want to poke some questions… What is a hero? What is justice? Is this society truly fair? Soon everyone will be asking, that is when we know we've won. And you like winning, don't you?"

Snotlout merely narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Krogan then turned to Diablo. "Diablo, let him go."

Diablo looked at him. "You know he'll just fight."

"It's fine," Krogan assured him. "We're recruiting him so we should treat him as an equal. Besides he's smart enough to know that he can't take us all, right? After all Berk students are so clever."

Diablo looked at Twice. "Hey, Twice, you do it."

"Sure thing," said Twice and then he waved his hand dismissively. "No way."

"Do it," Diablo ordered.

"Ah, man," Twice groaned as he made his way over to Snotlout.

"I do apologise for such forceful methods, but please understand that we are not some kind of unruly mob committing crimes without a third act involved," said Mr Compress as Twice removed the restraints. "We didn't kidnap you by accident."

"Even though our backgrounds are different everyone here has suffered," said Krogan as he rose to his feet. "Because of people, rules and heroes who tried hold us back. I'm sure that you're the same."

Snotlout then suddenly punched Twice in the face and immediately unleashed a powerful explosion right in front of Krogan.

"Krogan!" Twice yelled.

"I'm done listening to you talking," Snotlout glared. "Why don't you just get to the point or do you just like to hear your own voice? You're basically saying that all you want to do is cause some trouble and you want me to join you. Well, I refuse. I like to win, I want to prove that I'm better than Skullcrusher and no matter what you have to offer me I won't change. Do you understand?"

Krogan just stood there as the smoke dispelled and narrowed his eyes.


	9. Drago Bludvist

Hiccup and the others were still watching the conference as the reporters continue to question Eret, Blood King and Dustin.

"You spoke about keeping the students safe, Trapster," said a reporter. "But according to our information you encourage them to fight during the fight on the training camp putting them in grave danger. What was your reasoning for this?"

"I concluded because we didn't know the full situation, allowing them to use their powers would help avoid the worst possible outcome," Eret answered.

"And what would that outcome be? Do you think 26 victims and one kidnapped child is a win for Berk Academy?"

"I assure you things could have gotten a lot worse," said Eret honestly. "I fear that every student would be tortured and killed in the end."

"Most of the victims were harmed by the gas attack, we determined it to be the result of a poisonous power used by one of the villains," Dustin explained. "It is thanks to the quick action of Miss Kaia and Mr Tab that injuries were kept to a bare minimum. Additionally we are providing mental health counselling to every student, but at the moment we don't see any signs of any serious psychological trauma."

"So you found a bright spot in this strategy," said the reporter.

"We are relieved that an entire class of emerging heroes still has a future."

"Can you say the same for the abducted Snotlout Jorgenson? He enrolled in your school with excellent marks and went on to win the Thawfest Festival. Before that he survived the attack of a powerful symbiont, who eventually had to be taken down by Forge. The boy is obviously very heroic, no surprising since he is the son of the number two hero, on the other hand his egomania and aggressiveness during the festival showed that he doesn't have the proper mindset of an aspiring hero. What if this is the real reason that the villains kidnapped him? What if they're brainwashing him Snotlout right now, pulling him towards the path of evil? How can you sit there and tell us that he still has a future?"

Eret rose to his feet which caught the attention of both Blood King and Dustin.

'_This reporter knows exactly what he's doing,_' said Blood King troublingly. '_He's trying to antagonise us so we say something damning. You can't fall for it Trapster, he probably knows how much you hate the media_._ Donut in trick you._'

A small smile was appearing on the reporters face as it looked as if Eret was about to respond strongly.

"As Snotlout Jorgenson's teacher, I take full responsibility for not combing him to the ideals of a proper hero," said Eret solemnly. "However, his actions at the Thawfest Festival were born from his deep seeded convictions. He's trying harder than anyone to in his pursuit to become the top hero. If the villains think they have a chance with him then they are grossly mistaken, I can guarantee you that much."

There was much talk amongst the reporters, clearly this was not the response they envisioned.

"That is an amount of real evidence though," the reporter continued. "I didn't ask you how you feel I asked you if you had concrete information."

"We are doing our best with the intel we currently have available, I have no doubt that the police will break this case very soon," said Dustin. "We won't rest until our missing student is returned to Berk."

* * *

Hiccup and the others weren't the only ones listening to the report, in the League of Villains hideout everyone present was listening to the conference.

"Did you hear the teachers?" Snotlout smiled. "They get me more than I thought. I'll never join you."

Snotlout made sure not take his eyes off any of them. '_They were all the trouble of mounting a huge attack all to bring me back here. These idiots even told me what they wanted, for me to join their pathetic group. Which means I know they won't kill me, what a bunch of amateurs. Now's my chance, I've got a ticket couple of them down quick and get the hell out of here._'

He then took up a fighting stance. "We may not be at camp, but I'm still allowed to fight."

"He must've figured out that he is important to us," said Magna.

"What a fool," said Diablo.

"Let me stab him," said Turid excitedly.

"A clever performer would have acted as if we were winning him over, now that he's broken character he's finished," said Mr Compress.

"I only do whatever I want to and I won't even pretend otherwise," said Snotlout. "And I'm tired of being surrounded by a bunch of lame masked wannabes."

Krogan clenched his fist and it became clear to Viggo what he was about to do.

"Krogan, don't," Viggo warned.

"Don't lay a finger on him… any of you," Krogan ordered. "This hero is still a valuable piece, though I wish you had listened to what I had to say. I truly believe that you and I could come to an understanding."

"What you think that we're the same?" said Snotlout. "Not a chance."

"But aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to that boy Hiccup?" Krogan asked.

"I already beat him in the Thawfest Festival, I already know that I'm better," Snotlout smirked.

Viggo shook his head. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you? Hiccup allowed you to win, he throw the match."

Snotlout eyes lit up. "You're lying."

"It's the truth, instead of taking the chance to secure his victory he felt sorry for you and gave you the victory," said Krogan.

Snotlout was utterly distraught, but he quickly shook his head. "Don't think you can trick me with mind games."

"Then you leave me no choice," said Krogan looking disappointed. "The heros said they would continue their investigation of our group so we don't have time to stand here and talk." He then turned towards the TV of the far side of the room. "Master, lend me your power."

"That is a wise decision, Krogan," said Drago's voice.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still following the signal in the hopes of finding Snotlout and soon they were coming into sight of a warehouse.

"Okay this is the spot that the tracker is broadcasting from," said Astrid.

"So that's their hideout, not a bad one I guess," said Dogsbreath.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't, according to the tracking history the villain hasn't left this location for the past day, but that's all we know. One villain is hiding here but that could be it, they could have Snotlout somewhere else. We're going into this operation completely blind for the most part, please try to proceed logically."

"I don't like this," said Speedfist looking at all them. "None of us are good at sneaking around we need Helga or Ingrid here. If I think things are going to be the least bit dangerous, we're done. I won't hesitate on calling the police either to make sure my friends are safe."

"I would expect anything less," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile the police were starting to put their attack plan into action, splitting the heroes in two two different groups

"Why should I clean up Berk's mess?" Hellfire asked. "I'm very busy man as you know."

"In case you forgot, your son is the one who's been held captive," Best Jeanist reminded.

"We can't call heroes from the school," Alvin explained. "There is a bigger picture hellfire." He then turned and looked at the other heroes and the policeman. "It is possible that this is the beginning of the end for hero society, we'll stop at nothing to resolve this successfully."

"If he's anything like his father I imagine that Snotlout is fighting back," Best Jeanist deduced.

"That is a likely scenario, in which case we have to hurry," said Black Orca.

"My companion Ragdoll was also taken," Tiger added. "This is my chance to get her back."

"Thanks to the tracking devices set by one of the students, we now believe that there are two separate hideout locations," said Alvin. "We know from our investigations where the kidnap victim is located, we will send the bulk of our forces there retrieving Snotlout is our priority. At the same time we will gain control of the other hideout in order to cut off their perhaps of retreat. We will arrest them all at once."

Technora looked at Skullcrusher. "Stoick, are you sure you don't want to sit this one out? Your condition is deteriorating quickly."

"It has to be me, with so much at stake at hand," said Skullcrusher. "And if _he_ is involved and the only one here who can stand even a remote chance of defeating him."

"Drago Bludvist," said Forge.

"We have the element of surprise," said Alvin. "These villains will not succeed, at the press conference earlier we had Principal Dustin at clueless to deceive the villains. He feigned ignorance of, as if we do not have leads. After hearing his words the villains won't expect us to rush in on the very same day. We will retaliate, it's time for our counter-attack! Remind the world what you can do, heroes!"

Immediately all them sprung into action and made their way to the villains hideout.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Hiccup and the others were planning their approach on the warehouse.

"We've gotten pretty close, but I haven't seen anything move inside," Astrid whispered.

"And not a single light is on," Dogsbreath added. "It doesn't look like any wanted home."

"The hiding this layer in plain sight, it looks like any other abandoned warehouse," said Ranger.

Hiccup nodded. "The weed under the front door are thick and undisturbed. There must be another way to get in, it could be that someone's power is hiding it. We can't just enter carelessly, it could be a trap. If we can just see inside somehow—"

"Hey!" a voice yelled. They quickly turned and saw some drunks approaching on Astrid. "You looking for a real man darling? Ditch these losers and come drink with us."

"Don't go picking fights," said the ever drunk.

"Let's get out of here," Ranger suggested.

They managed to lose the drunks and went to another place to view the warehouse.

"It's not crowded but there are people around," said Ranger.

"We can't draw attention to ourselves," said Astrid. "So what is our next move?"

"Let's go round the back, in my be the best chance to get some solid intel on this place," Hiccup suggested.

* * *

They then began to shimmy through the side of the buildings, it was a tight squeeze, but they just about fit.

"This is so narrow, I might get stuck," said Astrid.

"Just keep moving we have to figure out what's happening inside," said Hiccup. "No one will see as from back here." They then came into sight of a window. "There… we should be able to get a look within that window!"

"We'll be blind in the darkness," said Ranger.

"Just give me a second I can create a night vision scope," said Astrid.

"No need," said Dogsbreath as he pulled out a night vision scope from his pocket. "I actually bought one along with me for this."

Hiccup looked at him. "Really?"

"When I thought about what we had to do, I figured that we might need it," said Dogsbreath.

"But those models are super expensive, they cost like 50,000," said Hiccup. "I had to make my own for my helmet and even that wasn't cheap."

"Whatever just drop it," said Dogsbreath.

"In that case Dogsbreath will servers ask out and you can back up Hiccup," said Ranger.

In order to reach the window both Hiccup and Dogsbreath had to stand on Ranger and Speedfist's shoulders.

"Keep it steady," said Hiccup.

"Don't lean forward too much, we may have to run at a moment's notice," said Speedfist.

"Do you think you can move back a little?" Dogsbreath asked.

"Tell us what you see inside quickly and be quiet," said Speedfist as they levelled the two of them towards the window.

"Got it," said Dogsbreath as he looked through the window. "The place is pretty trashed, it doesn't look like—" He then suddenly stopped in to something inside shocked him so much that he nearly toppled over.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"What's wrong? You weren't spotted were you?" Ranger asked.

"The back left," said Dogsbreath handing Hiccup the nightvision scope shakily. "The corner, Hiccup."

Hiccup took the scope and looked through the window and saw several tanks with tubes inside of them and he quickly realised what were inside them.

"No way… are all those… Red Deaths," he said horrified.

* * *

Meanwhile at the League of Villains hideout, Krogan looked at the television set which linked to Drago.

"Master, lend me your power," said Krogan.

"A Master and here I thought you were the boss around here, but it turns out your nothing more than a sidekick" said Snotlout.

"Ryker, Compress, it's time to put him back to sleep," Krogan instructed.

"Huh, I can't believe he's such a bad audience member," Mr Compress sighed. "It's almost impressive."

Snotlout raised his fists. "If you want me to listen then back off." In truth Snotlout knew that he was in a very bad situation. '_I want to blow them away with maximum firepower, but that warp guy is way too fast. Think, I need to make an opening somehow and get to the back door._'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hello, I've got a set to deliver here."

All of them just stared at the door blankly as they tried to process what was going on. Then suddenly the wall behind Spinner shattered and bursting through it was Skullcrusher.

"What that?!" Spinner yelled.

"Ryker! Gate!" Krogan roared.

"You will be getting away this time!" Forge roared.

Skullcrusher ducked as Forge appeared behind him using his jet pack. He then spread out his prosthetic arm and his fingers immediately launched into the building and wrapped themselves around all of them before any of them could make a move.

"That's it?" said Diablo as flames began to form around him.

Technora then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and launched herself into the room and struck him in the back of the head with her holographic staff knocking him out cold.

"I won't do anything foolish, it in your best interest to cooperate with us," she advised.

Skullcrusher smiled. "It's nice having the old band back together, just like in the good old days." His eyes then turned towards the villains. "You cannot run anymore League of Villains understand!"

"Right after the press conference?" Compress stared. "They had this ruse planned the whole time."

"You're hugging me too tight," said Twice. "Harder!"

"One tends to neglect depends when they are on defence, but we didn't come alone," said Edgeshot as he appeared from the cracks within the door. His power allowed him to manipulate the thinnes of his body and just stretches limbs. He then opened the door with feeling a squad of policeman. "Take a look. You're surrounded by the police not to mention powerful heroes like Hellfire."

* * *

Hellfire was outside with the police and he was quite annoyed by it.

"Alvin, why does Edgeshot get a rush into the fight what I'm stuck here with you?" Hellfire demanded.

"Because if someone slips out, we need you to capture them immediately," Alvin explained.

Hellfire just looked even more annoyed.

* * *

Skullcrusher looked at Snotlout. "It's nice to see that you're all right, Snotlout."

"I have the situation completely under control," said Snotlout folding his arms.

Krogan was furious. '_I went through all the trouble of preparing this and he goes and shows up on my doorstep. Everyone has been restrained, there's no easy way to escape. It can't be helped. So they've got backup, huh? Well, we do too._'

Krogan then immediately turn towards Ryker. "Ryker, warp over as many as you can!"

"The Red Deaths, right?" said Skullcrusher.

* * *

Almost exactly at the same time Hiccup and the others were at the warehouse where the Red Deaths were being stored. Dogsbreath then heard something in his eyes widened and he quickly turned to the others.

"Hey!" Dogsbreath yelled.

They all turned and saw a giant leg be made into the air with a pickup truck attached to the foot.

Hiccup only knew one hero who was that big. "Is that?"

Mt Lady was in her giant form and standing in front of the warehouse. She had just raised her leg and then slammed it down on top of the building as hard as she could unleash in a giant burst of wind.

* * *

Meanwhile at the villains hideout, Krogan was waiting for the Red Deaths to appear, but not a single one arrived.

"What are you waiting for?" Krogan roared looking at Ryker.

"I can't, for some reason I'm not able to find them," said Ryker.

Viggo frowned. "We place the Red Death in a fixed location in order to summon the med and the moment's notice. If my brother is not able to summon them at will that means there are no longer that location which means we won the only target."

"Indeed," said Skullcrusher looking down at them and placed a hand on Snotlout shoulder. "Your little League underestimated all of us, the soul of this young man, the polices diligent investigations and our righteous fury."

* * *

At the warehouse, Best Jeanist was in charge of the other group of heroes who attacked the warehouse. They wasted no time in restraining all of the Red Deaths and Tiger managed to find Ragdoll, who was unconscious and completely naked.

"We have control," said Best Jeanist. "The Red Deaths are neutralised."

* * *

Back of the villains hideout, Skullcrusher was now glaring at all of them.

"Enough is enough, your game has come to an end… Krogan," said Skullcrusher.

"Skullcrusher, please! You're the only hero that Flighmare respected, you are worthy!" Spinner pleaded.

"You really think it's over?" Krogan growled. "Don't be a fool, I've only just begun to play. Justice… peace… you create a garbage society by lifting up such ridiculous ideals. That is why I targeted you, Skullcrusher. It is why I started gathering people to my cause, you think that this is the end? Then you have lost. Ryker!"

However before Ryker could make a move, Edgeshot turned into a sharp needle and went straight through his chest knocking him out cold.

"What just happened?" Magna panicked. "I couldn't see anything did they kill him?"

Edgeshot then returned his head to normal size. "I played around with his insides and made him fall unconscious. He was such a nuisance that we had to make him sleep."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "They put much detail in their assault, first they attacked us by surprise and then eliminated our backup and means of escape." His eyes then turned towards Technora. '_And with her here I am not able to manipulate technology as well as I should._'

"Weren't you listening earlier?" Technora questioned. "You would all be better off if you started taking us seriously." She then started to look at every single one of the villains starting with Magna. Alva Brockson." She then looked at Mr Compress. "Vlademir Mason." She then turned to Spinner. "Rex Spinson." She then turned to Turid. "Turid Bladedotter." She then looked at Twice. "Gruffnut Thorston. Though they had little time and information the police were true the night to discover your true identities. Do you understand? There's nowhere left for any of you to run. So Krogan one question, where is your boss hiding?"

Krogan remembered when he was living on the streets, barely able to get by. Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Drago and he looked down at him with pity.

"No one's come to save you have they?" he said looking at him. "You have had a hard life, Krogan. 'He'll be fine, eventually the heroes will help.' I'm sure that what everyone thought as they looked away and ignored you. The world shouldn't be so unforgiving, you didn't do anything wrong." He then extended his hand to Krogan, who looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Krogan returned to the present and narrowed his eyes at the heroes in front of him.

"No… this is not over," he growled. "Just you wait, I am still in control."

"You will tell us where he is right now," Skullcrusher demanded.

"Just disappear."

"Krogan!"

"This is your fault! I will destroy everything you love!"

Then suddenly appearing around Krogan look like some sort of gate, but instead of gas it looked like dark liquid. Then to everyone's shock exiting out of these gates were Red Deaths.

"Red Deaths? How did they get here?" Forge stared. "What is this?"

Technora looked at Edgeshot. "Edgeshot, stop Ryker!"

"He is still out, this is not his doing," said Edgeshot.

"They just keep coming!"

Skullcrusher looked at Forge. "Don't release them under any circumstances!"

"Wasn't going to," said Forge.

Snotlout then suddenly coughed out that same strange liquid and began to cover his entire body.

"Snotlout!" Skullcrusher yelled and tried to grab him, but he disappeared within seconds before he could do so. "No!"

Forge looked down into the street. "Hellfire, give us a hand!"

His eyes widened when he realised that Hellfire had his own problems. Appearing all over the street were more Red Deaths, the police immediately open fire the moment their heads exited from the gates but it appeared they were bullet-proof. Hellfire attempted at a control the situation, but this sudden appearance had caught on completely offguard.

"Alvin evacuate the area!" Hellfire ordered.

"There from the other hideout, that location should be locked down," said Alvin and immediately reach for his radio. "Come in Jeanist. What the hell is going on over there?" But there was no reply which did not bode well. "Jeanist!"

Technora Helen eased her drunken began firing upon the Red Deaths and knocked back once they got too close to her with her holographic staff. Skullcrusher began slamming his fists into the Red Deaths in order to assist.

"Stoick, what do we do now?" Technora asked.

"They should have been able to warp Red Deaths here and this backup came too fast," said Skullcrusher. "I fear that he has made a move."

Kroagn smiled at the chaos. "Master…"

* * *

Two minutes earlier, Best Jeanist's group had the place on lockdown and Hiccup and the others were still reeling over Mt Lady's sudden attack.

"Did the building just come down?" Speedfist groaned.

Hiccup and Speedfist then lifted Astrid and Dogsbreath back up towards the window where they saw Best Jeanist's group had now trapped all of the Red Deaths.

"Black Orca, Stormcutter and Mt Lady," Dogsbreath stared. "Even Best Jeanist is here."

"And Tiger too," Astrid added.

"Urgh, are these gross dudes really alive?" Mt Lady asked holding a good number of Red Deaths in her hands. "I thought we would be in for a fight, but this was super easy. We should elect this to the police and gone with Skullcrusher."

"Difficulty and importance are two very different things rookie," said Best Jeanist, who had ensnared a good number of Red Deaths with his fabric. "Riot squad, get the transports ready. There could be more of them, be on your guard."

"Yes, sir."

Tiger was looking at Ragdoll frantically. "Come on, Ragdoll. Wake up for me!"

"Is that your teammate?" Black Orca asked approaching him. "She's breathing, that's good."

"Yes, but look at her. What have they done to you my friend?"

"Everything is fine, the heroes were on top of this way before we were," said Speedfist.

"This is great," Dogsbreath beamed.

"Now let's get back home, at least we won't have to explain ourselves."

"It sounded like my dad was somewhere else," said Hiccup. "Does that mean he's already rescued Snotlout?"

"If your dad is on the scene then there isn't any need for us to worry," said Astrid. "Let's get going."

"Right," Ranger nodded

Seeing as there was nothing for them to do all them began to leave the scene. However, Hiccup still had the feeling that everything was not all right.

The heroes were still searching the place for any kind of information when they suddenly heard footsteps approaching them.

"I'm sorry Tiger, but Ragdoll's power was so useful that I just had to take it," said a deep booming voice. "How could I not?"

"Are you with the League?" Black Orca asked.

"Somebody get us a light," Tiger ordered.

"Since my body was mostly destroyed I haven't been able to stock up on powers," said the mysterious figures he slowly began to emerge into the light.

"Stop right there," Black Orca warned. "Don't move!"

Then stepping out the light was a large man with a prosthetic right arm wearing a suit. They couldn't see his face as he was wearing a mask, but running down his chest in the back of his head were black dreadlocks.

Best Jeanist wasn't going to take any chances immediately clenched his fist causing the fabrics in the man's suit to move on their own and restrain him.

"Hey, you can't attack like that!" Mt Lady scolded. "What if he's just a bystander?"

"Think about the situation, a moment of hesitation could decide the fight," said Best Jeanist. "We can't let these villains try anything!"

He then clenched his fist typing the restraints around the mysterious man, but then suddenly the muscles on his right arm extended. Then suddenly there was a huge explosion that shook the ground and cause a massive dust cloud to erupt.

When the dust finally cleared the warehouse was now just a mountain of rubble and some of the nearby houses had been destroyed as well. Hiccup and the others had been shielded by the war now utterly terrified of the strength of this new arrival.

"Krogan has finally started thinking rationally and making decision by himself," he said as he floated in midair. "I do wish that you hadn't gotten in his way."

'_There had been no time to stop him, no time to even move. It happened with in an instant, a microsecond, and in that moment this man made us feel death. We could see it in front of us as clear as day_.'

Hiccup, Astrid and Speedfist all the member of the conversation they had with Skullcrusher about this one villain that ruled the United States in the shadows.

'_There's no doubt about it, there's only one man who would have such destructive powers… this is Drago Bludvist._'

"Now then shall we begin?" said Drago.


	10. Symbol of Peace

Skullcrusher and his team were still fighting against the Red Deaths who had appeared from out of nowhere. Then suddenly the stranger liquid they saw spewing out of Snotlout's mouth began to spew out of all the billions they had captured.

"Stop them! Before they all disappear!" Technora yelled.

"Damn it!" Skullcrusher roared rushing towards them. "You will not escape, Krogan! Take me with you!"

He then stretched his hand towards Krogan, but he was a few seconds to late and he vanished and seconds later the same thing happened to the other villains.

"Damn it, they're gone!" Forge roared.

"This was unexpected," said Edgeshot as he jumped into the air to avoid the attack of a Red Death. He then turned the other half of his body into sharp threads and began to puncture through the Red Deaths just like he did with Ryker. "Ryker's powers allow him to open up gates that allow anyone to pass through." He then re-materialised his head. "But this was targeting specific people."

"Stoick, above you!" Technora yelled.

Red Deaths were now jumping at Skullcrusher, but that he countered this by quickly spinning around creating a powerful tornado sending all the Red Deaths flying through the building.

"Hope that wasn't all load bearing wall," said a police officer as a Red Death shot past him.

"Focus on the enemy down here! On your left!"

The police were still firing on the Red Deaths, but their skin was so fake that the bullets just bounced off them.

"There are monsters!"

Hellfire had to back them up by unleashing bursts of flames at a Red Deaths that got too close to them.

"More than?" he yelled as he rushed over to support more policemen. "I thought we were supposed to have a hand on these!"

"Jeanist isn't answering me anymore!" Alvin explained. "It's possible they failed at the Red Death factory."

"This is putting a lot of stress on my power."

"Hellfire!" Skullcrusher yelled looking down at him from the building. "Are you keeping up?"

"Does it look like I'm having any trouble?" he asked gesturing to the burnt Red Deaths around him. "What about your own responsibilities! If you're going to go after them now's the time!"

"Right," Skullcrusher nodded. "I'll leave you to it."

* * *

At the ruined remains of the factory was Drago, all the other heroes were now on the ground unconscious. The only one who had suffered grave injuries was Best Jeanist and Drago clapped.

"I see why you're the number four hero, Best Jeanist," said Drago looking down at him. "That blast should have annihilated the lot of you, but you were able to manipulate everyone's clothing and pulled them out of the way just in time. Quick thinking. Consider me impressed."

Best Jeanist wasn't able to move and he wasn't sure whether it was because of fear or from his injuries. '_It's him._'

Before the mission started the police commission had warned them of one certain powerful individual.

"We believe there is an architect behind the League of Villains," said one of the commissioners. "It's possible that his power is comparable to that of Skullcrusher's. He will be crafty and cautious, if he doesn't feel as if his safety is guaranteed he will not reveal himself. So you must capture Krogan and the others quickly then move onto their leader."

Unfortunately that plan had not worked, they were separated and there was no guarantee that they had managed to capture Krogan and his flunkies. To make matters worse everyone in Best Jeanist team were now it capable of fighting back and Skullcrusher's team were practically on the other side of the district.

'_It wasn't supposed to happen like this,_' he said as he used his powers to lift himself up. '_But that doesn't matter, a true hero does not believe in excuses!_'

He then unleashed the fabric within his clothing in order to ensnare Drago, but then he unleashed a powerful shockwave that tore right through the fabric and slammed into his stomach. The blast was so powerful that it knocked him unconscious, if he had been any normal hero it would have killed him instantly.

"Now I see," he said looking down at Best Jeanist broken body. "Your strength comes from practice and practical experience, not raw power. I do not need your power, it wouldn't pair well with Krogan's disposition."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were nearby watching the scene, all of them were too terrified to run let alone speak.

'_Who is this guy?_' said Ranger he had not experienced feel like this ever before. '_What just happened?_'

'_He took out four pros in an instant,_' said Dogsbreath.

'_We have to run, I know that, but…_' said Astrid terrifyingly.

Speedfist was shaking. '_I'm so scared that my legs…_'

'_My body… won't me,_' said Hiccup. '_What in the world was that?_'

They then heard what sounded like a splash of water and then simply scoffing.

"Damn it," said a very familiar voice. Snotlout had appeared right at the feet of Drago. "What the hell?"

Everyone gasped. '_Snotlout?_'

* * *

"My apologies, Snotlout," said Drago.

Snotlout looked at him wondering who he was, but then he saw the other villains appearing in the same matter as he and all of them just looked sick as he had been.

"That was so gross," said Turid trying not to throw up.

"This black stuff wreaks!" Twice yelled and he smiled broadly. "I love it!"

"Master," said Krogan looking at Drago.

"So you failed once more, Krogan," said Drago without a shred of emotion. "But you must not be discouraged, you'll try again. That's why I brought you associates back with you… even this child, because you judged that he was an important piece on your gameboard. You can start over as many times as it takes and I will provide you with help, all of this is for you."

Viggo looked at Drago. '_Not liking to give people second chances. I wonder what he's playing at?_' He then sensed a familiar presence close by. '_So_ he_ is here as well. I wonder how you're going to get yourself out of this mess, Hiccup_.'

* * *

Hiccup was very certain that Viggo knew of his presence, but the fact that he was not giving away his position was puzzling.

'_Viggo knows I'm here but he's not telling his boss, but I can worry about that later,_' he said focusing on what was more important. '_I have to focus on saving Snotlout, I'm partly to blame for failing to rescue him the last time. My body hadn't given out I might have saved him. Suppose I should be thankful that Viggo hasn't given away our position yet since their leader doesn't seem to know otherwise he wouldn't talk so freely in front of us. There's about 6 or 7m separating us from Snotlout and with my strength I could get there in less than a second, but getting away is another story. If I rush out there without a plan of escape I could get myself and the others killed. I need to figure out a way to reach out to him._'

* * *

"Ah, there you are," said Drago.

Everyone's eyes widened, believing that he meant them. However, Skullcrusher appeared out of nowhere and slammed his fists right on top of Drago, which he caught. This created a massive shockwave that consumed the two of them as they try to overpower the other.

"I will have you return my nephew, Drago Bludvist!" Skullcrusher roared.

"So have you come to kill me a second time, Skullcrusher?" Drago roared.

Seconds later there was another shockwave that pushed everyone back, Hiccup and the others were thankfully shielded by the wall they were hiding behind.

"There's just too many of them," said Hiccup.

"It took you long enough to find us," said Drago shaking his hand of the dust dispelled. "It's only 5km from the bar to here and at least it was 30 seconds after I sent the Red Deaths that arrived. You've gotten weaker, Skullcrusher."

"You're want to talk," Skullcrusher shot back. "It's extremely difficult to ignore that fancy life-support mask of yours. Aren't you over exerting yourself as well?"

Snotlout just stared at the two of them. '_He held off Skullcrusher back with his bare hands? No wonder this guy is the boss_.'

"I won't repeat the mistake I made five years back," Skullcrusher warned. "You hear me! I will be taking Snotlout back and I will make certain that you are locked up for the rest of your sad life! Along with your despicable League of Villains!"

Skullcrusher then launched himself at Drago as his top speed but as much power as he could muster in his best.

"Sounds as if you've got your work cut out for you," said Drago as he raised his right arm which then began to expand. "This will be hard for us both."

He then unleashed a mighty shockwave directly in front of Skullcrusher that was so powerful that it sent him flying backwards not to mention demolishing the good number of buildings behind him.

Drago then looked at his wrist. "Air cannon, plus springlike limbs. Kinetic booster times 4, strength enhancement times 3. What a delightful combination, maybe a few more enhancements next time."

Snotlout just stared at the destruction. "Skullcrusher!"

"Don't you worry, it will take more than that to kill him," Drago assured him. "Get off the battlefield Krogan and take that child with you."

He then extended his right arm once again and his fingers began to turn black and then he fired what appeared like tentacles which plunge themselves into Ryker.

"Ryker… warp them away," he commanded.

"Be careful, one of the heroes messed with him and he is unconscious," Magna informed him. "I'm not sure what's going on, but if you can teleport why not you get out of here?"

"My warp power is still new, Magna," Drago explained. "There is still much I need to learn about it, its distance is limited and while he can teleport to specific coordinates I only transport people to and from my own location or with focus transport to or from someone I'm very familiar with. That is all. It would be much easier to have Ryker do it."

Then suddenly shooting out of Ryker's body was a gate clearly Drago had the ability to forcibly activate metapowers.

"Now leave this place," said Drago looking at Krogan.

"What about you?" Krogan asked.

They then heard a noise in the distance which could only come from Skullcrusher and seconds later they saw him shooting up into the air. He then swung his fist behind him creating a burst of wind to propel himself down towards them.

Drago then hovered off the ground. "You're not thinking Krogan. There remains much room for you to grow."

"You're mine!" Skullcrusher roared as he swung his fist at Drago.

Drago then quickly blocked it with his prosthetic arm and suddenly there was a powerful shockwave.

"Master," said Krogan.

"I believe it is time for us to go, Krogan," said Viggo as Mr Compress compressed the still unconscious Diablo. "Drago is keeping Skullcrusher occupied and we will only be a distraction if we stay here. However, before we do leave I suggest that we leave with what we came for."

All the villains then rose to their feet and looked directly at Snotlout.

"Oh, you want some of the Snot," Snotlout smiled as he raised his fists.

Skullcrusher's eyes widened immediately broke off with his fight with Drago. "Snotlout, don't!"

Unfortunately before he could reach him, Drago blocked his path with one of his black tendrils forcing him to pull back.

Hiccup could see the scene knew how grim things were. '_This is bad. Drago is in the way preventing dad from getting to Snotlout. If something doesn't change soon the League will leave with him, again. They have him surrounded so he can't escape by himself._'

The League was already attempting to recapture him, Twice swung his tape measure which was razor sharp. Snotlout quickly pushed him back with a burst of flames and then saw Turid coming at him with a knife. He dodged the swipes and immediately create an explosion right at her feet causing rubble to fly in front of her.

'_These guys know I'm screwed, it's seven against one and they're willing to drag me out here by force this time._' He then suddenly saw Mr Compress approaching him from behind and quickly launched himself away before he could touch. '_I let that magician to lay a finger on me_.'

"I'm coming for you!" Skullcrusher yelled rushing over to him.

However, before you could get anywhere close Drago pinned him to the ground with his tendrils. "I don't think so!"

He then sent him flying into a building so hard that it shattered.

* * *

Hiccup was still trying to come with an idea to save Snotlout. '_Dad and Snotlout are both completely stuck. What now?_' He remember what the commission of New York had said about how uncertified heroes were prevented using their powers to cause injury, even that to the villain. '_It's no use, as heroes in training we're not allowed to fight._'

Snotlout unleashed a burst of flames to launched himself into the air to avoid Twice's tape.

'_But if there is an opening, and instant, then we might have a chance to swoop in and grab Snotlout and if we can save him Dad can use the full extent of his power._'

Snotlout soon found himself surrounded once again and Skullcrsusher looked as if he was starting to get overpowered with his fight with Drago. Hiccup try to come up with a plan of action, but no matter what he came up with they would have to fight the villains.

'_The only question is how? Nothing seems like it will work!_'

Snotlout unleashed a powerful explosion to push back the villains and Turid then began tossing her knives at him. Snotlout unleashed bursts of flames to manoeuvre him like jets.

'_Come on, think! Somehow we can help him out of this!_'

Hiccup then suddenly remembered how his dad had swooped in from above. '_Yes!_' He then quickly turned towards the others. "I have a plan, one that doesn't involve any combat and let us escape with Snotlout."

"What your plan?" Ranger asked.

"I'm afraid it's all going to depend on him sadly," said Hiccup knowing that Snotlout was too proud to allow himself to be rescued. "If I did the plan myself, it won't work. So, Dogsbreath… you're the key for this to be a success."

"Give us the details, Hiccup," said Ranger.

"This is what I'm thinking."

* * *

Skullcrusher slammed his fist towards Drago, who quickly caught it and then quickly did the same with his other fist. The southern impact caused a massive shockwave that tore the ground beneath them.

"Are you holding back against me?" said Drago. "Try to keep the boy from being blown away?"

Skullcrusher saw his arm throwing up again, quickly realising that he was about to fire another shockwave and then pulled back quickly.

"You put yourself in quite the predicament," Drago smiled. "So how will the _hero _prevail?"

Skullcrusher narrowed his eyes, because Drago was right he had been holding back to prevent harm from falling upon Snotlout.

Snotlout had launched itself in the air and realise the same thing. '_He will be able to kick his ass so long as I'm here. Damn it_.'

* * *

Hiccup had finally finished explaining his plan and Speedfist was looking a little apprehensive.

"Are you out of your mind?" Speedfist stared.

"Snotlout would have realised the situation that my father is in," said Hiccup.

Ranger nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"He's staying on the defensive with his enemies keeping his distance, that's good for us. We have to move when he's got some space between him and the villains."

Astrid looked at Speedfist. "I say it's worth a try."

"It is a gamble," Speedfist admitted. "But with all things considered I agree with Astrid and there's not much risk to us. More importantly it could change the tide of this fight. I'm in."

* * *

With that they began putting Hiccup's plan into action which involved both Hiccup and Speedfist using their powers to propel themselves and Dogsbreath into the wall. Dogsbreath would harden himself allowing them to bust right through without injury.

'_This is what we do, first we will propel ourselves using both my strength and Speedfist's speed. Then using Dogsbreath's hardening ability will break through the wall._'

They then pushed against the wall and smashed right through, which caught the attention of the villains. Then came the next stage of the plan as Ranger then created a massive column of ice and began to run across it.

'_The second we cleared it, Ranger will create a huge slab of ice for us as high as he possibly can. The villains haven't noticed this yet, up until now they've been able to outmanoeuvre us, but we are finally in the position to get the jump on them and will cross the battlefield at the height they can never hope to reach._'

Drago had spotted them the quickly assumed that they came to rescue Snotlout. He raised his hand and began firing black tendrils at them, but Skullcrusher appeared out of nowhere and not in with a back fist.

'_Right now the guy in charge of the villains is holding my father back, but that means the reverse is true to. The last part is up to you Dogsbreath, it's no good if I do it or Speedfist, or Astrid or Ranger. Ever since school started you have built a solid relationship with Dogsbreath as equals and if his friend calls to him he'll answer._'

Dogsbreath held out his hand. "Come on!"

Krogan then reached out for Snotlout, but then suddenly he unleashed a powerful explosion which sent him flying up into the sky. He then fired another blast in order to get closer to Hiccup and the others and once he was high he grabbed Dogsbreath's hand.

"You idiots!" he yelled with a smile.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, we need you to—"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Snotlout snapped.

"It's not the time to fight guys," said Dogsbreath.

On the ground Astrid and Ranger watched as they got further and further away and it looked as if the plan was a success.

"We have to leave the rest of them," said Astrid looking at Ranger. "We better get out of here before they realise that we're here."

"Then let's go," said Ranger.

The two of them then ran off.

* * *

On the ground, the villains were completely caught off guard by the appearance of Hiccup and his friends.

"What an unorthodox plan," Viggo smiled.

Krogan narrowed his eyes at him. "Whose side are you on? That boy is starting to get on my nerves."

Skullcrusher was also quite shocked by his son's appearance. "I'm going have a few words with that boy when we get home."

"Don't let them get away!" Mr Compress yelled. "Who can do distance?"

"Ryker and Diablo, but there down!" Spinner yelled.

"You two come here," said Magna.

He began to use his powers in order to change Spinner and Mr Compress into S poles. This meant that Mr Compress launch into the air like a rocket and soared into the air after them.

"We have you now!" Mr Compress yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Mt Lady yelled as she took on her giant form.

Clearly she had not been as unconscious as everyone believed and she managed to place herself between Mr Compress and Hiccup and the others. Mr Compress was unable to change his trajectory meaning that he crashed into Mt Lady's head like a ton of bricks.

"Mt Lady?" Hiccup stared.

Mount Lady was now starting to lose consciousness as she began to fall to the ground. "The rescuers priority. Go home you dumb kids."

She then fell to the ground right in front of the villains blocking their path forwards.

"We can still catch them," said Magna looking at Spinner and Twice. "Come on you two!"

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Technora and her drones quickly took out Twice and Spinner. Forge then appeared and slammed his fist right down on top of Magna knocking her unconscious.

"Mum? Gobber?" Hiccup stared.

"Just in time," said Skullcrusher looking at them.

"A few seconds later and who knows what would have happened," said Technora and she narrowed her eyes. "Toothless, did you know he was planning this?"

"I knew it was his intention, but he switched off our link before setting out," Toothless informed her. "He also gave me strict instructions not to tell you or anyone else of what he was planning. You may be his mother, but he is still my creator and as such I have to follow his directives even if they agree or disagree of his course of action."

Forge looked at Skullcrusher. "That boy is every bit the stubborn, boarheaded hero you ever were!"

Skullcrusher couldn't help but nod in agreement. "To be honest after his experience in New York I never imagined he would come to the battlefield. Damn teenagers."

Hiccup and the others were now several blocks away, Snotlout had used his powers like an afterburn in order to slow their descent and they were now officially out of danger.

"Well, the old hero team is all back together," said Drago as he rose to his feet.

Skullcrusher carved spitting out a bit of blood, but he maintained his composure and looked directly at Drago. "It's shameful that I need their help, but now I don't have to pull any punches against you. You're finished!"

"There's three left over here," said Technora looking at Krogan, Viggo and Turid. "Forge and I can handle them."

Turid was looking a little uneasy now. "Krogan, I do not want to dine this place."

"A tactical retreat may be in order," said Viggo. "As matters I would like to battle against Technora I'm afraid the odds are nowhere near our favour."

"Indeed," Drago agreed reluctantly. "They've managed to turn the tables of this fight with a single move."

He then immediately fired his tendrils and Skullcrusher shifted his weight slightly thinking that he was aiming at him. In fact it was a faint as his real target was Magna and then forced her power to activate.

Technora and Forge then launched themselves directly at Viggo and Krogan hoping to take them out quickly.

"You're dust!" Krogan yelled out stretching his hand.

Before any of them could strike Krogan and Viggo they immediately were pulled backwards. Drago had activated Magna's powers in order to create a North Pole around Turid, who was now attracting all the male villains towards her.

"Hey, watch out you guys!" Turid panicked. "You're coming need to fast!"

They slammed into her and then they entered into the portal, but Krogan was resisting with all his strength.

"Wait, don't!" Krogan yelled. "Master!"

"We can't let them get away!" Technora yelled as she and Forge rushed towards them.

Drago then quickly uses black tendrils to grab them pushing them away from Krogan and then tossed Magna into the portal.

"Your body is too damaged!" Krogan yelled and finally lost his ground and found himself entering the portal. "No, I won't go!"

The gates then vanished swallowing up Ryker in the process meaning that all the League members had managed to escape to parts unknown.

"Krogan, you must continue to fight," said Drago.

Skullcrusher then charged at him at full speed, but Drago then immediately walked Technora and she appeared directly in front of Skullcrusher. Skullcrusher found that he was unable to stop in time and struck him in the face with a powerful punch and then suddenly a shockwave of corrupted the moment he made contact and slammed into him.

"I'm sorry," Skullcrusher winced, his arm had taken the foreground of the attack.

"I only came to save Krogan, but if you say you're going to fight then I will face you as you wish," said Drago. "In the past your fists crushed one after another of my comrades, many were forced into the shadows underground while you extolled as the symbol of peace. What a grand view you must have had from the top of our sacrifices. A hero standing on the mountain of our defeats."

He then raised his arm which then began to expand directly behind Technora. It was clear that he was going to launch another powerful shockwave and at this close range it would rip her apart. Skullcrusher quickly regained his footing and with his damaged arm he pulled Technora from out of the portal and slammed his fist into his palm.

A powerful shockwave erupted from the two attacks, but Skullcrusher was feeling the full brunt of it and it was starting to rip his costume to shreds. He then spat a bit of blood and found himself being pushed back.

"He stopped the attack himself," said Drago and then he narrowed his eyes at him. "You still won't bite me with your full power, huh? Because doing so would endanger all those people you sworn to protect!"

Drago was right his early attack had brought many buildings down and he was were now rescuing the civilians trapped inside them. This was the disadvantage of fighting in a suburb area especially knew you were fighting against a villain just as powerful as you.

Skullcrusher looked at him furiously. "You shut up! Always toying with people, probing their weaknesses! You steal, break them, manipulate and discard them. You scoff at innocence people, who are trying to live happy lives!" He then launched himself at Drago and before he could do anything grabbed his prosthetic arm. "It cannot continue!"

"It's over," said Drago as he raised his other arm.

"I won't it!" Skullcrusher roared putting everything he had into his next punch.

He slammed it down on top of Drago's phrase destroying his mask and then slammed him into the ground creating a large crater.

Forge had rushed to Technora side and the two of them looked at Skullcrusher and they soon realise that that last attack had weakened him greatly.

"Stoick!" they yelled.

"You've reached your limit," Toothless announced. "If you don't stop now then you will lose all your power."

"What's wrong?" Drago smirked and everyone stared as he was still conscious from last attack. "You seem to be worked up about something, Skullcrusher. I can't tell you how many heroes have tried to stop me from achieving my goal and just like them you will fail."


	11. Skullcrusher

Astrid and Ranger were currently moving with the crowd as they were evacuating the district, there was utter chaos as people had no idea what was going on.

"Hiccup, are the four of you safe?" Astrid asked over her mobile.

"Yeah, what about you guys? Did anyone see you?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't think so, we're on the street blending in with the crowd now. Some pros are here helping people to evacuate."

"Good," Hiccup nodded. "We're start in front of the station, luckily we missed that last shockwave our rescue totally worked."

"A rescue?" Snotlout grunted. "You guys just happen to be my best escape route."

"You're welcome," said Dogsbreath.

"I had to get out of there so Skullcrusher had to destroy that guy," said Snotlout folding his arms.

'_He's right_,' Hiccup agreed. '_We would have been in the way, the smart thing was to leave him to it. Mum and Gobber can help him out_.' He then saw some news helicopters flying above them heading towards the battle scene. '_We made the right decision didn't we? This is what you would have wanted, right Dad?_'

* * *

At the battle scene, Skullcrusher had been weakened greatly when he unleashed his last attack and Drago was still conscious. Drago's mask had now shattered revealing very deep scars on his face, in fact it looked as if the man was blind.

"All those heroes who died in vain to stop me and soon you will join them," said Drago smirking.

"I will not have you disrespect those brave souls who stood up against you!" Skullcrusher snapped.

"Their biggest disgrace was the fact that they failed to achieve what they set out to do," said Drago. "The worst fate of a hero is having a meaningless death I can remember each and every single one of their deaths. Maybe I should tell you how they died?"

"Enough!" Skullcrusher roared as he raised his fist.

Drago took this as an opportunity to expand his arm and immediately fired a powerful shockwave that sent him flying. He was now heading straight towards a news helicopter and would have crashed into it if Forge hadn't rescued him just the nick of time.

"Gobber?" Skullcrusher stared.

Drago coughed harshly and narrowed his eyes at Forge. "You're in the way."

"You need to calm yourself, Stoick," said Forge as they landed on the ground.

"He's right," said Technora joining them, her helmet had now been shattered to pieces and there was a big bruise on the side of her face. "Five years ago you got distracted and that's how he escaped and put a hole in your stomach. You can't let him get under your skin."

"I know," said Skullcrusher.

"His powers and fighting style was completely different than they were," Forge noted.

Technora nodded in agreement. "You will be able to stop them head-on this time. You have to use your wits." She then looked at him. "Can you still fight? This is do or die and you must go past your limits."

"I'm doing everything I can to maintain your strength, but it won't last for long," Toothless informed them. "If you're going to take him down now is the time."

"I will," Skullcrusher promised.

* * *

Meanwhile the news helicopter was recording everything with a reporter describing the scene below them.

"The scene below is straight out of a nightmare," said the reporter. "Half of Hill East has been demolished in a single horrifying incident. Skullcrusher is currently fighting the villain that appears to have caused the blast, I can't believe it how is one person so powerful? He has destroyed the city and is holding his own against the symbol of peace."

Eret, Blood King and Dustin were watching the news reports, study and all of them grimaced at the news.

'_Our plan has been thwarted, it's up to you now… Skullcrusher,_' said Dustin.

* * *

All over the country people were tuning in watching the battle and all of them were utterly terrified.

"You see this, geez."

"Holy crap, that looks terrible."

"Skullcrusher looks kind of beat up."

"Whoa, I've never seen him like this."

"Where's East Hill again?"

"Daddy may not have to work tomorrow, hon."

"Really?"

"Why aren't the other heroes helping?"

"Man, these villain attacks are getting insane."

"That other heroes are just lacking off."

"They're getting soft, I mean I hate to say it but it's true."

"It looks bad sure, but Skullcrusher is the best he'll win in the end right?"

* * *

Skullcrusher was utterly exhausted he had been pushing himself far too much in this single night and he already went over his limit. Toothless' assistance was helping maintaining his strength, but it wouldn't last long.

"I find myself conflicted," said Drago looking at them. "Krogan has been the one to chip away society's trust in heroes. So is it fair that I should deal the final blow? You know, Skullcrusher, as much as you hate me I think I probably loathe you more. I stand against everything you stand for, but you took so much away from me. Everything I tried to build! That's why I want you to suffer until your last breath and I broken and disgraced for all the world to see!"

His arm then extended indicating that he was about to unleash yet another shockwave, a very powerful one at that.

"A big ones coming," said Technora.

"Dodge and counter!" Forge yelled as the two of them launch into the air.

"Not everyone is so fast," said Drago as he raised his arm.

Skullcrusher had been about to jump when he suddenly realise that a woman was trapped beneath the rubble behind him, right in the path of Drago's attack.

"Watch out!" Technora yelled.

"We're coming!" Forge yelled as they immediately flew back down towards him.

"I will obliterate everything you protected!" Drago roared and unleashed the shockwave.

Skullcrusher then quickly moved in to block the attack with his fist, using every ounce of strength he had left to block it. The shockwave was powerful enough to send both Technora and Forge flying and Skullcrusher found himself being pushed back and then suddenly the after-shock cause a massive dust cloud to cover the entire area.

"First to go will be your self-respect and your ridiculous public image," Drago smirked. "Show the world how pitiful you really are, hero."

When the smoke cleared everyone saw that Skullcrusher was now on his knees and even they could tell that he was out of strength. Despite this he still had his hand in the same position when he blocked the attack.

"He's fallen to his knees."

"I can't explain it, but it seems as if Skullcrusher has lost his strength," said the reporter.

Hiccup and Speedfist looked at one another, as everyone in the crowd they were the only ones who knew about his condition.

'_Dad,_' said Hiccup horrified. '_You're secret…_'

At the battle scene, Drago didn't hold back his joy at disgracing Skullcrusher even further.

"Everyone in the world now knows how truly weak the number one hero truly years," Drago laughed. "Try not to be ashamed, it's your move now."

Skullcrusher then rose to his feet, albeit a little shaky. "I don't care if I have my strength or not, even as you expose me my condition to the world, I will not yield to likes of you! I will stop you no matter the cost!"

"Is that so?" said Drago not looking intimidated in the slightest. "I have forgotten how stubborn you are, but we'll see just how long that stubborn streak last as I pummel you to the ground. Your death will mark the end of hero society, and bring rise to a new society the very empire that I will establish not only in this country but across the world."

"Even if I fall others will rise to take my place," said Skullcrusher.

"Like your son?" Drago smiled evilly. "That boy has certainly made quite the impact on Krogan and Viggo seems to admire him. Yes, I can see him becoming a threat, but that's only if he becomes a hero. At the moment he is weak and inexperienced, after I finish with you he will be my next target and you will be around to save him."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son?" Skullcrusher roared.

Drago laughed. "I can do whatever I like the moment you're dead, but I think I'll take his powers away before I do kill him. That incredible stockpile of yours combined with Technora's techpathic powers that would certainly become a prize with my arsenal of powers."

Deep inside of Skullcrusher's heart he knew that would possibly become the likely outcome. He was weakened, barely able to stand and if he should lose he knew that hero society will plummet in the eyes of the people.

"Don't lose," said the woman trapped underneath the rubble. "Keep going… Skullcrusher. We need you!"

* * *

All over the world people were seen Skullcrusher standing there and they were shaken to their core.

"He's frozen!"

"This is bad."

"Beat this guy," said Snotlout under his breath.

"No way, what next?"

"Is he going to lose?"

"He's always been able to win before so he can do it again, right?"

"Yeah, he still Skullcrusher no matter what."

The crowd then started to cheer him on, even despite the fact that he could not hear their cheers.

"Win this!" Hiccup yelled.

"Beat him!" Snotlout roared.

* * *

Skullcrusher was not about to give in so he began to channel what little strength he had left into his right arm.

"Fear not, miss… I'm not done yet," he said through gritted teeth and looked directly at Drago. "You're right, a hero does have so much to protect in this world. Which is why I will defeat you!"

'_Sir, I'm doing everything I can in order to stabilise your power, but I should warn you that if user lasted the strength all your reserves will run out and since you have lost the ability to absorb more energy I'm afraid you will be able to get it back,_' Toothless warned.

"I know, but if losing my strength is the price I have to pay for taking this villain down it's a price worth paying!" said Skullcrusher defiantly.

Technora and Forge picked themselves up as they watch the confrontation.

"How many times is he supposed to counter such a large-scale attack," said Technora.

Forge nodded. "He should have been out of power a long time ago."

"He's channelling all his remaining strength into his right arm, this doesn't bode well."

Drago then lifted himself off the ground. "There it is, that is the last of your strength isn't it, Skullcrusher? A wounded hero is a most frightening animal. Do you know that even now I sometimes dream of you charging at me with your entrails strewn across the ground?"

His right arm and then immediately expanded and then pointed his hand directly towards him. "You have what? Two or three punches left?"

Then suddenly a burst of flames appeared out of nowhere forcing him to redirect his air cannon to dispel them.

"Are you serious?" Hellfire roared as he appeared on the scene. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It looks like we made it in time," said Edgeshot as he arrived a few seconds later.

It took some time but they eventually managed to restrain all of the Red Deaths, but Alvin knew that things were not done.

"We have the Red Deaths under control," he said to the two of them. "You have to help Skullcrusher!"

"Alvin must have suspected this," Edgeshot concluded. "He feared for his friends life."

Drago looked at the two of them. "Hmm, those Red Deaths weren't particularly strong, but I'm still impressed you handled them so quickly. As suspected from the man who clawed his way to the number two spot."

"Damn it, Skullcrusher!" Hellfire roared at his brother-in-law. "I did everything I could to get ahead of you, but the harder I worked the more obvious it became just how much of a widening gap separating the two of us. The stronger you got, the angrier I became. Stand up and show the world that you're better!"

Skullcrusher was quite shocked to hear this from Hellfire. "Hellfire."

Drago looked at them and pointed his palm towards them. "If the only reason you're here is to cheer him on I prefer you to remain silent!"

He then raised his hand and immediately expanded, he was just about to unleash another shockwave when Edgeshot launched himself into the air.

"Think again madman!" he yelled as he soared past him and transformed back. "We're here to assist!"

Black Orca then emerge from the rubble with Best Jeanist and Stormcutter in his arms. "That's our job as heroes!"

"All of came?" Skullcrusher stared.

"Of course we did," said Tiger as he appeared with Ragdoll in his arm and began lifting the woman out of the rubble. "We can't do much, but if we can just help a little then we have a field duty."

"Thank you," said Skullcrusher gratefully.

"You have to stop him, Skullcrusher," said Tiger. "This personification of evil, prose and citizens everywhere are praying for your victory. No matter what, you are still everyone's number one hero!"

Edgeshot was facing against Drago in the air shooting out his limbs and hoping for an opening and Hellfire counted his shock waves with his flames. Forge had also joined the fray and launched missiles and lasers at Drago.

Technora was still badly injured and looked at her husband began to remember the first time they joined together.

* * *

"You want us to bring law and order?" she said stunned.

"You can't deny that crime has escalated ever since metapowers became the norm," said Stoick as they looked over rooftop. "We need to put a stop to it and reassure everyone that these powers are nothing to be afraid of. Personally I believe that the citizens need someone to rely on and that everyone needs a pillar of support."

"You're a little crazy, aren't you?" Valka smiled.

"Sometimes crazy is the best way to go," Stoick smiled back.

* * *

Technora looked at her husband. '_Stoick, you are that pillar and one that must not be broken. You are the number one hero. You can hear them can't you? Even after everything he's done so far, the entire world continues to cheer you on. Their united voices cry out for your victory, that includes our son. You're the one that inspired him to become a hero and not even you were able to stop him_.'

"Skullcrusher!" they single citizen within the country yelled.

"How pointless!" Drago roared.

He then unleashed another powerful shockwave into the ground, one so powerful that it sent all the heroes flying backwards. In fact the only hero who was still standing now was Skullcrusher, who refuse to fall.

"Let's stop dwelling on heroism and start focusing on reality!" Drago roared now sounding frustrated. Then suddenly his right arm began to expand into monstrous form. "Springlike limbs… kinetic energy booster times four… strength enhancement times three… multiplier… hypertrophy… rivets… airwalk… spearlike bones. The shockwave until now were simply to wear you out, I knew it would take much more than that to kill you. In order to put you down for good, I'll punch you with the ultimate combination of powers I have stored up with in me right now. Now this will end you."

Every single viewer that had witnessed the transformation were now utterly horrified and disgusted. Drago's right arm had grown five times as big and it looked as if it was made by multiple arms, there were some metal components embedded in it and what appeared to be sharp drill points sticking out of it in different directions."

Skullcrusher took on a fighting position as he braced himself for the attack.

"It would seem as if our last battle did far more damage than I assumed," Drago smiled as he raised his fist. "It would seem as if I have managed to damage your ability to absorb energy into power. So far you have only been using the strength already within your body, leaving you with nothing but empty embers and that fire gets weaker every time you use your strength. Even now a feeble spark about to put itself out."

He then flew down towards him with increased speed. "Your son certainly knows how to get himself into trouble. I can guess that he came here without your permission, you have no control over the boy. It sounds as if you won't just die as a failure of a hero but that of a father!"

The two of them then slammed their fists into one another creating a powerful shockwave the light which had never been seen. It was so powerful that the dust erupted about 10 miles into the air, but Drago had more weight and strength on his side and began pushing him backwards. To make matters worse Drago had used his impact recoil ability and reflected the impact of the attack right back at him. Blood was now pouring out of his arm as he was holding his ground.

"You're right," said Skullcrusher. "As his father I should have reprimanded him for coming here. I failed, which is why I have to make it up to him!"

"I see," said Drago. "The weak embers inside of you are resisting trying to rekindle some of your former strength, a desperate attempt to rage against the inevitable and fulfil your duty. But it's not enough!"

He then pushed more pressured down onto Skullcrusher and managed to pushing back.

"I will beat you, not because I'm a symbol," Stoick growled as he quickly ducked his feet into the ground and held his ground. "But because I am a hero and I will train my son to become my successor." He soon came to a stop and soothe a power struggle continued with no end in sight. "Until then…"

"It's embarrassing how much your resisting," Drago growled. "Perhaps I was wrong."

He then pushed even more power into his fist, but Skullcrusher then suddenly channelled his power into his left arm.

"Refuse to die!" he yelled striking Drago across the face with his left arm.

Technora quickly realised what just happened. '_At the last moment he channelled the power of his right arm into his left. He used his right arm as a decoy, but…_'

The attack had been powerful, but not nearly as powerful enough to knock Drago down. All he really did was expose the lower half of his face and made him even more furious.

"A clever trick," Drago growled as he transformed his prosthetic arm into a cannon. "Still weak though!"

Drago was just about to fire when suddenly he noticed Skullcrusher channelling the power of his left arm back into his right.

"That's because I didn't put my back into it that time!" he roared as he stretched his right arm out. "Toothless, channel all my remaining power into my right arm!"

"Right away," said Toothless.

Drago quickly pointed his cannon at Skullcrusher as quickly as he could, but he merely lowered himself close to the ground and dodged the laser cannon firing above him. Then using all the strength he had left in his body he placed it all in one single punch and twisted his body in order to give himself more momentum.

"This is the end of you, Drago!" Skullcrusher roared at the top of his voice.

It was like an inner flame had ignited inside of him and using every ounce of strength he had he slammed Drago into the ground creating a massive crater that created a massive tornado which erupted skywards. The tornado was so powerful that it blew Technora away, cause a news helicopter to lose control and set up some rubble into its vortex.

He had taken down Drago, but it came with the cost. He had used the last of his strength in that one attack and now he was empty.

* * *

All over the country people were glued to their seats and waited for a response from anyone. They then saw Skullcrusher moving shakingly and then he raised his arm into the air performed a triumphant pose.

"Skullcrusher wins!" the report announced on the verge of tears. "The villain is not moving, he's knocked out. Skullcrusher stands victorious, he has saved us yet again!"

Everyone immediately cried out in triumph as the number one hero had beaten the odds and emerged victorious.

"He should be pushing himself," said Edgeshot.

"Let him be," said Technora giving a hollow smile. "He still working, this is his last job as the number one hero."

"Skullcrusher! Skullcrusher!" they cheered repeatedly swinging their arms in the air.

* * *

It was now morning and the cleanup crew were still finding survivors from the destruction of the battle.

"There's two people below the rubble and more there!" Skrill yelled pointing.

Reporters were on the scene recording the aftermath.

"Heroes operated during Skullcrusher's fight, but the scope of the damage is staggering," said the reporter. "Authorities are estimating a large number of casualties. The villain that has caused this…" She then paused when she saw Skullcrusher and Hellfire were supervising Drago's incarceration. "…Oh, there! He is been led into the maiden right now. Meanwhile Skullcrusher and the other heroes remain on high alert —"

She then stopped again when she saw Skullcrusher pointing at the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still trapped in the city, as public transport had been disrupted.

"We can't go anywhere," said Speedfist. "I wish we can find Astrid and Ranger."

"Let's just head that way," said Dogsbreath. "We should let the heroes know that we have Snotlout in case they're looking for him."

"Good idea," Speedfist agreed and they began to move out.

Hiccup looked at the screen with the corner of his eye and saw his father pointing.

"Now… Now it's your turn," said Skullcrusher.

"That's our hero!"

"He couldn't be more amazing!"

Everyone immediately cheered, but the only one who was not cheering was Hiccup. Everyone else had misinterpreted his message, but he hadn't and it brought tears to his eyes.

'_My father's message was only a few words long. As far as most people were concerned it was meant for other criminals, a warning that the Symbol of Peace endured. But to me meant the opposite, he had used up everything and now he was passing the torch to me._'

Hiccup burst into tears and it in go unnoticed by Snotlout, but he said nothing.


	12. A New End and New Beginning

In Washington the metropolitan police were going over the recent events that had took place in the city.

"The Red Deaths we captured just as un-responsible as the last one's they are basically mindless animals. We haven't gotten any new info from them. The warehouse they were kept in was completely destroyed, we will continue our investigation of course but we don't know how much data we can collect."

"And we haven't gotten any worthwhile information from the bar at all?"

"We're still looking into that, sir."

The man just sighed in frustration.

"We captured the Red Deaths sure, Bert we let most of the perpetrators, including Krogan, slip through our fingers. Honestly even if we captured their boss, I have to say this whole thing was a draw."

"Don't be stupid, our country just lost the Symbol of Peace. Skullcrusher's condition has now been exposed to the world, everyone knows that the indestructible hero can be defeated now, the citizens and the villains."

"It what we get for relying too much on one pro hero."

"People now know they can raise hell by just a handful of thugs. Hate to think what that might inspire. Our initial profile of Krogan described him as a lone wolf, a man who didn't care who he sacrificed so long as he gets his way. However that has obviously changed, his plans are growing more strategic. He now appears to be focused on how he can mould our society. I imagine that influence has been mostly affected by Viggo Grimborn, his second-in-command, and since now that Skullcrusher is out of the picture we've lost our biggest deterrent of criminal activity. Each time the League fails they come back stronger and now Krogan can greatly expand his sphere of influence."

"Are you suggesting that all of this was part of the League's plan?"

"That does sound like quite a leap."

"We don't know, there's only one thing I can say for certain. We must captured the League of Villains no matter what, as the police we must be more proactive in apprehending Villains. The President herself has ordered that we no longer serve as backup and that we must implement changes."

Stoick was currently in a hospital recovering from his last battle and by his bedside was Alvin, Gobber and Valka. Valka had a bandage around her face from the blow he had dealt her by accident.

"Toothless confirms I have lost my strength," said Stoick regretfully. "And now the mighty Symbol of Peace is no more. However, I will not just sit here this still something that I must do."

"Training our son," Valka assumed. "It is about time that you started to train him, now more than ever. Especially if he's going to jump into action every single time the impulse appears."

"No denying that little impulse of his from he and his friends certainly saved the day," said Gobber reminded them. "And technically they didn't do anything wrong, they did engage anyone. In true one could argue that they were good Samaritans."

"They still entered in a war zone and click on themselves killed," Valka pointed out.

Alvin sighed. "That boy certainly takes after his parents, I seem to remember the two of you jumping into danger at a whim."

Gobber laughed. "Oh, the trouble you two got yourselves into."

Stoick smiled. "I'm so have some tough words on that boy, but I can't help but be proud of what he accomplished."

"Anyway Alvin and I will continue the investigation of the League without you for now," said Valka. "You still have many responsibilities there and even if you cannot be the Symbol of Peace that you once were don't forget that Skullcrusher is still alive."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the rescue team had now dropped off Snotlout at the nearest police station they could find.

'_After the fight, we met up with Astrid and Ranger and the five of us took Snotlout to meet the police. The whole way there he was silent and after our worlds have been turned upside down, we finally went home._'

Spitelout had been informed that his son was now in police custody and that he would return home soon. However, the news that Skullcrusher be forced to retire had shaken him quite deeply, because unofficially he had now become the number one hero and this wasn't exactly the way that he wanted to earn the spot.

He had taken out his frustration on his gym equipment and was now sitting in the middle of the gym blazing away.

"I don't accept it!" he growled furiously. "Not like this… I should have earned it myself! Not by him failing!"

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had returned to Berk and had made his way to his house where Jeeves met him.

"Master Hiccup, I am relieved to see that you are well," said Jeeves. "Though I must say that I disapprove of your actions."

"I know I know, but I expect I'll get an earful when my parents get home," Hiccup sighed. "Speaking of which when should they be round?"

"I believe that Miss Valka will be home for quite a while, she is assisting the police with the hunt of the League, but your father should be home tonight, said Jeeves. "I must say it is a shame what has happened to him."

"I think a settlement the entire world shares," Hiccup sighed as he sat down on the couch.

Toothless hologram appeared next to him. "I did warn him that using all that power in one go would mean that he would never be able to do here will work again, but he was so fixated on taking Drago down."

"He had no choice, Drago was tragically the mastermind behind the League," said Hiccup. "Though I wonder what Krogan and Viggo will do now."

"Let us hope that they stay inside the shadows where they belong," said Jeeves.

Hiccup had a feeling they wouldn't be that lucky. "I'm gonna go for a lie down."

Hiccup started making his way to his bedroom and he couldn't help but look the news columns on his phone. Of them pictured the fight Stoick had with Drago and while no one knew one knew what was behind his loss of power one thing was certain that he would never be to do he will work again.

* * *

Hiccup soon fell asleep and it wasn't until night that he heard the door open which woke up.

"Dad," said Hiccup and immediately rushed out of that.

Their standing in the doorway was his father, his right arm was currently in a sling, but other than that he looked fine. Then suddenly without warning he punched Hiccup across the face with his good arm.

"You made a promise, but as it turns out you can't keep your word!" Stoick snapped.

"Sir, please, do not exert yourself and do not hit the young master," Jeeves insisted.

"You can keep quiet," Stoick warned him and he turned back to his son. "If you kit had gotten hurt it would have all been in vain. You've got some bad influences and I'm to blame for them. Hiccup, as well as you suspected I'm retiring as a pro, with my strength gone it is very clear that I'll never be able to fight another battle. I can no longer protect you if you put yourself in in danger now and you always rushing and tried to help no matter what I tell you! If it weren't for the limiters of your AI you would be destroying your body over and over again on a regular basis! Yet back there you managed…"

Hiccup looked at the floor in shame expecting another punch from his father.

"…rescue your cousin, without being injured or entering into a fight," he continued and to Hiccup surprise he had him. "I am so proud of you and from here on out, I will devote myself in training you."

Hiccup just stared him as tears of appeared in his eyes and then began to cry on his shoulder. Stoick just continued to smile as he hugged his son tight in his arm.

'_Only a slight pain lingered on my cheek, I barely felt it so I knew it was true. My father's reign as top hero had come to an end._'

* * *

The next morning at the Academy, Stoick were now with the other faculty members in Principled Dustin's office.

"Thank you, Skullcrusher," said Dustin. "You have saved thousands of people lives over these many years, though it has cost to your strength. As a citizen and a hero and the principle I cannot express how we all are to you. Since you have now retired, in order to give some reassurance to the students' parents I would like to hire you as chief security. Your strength might be gone, but your leadership qualities still remain and we need someone like you that can inspire the students of this school.

"I have also got a plan in place in order to ease the concerns of the public, we must strengthen the faith of the people with the heroes we have left. It is true that the threat we still face is troubling, but we will protect and train with more focus on diligent than ever before and I need you to convince the students family that this plan is a good idea."

* * *

The plan was actually for Berk to install a dormitory system, this way it would keep the students on the campus and give them better protection.

To that end, Stoick went with Gobber and Eret to the students families, they first visited Ingrid's parents. Ingrid's father was not convinced that this would keep his daughter safe.

"I don't know it sounds pretty out of tone to me," he said. "I get that you guys don't want to talk about what had happened, but moving the kids into dorms isn't going to change the fact that my daughter was injured. Plus having Skullcrusher as chief of security is not assuring when he does not have his strength, no offence."

"None taken," Stoick shrugged.

"What you're saying is quite true, sir," Eret acknowledged. "However I would like to assure you that this is not a matter of Berk's pride. We thought long and hard about the issue and believe this to be the best course of action."

"We're also going to increase security measures on the campus," Gobber added. "And if I may say your daughter is quite the young aspiring hero and I believe that we can mould her into an even better one."

"There's no need for you to be all formal, Mr Eret," said Ingrid as she entered the room with a tray of tea and close the door with her earphone jacks. "We decided what we were going to do right after we got the notice in the mail. I mean you should have heard my old man during Skullcrusher's fight and when I told him that his son was in my class."

"Ingrid I'm trying to add very strict with these dudes," said her father.

"Chill Dad," said Ingrid.

"Cut it out you to," said Ingrid's mother, who herself had earphone jacks. "Save the aggression for your music."

* * *

Soon the three of them were back in the car continued making their way across town to the students' homes to speak with their families. Of course some of the students' families were in other cities and other states and were living alone in apartments already.

To be honest the three of them were quite surprised that the parents gave their consent. So far not a single one of them had denied the student to continue studying at Berk Academy.

"You know I thought the parents would come down and is a lot harder," said Eret rather surprised. "Looks like the two of you a drink."

They had made a bet earlier Eret had wagered that the parents would be hard to convince while Stoick and Gobber remained optimistic.

"Actually I can't drink, besides a contest," said Stoick.

"I imagine things are going smoothly is because we brought you a long, Stoick," Gobber assumed. "Making new head of security was one of Dustin's best ideas and he's had a lot of them."

* * *

They soon reached Snotlout residence where he was living with his mother. Stoick was a quite pleased that Spitelout was not at home.

"You can sternly take this kid to a dorm room," said Snotlout's mother, who happened to be Stoick's little sister, Storm. "Maybe he'll finally learn not to be so proud."

She was practically a female version of Stoick, but unlike him her she did not have the superpower of energy absorption, in fact it was just pure superstrength.

Snotlout looked at her. "What's the matter of being proud?"

Storm looked at him. "I would hardly say being captured by bunch of villains is anything to be proud of."

Stoick just gave a small smile. '_Even after all these years Storm hasn't changed in the slightest_.'

"I must admit surprised that you're giving us your consent," said Gobber.

"Actually am internally grateful, I know that Snotlout is stronger and is good at everything he tries, thanks to his powers," said Storm. "People were always fawning over him whether he deserved it or not, it's probably why he ended up like this. Personally I wish he could be a bit more like your son, which is why I like what you said at the press conference.

"I'm grateful that the school was watching him closely, I was worried about him obviously and didn't what would happen, but he's back now safe and sound so it worked out. I'm sure that Berk will face some harsh criticism from some people, but I still trust you so I'll leave him to you and my husband agrees with me. He's got the ego the size of a planet, but police training hard and make him into a good hero."

She then looked at Stoick. "It's nice to see you again, Stoick, though I wish it was under happier circumstances. I'm pleased that Berk is giving you a job, but try not to kill yourself."

"Don't worry my days of jumping into action are long gone," Stoick assured her.

"Send my greetings to Valka and Hiccup," she smiled.

* * *

They then made their way outside and began planning the next visit.

"That one well," said Gobber.

Eret looked at Stoick. "I'm assuming that there is no need to visit Hiccup."

"Hardly a good example if I deny my son to go to Berk after I reassure every single parent that it's completely safe," said Stoick.

"Ironic considering that you wanted him as far away from heroes as possible," said Gobber with a small smile.

Stoick sighed. "I admit I was a little overprotective, but I was just been a father."

Eret shook his head. "Come on, we have other families to see and I want this done by sunset."

"Lead the way," said Gobber.


	13. Moving into Dorms

'_A few days later I left home and lived a new life_._ On the edge of Berk's campus, about a five minute walk from the main school, they had built a student dorm. Dragon's Edge, constructed in just three days this would be our new home_.'

Soon every single student of Berk were making their way to the Academy, where they would be living for the entire next semester. They soon all met up outside Dragon's Edge and all of them just stared it had to be a good five stories tall and they could only imagine what waited for them inside.

* * *

Principal Dustin was looking down at the new dormitories from the school.

'_The new Dorm System we put in in places and just to assure the safety of our students, it's also how we are addressing one of the threats we have yet to take care of… the leak. The feeling of unease has settled upon our school, to help alleviate that we'll be holding a private behind-the-scenes investigation._

'_It pains me to suspect not just the teachers, but the students as well. Unfortunately right now I have no other choice, we have lost the Symbol of Peace and I have no doubt this will have big ramifications on us as time passes. What Berk needs right now is positive energy and revitalisation, we must remind the children that there is a bright future ahead of them despite what they endured_.'

* * *

Eret was now standing in front of his class and began to address them.

"Given everything that has happened, I'm glad we were able to bring Class 1-A back together," he said looking at all of them.

"So we all got the go-ahead to move on campus," said Tuffnut.

"It took a lot of convincing from my parents," Helga sighed.

"I was pretty concerned about mine," said Ingrid.

"It makes sense, you got the worst of the gas attacks," said Sven.

"We're also glad to see that the teachers got to come back to, to be honest I was afraid that you wouldn't be allowed," said Heather. "The people at the press conference seemed pretty upset with you guys."

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed.

"I was surprised as well, but circumstances have changed," Eret admitted. '_I suspect it was easier for administration to let the teachers return rather than revamping the entire faculty._' He then turned and looked back at the rest of them. "Now then I'll explain how your dorm assignments will work shortly, but first we haven't forgotten about the provisional hero licences you were supposed to get during the Training Camp."

"Oh, yeah, that's what we were therefore," said Calder.

"So much has happened is it totally slipped my mind," said Ruffnut.

"This is important and listen well," said Eret and looked at all them squarely. "Dogsbreath… Astrid… Ranger… Hiccup… Speedfist… you five were the ones who broke the rules and went to rescue Snotlout that night."

Everyone grimaced, expecting the worst to happen.

"Based on your reactions I assumed that the rest of you were somewhat aware of their plan," Eret continue. "I'm going to set aside a number of issues and just say this if it weren't for Skullcrusher's retirement from the hero scene. I would expel everyone here except for Snotlout, Ingrid and Helga. The five of you who went of course, but also the remaining 12 who didn't stop them. You betrayed our trust, even if it was to keep your friends from getting into trouble. In order to regain our confidence you will need to obey every rule to the letter and live as modelled students. That's all now look alive and enjoy your new home."

He then suddenly turned around and started to make his way to the dorm and everyone just stared at him dumbfounded. None of them were exactly excited after that little speech or motivated, in fact they were rather crestfallen.

"Come here," said Snotlout as he grabbed Clueless and dragged him away.

"For what?" Clueless yelled.

Everyone was just utterly confused and then suddenly they saw large burst electricity emerging from behind the bushes. Clueless then stuck his head out with his goofy expression, indicating that his brain had gone dead. Upon seen it everyone immediately laughed and suddenly found themselves cheered up.

"What did Snotlout do to you?" Tuffnut laughed.

"Dogsbreath," said Snotlout approaching him and handed him about 5000 dollars. "Did you shake him down for cash?"

"No!" Snotlout snapped. "This is my money you idiot to replace what you spent!"

Dogsbreath stared at him. "How did you know that I bought nightvision goggles?"

Snotlout just gave in the money and walked off. "Don't say I never gave you anything. Now I'm no longer in your debt. Clueless show them your dumb side."

Everyone was still laughing at Clueless.

"Thanks man," Dogsbreath smiled.

"Sometimes blowing off steam is the best thing to do I guess," said Eret looking at them.

"Guys I know this won't make up for what happened, but dinner is on me tonight!" Dogsbreath yelled.

Everyone immediately cheered.

* * *

Eret then began to give them the guided tour of the dorm and their first stop was the living quarters. It was both a sitting room and a kitchen that overlooked the porch.

"Each student dormitory holds one class," Eret explained. "Girls on the right and boys are on the left. The entire first floor is a common area, that's where you will find your kitchen, baths and laundry rooms."

"There's even a courtyard," said Tuffnut.

"This place is so spacious," Ruffnut beamed.

"I'm living in a mansion," Fishlegs stared.

"Does my ears deceive me? Our bass are located in the common space," said Agnar excitedly. "This is heaven."

"They are separated by gender and you will behave yourself," Eret warned him.

"Yes, sir," said Agnar now utterly terrified.

"Living quarters start on the next floor, five boys and five girls on each level," Eret explained. "Everyone gets their own room, you should be comfortable. You've got your own AC, toilets, fridges and closets."

"We have balconies," said Hiccup as you looked over the edge of a balcony.

"This room is the size of my apartment," said Fishlegs.

Eret then gave them the dorm assignments. "These are your dorm assignments, the belongings you sent ahead have already been placed in your new rooms. So spend the day unpacking and getting settled. I'll tell you all about your next few lessons tomorrow for now get to work."

* * *

They had spent the rest of the day sorting their rooms out by the end of it the boys were completely exhausted. All of them were crowded around in the common area trying to get some rest.

"I'm so beat," said Dogsbreath.

"You and me both," said Tuffnut. "You done unpacking?"

"I think so."

"Feels good, right?" Hiccup smiled.

"I know we could have died, but it's kind of exciting to be living here," said Clueless.

"A unified class, it's the perfect way of improving our cooperation and discipline," said Speedfist. "How smart!"

"So you never relax, do you?" Ragnar questioned.

"Hi-ha, boys. You all done with our rooms?" Ruffnut asked accompanied with the rest of the girls apart from Heather.

"Yep, we're just unwinding now," said Clueless.

"Well, me and the girls have been talking and—"

"We have a great idea!" said Helga excitedly.

"Let's go around and see who has the coolest room!"

A few of the boys were completely mortified including Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"No! No!" Hiccup yelled firmly. "You are not going into my room!"

* * *

Of course naturally Hiccup's room was the first one they went to and inside they found what appeared to be a miniature science lab with a workshop included. There was a desk with several notes and a good series of notebooks.

"Whoa, look at all these gadgets," said Astrid and that when she noticed a robotic dragon on the desk. "What's this?"

"It's something I've been working on, a drone," said Hiccup scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "It's both able to attack and perform rescue missions."

"Does this mean that judging our rooms too?" Clueless asked leaning towards some of the boys.

"Probably, it could end up a good time," Tuffnut nodded.

* * *

Next on the list was Ragnar's room and you turn the place into some sort of garden. He had grown actual grass on the floor and pushes against the wall.

"You certainly have a green thumb," said Helga.

"How did you manage to grow all these plants and is such a short time?" Ruffnut stared.

"These are the plants from my room back home I nearly moved them here," said Ragnar plainly.

"It certainly very serene," Dogsbreath admitted.

"And the fruit is quite tasty," said Hiccup as he picked a few cherries on one of the bushes.

* * *

They then visited Olaf's room which was dazzling to say the least, blinding would be another word. The room was filled with sparkly sheets and mirrors, even had a disco ball attached to the roof and a suit of armour.

"Are you dazzled?" he smiled.

"It's shiny," everyone agreed.

"Oh, no," said Olaf wiggling his finger. "It's not shiny its magnifique."

"It's exactly as I pictured," said Helga as they began leaving the room.

"Honestly I was expecting more," said Ruffnut.

"Have to admit it's turning out to be really fun," said Fishlegs.

Astrid then rubbed her chin. "If memory serves the last person on this floor is—" They all turned and saw Agnar poking his head out of his room.

"Hey, come on in girls," he said gesturing to them with his finger with a very creepy look. "I've got so much to show you."

Everyone then immediately turned around and left him.

"So the third floor," said Astrid.

"Where are you going?" Agnar asked. "Come back."

* * *

They made their way onto the third floor and visited Sven's room but it was very plain and nothing really stood out.

"It's so barren in here," said Astrid.

"Did you move anything at all?" Helga frowned.

"Please tell me you just have an impact yet," said Ruffnut.

"If we're done here that go," said Sven looking very disheartened.

* * *

The next room on the list was Speedfist and it looked as if he had a miniature library installed.

"Wow, it looks like a library in here," said Hiccup.

"And it's extremely well organised," Ruffnut added.

"You'll find nothing odd in here," said Speedfist proudly.

* * *

Fishlegs room was next and it was filled to the brim of every different kind of book imaginable and star charts, even had a telescope on the balcony.

"And I thought Speedfist had a lot of books," said Ruffnut.

"This is certainly the geek floor," Snotlout grumbled. "What a bunch of losers."

"I kind of like it," said Helga.

Next was Clueless and it was rather bizarre looking field with tacky colours.

"Really?" said everyone.

"This is the store I would avoid in the mall," said Ingrid.

"What?" said Clueless looking crestfallen. "But it's so perfect?"

* * *

Next came Wartihog and nothing really stood out except he had a pet rabbit in his room and immediately the girls went crazy.

"He has a rabbit! It's so cute!" they cried.

"Hey, no far, we don't get pets," said Clueless narrowing his eyes at Wartihog. "You're trying to buy the judges love."

"It's not a competition," Hiccup groaned.

* * *

After they left Wartihog's room most of the guys felt a little belittled.

"This is so unfair," said Clueless. "I feel so judged now."

"Hey, what a coincidence I don't feel great at all," said Sven.

"Same here," Olaf muttered.

"That's because the boys are the only ones getting picked on," said Agnar as he approached them. "They said it was a contest to see who has the coolest dorm room, but what about them?" He then pointed an accusing finger at the girls. "We have to see the girls room to see which one is best. There into designs should be held at the same standards as ours may be even higher! Show us those dorms!"

Hiccup groaned. "It's not a competition!"

"Oh yes, it is," said Ruffnut.

Unfortunately despite Hiccup's best efforts the room competition soon took root, even the guys who want even the least bit interested in the contest took part.

"So what are the rules?" Ruffnut asked. "Are we figuring out who has the best taste in the class or just the overall coolest?"

"We're doing this?" Ingrid stared.

"For the last time it's not competition!" Hiccup yelled strongly.

Agnar smiled mischievously. '_If I had been the only one asking to see the other rooms then everyone would yell at me. But since all these guys with bruised egos are on board, I get to join in inconspicuously. The whole class is doing it so why shouldn't I, right? I'm going to be rummaging through the girls rooms. Who knows what the lighting secret I will find?_'

* * *

Everyone then started to make their way to the fourth floor.

"Let's see who else is on the fourth floor?" Fishlegs pondered. "It's Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Magnus, isn't it?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You okay with this?"

"We've have been rummaging through your rooms, it does seem only fair that you look at ours," Astrid admitted.

"I can assure you that my room is the best one there is," said Snotlout smugly.

* * *

They soon entered his room and no one was surprised to find that he had huge posters of himself on the walls and he had painted a large S on the ceiling.

"What's the S for?" Hiccup asked.

"And marking my territory," Snotlout smiled.

"Somehow this doesn't exactly surprise me," said Astrid.

"Yeah, it is rather predictable," Ruffnut agreed.

* * *

Dogsbreath room was next on the list and he had quite the manly room. It was filled with gym equipment and posters of wrestlers.

"Welcome to my den of manliness," Dogsbreath smiled boldly.

"If I found out my boyfriend had a room like this, I'd dump them," Helga whispered.

"Well, it certainly makes me all pumped up," said Ruffnut.

"See you get it," Dogsbreath smiled.

"Next up is Magnus," said Fishlegs.

"You're not going to find anything interesting in my room," said Magnus.

* * *

He was right, Magnus's room was practically barren the only thing in it was a desk at a sleeping bag.

"More like nothing at all," said Ruffnut looking completely underwhelmed.

"So you're a minimalist, huh?" said Ranger.

"I just never understood why someone would want to fill their room with junk," said Magnus honestly.

Agnar began to scrummage through what little he had. "Guys like there's always have a super pervy side."

"All done that head up to the fifth floor," said Helga.

"We'll start with your room, bro," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Tuffnut's room was practically the opposite too Magnus is in every way, there was so much junk that it was inconceivable.

"How do you hope to move around in all this?" Fishlegs asked.

"I seem able to navigate it all right," Tuffnut shrugged.

"Let's keep moving," said Helga.

"I believe next is Ranger's room, right?" said Astrid.

"Then let's get this over with," Ranger sighed as he opened his door.

* * *

Inside everyone just stared open eyed with a miles wide open, because they just landed inside a Japanese garden.

"So Japanese?" everyone cried.

"My mother is Japanese," Ranger explained. "And we have these floor mats at home and a much more comfortable than hardwood."

Clueless stared at him. "But this isn't your house?"

"How did you manage to remodel this entire room in just one day?" Agnar stared.

"That is a good point, I was only able to move all my equipment thanks to my powers," Hiccup admitted.

Ranger merely shrugged. "With hard work."

"You are a beast," said Clueless.

"He'll make such a good pro," said Helga is the exit his room.

"The last of the guys is…" said Ruffnut cheerfully.

"Me," said Calder looking embarrassed.

* * *

They soon entered Calder's room and there wasn't really anything special about it, but he did have far more cooking equipment than anyone else. He even had his own microwave and several cooking ingredients laid out on a table.

"Anyway a pretty boring room," said Calder.

"All of them are after Ranger," said Dogsbreath.

"Something smells good though, what is it?" said Sven.

Calder's eyes lit up. "Oh, crap! I forgot about that! I finished up packing really early so I began baking a sponge cake! I thought we could all eat it together." He then quickly made his way to the microwave. "I haven't put any icing on it yet. Want some?"

The girls immediately jumped at the chance.

"The strong guy is an expert baker?" Agnar and Clueless stared mortified.

Judging from how the girls were eating the cake they could only assume that it was delicious.

"I could eat this every day," said Helga.

"This is so unexpected," said Ruffnut.

Ingrid nodded.

"I think it's great that you have such a fun hobby, Calder," said Astrid.

"I seriously did not expect this reaction," said Calder blushing. "But considering that baking is key to my powers it made sense. Sugar sweets do get rather pricey."

"That's it for the boys," said Helga as they left the room. "Now it's our turn ladies."

Ingrid groaned. "Ah, man. That's so many rooms shouldn't we turn in?"

"Come on, Ingrid live a little," said Ruffnut excitedly.

* * *

Considering that it was her room that they would be visiting first she was rather uneasy.

"This is embarrassing," she said as she opened the door.

Inside they found what appeared to be a music studio filled with every kind of instrument one could imagine.

"Wow, you got so many instruments," said Clueless.

"It's because Ingrid is totally punk rock," said Helga.

"Can you play all of these?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, at least a little," she said awkwardly playing with her earphone jacks.

"Your room is far more girly than this," said Clueless looking at Olaf.

"Because I've got style," Olaf smiled.

Ingrid immediately turned on them and then without warning plugged in her earphone jacks into the ear holes.

"We're done here," she said.

All the boys immediately took a mental note never to get angry.

"Guess it's my turn," Astrid sighed.

* * *

Astrid's room also had many books, not surprising considering that she had to study the molecular level of everything she had to create. She also had a series of mediaeval weapons including swords and axes.

"You brought swords and axes weapons into a school?" Fishlegs stared in disbelief.

"Why not?" Astrid frowned.

"Because you could kill someone with them," Clueless pointed out.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "A lot of people on the campus can killed dozens of people with their powers. Somehow I don't think bringing a few weapons along is going to change much."

They then made their way onto the fourth floor and Helga was more than excited to show them her room.

"What do you guys think?" Helga beamed.

* * *

Helga's room was possibly the most girly out of all the girls, she had a series of plush toys and everything was pink.

"Now this is girly, so pink," said Clueless.

Agnar then began making his way to the drawers and began to smell them.

"Get away from their, Agnar you perv!" Helga yelled furiously.

"We can do my next," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Ruffnut's room, in contrast of her brother, was far more organised and everything was much more neat and tidy.

"I was expecting chaos after seeing Tuffnut's room," said Clueless.

"We may be twins but that doesn't been were exactly the same," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, if we were completely identical how would you tell us apart?" Tuffnut asked.

No wonder there to answer that question.

"Is this okay?" Sven frowned looking uneasy. "It's rather dirty seen so many girl's rooms up close. This is their private space."

"If they're okay with that I don't see an issue," Ragnar shrugged. "It's not as if were going through their belongings." His eyes then looked at Agnar forcefully. "Isn't that right, Agnar?"

"Why does everyone look at me when they say that?" Agnar asked.

"The last one on the list is Heather," said Hiccup.

"Speaking of which I haven't seen her at all?" said Tuffnut.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling too good so she is in her room," said Fishlegs.

"Then we shouldn't bother her, she can show us later when she is feeling better," said Clueless.

The truth was heavily just couldn't bring herself to look at any of them and was hiding in her room.

* * *

Everyone then gathered in the common area and voted on who they believed had the best room.

"All right everybody," said Ruffnut holding the lots. "Has everyone got their votes in? Remember you can't pick yourselves, guys."

As Class Rep, Hiccup began counting up the votes and to announce the winner, despite the fact that he kept on insisting that it was not a contest.

"Okay and the results are in," said Hiccup as he looked at everyone. "Where for total of four votes the overwhelming winner of this contest is… Calder?"

Calder just stared at him openmouthed. "What?"

"Apparently all the girls voted for you because they love your cake," Hiccup explained.

Astrid immediately blushed. "How did you know? And how do you know that we voted for him?"

"I recognise all your handwriting, I have a photographic memory and wanted figured out that it was you for that voted four him it in take me long to figure out why," Hiccup explained.

"Inspiring heroes should not resort to bribery!" Agnar and Clueless yelled.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Calder yelled.

"Well, there was rather under dramatic," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Well, since it's over may I please sleep now?" Ranger asked.

"Wait, do you think you can hold off on that for just a moment?" Fishlegs asked. "Hiccup… Astrid… Speedfist… You too Dogsbreath. Do you have a sec? It's really important."

* * *

Moments later they followed Fishlegs outside.

"So where are we going?" Dogsbreath asked.

When they got outside they were rather surprised to find both Ragnar and Heather were outside waiting for them.

"Heather said that she had something to tell you guys," Ragnar explained.

Heather looked at them. "You guys know I'm pretty straightforward and always speak what's on my mind. But sometimes I don't know… I'm at a loss. Remember what I said back at the hospital when you were talking about the rescue?"

"Yeah, every word," Hiccup nodded.

"My heart was hurting and the things I said must have upset you," she said hugging herself and Ragnar quickly went to support her.

"It's all right, Heather," he said softly.

"Despite my warnings you still went and saved Snotlout," Heather continued. "I didn't that until this morning. I thought that I stopped you, but it turns out I was worthless. A complete failure and suddenly I had no idea what to say. I didn't think I deserved to joke around and have fun with everyone like usual."

She then looked at them and they saw that tears were now in her eyes. "But now it made me so sad to be without you. That's why I wanted to talk to you, even if I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to be feeling? I wanted you to know so that we can hang out and have a good time together."

"It wasn't just you who thinks that," said Fishlegs softly. "Everyone felt pretty bad and wanted things back to where they used to be before. I think that's why the girls suggested the room contest, to bring us all back together and make us feel like a class again."

"Let's put all this behind us," Ragnar suggested. "That entire incident was enough to shake anyone to their core. I think now we should be focusing on training together and become good friends again."

Astrid then immediately went and hugged Heather. "I'm so sorry we made you go through all this."

"We didn't mean to hurt you," said Dogsbreath.

"I apologise," said Speedfist.

"You really shouldn't feel bad," said Ranger.

"Heather, we honestly did not mean to hurt anyone we were just doing what we believed was right," said Hiccup honestly. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all want things back to normal. It's our duty to make each other stronger and better so that we can become heroes together."


	14. A New Fighting Style

Everyone had just had their first night at the dorm and now all the boys were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. They then made their way to the common area in order to have some breakfast and began chatting with the girls who had also finished their logistics.

Since they were now all living together they had to do all the cleaning and prepare the food themselves. To that end they had created a rotor for cooking and cleaning and divided the work up evenly.

'_After being attacked by the League of Villains twice in one school year, Berk brought all of its students to live on campus in order to keep us safe. Our dorm, Dragon's Edge, was a five-minute walk from the main school building. Things were a little strange at first but once we finally settled into our new home we return to normal coursework and our goal of becoming heroes._'

* * *

It was still the winter holidays, but they still have a lot of work to do and Eret was explaining in their classroom what they will be doing for the rest of the holidays.

"I believe that I mentioned this already, but your main focus this winter is to obtain Provisional Hero Licences," Eret explained.

"Yes, sir!" they all nodded.

"Do not take this lightly, a hero licence means you're responsible for human lives. You can imagine that the exam to receive one is very difficult, only 50% of students passed the test required for these permits each year."

"It's that hard to get a Provisional Licence?" Agnar stared horrified.

"In order to prepare, today you will be fine tuning your fighting techniques and developing new moves," Eret explained.

The door then opened and they saw entering was Forge, Midnight, Multiple Man and Cementoss.

"An exam is a normal school thing," said Ruffnut and Clueless in unison.

"But this is totally hero work," Tuffunt and Dogsbreath added.

"Every hero needs a unique fighting style and their own moves to combat against villains," said Multiple Man.

"This can come in many shapes or forms," Cementoss added. "It can be argued be used for defence, capture or straight up attack."

"The moves which you will use will have to work in contrast with your powers as such they are yours and yours alone," said Midnight.

"Those who just go out and attack without thinking are not true heroes, but fools," said Forge.

"This might sound abstract, but we will explain more as the day goes on," said Eret. "For now change into your costumes and meet at Gym Gamma."

* * *

About half an hour later, all the matter but Gym Gamma where teachers were already waiting.

"Gym Gamma, also known at the Academy as the Fighting Art Reclamation Tower," said Eret. "Or F.A.R.T."

"Fart?" everyone blinked.

'_They really need to come up with better names,_' said Hiccup.

Cementoss then placed his hands on the ground and began to mould the cement. "This facility was my idea. We can prepare unique terrains and obstacles for each student here. Here you will learn how to fight for justice, hence the name."

"That's cool," said Clueless.

"What exactly is the advantage of developing these new moves of ours for the exam?" Speedfist asked.

"It's very simple actually," said Eret. "The job of a hero is to save people from all sorts of dangers… crime… accidents… and natural or man-made disasters. Of course the licensing exam analyses how well you're able to deal with such things. It will not just be fighting, your ability to gather information and making decisions will also be judged. In addition to how well you communicate, cooperate and lead others. Every year a new test will be used to evaluate these qualities."

"One thing however is especially important," said Midnight. "If you wish to become a pro hero you must be able to prevail in battle. If you're prepared you won't have to worry and those of you who devise moves will have a stronger result."

"Your circumstances should not dictate the results of your future battles," said Cementoss. "Learn to be consistent and you will be a great asset on the front lines."

"As we stated earlier go move does not have to be offensive," said Multiple Man. "For example Speedfist's speed boost. This temporary boost in speed is valuable enough that it falls into the category of excellence we are looking for."

"You mean I've been doing a special move all this time?" said Speedfist sounding quite teary-eyed.

"So basically it's our secret weapon, something that gives us the edge to win no matter who or what we're facing," said Calder.

"It doesn't even have to be associated with your powers," said Forge. "Another example would be Hiccup's plasma blast, that destructive and pinpoint accuracy falls into that category as well. As does my restraining technique, the very one I used on the League of Villains a few days ago."

"The Training Camp was interrupted, but the practice you did get in to develop your powers was part of the process to create these defining abilities," said Eret as Cemtentoss created an arena and Multiple Man created many copies of himself. "Now that you're caught up you can now create powerful moves of your own for the next 10 days or so. This is how you will spend the remainder of your winter vacation prepare for intensive training."

"I will also be offering to all the students the chance to upgrade your gear," Forge announced. "Especially given that you have a better handle on your powers."

"I expect each of you to go beyond your limits," said Eret looking at all them. "Do you have it in you?"

"Yes, sir!" they nodded.

"I'm so charged up for this," Clueless smiled.

* * *

Soon everyone was hard at work developing their fighting techniques and unique moves, but there was easier said than done. Sven was having a hard time himself as he was sparring with Multiple Man who easily trounced him by dodging all his blows and striking him with a powerful kick.

"Your technique is too obvious, you will like too much on your tail," said Multiple Man. "Let's re-examine the basics of how you fight."

"Yes, sir," Sven nodded. '_But my tail is my power._'

"Let me show you what I've got," said Ruffnut as she placed her hands together and fired acid from the palm of her hands there was a little more the dribble than a geyser.

"You need to put more pressure into your attack," said Multiple Man. "Try making a nozzle with your fingers in order to increase your aim and reach." Ruffnut did what she was instructed to do. "Yes, like that. Go."

This time it worked, Ruffnut fired a stream of acid and was certainly much more powerful than the previous one.

"Oh, crap! I'm totally awesome!" Ruffnut yelled excitedly.

"Now let's work on increasing your potency of your acid."

Another one of Multiple Man's clones was now instructing Astrid.

"Now create you creations at the same time," he instructed. "You may start with something simple."

"Yes, sir," she nodded and created a pair of daggers.

Hiccup was just watching as everyone else were solidifying their fighting techniques and developing their special moves.

'_Everyone is making headway,_' he noted.

"Stop daydreaming!" Multiple Man criticised.

"Sorry, it's about the moves we're coming up with," said Hiccup. "I'm still very much limited to the amount of strength I can use plus my strength and technopath powers aren't exactly an excellent combination. So I'm not entirely sure what kind of move I can use."

Multiple Man nodded. "It's true that you are in a unique position and not exactly consistent. Since you have no fixed attack style let us focus on developing your powers instead."

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

Eret was watching from the sidelines as Class 1-A were putting everything they had into their training.

"I see everyone is working hard," said a voice.

Eret turned and was rather surprised to find Stoick at the door. "Skullcrusher?"

"Stoick, I'm retired remember," Stoick reminded him. "Figured I would come here considering it's my day off."

"You should really be more focused on recovering and more on security," said Forge.

"I figured that I should make an appearance, I'm of you to teach these young heroes something," he said. His eyes then turned towards Hiccup and he could see that he was having problems. '_Looks like you're having problems, son._'

They then heard a huge explosion and saw Snotlout had just destroyed one of Multiple Man's clones with a powerful explosion.

"It's been a while since I've been able to let loose," Snotlout smiled and looked at Multiple Man. "Multiple Man, I need another clone."

"That boy is incredible," Stoick admitted.

"Yes, and he'll get even stronger in the future," Eret agreed.

Multiple Man had created another clone and Snotlout quickly unleashed yet another explosion.

Fishlegs was floating above the class trying to keep his nausea under control. "Look at that! Snotlout is going hard-core!"

"I bet he's got a ton of ideas for his special move already," said Clader as he began stuffing his face with cake.

"He's been planning this stuff since the entrance exam," said Helga.

Fishlegs then suddenly lost his focus.

"Focus!" Multiple Man yelled.

"Yes, sir."

"Just in case anyone was wondering I've been working on my own little move since I was a kid," said Agnar.

"I mean we all thought about it before, right?" Clueless smiled. "I used to imagine wielding a lightning sword. I'm getting pumped up just thinking about it and doing it in real life."

Hiccup just stood. '_I don't exactly have a fighting technique, usually just use speedy keep my enemy off-balance and attacked them with a powerful plasma blast. But that's way too predictable, Flightmare figured out my movements right off the bat._'

"You look as if you need some help," said Stoick as he approached him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Hiccup stared.

"I notice you been having trouble," he said looking at him. "You need to think for yourself, you're still trying to imitate me and your mother."

"I am?" Hiccup blinked.

Stoick then started making his way to Dogsbreath. "Dogsbreath I have some advice for you too. Instead of going for small tricks with your hardening try being a bulldozer."

"Yes, sir," Dogsbreath nodded.

Stoick looked up at his son. '_I can't play favourites besides I shouldn't be giving you all the answers. Use that clever head on your shoulders, there's no right or wrong answers. The true importance is that you realise your full potential on your own._'

"He certainly getting into the role," said Forge.

"He supposed to be head of security, not a teacher," Eret reminded him.

"Doesn't mean he can't offer some advice, I wouldn't be surprised that another one of the reasons why Dustin hired him," Forge smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup decided that he should stop by at the development studio in order to improve his armour like Eret suggested.

'_To improve your gear, once you figure out if anything needs to be change head of the development studio here,_' Eret had told them. '_Forge and his team of experts will help you out and give you suggestions. They will know what to do._'

Hiccup soon reached the workshop he can help but think about his father's words.

'_I suppose he's right, I mean I know I'm not my father and I'm not exactly my mother either_,' Hiccup pondered. '_Still I have to find a way in order to lessen the damage the recoil in my arms and legs. I need to use my powers at their maximum and I might as well try making some improvements to my armour. I can't fall behind, I need to reach the top_.'

* * *

He wasn't the only one who was making their way to the workshop, Astrid, Fishlegs and Speedfist were heading in that direction as well.

"I see you're focusing on making your own body float?" said Speedfist looking at Fishlegs.

"If I increase my mobility I can use the martial arts I learned for my internship even more," he nodded.

"At the moment I'm focusing on making it easier for me to create things," said Astrid. "The more ligaments I use the greater the strain I put on my body. What about you?"

"I want to decrease the drawbacks of my speed boost," said Speedfist. "And wanted the design studio might be able to come up with something."

Astrid then noticed Hiccup was outside the workshop. "Hey, Hiccup! I was wondering where you were."

"Oh, Astrid," Hiccup smiled as he began opening the workshop door.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," said a voice.

"You know you really shouldn't try to mix everything you can find into the lab together like that," said Forge as he stepped outside.

"Failure is the mother of invention, Mr Forge," said a female voice. "Thomas Edison said something like that once. Even if something I make doesn't work like I envisioned that doesn't mean it's a waste of time."

"You almost pull up the entire design studio!" Forge yelled. "Will you please open your ears and listen to me for once!"

When the smoke clears they saw that the woman was in fact Sigrid, who was wearing a sweatshirt, and she looked at Hiccup. "When did you get here?"

Hiccup found himself in the most awkward position imaginable, Sigrid was on top of him and his face was buried within her breasts. Astrid was doing her best to keep her anger in check, she knew that it wasn't Hiccup's fault that he found himself in this position, but that didn't stop feeling very angry.

"Sorry about the sudden explosion," she said finally getting off of him. "It's been a while, huh? Class 1-A, right?"

"You all right?" Fishlegs asked as he helped Hiccup up.

"I've been better," Hiccup groaned.

"Look like you were enjoying yourself," said Astrid folding her arms.

"I wasn't!" said Hiccup quickly.

"How will we focus on why we're here?" Speedfist suggested. "We're all hoping that you can improve our costumes."

Sigird eyes lit up. "You bet I can!"

"Sigird!" Forge warned. "I have no problems of you being in and out of the studio all day, since you are now in the dorms. But if you do not follow my instructions and keep running wild in here you will be banned."

"We still would like some improvements," said Hiccup.

"Don't worry I was expecting you, come in," he said gesturing them inside.

* * *

When they entered they found all sorts of different equipment and computers in the workshop.

"Man, it looks like one of my mother's labs," said Hiccup.

"I need you to handle your instructions, they should be in the case your costume was delivered in," Forge explained. "I have a licence to make costumes so I am allowed to do some mild tinkering with those that were made out of house. For small changes and repairs I can report what I altered to the design company and they'll do the paperwork for me.

"But for major changes we'll have to fill out an application and at the design specialists to make the adjustments for us. After that is completed the government will make sure that the costumes meet certain standards, when approved it will be sent back here and we work with the best design agencies available so there's just the usual three day turnaround."

"What if we want to make alterations ourselves?" Hiccup asked.

Forge smiled at him. "I thought you might ask. Basically I have to supervise everything you've done and reported to the companies."

"Good, because I would feel more comfortable if I did the alterations," said Hiccup.

"Some taken, but judging the fact that your armour is home-made ice age pretty sturdy," said Forge. "What exactly do you want to change?"

"I was hoping in order for some sort of support item that would lessen the strains on my limbs," Hiccup explained.

"That's rather simple so it shouldn't take too long to have those installed," said Forge. "Though I recommend that you do a bit more, you can take the opportunity to redesign your armour and add a few new alterations."

Hiccup then immediately began tinkering with his armour under the supervision of Forge and Sigrid was more than willing to provide him with a few ideas of her own. Astrid merely watches the two of them had lengthy technical conversations which she could barely understand.

"It's almost as if they're speaking another language," said Speedfist.

Astrid merely narrowed her eyes. "I don't like her."

Speedfist looked at her and frowned. "Why? She's only helping him with his alterations."

"I don't like her because she likes using people as advertisements, I will be supplied if she stuck some sort of logo on his armour to advertise everyone that she assisted."

"Don't you think you're being a little judgemental?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup had finally taken a break handset with the others who were waiting for Forge to finish their alterations.

"You and Sigrid seem to be hitting it off," Astrid grunted.

"Not really she is trying to force her own ideas onto my design some of them are a little crazy," Hiccup sighed.

"I have been trying to teach her not to force her own inventions onto others," said Forge. "It's still slow going, but if you are trying to be inspiring heroes then you should treasure your relationship with her. You will need her once you become pros just look at the corner."

They all turned into their astonishment they saw a massive load of support gear.

"That pile of junk, those are all the support items that Sigrid has made since starting school here," Forge explained. "She is always inventing even school is not in session. I have seen many Support Corp Students in my career, but I tell you this girl are something special."

"She made all the things in such a short time that's not?" Hiccup stared, he had made nowhere near that amount of gear in his life.

"'Common sense is a collection of prejudices acquired by age 18,'" said Forge. "That is something that Einstein said. That girl is unafraid of failure, constantly thinking of new ideas and trying them out. Innovators are people that don't feel chained down by existing concepts."

Hiccup was still stuck on what is main fighting technique should be, he had thought about mixing both his parents is fighting styles together. The only problem was he couldn't use both powers at the same time and using technokinesis was exhausting and he hadn't fully mastered his superstrength.

'_Wait, I think I get it,_' said Hiccup as his eyes widened. '_It's so simple that I can't believe I never even thought about it_.' He then immediately turned towards Astrid. "Astrid, I'm going need your help."

Astrid blinked. "What?"

* * *

As the days went by everyone continued practising their techniques and special moves and they were making headway. Many of the students had taken the opportunity to upgrade their costumes and add new support items.

Four days later, Stoick had returned in order to see the progress of everyone.

"Eret, how's everything going?" Stoick asked.

"You're back again?" Eret frowned. "We're getting there."

* * *

Hiccup was making his way to the gym now wearing his new armour. He now added up then on his helmet to make it much more streamlined and the neck guard was now much more pronounced. He still had his dragon logo on his left shoulder guard, but he now had painted red paint on the site of his hips. He had also installed new braces on both his arms and leg and the gauntlets were now much smaller and there was now a slight bulge on his back.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Agnar as he ran up to him. "Is that new armour you're wearing?"

"I've added a few new alterations," Hiccup nodded. "I've installed new braces in order to lessen the strain on my limbs."

"Well, it looks cool," said Agnar. "Did you make those design features?"

"With help from Froge and Sigird," Hiccup nodded.

* * *

Back at the gym, Midnight was watching Ragnar displaying his new technique which made his wooden armour as hard as Gronckle Iron.

"I figured a good start would be to strengthen my defence and have a more stoic posturing," he said.

"Let the enemy come to you and after they attack you counter-attack," Midnight smiled. "Most heroes were just rushing, but you're being calm and patient."

"Just like nature," Ragnar smiled.

"Some of them have finally started to solidify their fighting styles," said Eret he then turned towards Snotlout. "And I are those who have putting together multiple special moves."

Stoick looked up and saw Snotlout aiming his hands directly at a cement block. He held his right palm up and created a nozzle with his left and aimed it directly at the centre of the block.

"Now through my entire hand, but blast through a single concentrated point," he said.

He then fired what appeared to be a pinpoint burst of fire that shattered right through the cement block. He clearly decided to fight against those with very strong armour or thick skin and he smiled at the large hole he had just made.

"I did it!"

"No surprise that Snotlout is doing well," said Stoick.

Eret nodded.

They were so busy talking that they failed to notice that the cement block was beginning to crack and soon a hot large chunk of trouble was falling towards Stoick.

"Hey, watch out!" Snotlout yelled.

Eret quickly moved in an attempt to rescue Stoick, who looked up to see that the rubble was heading towards him. Then suddenly shooting up into the air was Hiccup without a moment's hesitation and Stoick couldn't help but smile.

Hiccup then raised his left arm and then suddenly a plasma sword appeared out of nowhere from his gauntlet. He then moved with such blinding speed that sliced the rubble in two and once he was behind it he fired a double plasma blast that the remaining chunks turning them into dust. He then formed a holographic shield with his right arm and tossed it down towards his father shielding him from the remaining debris.

'_My father focuses on using his fists while my mother uses technology and quick movements to attack, I've been trying to mimic both of them copying their techniques and that's where I went wrong,_' he said to himself. '_If I want to be my own hero I need to have my own fighting style a combination of strength, speed and technology._'

Stoick smiled. "You did it, son."


	15. The Test

Everyone had been completely stunned by Hiccup's sudden rescue, he had used a combination of his strength and support items to save his father. He had nicknamed his arm at the Gamma Armour as this was now his second time installing changes in his original armour.

Hiccup lifted his visor and looked at his father. "Dad, you okay?"

"I'm fine, son," Stoick assured him.

"Dude, Hiccup. What was that?" said Clueless. "You swooped in and wasted that rock, quite spectacularly if I might add."

"It certainly not how you normally operate," said Dogsbreath.

"Astrid gave me a few combat lessons and thanks the improvements I've made to my armour I can now use my superstrength along with my gadgets," Hiccup explained. "As a result my fighting style has completely changed. Though I still have a lot of work to do before I can truly call it my own fighting style."

"It's still very impressive, son," said Stoick. "In order to lessen the strain on your body you decided to put your full weight into your gadgets and with your plasma blast you can now attack in long-range. You should be ready for this test."

Eret then approached him. "Stoick, it's dangerous in here. You should be careful."

"I know, I know," Stoick sighed and he looked up at Snotlout. "Keep up the good work, Snotlout, Bobby bit more mindful to your surroundings."

Snotlout was still looking down at Hiccup and in say a single word.

"Just watch yourself!" Snotlout roared as he turned on his heels and walked off.

Stoick sighed. '_The amazing how things turn, I used to be the man who could protect everyone and now I'm the one who needs protection._'

Hiccup then looked at both Clueless and Dogsbreath and noticed that they had made changes to their costumes. Clueless had now some sort of special gauntlets attached to his arms and adviser. Dogsbreath now actually had some sleeves on his costume.

"I see you guys made some changes as well," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I see that you've noticed that we're pretty awesome," Clueless beamed.

"You're not the only one with a brand-new style," said Dogsbreath. "With all may changes here and there. Now is the time to upgrade, right?"

Dogsbreath wasn't wrong Ranger now had a set of braces on his wrists and Ingrid also was wearing some gauntlets. Wartihog now had a mask over his mouth which looked as if it had speakers implanted in it in order to let his voice be heard to all nearby animals.

Clueless smiled. "Just wait, my new special gear is going to blow your mind. It's a serious power boost. Do you want to see me using an action?"

"That's enough Class A," said a voice. They turned around and saw Blood King entering the gym with Class B in tow. "Class B is scheduled to use this training room every afternoon."

"Class B?" Hiccup blinked.

"Man, crap timing," Clueless grumbled.

"Trapster, get your kids out of our way," Blood King demanded.

"You're not trying to kick us out early when we still have 10 whole minutes left are you?" Eret questioned.

Cael then stepped forward wearing a sleek black suit with free watches attached to his belt. "Hey, did you hear? The License Exam has a 50% pass rate that means your entire class might fail."

Hiccup sighed. '_I keep on forgetting how much this guy hates us._'

Clueless looked at Kai. "Wait, that's Cael's hero costume?"

"He says since he is able to copy other powers, he said that he didn't need anything too eccentric, just that," Kai explained.

"This is him toned down?"

"Sadly he's not wrong about the exam," said Ragnar folding his arms. "If we're taking the same exam then will have no choice but to battle one another."

"And why we won't be same location," Eret added. "Our classes applied to different spots."

"There are two exam days, in January and March and the tests are held in three different places. We don't want students from the same class fighting. We split you up, each school it least has one class of the single location."

Cael gave out a small sigh of relief and then smirked at Class 1-A. "How sad we won't be able to face each other directly."

"Man, this guy is nuts," said Dogsbreath.

"Yeah, I think he officially went off the deep end," Clueless agreed.

"All those other schools, interesting," said Tuffnut. "I do know that would be the case so we will be facing kids from other places."

"Yeah, and on top of that we're taking the test earlier than most other students," Hiccup added.

"That's true, very few first years in the country trifle Provisional Licence," said Eret. "In other words the test will be made up of students who have trained longer than you and powers you don't know about. Ones that are powerful. The actual content of the exam is a mystery, but you can expect that you're going to have a rough time. Try not to get hung up about that, but keep it in mind."

"Yes, sir," everyone nodded.

* * *

The girls were in the common area talking to one another about their training.

"Does it have to be this hard?" Ruffnut groaned.

"Well, it's not called intensive training for nothing," said Helga.

"That's putting it mildly, but it's strange to think there's only a week left before the exam" said Heather.

"Heather how was your special move going?" Helga asked eagerly.

"I've managed to devise a move that will allow me to dominate the battlefield in open spaces, so I am concerned about enclosed spaces," she said troublingly.

"What are you Astrid?" Helga asked.

Astrid had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation and had her mind on other things so she didn't hear Helga.

"Earth to Astrid," said Heather poking her on the shoulder. Astrid immediately sat up right and look little flustered. "You seem a little tense."

"It's nothing, everything is awesome," Astrid assured her. "I'm just getting started." Everyone just gave her blank looks and she sighed. "At least that's how I normally would be, but recently my heart has been little flustered about something."

"Oh, who's the guy?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid stared at her. "I'm not involved with anyone!"

"I bet it's Hiccup," Ruffnut smiled. "I mean the two of you have been frantically joined at the hip ever since internship."

"Now that you mention it, you two have gotten pretty close," said Helga.

"Yeah, give us the details," Ingrid encouraged. "You know were not going to give up until you tell us something."

"We're just friends!" said Astrid flatly.

Heather looked at the girls. "Stop prying into her love life."

"It's not love!" Astrid yelled.

"Beside it and there to talk about it now, not with the exam coming up," said Heather. "Anyway it's getting late, we should call it a night."

Ruffnut groaned. "No, I want to hear everything! You can't spring a bit of romance on us and expect me to go to sleep!"

"What romance?" Astrid snapped and that when she noticed that Hiccup was sparring outside.

He had his plasma blade and shield around his wrists and was practising movements with them while channelling superstrength through his body. He stopped every now and then in order to look at a notebook which she suspected had instructions of different techniques when handling weapons and she couldn't help but blush slightly at his determination.

'_Before we even knew it, the day of the exam was here_.'

* * *

A week later, Class 1-A were now standing in front of the arena where the Provisional License Exam will take place. They could see a lot of students from different hero course is gathering up and it was easy to forget that there were hundreds of them throughout the entire country alone.

"Urgh, I'm getting kind of nervous," Ingrid groaned.

"I wonder what they're going to make us do?" said Agnar frantically. "What if I can't get my licence?"

Eret then bent down towards him. "Agnar, don't ask if you can say you will."

"Right, sure," Agnar nodded. "I've so got this."

Eret then turned and looked at the rest of them. "If you pass this test and get your Provisional Licences then you novices eggs will hatch into chicks, you will be semi-pros. I expect your best."

"All right, I can't wait to be a heroic chicken," said Clueless.

"Let's go past our limits guys!" said Dogsbreath.

"Yeah!" said a voice behind them.

They quickly turned and saw a particularly tall muscular man had somehow sneaked into their group. He was taller even then Eret and he was wearing an over his head.

"You know it's pretty rude to barge into other people's hurdles like that, Gunnar," said a young man wearing the same hat, his black hair was completely covering the right side of his face.

"Pardon me," said Gunnar and he immediately bowed in front of the class. "I am so extremely sorry!"

"Who is this guy?" Clueless stared. "I do not trust his enthusiasm."

Eret recognised him. '_It's him_.'

"Hey, look at the uniforms," said Ingrid.

"Therefrom that famous school on the other side of the country," said Tuffnut.

"Berk in the East, Meathead in West," said Snotlout.

'_Of all the Hero Courses out there the one this elite school actually rivals Berk's, Meathead High_,' said Hiccup.

"I just really love Berk Academy!" said Gunnar enthusiastically. "I'm extremely honoured to compete against such incredible students! I'm so looking forward to it!"

"Let's go," said the young man from earlier.

"Gunnar Windstorm," said Eret.

"Do you know that guy, Mr Eret?" Helga asked.

"Indeed, he's strong," Eret nodded. "He's in the same year as you and receive the top scores for students with recommendations. But for some unknown reason he turned down his acceptance to Berk and went to Meathead."

"Wait, he's our range?" said Hiccup surprisingly. He then suddenly turned to Ranger and Astrid. '_If he had the top scores for those with recommendations then he must be even better than Range and Astrid_.'

"Is anyone else confused here?" Tuffnut asked. "This guy says that he loves school, but he turned down his chance to involve when it was offered?"

"Yeah, what a weirdo," said Ruffnut.

"Maybe but he is the real deal," Eret warned. "Keep an eye on him."

"Trapster! I know that scowl anywhere!" said a cheerful female voice. They all turned and saw young woman with green hair and dressed like a clown approaching them. "I saw you briefly at the Thawfest Festival, but it's been a while since we met in person."

"Not long enough," said Eret with his face twitching.

"She looks familiar," said Hiccup.

They watched as she stopped in front of Eret and smiled at him. "Let's get married."

"No," said Eret.

She then burst out laughing. "Your real laugh riot, buddy."

"And as usual you're impossible, Joke," Eret grunted.

"Now I remember, she's Miss Joke," said Hiccup. "She has this unusual ability to make people laugh uncontrollably which affect their ability to think and prevent them from moving. Her fight against villains always fill with insanity."

"Come on, imagine it," said Joke smiling. "If I was your wife you would have a future of constant laughter."

"More like a living nightmare," said Eret.

Joke burst out laughing.

"Seems like you two are close," Heather noted.

"Our agencies were near each other, as young heroes striving to make a difference in the world, a neutral love bloomed," she said dreamily.

"No it didn't," said Eret flatly.

"I do miss your quick retorts. You're my favourite person to tease, future husband."

Eret closed his eyes. "So Joke if you're here then that must mean…"

"That's right," she nodded. She then turned towards a group of students that were approaching them. "Come here everyone. This is Berk!"

"Oh, wow," said a spiky dark-haired young man. "It really is Class A."

"Wow, it's so amazing," said a cheerful blonde haired girl. "I've seen them on TV before."

"Second years from Defender High, this is class two," said Joke. "They're my students."

The black haired young man then immediately grabbed Hiccup's hands. "Hey, I'm Strider. Your Skullcrusher's son, aren't you? I hear that you and your class I for quite a lot of trouble this year."

"You could say that," said Hiccup.

"But even so you're all still aiming to become pro heroes, despite those hardships," he said as he continued shaking the hands of the class. "It's wonderful. Hearts filled with fortitude, I believe that our hero needs to have."

'_He's rather friendly,_' said Hiccup.

'_This pretty boys going to steal our girls,_' Clueless grumbled to himself.

Strider then looked at Snotlout. "And Snotlout… it must have been hard for you what with that whole kidnapping incident. You especially have a very strong will, don't you? Today I'm gonna do my best to learn from you I really hope you don't mind."

He then outstretched his hand and Snotlout slapped it away. "Stop pretending. What you're saying doesn't match with the look in your eyes."

Hiccup then immediately step forward hoping to avoid an incident. "I must apologise, but don't take it personally he's like that to everyone in winter those in our own Hero Course."

"It's fine," Strider assured. "It proves how tough his heart is."

Snotlout snorted.

"Hey, Hiccup, can I have your autograph?" said the blonde haired girl. "You were so cool at the Thawfest Festival."

"Uh," said Hiccup looking uneasy.

"Seriously?" said a young man with long black hair. "Stop fan Girling."

"Huh, I'd be happy to sign something for you," said Agnar approaching her from behind.

"Hey, get your costumes and head to orientation," said Eret. "There's no time to waste."

"Yes, sir," everyone nodded.

"It's weird, I always forget that we're famous to other schools," said Ingrid.

"Oh yeah, we're basically celebrities when it comes to Hero Course students," Clueless smiled. "No pictures please!"

Joke's smile vanished and she looked at Eret. "Wait a minute, did you not warn your kids, Trapster?"

Eret said nothing and continued making his way to the arena causing her to frown.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon got their hero costumes on and made their way into the orientation room which was packed with students. There had to be at least 1000 of them making it extremely difficult to move.

"Look at this crowd," said Hiccup.

"There's so many," Fishlegs stared.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Provisional Licence Exam," said a voice and they turned and found a man in a suit standing in front on a podium speaking for microphone. "I am from the Hero Public Safety Commission, the name is Ness. Now that has begin orientation… Let's start with the content of this exam basically 1542 examinees compete for a freefall exercise of our design."

"That's not a lot of info," said Tuffnut.

"As you might imagine we get a lot of pros around and ever since that Flightmare was arrested many people have expressed their doubts about the staters of heroes within society," Ness continued.

'_He must be talking about Flightmare's convictions, the idea that most pros aren't worthy of the name hero. That the only things that there after our fame and fortune,_' said Hiccup. '_The Hero killer is still affecting our world._'

"But… when you really think about it, getting paid does make sense if you're going to risk your life to save someone why shouldn't you ask for a reward?" said Ness. "That is just how the world works. If they're in it for compensation or out of a sense of duty we've got too many heroes working together in the streets these days to keep villains at bay. Honestly the time between when an incident begins and when it's resolved is ridiculously short. You are all here trying to receive your Provisional Licences so you will be swept up in this tiresome mess yourselves pretty soon. Those of you who do not have the speed frankly just won't cut it which is why that is what you will be tested on. The first 100 students that fill the requirements will pass today."

Everyone's eyes immediately widened upon hearing this news.

"But there's over 1500 people taking this test," said Heather horrified. "I thought that they said half of us will be passing."

"They clearly change the criteria," said Hiccup. "I guess my father's retirement shook the world more than we figured."

"This means it actually less than 1% will get a licence," said Astrid.

"Oh man, I'm getting way more nervous," said Ingrid.

"The world can be pretty cruel, in order to pass this test you have to prove your skills and have a great amount of luck," said Ness and then suddenly he pulled some sort of disc and a ball. "Here are the basic rules, the examinee will put three of this target on his or her body. They can go anywhere you want so long as it's in an exposed area, so no soles of the feet or armpits. Each of you will also have six of these balls. The targets are programmed to light up whenever they been touched by the ball, if all three targets light up your out. Oh, and the person that lights up your third target will get credit of your defeat. You get through this round by taking out two people."

'_It's similar to the Entrance Exam, but going against people will be a lot harder than robots_,' said Hiccup. '_We're given exactly and enough balls for us to pass, although I guess you can always try to steal the third target from someone else after they hit the first two. So it even harsher than the first entrance test_.'

"We will now start bypassing out the targets and balls," said Ness as members of his staff began approaching the students with cardboard boxes. "You will then have a few minutes to get situated after we open."

"Open?" Ranger frowned.

Suddenly the entire room shook and then began to open up. To everyone's shock they found that they were now in the arena where they would be tested on. The arena had a wide spread of territorials, lakes, forests, rocky terrain and cities no doubt to cover the basics of everyone's fighting style.

"I'm sure that each of you have different terrains that you like or want to avoid," said Ness with a small smile. "Use your powers well and do your best."

'_Looks like they're covered all the bases,_' said Hiccup looking slightly overwhelmed by the setup.

* * *

Eret and Joker were sitting together in the stands observing the entire test.

"Trapster, your fly is down," Joke snickered.

'_Why is it that I can't seem to find a moment of peace and quiet in my life?_' Eret growled.

"I can't believe you still have 20 students," she said looking at him curiously. "It's unusual for you not to have expelled someone. You must actually like this class this time."

"Not really," said Eret.

Joke laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, that's why I like you! Please date me!"

"Shut up," Eret glared.

Joke laughed again and looked at him seriously. "But really you know what's about to happen down there. And yet you didn't mention anything to your class."

* * *

Without hesitation all the examinees began to split up into different directions and formed different groups.

'_If the first people to finish win then no one will go after their classmates_,' Hiccup concluded. '_The best way to win is to team up with people whose powers you already know._'

Hiccup then immediately looked at his classmates. "Everyone stay close together, we'll fight them as a group!"

"Sound strategy," said Astrid.

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, right. This isn't a field trip."

He then began to run off on his own.

"Idiot," Dogsbreath grumbled began to follow him. "Wait up!"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm going on my own too," said Ranger as he began to leave the group. "It's hard to use my powers safely when a big group is around."

Hiccup shook his head. "Ranger!"

"Hiccup, there's no time. Let's go!" said Agnar.

Hiccup nodded, splitting up was a bad idea because he had a feeling what was going to happen the moment the exam started.

Joke smiled down at Class 1 and looked at Eret from the corner of her eye. "Every year the test is different, but one thing is always the same. It's kind of like a tradition during the Licensing Exam."

Hiccup then began to explain his reasoning to the rest of the class on why he wanted them to stay together.

"I don't believe it's a good idea to split up," said Hiccup.

"How come?" Agnar frowned.

"Think about it, everyone already knows what powers we possess."

"They did research?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I see, the Thawfest Festival," said Speedfist realising what he was getting at.

"Most of the students that compete in the Provisional Exam have pretty equal footing, except for one school. Berk comes in as a severe disadvantage, because the top school Thawfest Festival is broadcasted across the country. Showing off not just your students powers, but their weaknesses and fighting styles too. Kind of funny, isn't it?"

Hiccup was continuing to explain their disadvantage and what they could be expecting the moment the exam started.

"The other schools have probably figure out the same way to win as I have," Hiccup explained. "This is going to end up being a battle between schools, with that in mind first they'll likely gang up on powers they know."

Everyone immediately realised what he meant.

"Does that mean?" Ruffnut stared.

"Don't tell me," said Ingrid.

They then heard the klaxon. "The first test will now begin," said a female computerised voice.

"If you like your class this year, you should have warned your students about all this," Joke smiled. "We've seen it time and time again in this exam. Berk is immediately crushed."

Suddenly jumping at Hiccup and the others were students from Defender High.

"I knew it," said Hiccup.

Strider looked directly at Hiccup. "I saw you on TV, your superstrength damages your body and your technopathic powers tax your body. Well, can't say I'm well above taken advantage of that!"

Then he and the rest of his class immediately tossed their bowls directly at Hiccup, but he was more than ready. He quickly raised his holographic shield and protected himself from the attacks and then using his superstrength he swung his shield arm in order to create a gust of wind blowing the balls away.

Eret was watching them as they did battle not looking worried in the slightest.

"So you think we'll be taken out?" Eret questioned. "I don't really see a reason why I should have warned them. I very much doubt anything would have changed if I had. Besides, it looks as if Hiccup figured out what the other schools were going to do before anyone else and they still have to overcome this evil way."

Heather then immediately rotated her lower torso creating a gust of wind swallowing all the balls into her vortex. Fishlegs made his body float in order to avoid getting hit. Tuffnut unleashed a burst of slime capturing a good number of the balls while Ruffnut melted away with her acid using special design nozzles she had the support course made for to better control the direction of her acid.

Astrid had created a good number of shield in order to protect herself and the others. Speedfist merely zoomed across the battlefield avoiding of the balls. Agnar had placed all his balls together in order to create a sticky whip that captured all the balls aiming towards him.

"Oh," said Strider looking impressed with their defensive moves.

Hiccup looked at everyone. "We've got this you guys! Show them what Berk can do!"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Real heroes can turn the situation around," said Eret. "Besides, if they become pros they will face villains who already know their powers. Perhaps at Berk we look a little further ahead than other schools."

Joke just remain silent.


	16. Meathead High Lurking

The exam was in full swing as Eret and Joke watched as explosions appeared around the arena in many different locations.

"Hey, Trapster," said Joke. "I'm getting a lot of our kids will think that it's important to finish fast like the first one is to pass will be ranked at the top. So they'll want to attack immediately."

"Yes, but teamwork is the key," said Eret. "The wise ones will cooperate and gather information together. But if they're seduced by the urge to win and rush to get points they'll end up exposing themselves and then it's all over."

Hiccup and the rest of the class managed to survive the initial attack much of the surprise of the Defender High.

"None of our attacks are landing," said a young man with blue and rockhard skin, whose name was Salem.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that Berk won't go down without a fight," said Strider.

"Maybe not, but we have a plan," he said.

While he had been talking he managed to harden the balls in his hands though sadly his power had no effect on living matter.

"All done," he said passing the balls to a long-haired young man by the name of Hunter.

"I'll take it from here," said Hunt as he grabbed them perfectly in his hands. "Just try not to be jealous when I finish up finishing ahead of our class, but I'm sure you won't mind considering I'm reducing enemy numbers with this elegant attack."

As he was talking he began to move elegantly and the balls began to glow bright purple. He then tossed them and the immediately burrowed underground and heading straight towards Class 1-A. His power allowed him to always target the things he aimed at with perfect precision.

'_My aim is always true and since these projectiles are coming from underground, no one will have time to dodge,_' Hunter smiled.

"Where are they going to pop out?" said Hiccup.

"Get back, I'll handle this," said Ingrid.

She then immediately injected her earphone jacks into her gauntlets she then placed them on the ground. Seconds later she unleashed a powerful shockwave throughout the ground causing it to collapse in front of them.

"She's breaking the ground apart?" Hunter yelled. "It won't help."

The balls then suddenly launched out from the ground and there were making their way directly towards Agnar.

"They're coming straight for me!" Agnar panicked.

"I have got this," said Ruffnut and she immediately created a veil Astrid shielding Agnar and melting the balls the moment they made contact.

"Thanks, that was a great move," said Agnar.

"A defensive move that allows me to create a melting wall," she smiled.

"So they've been working on special moves already," she said.

"Yes, of course they have," said Eret.

"Now it's my turn," said Ragnar as he held one of his balls.

He then immediately stretched his arm towards the blonde haired girl from earlier, but before he could hit her she somehow managed to pulled herself like a turtle.

"That was close," she said popping her head from out of her waist.

Her name was Taila and her ability allowed her to pull her body into itself like a turtle and she began pull out the rest of her body.

"Interesting," said Strider. "This isn't the Class A from the Thawfest Festival, it's obvious that their training is making them better fighters."

"It would seem as if all the students still at a stalemate," said Ness, who was speaking to a microphone as he observed from a far. "Not a single one has passed yet and there's no need to worry students, I will keep you updated with announcement every time a student moves onto the next round."

Hiccup was busy trying to think of a strategy. '_What our strategy? Everyone will be focused on protecting their targets, it's basically going to be impossible to hit them by chance. We have to aim well and breakthrough their defences even if we don't know their powers_.' He then remembered what Salem had said about them having a plan. '_Everyone is holding back right now watching for their opponents blind spots and how they use their powers. But any moment the real fight will begin._'

"All right," Strider smiled as he cracked his fingers.

Joker looked at Eret. "At Berk you look further ahead than other schools. That's a pretty condescending thing to say, Trapster. Do you have any idea how many kids in this world want to be heroes? Strength of will is far more important than going to a famous school or having renown. When you think that your the stars and look down on others, you reveal your weaknesses. That is how you fail."

"Out of the way!" Strider yelled as he put his palms on the ground. "Their defences are too strong right now. I'll fix that."

Seconds later they suddenly felt a massive earthquake erupting and they soon realised what Strider's powers were. He was able to send vibrations into anything he touches and create violent tremors.

"Not good, everyone ran!" said Speedfist.

"What the heck is this?" Ruffnut yelled.

"This power is insane!" Agnar yelled.

The tremors did lot more than knock them off their feet, it was also changing the battlefield and splitting them up.

"We have a few special moves of our own," Strider smiled. "You don't think that you're the only ones did you?"

* * *

Ranger was in a factory district and you just felt the tremors.

"Tremors," he said. "An earthquake? No, probably someone's power."

* * *

In the city district a lot of students had just witnessed a mountain in the mountains own crumbling.

"Who has that kind of power?"

"And which school are they from?"

"Don't lose focus! There are enemies everywhere!"

Unbeknownst to them Gunnar was looking down at them, he was still wearing his school hat, but he was now wearing some sort of naval blue costume with a large gauntlets covering his right hand.

The students in the city then suddenly felt a breeze and then the wind started to pick up and the balls they were holding flew out of their hands.

"Hey, no fear!"

Then just stared as they saw massive vortex directly above them.

"Why are just the balls getting sucked up?"

"I believe it's very important for heroes to have passion," said Gunnar with a cheerful expression. "And all of you are fighting with it. Thank you, that one of my favourite things on earth to say!"

"It's one guy from Meadhead High?"

"What did he say, it's hard to hear?"

"Wait, what's he going to do now that he's got our balls?"

"Please let me join your fight and show my own passion!" Gunnar cried out and moved his hand directing the wind directly down towards them firing the balls directly at them. "I am so looking forward to it!"

It was no surprise that the examinees found themselves completely overwhelmed, they were completely paralysed by the wind and unable to see anything due to the dust that it had created when it blew across the ground. This meant that they were unable to see the balls striking their targets.

"It would seem as if someone has stepped up and taken—" His mouth and suddenly fell open as disbelief shot out of his eyes. "There are 120 people taken down? A single person managed to do that with just one attack?"

Gunnar took a deep breath. "That's the stuff. I won!"

"Are now wager that we will see a lot more people passing for now on," Ness surmised.

* * *

Hiccup was still a little shaken from Strider's last attack and managed to pull himself out of the rubble.

'_Talk about overkill, I get the feeling that it would be hard to use in the city,_' he said shaking his head. He then noticed that he was completely alone now. '_Great, we've been split up. I wonder if this is what Defender High have been planning the entire time. I need to find everyone or at least somebody soon, if I'm alone I'm done for. The other schools have had so much more time working together and learning how to make decisions in battle, it's hard to forget that were behind a whole year compared to these other schools even with everything we've experienced._'

He then remembered Gunnar and how Eret explained that he was a first-year like they were and that he had scored the highest when it came for students entering with recommendations. Then he remembered about Strider's sudden earthquake which had been very precise.

'_These are strong students from all over the country, I don't know why but I'm getting pretty excited about this,_' he said clenching his fist.

'_Hiccup, snap out of it! You have an enemy in front of you!_' Toothless yelled.

Hiccup snapped out of his daze and saw a young woman wearing a Meadhead cap had just somersaulted over him. At the same time she had released one of her ball striking the target next to his right shoulder.

'_This girl came out of nowhere,_' Hiccup stared.

"Tag, you're it," she said as she landed behind him. "Not smart staring off into space, but what really weird is that you're in trouble and still calm."

Hiccup recognised her. '_I've seen her, she's from Meadhead High School._'

"You couldn't be cooler," she said.

Fishlegs wasn't too far away from Hiccup's position and he was still reeling over from the shockwave.

'_Man that was intense,_' he said picking himself up. '_Someone could have died in that attack. If I call out the others I'd just become a target like the rest of the schools. My classmates shouldn't be too far way though. I need to find them. Otherwise I'll have to fight by myself and moments like this you have to be calm and careful._'

Hiccup was still facing that girl from Meadhead High, whose name was Cammie.

"In fight well a lot of one-on-one combat is to be expected, most people tend to go after opponents they've got a lot of info on since it's safest," she said. "That's why I track you down, because there's a good possibility Berk students would be ganged up on. You see I didn't want to miss the chance to interact with such a procedure school and I've taken quite an interest in you."

"You certainly like to talk?" said Hiccup. '_Defender High will show up to fight any second now. This is no time for the leisurely chat, but I'm sure she understands that. Does she have teammates coming to help her or is she just that overconfident?_'

He waited for her to make the first move and she started by tossing the stone towards him, he quickly dodged that and kept an eye on her knowing it was only a decoy. His suspicions were Ryder she immediately tossed another one of her balls and he quickly activated his jets in order to get out of the way. He had to keep low so that no nearby schools will be able to pinpoint his location.

'_It doesn't matter,_' he said to himself. '_I have to make sure that I don't get taken out._' Once he landed on the ground he saw that she had vanished much to his astonishment. '_Where did she go? She couldn't have—'_

Cammie had appeared directly behind him. "All I have to do is tap you with a ball and that makes two."

Hiccup quickly jumped to the side now mean avoiding her hitting his target on his left hip and quickly grabbed one of his own balls.

'_I have to counter-attack,_' he said getting ready to toss is ball. However she had vanished once again. '_Or not she's gone._'

"Aw, you think my power let me disappear?" said a voice behind him.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

He was then suddenly pinned to the ground and he had a firm hold over him.

"That's not it," she said. "I was just hiding."

"It wasn't your power at work?" said Hiccup amazed by her strength.

"No, that's just a technique. I make my opponent eyes and ears blind and deaf to my presence. To do that I hold my breath, clear my mind and disappear. It's simple, the hardest part is not thinking to be honest."

Hiccup couldn't notice that she was a little too close for comfort as he could feel her breasts pressed against his back. Then for some reason with her free hand she began to deactivate the manual locks on his helmet. How she figured out to unlock his helmet he had no idea, but he can reseal it automatically as the manual locks over rid everything else.

"Wait, you learned the technique that impressive at Meadhead?" Hiccup questioned.

"The trick is not viewing your training is some kind of chore. I'm glad that will learning about each other now my question why do you want to be a hero? For honour? Pride? Or is it for someone else's sake? I want to know your deepest desires and what scares you."

Hiccup took her questioning as an opportunity to free himself. He quickly fired the cables around his got that and they immediately wrap themselves around her. Not wanting to induce an electrical shock he then used his powers in order to toss her off of him.

However, before any of them could make a move the ground in front of them erupted in front of them and a web shot out of nowhere. They looked up and just as Hiccup suspected, Defender High had arrived on the small mountain near them.

"Man, Meadhead High is trying to take him down too?" said Hunter.

"Not good," said Hiccup. '_I'm trapped, I couldn't find anyone and now I'm the target. The worst case scenario I thought of earlier is now a reality._' He then felt the ground beneath them beginning to shake. '_This is it, here they come._'

Hiccup quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a net emerging from the ground, but he didn't just have that content with. The other examinees were using their powers and throwing balls to catch him offguard. He quickly used his shield to block the attack coming from his right side and sliced to anything with his plasma blade on his left at the same time using his enhanced agility and jets to avoid incoming attacks.

"Are you okay?" a voice yelled.

Hiccup looked up and was shocked to find Fishlegs looking down at him. "Fishlegs?"

He then quickly extended his hand. "Over here, hurry!"

Hiccup was rather surprised that he was exposing himself. '_What? Does he have a plan?_'

"Don't let them escape!"

One of the examinees and immediately fired a burst of water directly at Fishlegs which caused him to lose his balance and he fell off the rock he was standing on.

"Our take him down!" said a rockish looking examinees.

Extended his hand and immediately launched itself directly towards Fishlegs.

"No, wait!"

Hiccup then quickly activated his jets and flew towards Fishlegs and grabbed him in midair.

"An opening," said an examinee getting ready to toss his ball.

"Sharpshot, launch!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly the bulge on his back immediately began to move and to a transformed into a mechanised miniature dragon with green and brown paint. It's appearance had caught the examinees completely offguard especially when it fired a few miniature plasma blasts at the base of the mountain that the examinees were standing on. The sudden attack caused the ground to give way and it shattered causing all them to fall.

"Damn it, the whole mountain is coming down!"

Hiccup took this as opportunity to make a break for it and took off with Fishlegs in his arms.

'_Dad was right, was been too preoccupied trying to mimic both he and mum, I needed to create my own style of fighting,_' said Hiccup to himself. '_A combination of my superstrength and my technical expertise. I'm just grateful I was able to finish building Shapshot, not only is he able to create miniature plasma blasts but he is able to pinpoint the weak spots in any structure causing it to collapse. With him by my side I'll have much more manoeuvrability and with my new combat style I will be able to strengthen my muscles allowing me to use the full power of my superstrength one day. I will become the ideal hero that I want to be._'

Ness was continuing to observe the proceedings of the exam.

"We have now had a 30th person pass," he informed everyone. "If you kids want to pass you better hurry things up or else you'll be going home."

* * *

Defender High was still recovering from Hiccup's little surprise attack.

"Where did those Berk brats run off to?"

"Are they gone or just hiding?"

"They've got to be close. Anyway this isn't working, there must be a better way to attack them."

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs were now hiding amongst the rubble and Shapshot was on lookout. Thanks to his link with Toothless, Hiccup did not have to put himself in danger as he was also able see through the eyes of Shapshot.

"There is no trace of anyone in your vicinity, Hiccup," Toothless informed him.

"Inform us the minute things change, bud," said Hiccup.

"Sorry, I really messed up back there, huh?" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup had his back towards him. "Don't sweat it. Besides we were outnumbered."

Fishlegs then pulled out one of his balls and slowly began to move towards the target on his hip. However, before it made contact Hiccup quickly spun around and knocked the ball out of his hand.

"Let me guess," he said narrowing his eyes at him. "You're someone from Meathead?"

"I'm what?" said the impostor.

"Fishlegs has been working on his powers, training hard. He can now even ignore its side effects for short period of time and use it to make himself float without getting sick. But you… you have and try to use it at all even though you were in danger. An even more suspicious, you expose yourself to the enemy without a plan. That's not likely Fishlegs I know so who are you?"

The impostor smiled. "If you saved me, knowing that I was a fake, does that mean you are trying to use me somehow?" His body then began to melt away.

Hiccup was a little disturbed by this, but maintained his composure. "Now I don't have time to think that far ahead. I do it again though, in a heartbeat, because if you're not Fishlegs you could have floated away back there. Falling from that height you definitely would have injured yourself."

"Oh, I see now. So you're just that good of a guy, huh? Please tell me more about yourself… everything."

'_Can't we talk about this after the exam?_' Hiccup groaned.

"Does that mean you will save anybody?" the impostor continued. "Is there no boundary? Where do you draw the line?"

Hiccup eyes widened because standing in front of him was Cammie and she was wearing some sort of bodysuit that snug her body.

"What happened here clothes? You're basically naked!" Hiccup stared.

"I'll get dressed once my mission is complete!" she said and immediately swiped at him.

Hiccup had briefly forgot that he had lost his helmet earlier, but fortunately she only just grazed him.

'_She scratched me? What is the matter with this girl?_'

She then quickly jumped at him once again, but jumped back once a burst of slime appeared out of nowhere.

"What?" she said.

'_Slime?_' Hiccup blinked.

He turned and saw that Tuffnut was looking down at them and he just unleashed a burst of slime from his palms.

"Hiccup, how did you get in this situation?" Tuffnut asked.

"Tuffnut?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Fishlegs?!" Tuffnut yelled.

Fishlegs then suddenly jumped directly over him, he clearly had liken his body allowing him to jump over him. He then placed his hands together in order to return to normal gravity and then he swung his fist at Cammie and adding body weight to it.

Cammie quickly jumped back and performed some impressive somersaults, before she sat down on a mountain.

'_Those reflexes,_' Fishlegs stared.

"And here things were just getting good," she said looking disappointed and looked down at Hiccup. "Too bad… I really… really want to talk to you some more. But not with so many people around what a bummer."

She then began jumped away.

"Get back here naked girl!" Tuffnut yelled.

"No, let her go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Why not?"

"It might have just been her power, but it looked like she wasn't wearing her clotheds or her targets. There is still a chance that she might come after us, but think about it we don't have much time left and it would be hard to get a point of her." He then looked at both Fishlegs and Tuffnut. "On that point you two actually you, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Well earlier that girl transformed into Fishlegs' clone."

* * *

They then hid behind some rocks and Hiccup continued explaining what had happened and about Cammie's powers.

"So that hotty is able to transform into other people?" Tuffnut blinked.

"I believe so," said Hiccup. "And we can't underestimate how much those other schools have learned about us."

"Yeah, they knew that you and Fishlegs are really good friends," Tuffnut pointed out.

"Partly because we were on the same Cavalry Battle team during the Thawfest Festival," Hiccup deduced."

"Yeah, that must be why," Fishlegs agreed.

"So I take it that Shapshot was able to find you?" Hiccup assumed.

Then poking his head from behind Fishlegs' shoulder was Sharpshot.

"Yeah, he led a straight to you," Fishlegs nodded. "Looks like we got to you just in time."

Hiccup had sent Sharpshot on a recon mission in order to find the rest of his classmates, hoping to bring back up against the impostor. Of course he had no idea whether he would be able to find anyone in time, but the timing couldn't have been any more perfect.

"So what next?" Fishlegs asked.

"I wish we could meet up with the rest of our class," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we're way safer numbers," Fishlegs agreed.

"That is true, but 30 people have already passed this test so far," Hiccup pointed out. "We have to hurry, if we're going to pass we've got to earn some points."

* * *

Ranger was now hiding within the factory district and he could hear fighting close by.

'_The other schools are sticking together, moving around in groups of 10 or more_,' he said to himself. '_I could attack one of them, but there could be people with powers that I'm weak against. Ideally the various teams would fight each other, bring the numbers of each group down to something more manageable for me to pick of._'

'_Attention to all examinees, people have picked up the pace as 52… no, make that 53 have passed_,' said Ness over the speakers. '_On the opposite side it would seem as if 230 examinees have failed. Less than half the spots are now open, now is the time to move. I recommend that none of you kids dillydallying_.'

Ranger then got to his feet. '_I don't have the luxury of waiting around_.'

He knew it was dangerous walking out in the open, but staying passive would just increase the odds of him not passing. He then suddenly noticed a ball heading straight towards him and immediately unleashed an icy wind freezing it instantly.

"That was pretty good," said a voice and he looked up to see about 10 examinees wearing ninja outfits. The one that spoke was the one in a red Ninja costume. "That's what I expect from someone who earned managed to make his way to the top eight in the Berk Thawfest Festival. The name is Ranger, right? I can't believe that you're wandering around all by yourself. You must be really confident."

"But even if he is from Berk Academy acting alone is just asking for trouble," said one of his partners in a green ninja costume.

"A ten on one fight," said a female voice in a balloon ninja costume. "He doesn't stand a chance."

"This is great, now I don't have to find opponents," he said as he immediately took up a fighting stance.

"Aren't you cool?" said the red ninja.

Immediately the ninjas immediately fired their balls at him and he quickly protected himself by creating a wall of ice. He then he created a stream of ice on the ground which extended towards their feet trapping them in place.

"Damn it, I can't move," said the green ninja.

"You surprised?" said Ranger as he grabbed one of his balls. "I thought you said that you watched the Thawfest Festival?"

The red ninja then immediately pulled out a nut. "Don't be cocky, we're prepared!"

He then suddenly tossed the nut directly towards him and then it suddenly became 10 times as big. Ranger then quickly create another wall of ice to protect himself and managed to block the attack.

'_So his power allows him to make things bigger_,' said Ranger.

The red ninja didn't stop then continue tossing all manner of objects. "That's not all I brought with me!"

Naturally the objects he tossed then grew slamming against his wall of ice and Ranger was putting as much power as he could into reinforcing it. However he knew that he would be able to withstand this kind of attack for long.

'_Should I use a big attack?_' Ranger pondered. '_No, not yet. I'll wait to see if there's more._'

Eventually the ice could not take any more and shattered and a large screw was heading towards him. He quickly fired his palm into the ground and created an ice platform so that he could dodge the attack.

The red ninja then immediately shattered the ice around his legs with some screws. "Your ices nothing to my tools!"

He then tossed several screws at his comrades feet shattering the ice that entrapped them. Clearly they weren't made from any ordinary metal, but a very dense alloy.

"I'm afraid I told you so Ranger!" said the red ninja. "Even if you are a top Berk student, if you think you can pass this exam alone well then your pride will be your downfall."


	17. Class 1-A

Ranger was still thinking against the ninjas and two of them immediately launched a combination fire powers. Knowing he would be a stand a chance against them he created an ice slide in order to circle around the factory district. The big problem was that the red Ninja was constantly enlarging his tours to shatter for his ice.

"Keep attacking, don't let up!" he ordered.

A ninja in yellow then immediately grabbed some piping, his superpowers clearly superstrength, and then tossed the broken pieces towards him.

'_Their trying to catch me offguard with long-range and physical attacks,_' said Ranger as he skated around the attacks. '_They've devised a strategy for everything I have._'

He then unleashed a powerful burst of ice into the ninjas immediately counted the attack their fire attacks.

"It uses to resist!" said the blue ninja.

The attacks collided with his ice and created a massive steam of cloud that blocked their eyesight.

"Where did he go?" said the red Ninja.

Ranger was running for the factory trying to come up with a plan. '_The Public Safety Commission must have constructed this factory to be as realistic as possible. No wonder they chose us to choose our terrain that would suit our style._'

He then unleashed a small amount of icy wind in order to create some movement within the steam, something that the ninjas immediately picked up on.

"There he is!" said the red Ninja. "Surround him!"

Ranger then immediately turn towards a large tanker and slammed a burst of ice into it. '_In that case I'm betting that this tank is filled with the real thing._'

When the ninjas had finally managed to get out of the steam they found that he was gone.

"He got us," said the red Ninja.

"I'm over here!" said Ranger standing on some scaffolding.

"I have you!" said the red Ninja and immediately his hand turned ablaze.

Ranger had used his powers to move the steam in such ways that they didn't test the gas pouring out of the tank he just pierced. The moment the ninja lit his hand there was a huge explosion and all them were knocked backwards.

"To pull such a move… he's crazy," the red Ninja groaned.

Ranger had taken the opportunity while they were down in order to freeze their bodies in place, leaving all them to his mercy.

"Well, it looks like the commission kept the force of the explosion from being too damaging," said Ranger as he approached them.

"You bastard," the red Ninja growled.

"Sorry, but I simply cannot afford to fail," he said as he pulled out one of his balls.

Once Ranger had eliminated all of them, he started to make his way to where the location of the other examinees that managed to pass the first test. He noticed that he was walking that there was some frost on his arms.

'_I still need to get used to the cold, it slows me down,_' he said to himself.

Suddenly his targets flashed bright blue. "Students who have passed the exam should congregate in the anteroom," said a female computerised voice.

The targets could immediately tell when someone passed or failed and who dealt the final blow. They were also designed in order to track the movements of the examinees taking the exam, with so many of them taking part it was the only way to track them. Plus the only way to get them off was with a magnetic key that could only be given after they fail or pass the exam.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city district, a young girl in a bright white uniform was drinking a cup of tea. When another young girl approached her in the same uniform.

"Miss Christa, we'll soon have company," she informed her. "I have confirmed four Berk students have entered the building."

"Let's have a look at the video," said Christa.

"Certainly," she said.

Suddenly a holographic image shot out of her eyes which depicted Astrid, Heather, Ingrid and Magnus had just entered the building.

"Armed duplication, a soundwave manipulator, body rotation and a power that allows you to make things," she said looking intrigued.

Christa did not have any physical superpowers, her only power was have intelligence which rivalled Hiccup's IQ. As such she could come up with a plan to take down Astrid and her team very quickly.

"It seems our pray has been decided," she said as he rose to her feet. "I had hoped to encounter Hiccup Haddock, to see which one of us is the smartest, but I suppose they'll have to do. Now please gather the other ladies."

"Yes, Miss Christa," she bowed.

'_The formula for my success is flawless. What an excellent day for an exam,_' she said smiling.

* * *

Ranger soon reached the anteroom and found the other people who had passed the exam waiting.

"So they all passed?" he said looking for his classmates, but discover that he was the only one.

He also noticed that Gunnar was wondering around and just like Hiccup he was curious about him too.

'_If he applied to recommendations, I should have seen him at the entrance exam_,' he said looking at him curiously.

"I want to be like—" Gunnar then suddenly stopped and looked directly towards Ranger and his expression changed and then he shift his focus back to the guy in front of him. "So what were we talking about?"

"I don't know, you just came up and started talking."

* * *

"So far 56 people have passed," Ness announced. "Do not panic but consider that your time is almost up. Good luck."

Magnus was keeping an eye out for their classmates.

"Any luck Magnus?" Heather asked.

"It's no use," said Magnus. "I can't see anyone from our class."

"They could be in another area," said Heather.

"Most likely," Magnus agreed. He then turned and looked at Astrid. "Astrid you heard that, right? Less than half of the spots remain."

"We should probably give up finding everyone, we need to fight for ourselves and make sure we pass," Heather suggested.

"Yes," said Astrid reluctantly. "That would be the best choice of action."

"Shh," Ingrid hissed, she had plodding her earphone jacks into the wall to make sure no one surprised them. "I hear four people climbing the stairs, 10 floors below. They're headed up here."

"Are they planning to attack us?" Magnus asked.

"I don't understand why there is only four them coming if that's the case," Astrid frowned. "All the other schools we've observed have moved in much larger groups than that."

"Maybe their companions were defeated and the running way to hide in here?" Heather offered.

Ingrid shook ahead. "No that's not what this sounds like. They're not stopping on the other floors."

"Are there more them hiding somewhere?" Astrid frowned. '_Is this a distraction or worse?_'

Astrid soon got her answer, because Ingrid immediately screamed when she suddenly heard loud music erupting completely out of nowhere. It was so bad that she had to de-jack from the wall, it had almost completely deaf and her.

"What happened?" Astrid cried.

"Are you all right?" Heather asked as the two of them rushed to her side.

Magnus immediately transform one of his arms into an ear pressed against the wall. "There's music playing, it's not too bad for me. But hearing it suddenly must have been a huge shock for Ingrid."

"So they must know Ingrid's power and target her on purpose," Heather concluded.

Magnus nodded. "It's a coordinated attack."

"This isn't good, now we can't tell where anyone is," said Heather.

* * *

Christa was leading her girls into an elevator smiling, earlier she had ordered for her girls to enter the building and a play that loud music.

"Phase 1 is complete, let's begin phase 2," she said. "We should keep our guests waiting."

The elevator door then closed.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others then suddenly saw the glass shattering in front of them and realise there will be attacked.

"Everyone hide!" Astrid ordered.

"An attack from the outside?" Ingrid stared as they went behind cover.

"What's their plan?" Heather frowned.

"They're trying to keep you from using my eyes," Magnus deduced.

Magnus was right one of Christa's girls was filing some sort of energy balls at the windows with a crossbow, not enough to break them but enough to shatter them.

'_The first thing they did was counteract Magnus and Ingrid's powers which are perfectly suited for detecting enemy location,_' Astrid deduced. '_Our opponents know exactly who we are and more importantly what we can do._'

"Astrid what could their next move be?" Magnus asked.

"I'm not positive, but it seems likely there trying to trap us here," Astrid assumed.

"And then they'll surround us and move into attackers as a group," Heather finished.

Astrid nodded. "Yes, we can assume that already close by waiting for the right moment to strike."

Christa soon joined the girls which had entered earlier and one of them had excellent hearing meaning that she was able to listen to their conversations even through thick walls.

Inside Ingrid was starting to lose her cool when immediately jacked her earphone jacks into her in to sonic gauntlets.

"In that case we have to fight!" she yelled running from behind her cover.

"No, wait! Don't be reckless!" Astrid yelled.

Too late as the archer outside fired a shot that went through the window and smashed one of her gauntlets and damaging her earphone jack. A split second later a second shot fired annihilated her other gauntlet.

"Phase 2 is complete, ma'am," said the archer knowing that Christa would be able to hear her thanks to a member of their class.

"Ingrid!" Magnus yelled.

"Are you injured?" Astrid asked.

"They got my amp in my left ear," Ingrid winced showing one of her earphone jacks that was dripping blood.

Astrid was utterly stunned. '_They knew what she'll do? If they were able to predict our actions so accurately after seeing just one attack at the beginning of the exam then their plan is well thought out. There must be someone extremely intelligent among our opponents, probably someone on Hiccup's level_.'

"Is it me or is it getting hot in?" Magnus frowned.

Astrid's eyes lit up. "Pashley now that you mention it, yes." Astrid's eyes immediately widened when she realised what was going on. "It's coming from the vents!"

Another member of Christa's team with a fire powers he was heating the air in the ventilation shaft.

"Phase 3 is underway," she smiled as he pressed a few buttons on a nearby console.

Astrid and her team then suddenly saw bulkhead doors closing the windows preventing them from escaping or getting some cold air in.

"They shut us in?" Magnus stared.

"And the temperature is steadily increasing," said Astrid who is now sweating.

"This place is turning into a furnace," said Ingrid.

"If we don't do something soon will pass out from dehydration," said Heather. "Also it must be doing this to prevent it from using my powers. I generate a lot of friction and heat when I will take my body, normally that would matter, but now—"

"—but now with the increasing heat you could pass out from just one attack," Astrid finished.

Then to make matters worse they saw that the door they came out of was now been welded shut.

"What are they doing to the door?" Ingrid stared.

"Welding it shut," said Astrid gravely. "Trapping us further."

"Those doors over there are the only ones we have left," said Ingrid.

"We could break through," Magnus suggested.

Astrid shook ahead. "Our opponents are definitely waiting on the other side. It's dangerous."

"How do they manage to help think so quickly?" said Magnus.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ingrid asked.

"If we stay hold up in this room, we have to do something about the heat otherwise will be done for," said Magnus as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Yeah," Ingrid agreed and looked at Astrid. "Astrid what if you made a bomb we can blow the door to the emergency exit."

Astrid shook her head. "We would run the risk of causing a dangerous explosion and they would likely know that we would think about that. Which is why they seal the observation room and raised the temperature."

"Then what?"

'_Think Astrid,_' said Astrid trying to come up with some solution. '_You have too, figure out a solution to this situation. With one ear injured Ingrid can't use her sound attack to their fullest capacity. So what should we smash the wall to escape? No, that is simple move and our enemies would have suspected something so obvious. For now we need a thing about doing something about the air conditioning, I could make some clay to seal off the vents. There looks like to be about eight of them in the room, that would end up making me use a lot of my power, but right now it's all I can do._'

* * *

On the other side of the door Christa and her class were waiting outside.

"Miss Christa, phase 3 has been completed."

"Lovely," she said smiling as she drank some tea. "Now we just give them time."

"Yes, ma'am."

'_The biggest problem facing these Berk students is the hot air being pumped into the room. In order to fix that the one known as Astrid Hofferson must utilise her power, her power allows her to use the lipids inside her body to create solid matter. In other words there is a finite limit to how much she can create. We'll make her exhaust her abilities and then all four of their powers will be rendered quite useless, this is my strategic design. My equation for success._'

"Now use your power Astrid," she said. "It will be the beginning of the end for you and your friends."

* * *

Inside Astrid was just about to do just that, but then she suddenly remembered something Hiccup had said when they were playing chess.

'_When you find yourself in a corner and up against an intelligent opponent, you can't rush and need to think about what they want you to do and then you need to find a way to counter it,_' he had said to her.

"Hey, why aren't you making anything?" Ingrid stared.

"Is there something wrong?" Magnus asked.

"No matter how many different ways I look at this situation, I get the same answer," she said looking at them. "The enemies want me to use my powers…"

Heather then got the message. "…until you can't create anything else."

"Right," Astrid nodded. "My power has many applications, they can't account for all the things I might make which is why they are doing this. At first I thought the manipulation of the air-conditioning was take Heather off the board, but I believe their true intention was to force my hand and exhaust me."

"Very clever, once they're powerless there were marching," said Magnus. "And if we do nothing we will pass out of hydration, and then they'll marching. There's no doubt that they can easily knock our targets."

Astrid nodded. "Yes, so I can't use my powers we'd just be plain right into their hands. We wait for the need to rise until there is no other option."

"But if we stay hiding in here there's no possible way we can pass the exam," Heather pointed out.

"And as Magnus said, the longer we stay in here the more likely will pass out," Ingrid added. "We should just charge out that door and attacked them head on."

"And I'm sure such a smart enemy predicted we might just do that," said Magnus.

"Then what do we do?" Ingrid asked.

Astrid began to think. '_In these kinds of situations I wish we had Hiccup, he would come up with a strategy on the fly._' She then started to remember what Hiccup had said to them when they were planning a rescue mission on how he can't sit still, not when Snotlout was in trouble. '_That's right I have to save them… Heather… Magnus… and Ingrid. Forget about my Provisional Exam, focus on these three. That's what really matters._' She then noticed Ingrid's headphones and got an idea. '_In order to do that, I have to get my friends out of here._'

She then looked at them. "Everyone please endure these conditions for a few more minutes."

They then watch as she suddenly began to create ear protectors, a pair for each of them.

"Why headphones?" Ingrid frowned.

Astrid then bent down. "Please put them on."

They then watched as she began to create something out of her back. '_This is the first time I've created this device, but its structure is not all that complicated. I'll just save another lipids so that I can move and make it as big as possible_.'

Ingrid immediately recognise the device she was creating. "Wait, is that…"

* * *

Christa and her classmate was still waiting and had finally finished drinking her cup of tea.

'_It has almost been 10 minutes since they were trapped in the room. It's probably about time…_' she said and looked at her classmates. "Prepared to take them ladies."

All the men took up battle positions activating their powers which were suited for combat.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said.

'_How utterly delightful,_' Christa smiled as she rose to her feet. '_I wonder what we'll find inside._'

Then suddenly they heard a large noise been sent out of the room in front of them and one by one they began to collapse.

"No," said Christa as she fought to remain conscious. "If this… a sonic… attack?"

* * *

It was, Astrid had created a massive sound woofer and Ingrid was using her earphone jacks to unleash a sonic attack. Unfortunately it was a double-edged sword as it was attacking them, but the ear protectors that Astrid created were protecting them from the worst of the attack.

"The headphones work, but the forces battling my body!" Ingrid winced not knowing how long she could keep this up.

"Please everyone, seven more seconds and it will be over," Astrid winced. "Six… five… four… three… two… one…"

They then instantly burst through the door and found that everyone was now unconscious on the other side.

"All right we rock this," Ingrid smiled.

Astrid was exhausting from creating that sound woofer, but she was still standing and smiling victoriously. "Now hit their targets."

"You got it," said Magnus.

"That was impressive, Astrid," Heather smiled.

"Just something I learned from Hiccup," said Astrid as she limped her way towards them.

However unbeknownst to them, Christa had managed to withstand the attack and was now hiding behind the doors. She then suddenly jumped out and grabbed Astrid pulling her back inside and seal the doors behind her.

"No!" Heather cried just as they saw the doors slammed shut in front of them.

Christa locked the door. "You used your powers to attack not defend? It was a high-risk move, I can't believe that a Berk student would choose such a method. But because of that you cannot fight now can you? I may not pass, but I'll make sure you don't either."

Astrid watched as she began walking towards her with the ball in her hand.

'_Can't give up now,_' Astrid winced. '_Think of all the intense training we've done at camp and school. It's time to show off those results!_'

Astrid didn't had enough strength to create a weapon and even if she could she would be able to use it. Instead she created a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Christa's left-hand with her right hand.

Christa looked utterly annoyed. "Argh! You're struggling in vain!"

She then pulled out another ball this time in her right and this time Astrid couldn't do anything to stop her. However, that moment an Ingrid and Magnus had managed to break down the door and have launched herself by rotating her lower torso. She then quickly grabbed Christa's right hand stopping her before she could touch Astrid's targets.

"You guys?" Astrid stared.

Christa looked at them in shock. "Why did you come back? Surely you assumed that I already had all three of her triggers. We're in the middle of the Licencing Exam, you should be thinking of yourselves. Not you're other classmates."

"That might be how you roll, but not us," said Ingrid folding her arms. "We're obviously different."

"She's our friend, which means we would never leave her behind," said Heather.

"And we don't give up," Magnus added. He then began to remember Hiccup's determination to save Snotlout during the attack at camp, despite the fact that his arm was broken. "It's just like Hiccup said."

"It's how Class 1-A is," said Astrid as she rose to her feet. "We look out for each other."

Christa gave her resented look, but she knew that she was defeated. "You've defeated me completely. Berk doesn't disappoint."

She then dropped her ball.

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile was in the city district with Dogsbreath and for some reason Clueless decided to follow them. They were currently climbing up a ladder towards a road bridge that overlooked the city.

"So Clueless, why did you follow us?" Dogsbreath asked.

"I don't know, because you guys started running," Clueless shrugged. "I didn't want to end up alone. Where are we going?"

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped.

"Why does he always have to sound so mad?"

"I told you to chill out, Snotlout," said Dogsbreath. "Looks like there's a lot of people up there so the free of us should work together."

"I don't need you," Snotlout grunted.

"Yes, you do," said Dogsbreath and then suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Look out!"

He then quickly shoved Snotlout and then suddenly something very sticky struck him.

"Dogsbreath!" Clueless yelled.

They then watched as he began to shrink and fold into himself.

"Damn it, what's going on?" said Dogsbreath as his voice started to become muffled.

He flew around the area until he landed in the hand of the same long black haired guy from Meathead High they saw earlier.

"Did that really just happen?" Clueless stared.

"All I know is that bastard looks as if he's to blame," said Snotlout.

"More examinees have passed," Ness announced. "We are 60 people now, that means 40 spots left."

* * *

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were still hiding in the mountain area and things were starting to get desperate.

"We're running out of time," said Tuffnut. "This is bad what we do?"

"I knew we would be in trouble if we got split," said Hiccup. "At least we can probably do something about the group that's near us and maybe earn a few points."

"Really?" Tuffnut blinked. "What are you thinking?"

"Earlier somebody tried to outpace his classmates," said Hiccup remembering the guy with the rocket fists. "He was panicking that he would be able to get enough points in. Since his class attack as a group they would definitely end up fighting over their targets."

"Oh, so as people get worried they would break away from their classmates and then they will be a big disadvantage," Fishlegs simplified.

Tuffnut frowned. "Wait, then why did you say we should stick together? We would've been in the same boat."

"To begin with we were told to hit weak points with balls so it's easy to think that this is target practice and without knowing our opponents powers we're basically going in blind. But it's not easy nor efficient to go after moving targets because after all there will be protected. Think about it, I first wanted to make sure that we trapped enough people for everyone in our class to pass and then we would use our balls only after when they couldn't move any more. Our class has a lot of people that excel in restraining groups so I believed it would be any trouble."

"I see, I suppose it's true that if we were only doing target practice they wouldn't be able to tell whether we were good shots," said Tuffnut. "There's more to this test than I originally realised."

"Shh," Fishlegs hissed. "Listen you guys." Defender High was close by still searching for them with very little success. "Does it sound like they're getting closer?"

"What should we do?" Tuffnut whispered.

"I'll go after them," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I'll be a decoy so that you can move, be on the lookout for openings that will let you immobilise people and get some points. Your powers are better than that than mine, I am more the fighter."

"A decoy? There is free of us so we would need six people?" said Tuffnut.

"You got it," said Fishlegs.

Tuffnut stared at him.

"Let's do it, Tuffnut," said Fishlegs as he rose to his feet.

Tuffnut groaned. "All right, fine."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. '_I trust, Hiccup. He's pulled through enough times that I believe in him_.'

"Now move," said Hiccup.

* * *

Snotlout and Clueless meanwhile was still facing that creepy student from Meadhead High.

"I'm from Meadhead, please notice that my school keeps our hats on when we're working," he said. "Why is that? Because each and every one of our movements is crowned by the legacy and honour of our school." He then dropped what the soon-to-be Dogsbreath onto the ground. "Take this as a demonstration, proof of the difference of level between my peers and your vulgar class. We value obligation and dignity, things that seem to be purely lacking among you."

"I really hate you type," said Snotlout.

Clueless looked at him. "Really because he really sounds like _your_ type of person?"

"The guy just doesn't realise how strong his opponents are," Snotlout smirked.

"I'm starting to think that you are the one that blind!" the guy sneered.

"Maybe it's wise not to provoke this guy?" Clueless suggested. "I mean did you just see what he did to Dogsbreath?"

"Berk Academy, I have respect for your school, I take pride in the fact that our institutions are treated as equals," their opponent continued. "But your class is shameful. You act in ways that discrete heroes."

Then suddenly shooting out of his bag was some kind of goo shaped like giant fingers.

"He's attacking again," said Clueless. "I don't want to be gross."

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped and looked back at his opponent. "Obligation? Dignity? You just like to hear yourself talk, I don't see any proof. Show us with your actions not with your words if you can!"

"Beast," he snarled. "Your worst of all, Snotlout!"

He then fired the goo directly at Snotlout, who immediately charged in.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had now engaged with a large number of examinees. He was using his speed and his jets to outmanoeuvre his opponents and the balls they were tossing.

'_Draw the opponents in as close as possible,_' he said to himself. '_Make them gather in one place_.'

He then sought to examinees jumping directly in front of him.

* * *

In the stands Joke handed Eret a box of gum.

"Want some gum?" she asked.

"It's really a finger trap, isn't it?" he said as he focused on the arena. "I hate this, it's frustrating that we can't tell who passes and fails in real-time."

"And Strider made it worse by splitting the ground open. Now it's hard to see anything," said Joke as she began to chew the gum then she stared at Eret. "Wait, Trapster… are you actually worried?"

"There something I've realised after watching my students, in school and in the field," said Eret. "They may not have realised it then themselves, but in Class 1-A there are two people whose spirits have a big impact."

He of course was referencing to Hiccup and Snotlout as the two of them battled against their opponents with boundless spirit. Hiccup had just launched his jets into the air in order to avoid the surprise attack and used his shield to block more from his side. Snotlout was still facing against that student from Meathead High and had just only stabilise of explosions tearing his goo to pieces

"They aren't leaders who are the most popular and the two of them don't get along at all," Eret continued. "Sometimes they seem like polar opposites. However, before I knew it their passion had spread to the rest of their peers."

Hiccup watched as both Tuffnut and Fishlegs had sprung into action. Tuffnut had already snared quite a few of the examinees with his slime and Fishlegs had pounded them with a meteor shower of debris. Hiccup then saw a massive bear trap shooting out of the ground and immediately activated his plasma blade slicing through it with his added strength.

Astrid's team had just left the building and now all of them had passed the exam. As it was still recovering from using her powers and was been supported by Heather and Ingrid.

"It's strange, but every time there is some kind of major event one of them is at the centre of it," said Eret. "I'm not worried Joke, it's the opposite actually. I can't wait to see what they'll do, even if those two aren't physically with the others their presence raises the standard for the entire class."

"You fallen for them hard," said Joke as she blew a bubble. "It's kind of gross."

"I'm honoured to have them as my students. My class, 1-A."


	18. Rush

Strider and the rest of his class were now hiding out, they hadn't been able to track down the rest of Class A now they were running out of time.

"Let's see, this 62nd person has passed the exam," Ness announced. "Another 38 and it will finally be over."

"All right guys, let's think about our situation," said Strider looking at them. "At the beginning of the test we focused on attacking Berk, splitting them up and putting them in check right off the bat. Now ask always going after them in two groups, but a bunch of other classes took advantage of our work and were at the final stage of the test. So everyone is fighting at max levels in the arena is full of chaos, it's a war zone."

"Your attack did kind of backfired," said Talia. "We didn't take out any of those kids."

"I mean I know that I was rushing, but if you really think about it this is a pretty good place to be in," Strider continued. "As long as we don't freak out, we can take advantage of the current state of the exam and desperate players involved. Right now anyone can think about is the number of slots left so they're panicking and no doubt being careless, burning through stamina. They've got tunnel vision and are focusing on Berk since they have the most intel on them which means we can lie in wait into the perfect moment to strike. We've basically already passed the test."

"It's about time you stopped pretending to be so nice," said Talia. "Honestly, you're too sneaky Strider."

"I prefer to be called tactful," he said as he rose to his feet. "Besides if we swooping at the 11th hour and make a good show it will prove that we have an indomitable spirit. Everyone taking this exam are struggling to live up to their own ideals. I respect that, but unfortunately I can't go easy on."

To that end they began setting out their plan to attack stragglers within the area, specifically those who already worn out from fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and Clueless was still facing off against the guy from Meadhead High, who clearly had a large chip on his shoulder. Snotlout had just unleashed a volley of explosions that ripped through the goo he had created and pushed him back.

"Consider yourself lucky that I weakened the explosion so I didn't kill anyone," Snotlout smiled.

"And this is why everyone is utterly terrified of you, your way to hard-core," said Clueless.

That's when they noticed that it appeared that he was creating the goo from his arms and now he was focusing on regenerating them.

'_Damn, I can't believe I fell for that_,' he said to himself. '_But I won't again._'

"So those nasty finger things just flow back to him?" Clueless stared looking completely grossed out.

'_He's the type of actual impulsively to a simple propagation, this sort of mentality comes from an inflated sense of pride_,' he said pulling himself back together both mentally and physically. "I see now, I will teach you a lesson by breaking you. This will show you what it means to be dignified and behave like a hero."

He then started to create more those gooey fingers around him.

"What is up with this disgusting dude?" said Clueless.

"He thinks that he he's better than us, but I'll show him just how wrong he is!" Snotlout roared and immediately charged forward.

"Wait, hold on!" Clueless yelled. "Don't forget their way in the middle of a test!"

"And that exactly why bring this guy down!"

"Absurd!" said the opponent immediately unleashed his gooey fingers.

Snotlout began destroying them with well-placed explosives, one almost caught him offguard but he quickly turned and destroyed it with an explosion before it had a chance to touch him.

While this was going on Clueless decided to lock and load his new weapon. "Let's just get this fight over with!" He then immediately fired what appeared to be discs from his weapon. "Maybe this will speed things along!"

The guy merely jumped backwards avoiding the discs which sliced into the barrier over the bridge.

"You should work on your aim," he advised.

"Oh, crap," said Clueless.

"And your look," he added. "Maybe I can turn you into something more appealing."

"And not talk!" Snotlout yelled and immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his palm.

The guy quickly block the attack by creating a shield out of the goo. "You've left yourself open."

Suddenly Snotlout felt something grasping his neck, he spun around and saw that somehow some of the goo managed to sneak behind him.

"What the?" he stared.

"You weren't paying attention. I had a piece of flesh sneak beneath us. You saw earlier with Dogsbreath that once I touch you, you're my plaything."

"Snotlout!" Clueless yelled rushing to him.

"Hey, idiot! Catch this!" said Snotlout's muffled voice as he tossed Clueless something from his belt.

Clueless causes and then watched as Snotlout began transforming into another one of those strange blobs.

"Pathetic, you must be remade from scratch," said the guy.

The guy's name was in fact Asmund and he had the ability to reshape flesh by massaging it. For someone else's body all he had to do was kneed and roll it into a ball, but his own flesh was more versatile allowing him to cut it off or manipulating it or make controllable objects.

"No way," said Clueless looking as if he was going to throw up.

"This is a demonstration, the test has an unusually low passing rate," said Asmund. "At first this seems counterintuitive, given our current world, with Skullcrusher retiring wind it make more sense to flood the streets with heroes? And so I must assume that their goal was to weed out the riffraff. We can surmise that they are starting to be more selective in order to bring the professional hero to a higher level and I agree with this way of thinking so I've decided if in the herd myself."

Clueless then suddenly realised for the first time that when he transformed people into those strange meatballs you would be unable to touch their targets. This meant that at this very moment he didn't care whether he passed or failed just so that he failed examinees.

"You're ignoring the test, because you think that you're superior?" said Clueless. "I mean I know that Snotlout has an inflated ego, but you take it to a whole new level."

"I am simply separating the mediocre and extraordinary," he said simply as he rested his foot over Dogsbreath. "By the way, your comrade here still feel pain in this form. Your untamed electricity will torture your friends if you use it."

"Argh," Clueless groaned as he began to fiddle with something behind him. "You've been doing nothing but hurling insults at us this entire time. I'm starting to take it quite personally, you know."

"Then perhaps you're much more self-aware then I thought," he said. "I take time to reflect on your failure."

He then unleashed his meaty fingers at Clueless, who then immediately tossed something.

'_How about you reflect on this?_' he said.

A split second later a huge explosion erupted next to Asmund causing him to lose his balance and caught completely by surprise. '_An explosion? But I stopped Snotlout_.' When the smoke cleared his eyes widened as he saw a grenade on the ground. '_His equipment?_'

That lapse in concentration allowed Clueless to dodge his last attack. "Those ugly gauntlets of him on just some kind of fashion statement. You can use that gear along with his nitro sweat to create simple grenades."

"That's it," said Clueless remembering last thing that Snotlout did before he was transformed. "He tossed it to you."

"By the way big shot, you stumbled into a really killer spot," said Clueless as he extended his finger.

Asmund had failed to realise that thanks to the explosion he was now positioned close to the disc that Clueless had fired earlier. He then fired a bolt of electricity from his fingers, but instead of going wild it followed a certain path going right through Asmund and striking the disc as if it was attracted to it.

* * *

Before taking the exam, Clueless decided to improve his equipment more specifically on how to target certain objects with his electricity without going rampant.

"Target shooting?" said Forge.

"I can't really manipulate electricity so it gets harder fight with other people around," Clueless explained. "Do you think you can help me with that?"

"I've got a solution to your problem, I think," said Forge handing him the targeting equipment. "We're colonies a pointer-and-shoot."

"It's an ingenious baby that the two of us collaborated on," said Sigrid. "Fire with the pointer and set to shooter and the projectile will land on impact. So long as you're within 10m of the spot you tagged your electricity will be gathered in a single line. If you have multiple targets then you can use the dial to select them, the attack scope will help you to lock on to their exact locations."

Clueless was a little overwhelmed by this information. "So, uh… you mean it requires a lot of thinking."

Sigrid nodded.

Clueless was in exactly the sharpest tool in the shed and he acknowledged that, but that being said this new support item would give him the edge in combat. "But if I mastered this I won't run the risk of zapping my teammates will I?"

* * *

Back in the present, Asmund was recovering from the sudden electrical shock he received from that surprise attack from Clueless.

'_I understand, Snotlout,_' said Clueless. '_You start our opponent attacks using a smaller range new move instead of a big explosion like you normally do. Not because you are testing it out, but so that you won't hit me or Dogsbreath. You actually had us on your mind._'

Clueless then looked directly at Asmund. "Listen up, Snotlout might seem like a total jerk on the surface, but he is actually trying really hard to be a pro hero. He threw the grenade to me while been attacked that was the result of calm judgement and planning. And Dogsbreath is such a good dude that he rushed into enemy territory for his friends even though is a totally stupid thing to do."

Asmund was still paralysed from the sudden attack and barely able to move. '_Blast… I lost my hold on them for a second_.'

"You only know bits and pieces of information about these guys," said Clueless as he prepared for another attack. "Don't insult what you don't know!"

"I'll teach you to be more aware of your place, you degenerate!" Asmund roared.

But before he could launch an attack somehow both Snotlout and Dogsbreath had returned to normal and struck him with powerful blows. Dogsbreath with a hardened fist and Snotlout with a powerful explosion there was so powerful that he was sent flying.

"The more damage she takes the more people get released," said Dogsbreath.

"No wonder he was only using long-distance attacks," said Snotlout.

Dogsbreath looked back at Clueless. "Thanks for the save, Clueless."

"You idiot, what took so long?" Snotlout snapped.

"You know no one is really going to like you of you keep acting like this," said Clueless and then he noticed something behind them. "Whoa, look behind you! Those other flashbulbs are all waking up!"

Clueless was right now that Asmund was out of commission his hold on his captives was now released and they were transforming back to normal.

"Looks like we got ourselves in targets," Snotlout smiled.

* * *

Ranger was still waiting on the anteroom and was watching the monitor which was showing a broadcast of the examination.

"I currently 70 people have passed," Ness announced. "30 more and we will be done."

Ranger was doesn't get concerned that he hadn't seen anyone from his class. '_Where's the rest of my classmates? Maybe the information everyone had on earth did the men._'

Then just as he was about to give up hope he then saw Astrid and her group approaching him.

"Good glad to see that you passed, Ranger," said Astrid.

"I didn't doubt you," said Heather.

"Have you seen the others?" Ingrid asked.

"No so far where the only ones here," said Ranger. "I just arrived."

"We can't count them out," said Magnus.

"I thought Hiccup had everyone working together?" Ranger frowned.

"That was the plan, but someone from Defender High split us up with his power," Astrid explained.

"Just 30 spots left," said Ingrid bravely.

"I hope everyone in our class passes," said Heather.

Gunnar was watching them from afar, but his main focus appeared to be on Ranger he was still narrowing his eyes at him.

* * *

Hiccup was still racing across the mountain area and all the other examinees were concentrating everything they had on him just as he planned. Tuffnut was running directly behind him but he was having a hard time catching up.

"Hurry up, Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup, carry me and jump," he said.

Hiccup stared at him.

"Just do it!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup decided to trust his judgement and immediately grabbed him, he then fired of his jets and took off into the sky.

"You're up, Fishlegs!" Tuffnut yelled.

Fishlegs was hiding behind some boulders and then placed his hands together. That's when Hiccup noticed that they were boulders flying directly above them and sticky slime was attached to them. The moment that Fishlegs released his hold on and they immediately fell directly on top of the examinees, the boulders missed them perfectly but the slime caught them and pinned them to the ground.

"Slime? Seriously?"

"They stuck boulders on the end and trapped us."

"Not me."

Tuffnut then immediately fired off a burst of slime covering that particular examinee before he had a chance to take a single step.

"I gave some of my slime to Fishlegs and had him set some snares for us," Tuffnut explained as they landed.

"Well, I did say to grab as many as possible, but this is nuts," said Hiccup.

"In order to make sure that no one was in a spot where they would get crushed by the debris, I head and figured out the perfect timing," Fishlegs explained.

"Looks like 76 people have now passed at this point, we will be in capacity soon," Ness announced.

"We don't have much time," said Tuffnut. "And I'm sure that others will come for us soon. Let's take them out."

They then pulled out their balls and began making their way to the trapped examinees, much to their dismay.

"You guys are first years, right? Come on can't you give us a break? We have to earn a Provisional Hero Licence this time around."

Hiccup looked down at him and then began hitting his targets. "I'm sorry, but so do I."

"That 79 people, everyone is moving at an exhausted pace now," said Ness the moment that their targets began to glow blue.

"That was fast," said Tuffnut.

"Students who have passed the exam should congregate in the anteroom," said a computerised voice.

"I want of the others already there?" Hiccup wondered.

"I hope these kids don't take their youthful energy for granted," said Ness. "The battle royale format is nothing new for the exam, but this time the patterns are bit unusual. Berk is always heavily right from the get go, but so far all of those students are still on the board."

* * *

Speedfist was still running trying to find his other classmates when he saw Olaf hiding in a corner.

"That's…?" he stared and immediately turned around. "Olaf!"

"Bonjour, are you out here alone?" Olaf asked. "What a coincidence so am I."

"I've been trying to find as many of our classmates as I can, there's a handful of us gathered nearby but I came to look for stragglers," Speedfist explained.

Olaf stared at him. "So you left the group just to come help the others?"

Speedfist nodded.

Olaf laughed. "You're so funny. How do you even think you would even find people out here? And what were you going to do with anyone left behind passes without you?"

"First of all I found you, didn't I?" Speedfist pointed out. "And if everyone else passes the test that's a wonderful thing. I'm taking Hiccup's example by leading the the rest of our class and serving them to the best of my abilities. That is what my brother would do, it's through my actions that I'll realise my ultimate dream."

Olaf looked at him. '_Your ultimate dream?_'

"Obviously I do want to get my Provisional Licence and the test will be coming to an end soon so I'll continue my search while trying to pass," Speedfist continued and held out his hand. "Please work with me."

* * *

Snotlout and his group were making their way to the anteroom after passing the exam.

"Oh, three more right after the other," said Ness. "Our totals are now 82 meaning that there is only 18 more to pass."

"Man, this entire arena is going insane," said Dogsbreath.

"Hey, look more of our classmates!" Clueless pointed as he noticed Hiccup's group. "Alll yeah, Class A represent!"

"Oh, you know it," Fishlegs cheered. "Our class is amazing! We did it!"

Hiccup then watched as Fishlegs and Tuffnut began dancing around with Dogsbreath and Clueless. His eyes then turned towards Snotlout, who had an angry looking his eye as he went past.

"So you passed too, huh? How did you manage that, Useless?" said Snotlout.

Hiccup folded his arms. "Are you ever gonna give up using that nickname? I think I've proven that I'm not utterly useless over these past few months."

"Yeah, guess I shouldn't be surprised," Snotlout grunted as he walked past.

Hiccup stared at him. '_What did he say?_'

"But next time we fight I don't expect you to throw the match," Snotlout continued.

* * *

A few moments later they enter the anteroom and met up with more members of their class.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried rushing towards him and hugging him. "I'm so glad you were able to pass! I was getting worried."

"It was a little touch and go," Hiccup admitted.

"When did you guys pass? Have you guys been here long?" Clueless asked.

"We just got here ourselves as well," said Magnus. "Ranger beat us."

"I was kind of shocked that Snotlout was in here already," said Ingrid and looked at Clueless. "But I get it now it was because you were with him."

"Why is everyone dragging me today?" Clueless grumbled.

"In order to remove the target you can find the key at the back," Heather informed them. "They asked us to return them to the shelf now that we're done."

"Thanks, Heather," said Fishlegs.

"Looks like only 11 from our class have passed," said Ranger.

"So only nine more to go," said Hiccup.

"And the announcement said that there were only 18 spots left," Astrid added.

Hiccup clenched his fist. '_Come on guys._'

* * *

Speedfist and Olaf were rushing through the mountains zone has examinees were doing everything they can to pass. The fact that there were only 18 spots left put everyone into a frenzy and all but one of Olaf's target had been struck.

He had just managed to jump into the air unleashing his laser, but an examinee was now directly on top of him with the ball in his hand.

"That target is mine!"

"Oui," said Olaf knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him.

Speedfist then suddenly grabbed his cable and pulled him back. "Olaf!"

"There's two of us, Speedfist," said Olaf. "This has turned into a war, it's going to be très hard for all of us to survive it. Just leave me here."

"What are you talking about?" said Speedfist. "Keep fighting, Class 1-A does not give up!"

"No, that's not what I'm doing!" Olaf yelled as the other examinees began to surround them.

There was another huge explosion, this one a little too close for comfort. Thankfully Speedfist had managed to grab Olaf and was now dashing across the battlefield.

"We're finished if we stay put," said Speedfist.

The other members of Class 1-A were having similar problems they were being constantly attacked by other examinees desperate to get those last few points.

"Oh, balls! We're almost out of time!" Agnar cried.

"So how are we going to get points?" Calder asked.

"Wow, eight people just pass at the same time," said Ness. "That only leaves 10 open spots."

* * *

From the stands Joke saw that those who had passed her exam were actually from her class.

"Those eight were all from my class," she beamed. "See them? They're entering into the anteroom. Great job their kiddos!"

Eret, however, knew this development was making it almost impossible for the remaining Berk students to pass. '_10 people left_.'

* * *

In the anteroom the other members of Class A were now starting to believe that it was impossible for their entire class to pass.

Astrid looked deeply troubled. "Looks like our class still…"

"Has nine people who haven't passed," Ingrid finished. "I hate to say but it's not sounding good for us."

* * *

Speedfist and Olaf were still making their way across the battlefield trying to join up with any other members of their class, but at this point they could be anywhere. As they were running Olaf remembered the words that Speedfist had spoke to him a few moments ago.

'_Your ultimate dream,_' he said.

He began to remember when he was a kid when his powers first materialised and they were causing him stomach troubles. "Papa? Mama? Why am I so different from everybody yes?"

Olaf then came to a sudden stop and freed himself from Speedfist, who just stared back at him. He then pointed his stomach into the air and immediately fired his laser so high into the sky is that everyone close by could see it.

"Uh, what is that?"

Speedfist just stared at him in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? Seriously what are you doing?"

"I'm standing out," he said.

"Yes, yes you are! That's exactly the problem!" Spedfist yelled.

"If you try to protect me you will fail the test. I've already got two of my triggers head and they'll be swarming me soon. You would have a much better chance without me, please let me do this for you."

Speedfist just stared at him in disbelief.

"While I've got the spotlight, you can sneak up on the peoplee that real come after me. With your speed you should be able to hit their targets."

"Where is this even coming from?"

"Something you said earlier inspired me… your ultimate dream. I always wanted to be an equal to the amazing people in our school. Our enemies will be here soon, get ready!"

Speedfist turned and saw that he was right the examinees were swarming there might swarm of locusts.

"You can't," said Speedfist.

"Now! You have run!" Olaf yelled at the top of his voice.

Speedfist just stood there, just couldn't leave Olaf to the mercy of these desperate examinees. It was at that point that a flock of pigeons appeared overhead and swarmed the battlefield.

"Wait, what are those?"

"Damn, birds!"

"Where do they come from?"

Speedfist only knew one person you would be able to control this many animals. "This is…"

He turned and saw Wartihog on a mountain above them. "Thank you birds, please continue to swarm this area."

"Everyone back them up!" Ragnar yelled as he immediately began to engage their enemies.

A few of them suddenly found that they had stepped on several sticky balls on the battlefield.

"Crap, I'm stuck! What are these things?"

Sven then jumped out of nowhere and uses tailed and not into the ground trapping them in place. They tried to free themselves, but the balls were just far too sticky.

"Damn it!"

"Go, go, go!" Agnar yelled as he continuously tossed his balls onto the battlefield ignoring the blood pouring out of his scalp. "Get them now while they're distracted!"

"Speedfist, what are you doing? Don't just stand there!" Sven yelled.

"You came for us," Speedfist beamed.

"It's Berk!"

Helga then immediately jumped into the fray. "Say cheese!"

Helga then immediately bounced off the suns rays of her body which caused everyone staring at her to go temporary blind. She then took this opportunity to strike the targets out of two of the examinees knocking them right out of the game.

"I've got two people out!" she yelled.

"Same here," said Sven as he did the same.

"That's two more in!" Ness announced. "Only eight spots left."

Olaf just stared at them in confusion. "Wait? Why would they…"

"Everyone was going nuts and getting desperate in the final minutes," said Ruffnut as he skated around on her acid and then quickly created a shield of acid. "I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see who was friend or foe, but then we spotted your bellybutton later and we knew we would be able to meet up with our classmates again. Come on, let's do this!"

Olaf just at it never occurred to him that he could have used his laser to signal the rest of his class. In fact he was even surprised they actually came, he only believed that their enemies would react to his signal.

Ruffnut jumped over an examinee and struck his target with a ball.

"Seven spaces remaining," said Ness.

Ragnar had managed to ensnare another examinee and touched his targets.

"Sorry about this," he said.

"Six left!" Ness cried out.

Agnar then slowly made his way towards one of the trapped examinees he managed to capture and took him out of the game.

"Make that five," said Ness. "The pressure is really on now, in the final minutes Berk came together and pulled off some absolutely insane combos."

'_There were that many of them left on the field?_' Eret stared.

Wartihog then approached an unconscious examinee and took him out.

"Four spots," said Ness.

"I did it!" Wartihog cheered.

Calder had just taken down another examinee. "I'm in!"

"Now three!" said Ness.

In the city district, Cammie had just taken down another examinee.

"Ow, that one is from Meadhead High, so only two spots remain," said Ness.

Speedfist and Olaf then immediately rushed knowing that they had to take those last two spots quickly.

"Olaf, I don't know who you want to be equal with because I don't know what you're measuring yourself against," said Speedfist. "But this was you're doing… thank you."

The two of them then struck the targets of two of the examinees.

"Well, I guess this means my twinkling will have to stop after all," said Olaf.

"No, keep twinkling whatever that means," said Speedfist.

"The last students have now passed!" Ness announced loudly. "Every single spot is now filled, we now have our 100 students that will advance."

* * *

Everyone in the anteroom had just witnessed the massive comeback performed by their classmates.

"Yeah!" Dogsbreath and Clueless cheered with enthusiasm.

"Our entire class passed the test! I'm so excited!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Nice going, sis!" Tuffnut beamed.

"A little too close for comfort, but we managed to pull it off," Hiccup sighed with relief.

"I was going to have a heart attack," said Astrid.

* * *

Eret and Joke had watched everything from the stands.

"Unfortunately for all those who failed now must withdraw from the arena immediately. You are free to watch from the stands as the rest of the exam," said Ness.

"They just had to keep me on the edge of my seat, huh?" Eret grunted. "We're training so hard when we get back."

Joke laughed. "Oh, come on. You're happy aren't you?"

"Furious."

"Then what is that sparkle in your eye?"

"Annoyance."

Joke just burst out laughing.

* * *

Soon everyone past the first part of the exam had gathered in the atrium and Gunnar soon learned from a large bulky young man covered with hair named Thuggory that Asmund had failed.

"Huh? What do you mean that Asmund didn't pass the test?" he said.

"Tone it down," said Thuggory gruffly. "It's because he went ahead of us and thought alone like he didn't need help, just like you to." He then turned and looked at Cammie. "Gunnar at least has the excuse that first year, but not you Cammie."

"Yeah, yeah…" she said.

"All right, for the 100 of you that passed, please turn your attention to the screen," said Ness.

Everyone turned and looked at the screen above them which focused on the city district.

"It's the test arena?" Hiccup frowned.

"What's going to happen next?" Fishlegs wondered.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion and several buildings were destroyed and it wasn't just in the city district, but within the factory and mountain areas as well.

Hiccup just stared. "Does this mean…?"

"There is just one more round for the exam," Ness explained. "Your goal is simple, undertake rescue exercises and save the bystanders that are trapped in these disaster sites."

"A rescue mission," said Hiccup.


	19. Rescue Exercises

Everyone had just witnessed the explosions erupting around the arena, indicating that their next exam was a rescue mission.

"There is only one more round to the exam," said Ness. "Your goal is simple, undertake rescue exercises and save the bystanders who are trapped within these disasters sites."

"Save the what now?" Clueless and Agnar blinked.

"Bystanders," said Helga. "We learned about them in class, remember? Their people at a disaster scene."

"It could also refer to innocent civilians on the street," Astrid added.

"Use this time to show us how you would carry out successful rescue procedures once you receive your Provisional Licences," said Ness. "Treat this as though it this is the real thing."

Hiccup can help notice the similarities of this disaster and that of the attack on Washington a month back.

"Rescuing…" he said.

"Look on the screen," said Magnus.

"Little kids and old people?" Calder stared.

To everyone's shock they noticed civilians were in all the disaster zones.

"That's so dangerous why are they here?" Agnar asked.

"The specialists have been trained as the first professional persons in need of rescue," Ness explained.

"So they're basically actors?" Tuffnut blinked.

"And they must be part of the safety bureau, I suspect the going to judge us on our performances," her assumed.

"It's a safe bet, guess we really shouldn't be surprised," said Sven.

"The specialists have dressed up as ordinary civilians and will be located throughout the disaster site," Ness continued. "We will be judging you how well you keep them safe as you go about your mission. Oh, by the way, we will be scoring you on a point system. If you have more points then at the benchmark when the exercise comes to an end then you passed the exam. We will be starting in 10 minutes, take care of any necessary preparations now."

"This looks familiar," said Speedfist.

Hiccup nodded. "It's just like in Washington D.C. I wonder if they basted on that?"

"It's true that the situations are similar," Speedfist nodded. "But our only goal back then was to rescue Snotlout from the villains. We allow the pros to handle search and rescue operations and as you might recall there are many casualties."

"Not this time," said Hiccup.

* * *

Soon everyone were relaxing and some people were discussing plans of action for the next exam.

Tuffnut then made his way over to Clueless and Agnar. "Hey, guys. You should hear this story is pretty juicy."

"What's the rating?" Agnar asked.

"Triple X."

Agnar looked at him. "Go on."

"That box in the bodysuit from Meathead, the one over there," he said gesturing to Cammie.

"Yeah?" said Clueless curiously.

"If you're just going to say that she's hard that obvious," said Agnar. "I've had my eyes on her the moment we crossed past."

"But get this I saw her hiding the rocks with Hiccup, butt naked," Tuffnut smirked.

"Hiccup!" Clueless and Agnar yelled.

A few seconds later, Hiccup found himself completely overwhelmed by the two of them.

"What were you doing well the rest of us were just trying to stay alive you bastard!" Agnar yelled angrily.

"This entire test is a big joke for you?" Clueless roared.

"Will you guys cool it? What's going on?" Hiccup yelled.

"Don't play stupid with us, what devious things were you doing with that super hottie?" Agnar demanded pointing at Cammie.

The three of them noticed that she was looking at them and then waved, though they suspected that she was actually waving at Hiccup.

"The casual greetings between a man and woman in a sexual relationship has advanced in several paces," Agnar cried.

"Just how far did you go with her?" Clueless demanded.

Hiccup groaned realising what was going on. "I take it that Tuffnut talked. Whatever he told you it's wrong, it was a side effect of our powers. Actually I had no idea what was happening and almost failed the test."

"But you did see her naked?" Clueless pressed.

"Sort of."

"Don't you lie to us!" Agnar growled.

"And why is she still waving at you?" Clueless demanded gesturing to Cammie who was still waving at him.

Astrid had been listening to this conversation and she looked as if she was fuming.

Fishlegs then quickly approached her realising that she was about to blow her top. "It was nothing like that," he said quickly.

"It had better not be," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, it's Meathead," said Dogsbreath.

That brought everyone out of this awkward conversation as they noticed that he was right. Thuggory was approaching them along with Cammie, Gunnar and a few others from his class and approached Snotlout.

"Snotlout," he said.

"What?" said Snotlout.

"I think that you met Asmund, a classmate of mine with a flash moulding power," he said.

"Yeah, I took out."

"I thought so. I'm guessing that he might have acted rudely or perhaps offended you, he has a tendency of trying to push his own values onto others. He probably can help it in your case since you're pretty famous, I apologise for him. I would like to build a good relationship between our schools."

Hiccup then approached him. "Glad to hear that, I don't really want to make enemies if we don't have to do. I'm sure what little problems we may have we can easily resolve."

Ranger had heard the entire conversation. '_A good relationship?_' His forts then turned to Gunnar, who gave in that cold stare a few moments ago. '_But then there's that guy._'

"We can talk more after the exam," said Thuggory.

Ranger then watched as Meathead High began to leave them in his eyes immediately turn towards Gunnar.

"Hey, you with the collar," said Ranger and Gunnar came to a complete stop. "Did I offend you somehow?"

Gunnar gave in that same cold stare a few moments ago. "Oh no, sorry did I hurt your feelings? Well the thing is I just help but hate those cold eyes of yours." His eyes then suddenly turn towards Snotlout. "And I can't stand your father, Hellfire."

Snotlout looked up. "What is my old man do to you?"

Gunnar ignored him and looked back at Ranger. "You've changed a little bit since the first time pass crossed, but you still have that cold glare."

"Is something wrong, Gunnar?" Thuggory asked.

"No, sir!" said Gunnar turning to look at him enthusiastically.

"What is that guy's problem? What are you have against my Dad?" Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "I wouldn't let it bother you, I mean you guys may end up having to work together."

"See you around?" Cammie smiled as she walked off.

Hiccup felt a little hot under the collar. "Sure…"

"'See you out there?'" said Clueless as he entered Agnar ganged up on them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an insatiable fiend," said Agnar.

"Guys you're making a scene," Ragnar warned.

Astrid remained quiet and looked at Cammie as she walked away. '_Why now suddenly feeling jealous? It's not like me and Hiccup are a thing._' She then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup—"

Before she could say anything as they immediately heard the sound of a bell signalling the start of the exam.

"Villains have performed a large scaled terrorist attack, extending across the entire city," said Ness. "Since most buildings have collapsed there are many injured."

"Guess that's the background story," said Heather.

Ingrid looked at her. "So then…?"

Heather nodded. "It's starting."

"Due to heavily damaged roads, the first responders are unfortunately delayed for the time being," said Ness as the anteroom began to open just like the previous room they found themselves in.

"What's with these rooms?" Clueless groaned.

"Until emergencies services arrived, the heroes in the area will lead the rescue efforts," Ness continued. "Your mission is to save as many people as you can and help the injured. And with that… begin."

Everyone then immediately rushed towards the disaster zone as quickly as they could.

'_Saving lives is the greatest ambition a hero can have_,' said Speedfist.

'_We have to do this properly and succeed_,' said Hiccup.

'_He mentioned points, but he didn't say how we will be scored,_' said Strider.

'_Since were in the dark all we can do is follow our training,_' said Ranger.

"Come on! Come on! Let's do this!" Gunnar yelled excitedly.

"We should start at the closest urban area," said Hiccup. "Work as a team as much as possible."

"Right," everyone nodded.

Ruffnut then saw Snotlout running off on his own. "You're going on your own again?"

Snotlout turned back and looked at Dogsbreath and Clueless, who were following him. "Why are you damn extras always following me?"

"Because we want to," they said smiling.

"Forget him, we need to focus on what we can do," said Hiccup.

"This might just be a test but it feels pretty real," said Heather.

"Stabilising be careful for fallen debris," said Sven.

"Shapeshot, launch!" Hiccup yelled launching his drone into the air.

Shapeshot then headed towards the sky until he was directly over the arena.

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut asked.

"Getting a better idea of the situation," said Hiccup and immediately brought out a holographic image of the arena. Suddenly they saw red dots appearing all over the place, some close together while others were far apart and some were even moving. "The red dot indicate heat signatures from humanoids. The moving dots we can assume our other schools, as you can see there is a large concentration here in this urban area."

"Makes sense," said Speedfist. "But it looked as if there are some outside in the mountains own and near the lake."

Hiccup then activated his helmet and saw heat signatures within the rubble. "My helmet is picking up heat signatures close by, I'll direct you to them. Be careful some of them are underground and we don't know their condition, some might even be suffering from shock so be gentle."

"Right," Astrid nodded.

* * *

Other schools were now performing rescue operations.

"Let's mark this area the hazard zone," said an examinee as he immediately stretched out his hands in all directions.

"No that's not enough, think about this whole area is unstable."

"I'll clear and make a helicopter landing spot," said Thuggory and his hair began to expand as he began clearing out some rubble.

Thuggory had the unusual power able to grow all the hair around his body and able to move it around as if it was extra limb.

"That was awesome, Thuggory!" Gunnar beamed. "You're amazing!"

Defender High already setting up a post for the injured.

"Here this to be the first aid station!" Strider yelled.

"We can turn part of this into an evacuation zone," said Salem.

"Good," Strider nodded.

"I'll be in charge of triage," said Taila. "Believe this stuff to me."

Eret had been watching everything he could tell that his class when a slight disadvantage in this test.

"When it comes to saving innocent lives, experience really does make a difference," he admitted.

* * *

Hiccup was still guiding his class to nearby injured bystanders, mostly those who are hidden within the rubble.

"Remember the other classes have far more experience when dealing with bystanders than we do," Hiccup reminded them. "Don't move them until you determine their injuries, we neither treat this exam as if it's the real thing."

"On it!" said Ragnar.

Hiccup then made his way to a guy pretending to be a small injured boy. "Are you all right?"

"I'm breathing rather funny and I'm badly injured," he said.

Hiccup then carefully lifted him up. "I'll get you to the first-aid post as quickly possible. It will be all right."

Astrid then watched as Hiccup ran off using his superstrength, she noticed that he didn't decided to fly their no doubt because it would put the injured boy in even more danger.

'_He's really focused on this,_' she said to herself. '_I have to follow his lead, push these feelings aside and focus on the mission. I'll just have to focus just as hard as he does and reach my dream._'

Ness was watching from the observation post and looking at the point everyone had.

"It's been 10 minutes since we started and everyone is doing well for the most part," he said. "But there is still a ways to go, I mean what's a test without a few surprises. I hope they didn't think things would be straightforward."

Unbeknownst to anyone Black Orca and several men in black bodysuits were making their way down the corridor towards the arena.

* * *

"Now it is time to show everyone the power of Gale Force!" Gunnar cried out as he immediately created a massive gust of wind around him. "Rescue exercises get me pumped up! You're going to be safe with me!"

The wind he had created was not only lifting the injured by standards but the rubble as well.

"Gunnar!" Thuggory yelled.

One of the bystanders was slightly impressed with this manoeuvre. '_Wind, ah? Seems like a sloppy approach at first, but in reality he's manipulating countless air streams to gather up all the people and debris that moving. This subtle control is unbelievable_.' His face then darkened as he looked down at Gunnar. "But it still reckless, minus points!"

Gunnar enthusiasm immediately crumbled.

"You should know anyone or anything until you check on the condition of the injured," Thuggory scolded. "You could make things worse."

"Of course, I apologise," said Gunnar as he gently lowered the wind around him.

"Hey, Cammie ran off again," said a member of their class. "What's wrong with her lately?"

Gunnar then picked up the two by standards he had picked up in his gale force winds. "Are you all right?"

"Reckless!" the bystander scolded.

* * *

"The quality of one's training is most apparent in the initial response," said Asmund as he was sitting in the stands with his teacher. "Take Gunnar, he petitioned to take the test even though it's normally reserved for second-year students and was strong enough to be accepted. Even past the first round however he is acting far too impatiently. His lack of experiences of experience is obvious."

"You realise you're sitting in the stands, because you're the one that failed right, Asmund?" said his teacher.

"Yes, I am aware."

"Just checking. You really should use this as a chance to analyse what went wrong and reflect on your bad influences."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems to me that you've taken Flightmare's words to heart."

"Me? Influenced by a villain?" Asmund roared indignantly. "Absurd!"

"No it's not," said his teacher. "Listen what he taught wasn't necessarily all bad. Between Flightmare's fundamentalist ideas and Skullcrusher's retirement there are many who wish to reform the world of hero society. That's just fine, but if negativity and hate takeover, like it did for you during the first round of the exam, they can impair your judgement and keep you from your potential."

Asmund just remain silent.

* * *

"There's someone in here," said an examinee looking beneath some rubble. "But I can't see anyone. It's way too dark for me to see."

"I can at least check their pulse and breathing," said a female examinee as she stretched her arm into the rubble.

"I'll make some room for treatment," said another examinee as he began clearing out some rubble.

"They're so good at this," said Tuffnut.

"Everyone we should be moving quickly as well!" Astrid yelled as he had found another bystander. "This old man is conscious! He needs help!"

"It hurts," said the old man. "What are you waiting for?"

Fishlegs then immediately rushed over. "He's trapped by debris, I'll floated away."

'_Poor boy, he's going to lose points that way_,' the old man sighed.

Astrid then quickly outstretched hand stopping him. "Please, wait a moment. Look at the way that the walls have collapsed around him. Right now the structure is balanced precariously like a bunch of dominoes, everything will topple if were careless with our movements. We have to do this carefully."

"Oh, you're right," Fishlegs nodded.

"First let's use a support beam to prop up this wall," said Astrid as she created a steel girder. "It will take some time to get everything into place though."

"No worries you can leave that to us," said Tuffnut as he and Calder, who immediately aid some sugar, approach them.

Calder lifted steel girders and Tuffnut tie them together with his slime and began braces against the wall.

"How's that for a brace?" Calder smiled.

"I've reinforced the wall too," said Tuffnut.

"Now it's your turn," said Astrid looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded. "Move the debris that doesn't affect the structure and make a path." He then began crawling towards the old man. "On it."

He then placed his hands on the rubble and began tossing it back towards Calder.

'_It's not perfect, but it's not a horrible plan either_,' said the old man slightly impressed with the procedure. '_When there's a large-scale disaster there are never enough rescuers to help those in the need of saving. That means the work should be as fast and efficient as possible, if someone tries to do everything themselves they will lose time in the long run. What's important is being realistic about what your powers can or cannot do and then figuring out how to divide the label with the other heroes. Focusing upon your role during a test when you're trying to stand out takes courage, it's something which you can only do if you really understand the situation. That there is still a lot of wasted effort here, if they keep going like this we will be able to grant them licences._'

Speedfist, Agnar and Magnus were merely watching the rescue efforts.

"This isn't good," said Agnar. "We're just standing around and watching."

"Argh, several people went off on their own," said Magnus. "Hiccup was right, we may need a split up for this on. We can move in smaller groups."

"Then we should find a range where we can be the most help," said Heather.

"We should head to the river, maybe we can help there," said Ranger.

"I'll come to," said Helga.

Ragnar then turned and looked at Sven, Ruffnut and Wartihog. "Would you say we work together?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Wartihog, can you use animals to look for people that need rescuing?" Ruffnut asked looking at him.

Wartihog nodded.

"I'll keep my eyes open, Agnar we'll help me?" Magnus asked.

"Sure thing," Agnar nodded.

"Good, Hiccup also suggested that we should work with other schools of the need arises," said Speedfist. "That is how we will save lives."

"Right!" everyone nodded.

Olaf immediately rushed towards the examinee that had been trying to find someone in the dark.

"You say was too dark in there?" he said and lie down on the floor and then immediately fired his laser into the air lighting the dark crevices. "Allow my twinkling to save the day."

"Perfect, thanks," he said giving him the thumbs up.

"That's a shocker," said Agnar looking at Olaf. "I didn't think you would be the first to help, but there again you do like that pose."

Olaf merely winked.

"Astrid, we'll disperse across the field and get to work focusing on the points that Hiccup highlighted," said Speedfist.

"Roger that," Astrid nodded.

Fishlegs then appeared carrying the old man out of the rubble. "I think his leg is broken. Tuffnut, do you think you can make a splint?"

"I've got him," said Tuffnut as the old man floated towards him.

Astrid then looked at Ingrid. "All right, Ingrid, look on the next person in need of rescue."

"I'm on it, give me a sec," she said plugging her earphone jacks into the ground.

* * *

In the mountains zone, Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Clueless had found two injured people.

"Help! Someone!" said an old man.

"My arm hurts pretty bad," said an old woman.

"Mind too, save us."

"Why don't you just save yourselves," Snotlout grumbled.

"You really need to work on your rescue skills," said Clueless shaking his head.

"People might be really hurt, we can't just leave them here," said Dogsbreath.

"Wait, we are supposed to be low priority victims with only minor injuries," said the woman to her partner.

"So you think that he figured it out? And that's why he told us to go off on our own?"

"You're kidding me, they took it in a way that made it sound okay?" said Clueless in disbelief.

"We'll get you 2 to somewhere safe," said Dogsbreath as he and Clueless jumped down towards them.

"Yeah," Clueless nodded.

"His tone was wildly inappropriate, minus points," said the old man.

Snotlout turned on them. "What did you say?"

There was no doubt about it that Snotlout was going to get even more minus points after that little outburst.

* * *

Magnus meanwhile was using his powers in order to survey the area.

"I hear a voice, coming from over there," he said pointing.

"Excellent, I'll go first to check on the conditions of those that need to be rescued," said Speedfist.

"Sounds good," said Agnar as Speedfist ran off.

'_Even if this wasn't a test, I would still reach out to those that need help_,' said Speedfist as he ran. '_Because I'm sure that what my brother would have done_.'

"We should head to the forest and mountain areas," said Ragnar as he led his group. "There should be animals over there and I can provide more assistance of those who need rescuing in the forest."

"And Wartihog will be able to use his powers," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Ranger's group were now standing close to the lake trying to find any people that need rescuing.

"Guys, over there!" Helga pointed.

The two of them turned and saw a guy trapped in the middle of the lake.

"Help, I can't swim!" he cried.

"I'm on it," said Ranger as he created an ice bridge in order the state over the lake towards the boy.

Heather looked at Helga. "We need to keep them warm somehow."

"I'll get some firewood so we can start a fire," said Helga.

* * *

Hiccup was still making his way to the first-aid post carrying the injured boy in his arms.

"We're almost there, don't you worry," said Hiccup.

Hiccup finally reached the first-aid post and found that a good number of examinees were already treating rescued bystanders.

A girl who was clearly in charge of the first-aid post and immediately approached him. "Let me see that boy."

"His hurt got hurt somehow," said Hiccup as he placed the boy down. "He is bleeding quite a bit, but his wounds don't look very deep and he responds to questions clearly."

"He should be fine," she said. "Take him to the space over there on the right."

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup nodded.

The boy merely smiled. '_Not that_.'

* * *

However unbeknownst to everyone Black Orca and his men had positioned themselves close to the ruined city.

"In the short time until emergency responders arrived heroes must act alone," he said. "Helping the victims and performing first-aid, once the professional show up the transition should be seamless."

He then pressed down on a radio in his ear that allowed him to communicate with Ness in the observation post.

"How goes it?" he asked.

"Let's see during their initial response there was some poor judgement, but the points taken off by the safety bureau are still pretty minimal," Ness informed him. "The students are doing better than expected, less incompetence than usual I would say."

"Wonderful," she said switching off his radio. "But in order to protect citizens in need heroes must multitask. They can't just rescue, they must adapt."

* * *

Hiccup was still helping to treat the injured when suddenly there was a huge explosion close by and a section of the wall broke apart.

"What happened?" Hiccup stared.

It wasn't just their location explosions were happening across the entire arena.

"We're going to die!" Clueless cried as he ran.

"Explosions?" Ranger stared with the boy on his back.

"What?" Helga gasped.

"Wait, could this be," said Fishlegs having an inkling where this was leading them.

"A villain has completed another large-scale attack," Ness announced.

Hiccup immediately turned to the other examinees that had gathered. "Everyone! This is part of the exam!"

"You think so?" Strider blinked.

"That means," said the nurse.

"Hey, look?"

Hiccup's eyes turned as emerging through the hole in the wall was Black Orca and he about a hundred men behind him.

"Tell wannabe heroes, can you rescue people and fight at the same time?" he questioned.

"That Black Orca," said Hiccup.

'_During the search and destroy mission against the League of Villains, Black Orca fought alongside Hellfire and Best Jeanist. He is a strong pro, currently ranked number 10 impressive. He is also ranked third in list of heroes that look as if they should be villains._'

Hiccup assumed that the men in black behind Black Orca were supposed to be's henchmen and watched as they began rushing down the rubble towards them.

"Terrorists have appeared and are beginning to sweep the area," Ness announced. "Hero candidates at the scene should continue the rescue efforts while also suppressing the newly arrived villains."

"We're going to have to save people and battle?" said Speedfist.

"Are they serious?" Agnar moaned. "Geez, come on. Aren't they expecting too much from us?"

Eret also felt as if this exam was a bit too much for the students.

"Even for pro this would be difficult," he said troublingly. "They're going a little far I'd say."

"Now!" said Black Orca as he made his way onto the battlefield. "How will you react, will you fried or protect? Help or runaway? What would a hero do?"


	20. What's the Big Idea

Three weeks before the Provisional License Exam took place, the public safety bureau had met to discuss the changes they were going to implementing the exam.

"Targets and balls? Sounds more again than examination. Is it too easy?"

"You're not seen the bigger picture, the real test is how the reactor the ensuing chaos. Will they panic? Or maintain a levelheaded approach utilises their power to make wise decisions? It's crisis response?"

"And the second round is the same way? We normally focus on individuals, not how well they work together."

"This proposal came from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, they have revised the exam criteria and the way we grant licences, we have to abide by their orders. Besides, the UK has been using this form of method for quite some time and while our crime rate seems to be going up theirs is going down mostly due to the gun laws they have. We need to assume at this level of examinees will have knowledge of basic medical procedures and first-aid therefore will be paying closer attention to how they will cooperate with each other."

"Ha, teamwork, huh? All right."

"It's necessary for future heroes, people loved Skullcrusher not just for his strength but for his personality. We must accept the fact that the number two hero is no replacement. It will be difficult to find someone as charismatic, rather than waiting for the next Skullcrusher we should feel the whole he has left with an army of heroes boasting a strong sense of unity and commodity and the exam now reflects that goal."

* * *

Back in the present, Ness was still observing how the exam was taking place more specifically the number of points that the students have.

'_Well, the second round of the test is underway,_' he said to himself. '_Rescuing people in a large-scale terrorist incident and dealing with the villain behind the attack._'

Everyone in the arena had heard the announcement by Ness and the new that a bunch of villains, or at least people masquerading as them, were now attacking the first-aid post.

"At villain attack?" said Sven.

"Look by the first-aid station!" Ragnar yelled pointing.

"Not good," said Sven as they saw the villains warming towards it and the people gathered.

"Right by all those hurt kids and old people?" said Ruffnut. "That so mean!"

Near the lake, Ranger and his group were troubled by this development.

"We still have bystanders to rescue, but we can't just ignore the villains," said Heather.

"I know," Ranger nodded.

'_For the second test everyone starts out with a certain number of points, they will be judged by how many they lose. The safety bureau in the arena will judge someone is acting properly during their rescue, for example of the examinee has put themselves in a position to best use their powers. Additionally, there are 100 agents of the safety bureau looking out from the stands, that will grade each person individually based on the scoring manual and the examinee's background._ _Students automatically fail the moment the total score falls below 50 points, I hope everyone down there has the patience to make smart decisions._'

Hiccup was about to make his move against Black Orca and his underlings when Strider immediately jumped ahead of him.

"Move everyone just safety!" he yelled.

"Strider, wait!" Hiccup yelled.

"Do it, get them as far away from the villains as possible!"

Hiccup nodded. "Right!"

Strider then immediately placed his hands on the ground. "I'll start hammering away at the henchman with one-second intervals."

He then unleashed a powerful vibration into the earth causing the ground beneath the henchman to crumble.

"Won't expecting that?" he smiled.

However, a split second later Black Orca appeared right in front of him. "Nice try…"

Strider then was immediately struck by a powerful shockwave emanating from Black Orca.

Joke just stared. "Wow, dang, look at that. He's going all out."

"I wonder?" Eret frowned.

The shock with a Black Orca had unleashed in front of Strider had knocked him unconscious and he fell to the ground.

"Strider!" Hiccup yelled.

"A single rearguard to hold us back?" Black Orca scoffed. "You underestimated me."

"Hiccup, Black Orca has the ability of that of an actual orca can even on land," Toothless explained. "That includes using an ultrasonic wave to paralyse his prey, believe it or not it's more dangerous in the water."

Hiccup grimaced, he was the only one spicy could see that had fighting capabilities out of everyone present. Unfortunately, there was no way to deal with that many foes at one time.

Black Orca then immediately began to walk towards them, but then he suddenly turned unleashed another sonic wave just in time to block a sheet of ice that headed towards him. Hiccup turned into his relief he saw that Ranger had appeared much to his relief.

"Ranger!" he yelled.

"Hiccup, are you evacuating?" Sven yelled at his group rushed towards them with their casualties. "We'll help."

"Ranger is really fast," said Ruffnut.

"Where have you guys been?" Hiccup asked.

"We found hurt people over by the river, everyone else ran back towards the city so we were searching on the outskirts," Ragnar explained. "Astrid and Heather stayed behind a search for survivors, but we couldn't stand by and watch these villains do this."

Ranger had now frozen the ground beneath the henchman trapping them in place and allowing him to construct attacks on Black Orca, who kept on blocking his eyes attack with his sonic wave attack.

"Your power is nothing," said Black Orca.

"Guess I now know why he's number 10," said Ranger. He then suddenly felt a breeze. "This wind?"

He looked up and saw that Gunnar had arrived and was now floating directly above him.

"I'm going to blow you evildoers away!" he yelled unleashing a powerful burst of wind down on top of Black Orca and his henchmen. Black Orca was able to hold his ground but the same could not be said for his henchmen.

"A second villain attack," Gunnar smiled. "Man, they really pulled out all the stops for us didn't they?"

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion as Snotlout jumped out of nowhere and unleashed a powerful burst of flames sending the henchman back.

"Now this is more like it," Snotlout smiled. "Finally I can show everyone what I'm truly made of."

All three of them then saw one another and their expressions immediately changed.

"That's the one who turned down Berk," said Hiccup looking up at Gunnar.

"Good timing we can evacuate while the strong attackers hold them back," said Ragnar.

The agents looking from the stands were actually quite impressed with the way that they were handling the situation.

"Good they're prioritising the safety of the first-aid station which is the cornerstone of the entire rescue effort."

"That smart of them."

"And they put the three students best suited for holding Black Orca back on the front lines, nice work."

"Of course the two of you are here too," Gunnar growled at them.

Ranger then immediately turned his back on him. '_Everything you say is a distraction_.'

Snotlout meanwhile narrowed his eyes at him. '_I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm gonna show you what a true hero is made of._'

"Why don't you go and help with the first aid station instead?" Snotlout yelled up at him. "Your power would be good for that."

Ranger nodded in agreement. "Snotlout and I can take care of him."

"I can do this all by myself," Snotlout huffed.

The freer than then immediately raised their hands and Black Orca prepared himself. '_Here they come_.'

Ranger then unleashed a powerful burst of ice, Snotlout a tower of flames and Gunnar Halle Kane of wind directly at him. However, the three attacks collided and cancelled each other out, the ice blocks the fire and wind, the fire redirected the wind and melted the ice, the wind shattered through the ice and push the fire aside.

"Where are the aiming?" said a henchman.

"Why did you two blocked my path?" Gunnar yelled.

"You two are the ones in my way!" Snotlout yelled.

"No you're in my way," said Ranger looking annoyed.

Hiccup stopped when he saw this argument and realised that everything was started to go downhill again.

"You two blocked me so you could get all the glory!" Gunnar glared.

"Please, as if you to have anything on me," Snotlout grunted.

"Why would I do something like that?" Ranger stared.

"Why wouldn't you? Hatred is in your blood!" Gunnar spat and he glared down at Snotlout. "And I can't stand looking at you, after all you are Hellfire son."

"What has been your problem this entire time?" Ranger demanded.

"Yeah, my old man has nothing to do with this!" said Snotlout.

While they were busy arguing the henchman decided to take action and fired what appeared to be a cement gun at Snotlout completely encasing his right side in quick-drying cement.

"Like my cement gun? Good luck trying to move while that hardens up," said a henchman.

"This is outrageous," said Black Orca disapprovingly. "I can't believe that you're arguing."

Then the henchman and unleashed their cement guns and Ranger quickly created a wall of ice to protect himself and Snotlout. Gunnar meanwhile was flying through the air in order to avoid the shots.

"This has everything to do with your cold-blooded father!" Gunnar yelled looking down at Snotlout. "To me, heroes should be full of passion, they bring hope and inspiration to people with the fire burning in their hearts they care."

* * *

When Gunnar was a kid he tried to get Hellfire's autograph, but he merely shoved him aside giving him a cold expression.

"Move it, you're in my way," he said.

"It was a shock to me to meet your father, because the only thing I could see in his eyes was an insistent anger aimed at the entire world. And then at the entrance exam, I saw you Ranger and I saw that exact same looking your eyes when I said hello."

Gunnar was now standing in front of Berk Academy and he was absolutely excited and he was expressing his excitement to Ranger who was walking by. However, he stopped in midsentence when he saw that cold look in his eyes the same one that he saw in Hellfire years ago.

"You're in the way," said Ranger coldly.

"Your eyes were exactly the same as his," Gunnar glared.

"You're comparing us to Snotlout's father?" Ranger stared in disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm my own man," Snotlout growled.

'_We need to stop listening, he's just someone judges us from one local was certain individual, he knows nothing about us. I have to focus on the test, and you to keep my cool_.'

* * *

While this was going on the agents from the safety bureau were still taking notes. Black Orca was very disappointed in the way they were acting as neither one of them had performed any kind of counter-attack and were putting everything they had into their argument.

"A villain in front of you and you've done nothing," he said.

"You and Hellfire are the only heroes that I do not accept, you don't deserve the title! Understand!" Gunnar yelled as he raised his hand and then unleashed a powerful burst of wind. "Now move!"

Unfortunately, at the same time, both Snotlout and Ranger unleashed their attacks on the same thing happened just like last time all three attacks cancelled each other out.

"Again?" Gunnar growled. "Are you kidding me?"

Unfortunately, things were far worse this time, because the flames had been redirected towards Strider who was still recovering from Black Orca's previous attack.

'_No, he'll be incinerated_,' said Ranger horrified.

Fortunately, Hiccup appeared right in front of Strider then raised his holographic shield blocking the flames. Then by using his strength he immediately blew them away and immediately glared at the three of them.

"Damn it!" Hiccup yelled furiously. "What are you three doing?"

Gunnar then began to remember his life when he was growing up.

'_I have never been afraid of anything, even when I was a kid I was fearless._'

* * *

At school, he saw a cockroach crawling on the ground and immediately got excited. "It's so fast and cool!"

He then picked it up causing the two girls next to him to screech.

"I take these little bugs," he said.

'_I could find reasons to love just about anything, that's why the minute I understood what a hero was I knew what I was going to be when I grew up. Tackling crises, rescuing people, risking their lives for the sake of the world… that took real passion. Which is why I couldn't understand him… Hellfire, who had eyes that seemed to hate everything they saw. He was the only thing that I couldn't stand_.'

* * *

He then began to submit his application to join Berk Academy after getting a recommendation, the only thing he had to do was pass the writing as well as the practical exam.

"All right, the written examination for the recommendations test is now over," said Loudspeaker. "Now it's time for the practical and finally the interview. You will go six at a time for the practical, get moving the moment your number has been called. The exam will be a 3km race, but it's an obstacle course as well so you can't just run straight through it. Use your powers in order to reach the finish line."

Gunnar was absolutely excited. '_This is it, the best heroes go in the US. The most passionate training I could hope for is waiting for me_.'

He was doing quite well in the race and then suddenly a burst of ice appeared by his side and he saw Ranger shooting ahead on a path of ice.

'_Making an ice path to move, that smart,_' he said and he can help but remember when he first laid eyes on him. '_I really didn't like the look in his eyes, but his abilities are on fire. He'll probably be accepted after this then maybe I can become friends with him and his eyes won't bother me anymore._'

He then unleashed another burst of wind to get a little extra speed and managed to cross over the finish line just seconds before Ranger.

"Number 41 finishes first by a hair," said Loudspeaker in disbelief and then he looked at his stopwatch. '_And it's three minutes faster than the average time._'

"All right!" Gunnar cheered enthusiastically. "I won but who knows what will happen next time." He then turned and looked at Ranger. "You were amazing, the way that you shout out like that!"

"Shut up," said Ranger coldly. "I just came here to pass a stupid test, that's all. I don't care whether I beat you or not so give it a rest."

Gunnar looked at his eyes. '_Those eyes, like he has no emotions_.'

* * *

Back in the present Hiccup had just rescued stride and now he was scolding Gunnar and the others.

"You guys are supposed to be fighting the enemy not each other!" Hiccup yelled.

Some of the pro heroes that were watching from the stands were not impressed with the way those three were acting.

"Hard to believe that they're from top schools."

"Probably end up failing, not that I would blame the judges."

Ranger then looked about Gunnar and he finally remembered him.

'_A metahuman that can use wind, that's right he was in my way,_' he said looking up at him. '_He beat me at the recommendation exam. Why didn't I remember him? He's so loud and obnoxious, I guess I really wasn't seen him back then I was just merely focusing on passing the exam._'

"I'm gonna take you down!" Snotlout yelled as he immediately charged at Black Orca.

"Snotlout, don't!" Hiccup yelled.

"I don't take orders from you!" Snotlout snapped at him.

Snotlout was unaware of the sonic blast that Black Orca was able to unleash so he had no defences when he got right up in his face as he normally would have against a villain. A few seconds later he was struck by a powerful sonic wave and his entire body went limp.

Black Orca then immediately grabbed him. "You should have, if you had listened you would have been saved from this fate."

He then tossed him aside and immediately pounced on Ranger who was still deep in thought, who quickly raised his hand in order to defend himself. However he then suddenly turned around and looked directly at Gunnar.

"Next stop the wind!" he yelled unleashing a sonic blast.

Gunnar anticipating the immediately try to get out of the way, but a henchman struck him with cement shooting him back into line of fire. He screamed in anguish and the henchman immediately cheered his body went limp.

"That's our boss, a total powerhouse!"

"Now it's time to chat these do-gooders in cement!"

Gunnar was now falling and he was unable to control the wind around him to stop his descent. "No good, I can't control it."

Ranger was just too stunned to move when suddenly Black Orca grabbed him. "You reap what you sow."

He then blasted him with a close-range sonic wave similar to how he attacked Strider. He then noticed that there was wind still coming from Gunnar and noted that he was not fully immobilised.

"He was too far away, he's not done yet," he noted.

The henchman then immediately began continuing their charge of the evacuation shelter.

"While the bosses at it, let's go destroy the evacuation shelter. He'll love that!"

"Hell, ya!"

Snotlout, Ranger and Gunnar were unable to move meaningfully could not stop the henchman or Black Orca. At the moment all three of them couldn't help but remember Hiccup's words.

'_Seriously?_' they said.

'_How did I become everything I hated?_' said Gunnar.

'_I'm in this mess because of my own actions,_' said Ranger.

'_I try to do this alone and failed,_' said Snotlout.

'_I have to fix this!_' they said in unison.

Hiccup was all that stood between the henchman and the evacuees, but he had to hold his ground.

'_They're too close, I have to be the front line!_' he said.

"I'll take care of this," said Strider as he immediately got up and placed his hand on the ground.

A split second later he created a shockwave that caused the earth beneath their feet to crumble.

"Strider? I thought you couldn't move because of his blast?" said Hiccup.

"Well, my extremities are still pretty numb, but I'll bounce back," he said wincing. "Sound waves aren't that bad, not much different from my vibrations. So I brought up a pretty good tolerance to them, might be the first time I've been thankful for that recoil. Anyway, I was trying to get a surprise attack in on that whale when those three first years ruined it!"

'_Saying he's intense would be an understatement,_' said Hiccup.

"I've tripped the henchman, now you make sure that they're out of the game," he said. "We'll split up and get the remaining injury to the shelter!"

"On it!" Hiccup yelled as immediately charge towards the henchman.

* * *

Black Orca was still holding Ranger when he turned his sights towards Gunnar.

"Now then, I'll take down the wind user and continue with the attack," he said releasing Ranger.

'_We competed with each other for no reason,_' said Ranger as he fell. '_None of our powers are compatible and we have zero teamwork. There's no way we competed top hero when we're at odds like this. Hopefully those two understands too and feel the same way as I do_.'

Snotlout looked at Black Orca, he was still reeling from his attack and was unable to move his body. However, he still uses powers and even though he couldn't direct the flames it was the only thing he can do in this situation.

'_I can't believe I have to work with these guys and hope they can figure out my plan,_' he said through gritted teeth.

Gunnar looked up and saw the flames. '_I'm so numb that I can't put much into my power, but I have to do this!_'

He then unleashed a powerful gust of wind and its slammed into Snotlout flames and then circled around Black Orca trapping him in a tornado of flames.

'_With fire_…' said Snotlout.

'…_and wind…_' said Gunnar.

'…_we'll trap you!_' said in unison.

Black Orca was amazed two of them were able to create such a combination. '_He didn't even move his body. His strength and accuracy have decreased but his incapacity wasn't complete. He is able to control his power, barely._' He then turned and looked at Snotlout. '_And this one… Snotlout cannot move either, but he is adding his own raw power to Gunnar's attack. This won't make up for their foolishness earlier, but it's not a bad start. They realise their mistake and as such, they are trying to make up for it. I have to admire their persistence._'

The henchman then suddenly realise that their boss was now in trouble.

"Hey, behind us!"

"The bosses trapped in some kind of fire tornado!"

"Isn't that bad?"

"He's an orca so he's extremely weak when he gets dried out!"

"Forget the wimps stop the flames!"

The immediately launched their cement guns directly at Snotlout hoping to douse his fire, but then suddenly and ice wall appeared shielding him. It took them long to figure out that it came from Ranger, who still had some control over his ice.

"What?"

"Ranger?"

"He's protecting him!"

'_I can use my iced block, I refuse to let others clean up my mess,_' said Ranger determinedly.

"What should we do?"

"We can go around!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Hiccup yelled as he appeared behind them. Then using his powers he took control over their cement guns pointing them towards one another. "Let's see how you like it!"

"What's happening?"

"He's using his technopathic powers to control equipment!"

"Because multiple targets taken down!"

Thanks to all the training Hiccup had done he was now able to move while using his technopathic powers are now after using them he was only paralysed for about 10 seconds rather than 30.

"We can stop them," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the henchman from behind.

"I don't think so," he said grabbing one of them and spun him around and releasing him into another henchman.

Sven then jumped out of nowhere using his tail to wrap around the cement gun of the henchman. "I'll be taking this."

He then spun around causing him to hit one of the other henchmen and tossed him aside. He then dealt a few quick jabs into another henchman taking him down.

"Thanks for the help," said Hiccup.

"Any time," said Sven.

"The injured have all been evacuated and reinforcement should be here any minute," said Ragnar as they began fighting back to back.

* * *

Ness was observing the proceedings to see how many more people needed to be rescued before the exam was officially over.

'_Looks like they rescued almost all the civilians, they only have three more people to get to safety before they're done,_' he said. '_Then the test will be over for the year, they just have to do their best to hold Black Orca off until then._'

* * *

"Mow them down! Don't let up!" said henchman.

Then suddenly they were blown away by a powerful tornado which could only have come from Heather.

"Heather, when did you get here?" Hiccup asked.

"Just now, but I got here in time," she said.

"Are you done with the search and rescue already?" Ragnar asked.

"For the most part," she said looking at him and then her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Ragnar turned and saw a bunch of henchmen had snuck up behind him they would have taken him down if they weren't knocked aside by a large amount of blonde hair. Ragnar's rescuer was none other than Thuggory, who had just appeared himself.

"Meathead High?" Sven stared.

"I sent, Gunnar here to help," he said rather angrily. "But he has disgraced school's name, there should be no enemies left!"

He then unleashed a massive wave of hair at the henchman.

"So strong," said Sven in awe.

"Yeah," Heather agreed.

"Stay focused!" Ragnar yelled as he punched another henchman in the face. "We still need a whole these villains are until the rescue efforts are complete!"

Heather and Sven nodded and immediately rushed in to assist.

* * *

Black Orca was still consumed by the flames and it looked as if he was immobilised, but Hiccup suspected that he came prepared to deal with such an attack. His suspicions were proven right as Black Orca unleashed continuous sonic waves at the flames dispelling them as he pouring a water bottle over his skin.

"A cyclone prison of wind and fire, not bad," he said. "And ice to protect yourselves from outside attacks. An ordinary villain would give up and weep and beg your mercy. But what would you do if your desperate trap was not enough? You must always be planning your next move."

Unfortunately, there was nothing that Gunnar and Snotlout could do, they were putting everything they had into the fiery tornado. Ranger probably could freeze in place with his ice, but the sonic blasts which shatter it before it even made contact with his skin.

Black Orca then finally managed to dispel the flames and the wind with a powerful sonic blast, their combination attack had weakened him, but he was still standing.

"So what now?" he roared.

'_I have nothing,_' said Snotlout.

Black Orca then reached down to grab him and it looked as if it was all over for them.

"Get away from them!" Hiccup yelled.

They all stared as Hiccup came charging in completely out of nowhere raising his plasma blade. Using his super strength and his body weight he put as much strength as he could into the attack as Black Orca quickly blocked it.

"Hiccup," he said.

Snotlout was deeply annoyed that he needed rescuing from him. '_How… does he always do this?_'

Hiccup was putting as much strength as he could into his attack and it looked as if they were evenly matched. However, before even of them could make the next move they heard the klaxon go signalling the end of the test.

"I'm pleased to report that all of the safety bureau supervisors within the arena have now been rescued from the disaster zone," Ness announced.

* * *

Dogsbreath and Clueless were the ones who just exited out of the disaster zone and the two of them looked one another.

"Huh? Really?" Clueless blinked.

"We were the last ones?" said Dogsbreath.

* * *

"This may seem anti-climatic, but with this, the Provisional Licensing Exam has officially been completed!" Ness announced.

"It's over?" Hiccup blinked.

"After we tallied the scores, we will announce the results here in the arena. Anyone injured should go to the infirmary, the rest of you are free to change clothes and wait where ever you like."

Black Orca's henchman then approached him apologetically.

"Sorry, boss. I guess we didn't do our job all that well, huh? And your restraining gear must've made it pretty hard to move."

It would have been unfair on the examinees if Black Orca had gone all out so he had been fitted with restraining gear, the same kind that the teachers at Berk War during the midterm exams. Hiccup's last attack had damaged the arm brace on his right arm, which in itself was quite surprising.

"No, the gear wasn't the problem," he said. "That towering flame was an inspired attack and that I swore was a superb defence. And with Hiccup's surprised count at the moment I was weakened, we might have had a hard time of the test went on and maybe even have lost."

* * *

Soon everyone had changed out of them he will gear and met up in the arena, Ness was sitting at a podium next to the scoreboard.

"All right, thank you for your hard work everyone in today's exam," he said. "Now before I announced the results, I should probably explain the way that we evaluate you. Between the safety bureau agents within the arena and those in the stands, we had a twofold merit system that we used to determine your total score. In other words, we were evaluating basing on how few mistakes you made a crisis situation and the names of those have passed are listed here on the board in alphabetical order. Keep my words in mind when you search the screen for your name."

Moments later the screen popped up with several names and everyone frantically began looking for their names.


	21. Rematch

Hiccup began looking for his name among about a 90 others and finally, he found it, much to his relief.

'_I passed, did it, Dad,_' Hiccup beamed.

"I'm up there!" Agnar beamed. "Just call me a hero!"

"I did itI did it," said Ingrid sighing with relief.

"There I am!" Speedfist pointed.

"All right," said Magnus after finding his name.

"I'm on the board!" Fishlegs cheered.

"I'm there too," said Tuffnut with glee.

"And I'm right in front of you, bro," said Ruffnut.

"I've also passed," said Ragnar smiling.

Sven wiped his brow. "What a relief."

"Magnifique," said Olaf.

"Yeah, I did it!" Calder beamed.

Wartihog was utterly speechless.

"Another small step in becoming a pro," Astrid smiled.

"Yes!" said Heather raising her fist in the air.

"I passed! I passed!" said Helga with enthusiasm.

"Killed it!" Clueless smiled broadly.

"Right on!" said Dogsbreath clenching his fist triumphantly. His eyes then turned to Snotlout. "But, uh…"

Snotlout had failed to find his name on the board. "No…"

Gunnar was also looking for his name, but there was nothing. "It's not there."

Some part of him wasn't surprised, not after that embarrassing argument he had with Ranger and Snotlout. "I failed. It's over."

Ranger wasn't surprised that his name was in on the board either.

Hiccup looked at him. '_I guess that shouldn't come as much of a surprise._'

"Ranger! Snotlout!" Gunnar yelled as he approached the two of them.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," he said catching the two of them completely off-guard. "It's my fault the two of you didn't pass the Licensing Exam. My focus was too narrowminded, forgive me."

"Hey, I'm the one that got us on a rocky start," said Ranger.

Gunnar looked at him. "But still…"

"And thanks of the things you said to me I have a lot to think about," he continued.

Snotlout just folded his arms and remain silent.

"Did the two of them really not pass?" Ruffnut stared.

"How could our top two classmates not pass the exam?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Looks like Hiccup nabbed the top spot once again," Clueless smirked.

Snotlout then slowly turned towards him with the most fearsome expression he had ever produced. "Shut your mouth before I punch you!"

"Those entitled people at the top think so highly of themselves, don't they?" said Agnar. "Their own egos are their worst enemies. Looks like our class hierarchy is collapsing."

Speedfist then grabbed Agnar and pulled him away, not wanting him to add more salt to their wounds.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Snotlout I understand, but Ranger…"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I saw everything, those three words each other's throats in the middle of the battle against Black Orca. If I hadn't intervened when I did Strider would have been burned to a crisp."

"So next we will give you pronounce of your results, they include a breakdown of your scores," Ness explained. "So that you know exactly which areas you need to improve going forward."

Members of the safety bureau then began passing out sheets detailing their final scores and where they need improvement.

"Dogsbreath," said one of them handing Dogsbreath his sheet.

"Thank you, sir," he said looking at it.

"So how well do you do?" Helga asked eagerly looking at Clueless.

"Give me a chance to look and I'll tell you," he said.

"We lopped off points when you did something wrong, fall below 50 and you were done," Ness explained. "These demerits are itemised on your result forms as you see so I would look at them."

Sven just started his marks. "61 points? I barely made it."

"I managed to get 84," said Tuffnut looking rather surprised. "Looks like quite good at this rescue stuff."

"Wait, Astrid, you got 94 points?" said Ingrid in shock.

"What about you, Speedfist?" Hiccup asked.

"I ended up with 80, overall we would seem as if my weak points were in practical applications," he said beaming. "What about you?"

Hiccup showed in his sheet. "I got 93. From what I can tell they deduct points every time I stood still for a certain amount of time."

"This is actually a good idea, telling us in great detail about what we need to improve upon," said Speedfist.

Hiccup nodded, but something was troubling him. '_I still don't get it though, since this was a demerits system that didn't give anyone the chance to earn back points there's no hope of passing the moment someone went below 50. If that's the case then why did they allow those people to continue to fight instead of calling them off the field?_'

"Anyway moving forward, those of you who have passed, can exercise the same authority as pro heroes, but only during emergency situations," said Ness plainly. "In other words fighting villains, saving the victims of criminal acts or accidents, you may act using your best judgement with no direct orders. Keep in mind that you're every action for now on carries with it a deep responsibility in bettering our society and that the world is watching you.

"I am sure that you are aware that Skullcrusher, our greatest hero, no longer has his incredible power. One of the main reasons why crimes in this country has been so low has been due to his presence. With that determined gone criminals are sure to become bolder and more widespread.

"Expect the current balance that we have in our world to be destroyed and change quickly. You young people will be the hope for our future, it's imperative that you become exemplary heroes. That your reputation grow to suppress crime as did his, remember the licence that you are about to receive today is provisional and that you still have much to do. I would like to think of yourselves as fledgeling's and even more diligent in your studies.

"As for those who fell short and did not pass, we don't have time for you to feel better about your loss. Instead, we offer you a chance to redeem yourselves, after you attend a three-month-long special course and pass an individual test we plan to issue you Provisional Licences to those of you that failed as well."

Everyone's eyes immediately lit up, especially those who failed the test. It would seem as if they were about to get a second chance.

"In order for us to reach the idyllic future that I just spoke of, we are going to need as many good heroes on the street as we can get. The first round was to weed out people out, but we would like to grow the 100 selected in that test as much as possible.

"That is why we watched you all until the very end, so that we could see for ourselves that you each have promise. That once your shortcomings are correct that you have the potential to be as great as your fellow classmates. This special course will keep you busy and will run concurrently with your normal studies. You are welcome to retake the exam October if you prefer."

"Like hell!" Snotlout yelled.

"Special course!" Gunnar roared.

"Isn't that great, Ranger," Hiccup smiled.

"You don't have too," said Agnar quickly. "Just take it easy and relax. The hierarchy is—"

Speedfist placed his hand over his mouth and looked up at Ranger. "We'll route for you."

"Thank you," said Ranger. "I will work hard."

'_And with that, the Provisional Licensing Exam was finally complete and my classmates and I were one step closer to becoming pro heroes_.'

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone was outside getting ready for the long journey back to Berk.

Hiccup was currently looking at his new Provisional License and he could scarcely believe that it was real. "I can't believe this is mine."

"Believe it," Astrid smiled. "You worked harder than anyone else here to get it."

"True be told I also many people to get to this point and most of them went through a lot of trouble to do so. I suppose this is the proof that I need that I've gotten stronger."

"I know the feeling," Astrid smiled.

Joke then approached Eret. "Trapster, since we've reconnected however we get together for joint training sometime?"

"Yeah, that could be smart," Eret agreed.

"Hey, hey!" Gunnar yelled enthusiastically as he ran towards them.

"Heads up, it's that guy from Meathead," Heather warned.

"Ranger… Snotlout… I'll see the two of you have that special course, but here's the thing honestly nothing has changed. I still don't like the two of you so I'm sorry." He then promptly ran back towards his classmates. "That's all for now!"

"I suppose that was nice of him, I guess," said Dogsbreath.

"We'll just have to make the best of it," Ranger shrugged.

"Interesting, he someone both bold and sensitive," said Olaf.

Hiccup then immediately rushed over towards Thuggory. "Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking I would like to know more about your training that erases your presence."

Thuggory looks at him oddly. "But we haven't learned anything like that?"

Hiccup frowned. "But that girl, the one in the bodysuit, do it. I wanted to talk to her about it so that I could understand how it worked. You have any idea where she might be?"

"Bodysuit?" Thuggory blinked. "Oh, you mean Cammie. She said that she wasn't feeling very well and took a cab to the station so that she could go home."

"Oh, I see. Too bad that I didn't get the chance to ask."

Thuggory rubbed his chin. "Actually she's been acting kind of strangely over the past few days. A little different from her usual self, I'd say."

* * *

Cammie was making her way down into an alleyway and then her phone rang.

"It's about time you picked up," said Twice's voice. "Where are you right now?" Cammie's body then started to melt away and soon standing there was Turid. "Turid?"

"I had the most wonderful fun today," she said smiling.

"Don't get so lost in your role that you slip up. There's too much at stake to get caught."

"Oh, don't worry I have never caught in my life. Not even close. And my mission was a success, Krogan is going to be so happy. I managed to get some of Hiccup's yummy blood."

Her superpower was allowed to transform into anyone by suggesting their blood.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Stoick was in the maximum-security prison called Helheim, it was where the most dangerous villains were being locked up. The ones that had received life sentences and that the death penalty was far too good for them.

All of them were locked up in restraining harnesses in closed-off cells, none of them were given any information of the outside world especially the most dangerous of them. All they could do was just sit around in the boredom, they won't even be allowed to stretch their legs.

Stoick was in his hero costume speaking face-to-face with Drago behind a bullet-proof screen.

"The second semester must be starting soon, or had already begun?" Drago smiled. "I heard from a little bird that you have been made chief security of Berk, congratulations. Though I would afford you would have put more effort it actually strengthening security rather than visiting little old me."

"I'm here so that we can get a few things straight, Drago," said Stoick.

"Do you have any idea how stifling these places is, Skullcrusher?" Drago asked. "If I even so much as try to scratch an itch by rubbing my body against this chair then every single gun muzzle in my cellblock suddenly points me. My brainwaves are constantly being monitored along with my vital signs, one thought about activating any of my powers and I would likely be put down like a rabid dog.

"Imprisoned deep underground, smothered by layers of high-tech security, your wife's doing I imagine, not even a little bit of stimulation for my mind. The life here is very much like that of something out of a Norse myth, calling it Helheim. That's the name of the realm for the dishonourable dead where criminals and outcasts were punished. Escaping would be a struggle even for me."

"You're trapped here, you will never go free," said Stoick.

He chuckled slightly. "I'll let you believe that. So what now? Let's hear what you have to say, where's your dear wife and your trusted friend? You came here alone costume no less. Please, don't tell me you're still trying to be a hero with your power now gone."

"You're chatty," Stoick noted.

"Don't feel flattered, I just don't have anyone to talk to in a while," he said simply.

"I want answers, tell me where Krogan is hiding right now!" Stoick demanded.

"Haven't the slightest, unlike your little bird, mind left the nest and makes his own decisions."

Stoick huffed. "If you believe that the new don't know my son. But I'm still curious what you hope to gain now, your body should have died a long time ago and yet you preserve it. You waste your time exploiting and controlling people, toying with innocent lives for no reason. Why?"

Drago rolled his eyes. "Of course you came here with a tired topic. Even if I told you the truth you won't be satisfied, there are just some people that will never understand each other. We are the same, though you would never admit it, just as you long to become the hero of justice I longed to be an all-powerful demon. It is that simple, I had an idea and the power to see it reactive. If I could live forever inside my dream then why wouldn't I want to make it a reality?"

"Then why would you need a successor?" Stoick questioned.

Drago laughed. "You of all people ask that? You're a riot. It's because you took everything from me, just look at my body. I'm alive yes, but only because of tubes and machinery and I am missing an arm. After you appeared might infinite potential suddenly became finite, it is normal after all the past your work under someone else when your end is near. Just think of it as inheritance, like the estate you pass down or the well-sewn fields planted by one person and cultivated from generations to generation. I am just trying to do what everyone else on this planet is already doing, nothing more."

"You've got three minutes left, Skullcrusher," a security officer informed.

This little conversation wasn't exactly private, Drago was too dangerous to be left alone especially talking to the man who put him behind bars. Cameras were observing the entire conversation and security officers were looking at them from a one-way window.

"Oh, come now don't put a damper on things," said Drago looking towards the window. "I want to keep talking. The world was probably pretty shaken up by your retirement so let's hear it. How are things actually looking like on the outside?"

"We're keeping him isolated from the news," the security officer informed Stoick. "Please refrain from giving him any information."

"You heard the man," said Stoick.

Drago didn't look entirely surprised. "All right, either way. But there again I do have a very active imagination, right about now the media's concern about your absences been mixed with their worry about Hellfire as the new de facto leader. It's making them question the unity of hero society, meanwhile, those that are lurking in the shadows have been listening closely.

"They sensed the growing instability caused by the vacuum you left and are compelled to act, they think this could be their chance to change how the world works and are starting to band together. I believe that Krogan and his group will continue to hide from the time being in order to ensure that it's their organisation that rises to the top. Everyone will naturally wish to increase their influence so there will be some fighting within the factions.

"If the scenario I composed plays out as I intended it to then I know everything that's going on outside these walls. Do you know what I most love about this? Any rising crime moving forward is due to you concealing your fading strength and now you will be able to save anyone you have been relegated to the sidelines doomed to watch society fall apart as villains flourish because of your own arrogance. Powerless for the rest of your days, so tell me how does that feel hero?"

Stoick clenched his fist and then immediately rose to his feet.

"Skullcruher, do not approach the glass!" the security officer warned.

Drago smiled at his reaction. "That's all I needed, I can see it written on your face. You're nothing now, you're finished and you really want to punch me, huh?"

Stoick then took a deep breath and looked at him calmly. "You think you know everything, but as always you always underestimate people. I understand your twisted plan very well, you want Krogan to kill me or my son, perhaps even both of us. That is what you plotted."

"Perhaps…"

"I won't be dying any time soon, especially not by Krogan or his ilk! I will not be killed so easily and I have refused to allow the future you envision to come to pass!"

"You said you came here to set things straight, but this is what you really wanted to say," Drago smiled.

The doors then opened, Stoick time was now up.

"Your time is up, sir," said the security officer. "Please exit."

Stoick then turned his back on to Drago and he looked at him at the corner of his eye. "I may not be able to stop Krogan now, but my son will carry on in my footsteps! You'll be the one that will watch helplessly from yourself or the rest of your days!"

Drago laughed as the doors began to close. "Rest of my days, huh?"

It was now late in the afternoon, Alvin was escorting Stoick back to Berk. He then received a message from Hiccup and smiled at the text.

Hiccup had sent a picture of his license exam and text the words. '_One step closer._'

"That's my boy," Stoick smiled.

* * *

It was night when everyone got back to the dorms and all of them were relaxing began talking about the License Exam.

"So, we're back to normal classes tomorrow, right?" Ingrid asked.

"No rest for heroes," said Astrid.

"I could really use a vacation," Calder groaned.

"One thing is for certain were not going to forget this winter vacation in a hurry," Ragnar chuckled.

Snotlout then approached Hiccup. "You! I have a few words to say to you and I would prefer using my fists!"

Everyone then immediately went silent as they could sense the tension brewing between Hiccup and Snotlout.

"Now, let's all just calm down," said Fishlegs gently.

"Stay out of this, Fishface," Snotlout glared. "This is between me and Useless here."

"Is he ever going to drop that nickname?" said Speedfist shaking his head. "Hiccup is anything but useless."

"Hiccup is technically the top in our class now, based on everything that's been going on," said Astrid softly. "Snotlout started out with the highest scores for our year, but now he's fallen behind."

"Doesn't help that Hiccup practically started out at the bottom either," Ragnar added.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "I have no interest in fighting you, Snotlout."

"Oh, we're going to fight and I want to see what you're capable of. I do not want another half-ass win like the Thawfest Festival when you throw the match."

Astrid winced. "He knows, that's not good."

Tuffnut blinked. "Wait, Hiccup threw the match?"

"So he let Snotlout win, who does that?" said Ruffnut.

Ragnar then got to his feet and approached the two of them. "It looks as if this is going to be unavoidable, so I suggest a small sparring match in the courtyard."

"Are you sure we should be encouraging this?" said Speedfist.

"Not that I approve of it, but I think Ragnar's got the right idea," said Astrid. "This tension has been rising for quite some time now and I suggest we allow Snotlout to let off steam before he explodes."

"Do I have a saying this?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Hiccup apparently did not have a say in it is a few moments later they were now in the courtyard, the rest of the class was hanging around and would no doubt intervene if things got too dangerous.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "The first time he fought in this score I lost. You have always annoyed me, I mean you were absolutely useless and had absolutely no power, you were nothing more than a joke. Now you're going to tell me how you manage to get into this damn school with this sudden drive and why you kept your powers hidden from me for so long!"

Hiccup looked at him. "Maybe I just didn't want to show them, did that ever occur to you?"

"Who doesn't show off their powers?" Snotlout roared. "But what annoys me most of always the fact that you've been hiding the fact that both your parents were famous heroes, two of the first heroes."

"Because we have a registration system," Hiccup reminded him. "Superheroes are allowed to keep their identity secret in order to protect them and their families, they can choose whether to reveal this information at any time. So instead of asking me why my parents didn't reveal themselves to be heroes' maybe you should ask them?"

"What annoys me most of always the fact that you seem to keep on climbing higher and higher and looking so satisfied with yourself. Ever since Symbiot nabbed me back then you started getting better and better and now you have passed the Licensing Exam while I failed how the hell is that even possible!"

"I'm sensing a lot of tension here," said Ruffnut leaning towards her brother.

Tuffnut nodded. "This is a fated duel between rivals, as simple match against muscle and brawn."

"You do realise that Hiccup is the one with superior superstrength," Astrid pointed out.

Tuffnut shrugged. "Huh, details."

Heather looked at Ragnar with a concerned look. "Should we wait until morning and have the teachers sort this out?"

"I get the feeling that Snotlout will be able to contain himself about long," said Ragnar.

Hiccup shook his head. "The Licensing Exam wasn't a matter of ability it was—"

"Just shut up and listen, you nerd!" Snotlout roared.

Hiccup just remain silent, but he was clearly reluctant to actually engage Snotlout in any sort of combat.

"It really pisses me off that I got beat by pathetic weakling, not just once or twice, but now three times! Not to mention my ultimate humiliation was that you came to rescue me, and I had no choice but to accept it!"

"Even you had to admit that you needed help," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, and when I was captured they will want to tell me that you throw the match in the finals. Things started to add up about your old man losing his strength, the surprise attack at the B.A.R.F facility and I remember what he said during that big battle. The two of them obviously knew each other, before that fight, and getting their arch enemies and maybe he took a very bad beating during one of their previous battles.

"I remember what he said after he beat the big bad, we all heard it. You will the only one who really understood what he meant, he was basically calling you his successor. Now I'm going to see whether you're worthy of being his successor and I'm not taking no for an answer."


	22. Hiccup vs Snotlout

All of Class 1-A were watching nervously, as a spying match between Hiccup and Snotlout was about to take place. All of them could sense the tension being generated by the two of them, though Hiccup still wanted this to end peacefully.

"Snotlout, I don't want to fight you please not like this," said Hiccup. "If you want us to settle things with our fists then we can arrange a training room or something tomorrow."

"There's no way I'm gonna let you chicken out of this," said Snotlout.

Speedfist looked at Ragnar. "I'm still not comfortable with this, the last thing we want the two of them destroying this dorm."

"We'll stop them if things get out of hand," said Ragnar. "Snotlout isn't going to let this slide, the sooner this is dealt with the better."

No one tried to object either because they knew that he was right all that they didn't want to get in between Snotlout and Hiccup.

"I just want to see you wipe out of everyone here your old man make you his successor," said Snotlout as he took up a fighting stance.

"You seriously want to do this?" said Hiccup.

"If you don't want to get hit just fight back," said Snotlout. "Not that I expect much from you considering that you do now use your equipment rather than your actual body now."

Snotlout then suddenly launched himself towards with a powerful explosion.

'_Right hook?_' said Hiccup as he saw Snotlout raising his fist. '_No, here expect that after last time it is faint._'

However, it was the general article, Snotlout slammed his right hand towards Hiccup and unleashed a powerful explosion. Fortunately didn't do much damage as Hiccup managed to use his superstrength to get other way in time, though the explosion did graze his leg.

"You know what your problem is, you always overthink things," Snotlout smirked. "Just fight me!"

He then suddenly launched himself up at Hiccup, who quickly manoeuvred himself in order to get behind him. Snotlout then immediately turned and unleashed another explosion and this caught the attention of the security cameras.

"What now?" Stoick grunted.

Hiccup was still trying to talk Snotlout down from this course of action, despite knowing there would be a wasted effort.

"Snotlout, we can just simply talk this out there is no need to fight," said Hiccup.

Snotlout responded by launching himself into the air and divebombing towards Hiccup, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"You were always behind me, our whole lives!" Snotlout roared. "I was always better everything then you were! But no matter how many times I pushed you aside you kept on getting back up!"

"Will you just listen?" Hiccup yelled as he quickly jumped back to avoid yet another explosion.

"Stop running!" Snotlout roared. "Stand up and fight! I'm so much better than you so why did he choose you!"

Snotlout began to remember everything that Forge had taught him every single time his rivalry with Hiccup came up. He refused to listen to him every single time, believing that he was far stronger, but now things were quite different.

Snotlout charged at Hiccup, but this time he grabbed him. However, he then quickly kicked him right underneath the chin and then attempted to strike with a twin burst explosion. Hiccup predicting this quickly spun around and performed a leg sweep knocking him off his feet.

"So you do some fighting you!" Snotlout smiled as he landed on the ground.

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled. "This is absolutely pointless!"

Snotlout glared up at him as he rose to his feet. "Fight back! Why won't you fight back! How did I end up chasing after someone who is so far behind me! How can a useless runt like you, get so strong and become the number one hero sidekick! His favourite! You get so much better and I up destroying Skullcrusher! It's because of me that he ended up losing his power! If I had been stronger, if I hadn't been kidnapped by villains then it never would have happened! Skullcrusher knows that it's my fault, but he hasn't said anything! Everyone needs to know, I can't get it out of my head it's like it's constantly playing on loop! So what the hell am I supposed to do!"

Everyone just stared at him at the sudden revelation.

"He blames himself for Skullcrusher's retirement?" Heather blinked.

"But it was the villain's fault?" Agnar frowned.

'_You mean to say he's been carrying this guilt this entire time?_' Hiccup stared. '_It seems as if he feels more guilty than I do, he's been blaming himself… obsessing over it._'

'_It turned out that our fight wasn't what an ever any of us thought it would be. It didn't really matter who won or lost, that wasn't the point. It was that point that I knew I had to go through it because at that moment I was the only person in the world that understood how Snotlout felt._'

Snotlout charged at him unleashing yet another explosion, but this time Hiccup held his ground and then as quick as a flash she punched him across the face.

'_There's no point talking him out of this now, not while he's holding all that guilt,_' said Hiccup. '_Ragnar was right, we have to get this out of his system and I'm the only one here who can do that._'

Hiccup then looked up at Snotlout, who was actually smiling, and took up a fighting stance. "If we're doing this I'm going to go all out. I'm not going to be a punching bag any longer, Snotlout! Let's go!"

'_He just really needed to vent his emotions and fighting was the only way he knew how and Ragnar knew it. There was no way I could ignore him or run off especially after everything that we had been through. The two of us knew had known each other since kindergarten we were never really friends so we never really talked about how we felt._'

Snotlout then fired an explosion at the ground launching himself into the air and then launched himself directly down towards him. Hiccup anticipated this and quickly moved back, but then he immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flame and began spinning towards him with a fiery fury while Hiccup was still in midair.

'_It's will reach me before I hit solid ground, but I know how to defend myself,_' he said.

He then quickly performed a thunderclap unleashing a burst of wind directly at Snotlout. However, Snotlout unleashed explosion to get on top of it and managed to get behind Hiccup. Then before he could react punched him right in the chest sending him crashing into the wall.

Hiccup looked up in time to see Snotlout charging at him once again quickly somersaulted out of the way to avoid the explosion. However, Snotlout managed to grab his arm and began spinning around.

'_He's not giving me any time to catch my breath,_' said Hiccup.

Snotlout then released him sending him crashing into the wall opposite, but he hadn't got his footing and fell over. Astrid was about to run onto the battlefield to stop them, but Ragnar grabbed her and shook his head.

Hiccup began picking himself up. '_He's not giving me any time to try and predict his moves, but my reaction times have gotten faster. Much better than the last time we fought and this time I'm not going to let him win._'

"I really shouldn't be surprised, that we both have been getting stronger," he said looking at Snotlout.

Snotlout then attacked him once again, but this time Hiccup was ready and managed to dodge the attack and immediately charged at him.

"I bet you've got some sort of plan up your sleeve!" Snotlout yelled putting his hands together and then unleashing a powerful burst of light that blinded Hiccup for a moment. In that one moment, he managed to punch him across the face. "That's one of the things I hate about you!"

He then unleashed another explosion that sent him flying several feet into the air.

"I can never tell what you're thinking, no matter how many times I punch you keep coming back! How, how is it that no matter how many times I beat you to the ground that you keep coming back! But it's getting a lot more than determination to beat me and were out your little gadgets you don't search against me!"

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm more than just my gadgets now."

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "This is getting too out of hand, we need to stop this."

Ragnar looked at her. "That will only make things worse, Snotlout needs to vent and Hiccup is the only one who can do that."

Ranger just remained quiet looking at Snotlout, in some ways he can sympathise with him. He after all had started out as one of the top students, but now he was been surpassed by others like Hiccup and Astrid. However, he was under no delusion that he was a period anyone after all there was always someone better than you and it was a lesson that Snotlout needed to learn.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "The only thing I ever wanted was to make my father proud of me, you of all people should understand that. That's why I kept getting back up, no matter how many times I was put down by you, my dad and everyone I wasn't going to stop until I achieve my goal. I will become a hero, one that makes my father proud of me.

"As for my sudden improvement I merely worked on my weaknesses rather my strength. I never had my superstrength until after the B.A.R.F incident when I saw my dad was in danger, it just awakened. Ever since then I have been working hard to strengthen my body so I can channel that power."

Hiccup channelled his strength of his body then immediately charged at him. "I want to see how strong I am, be careful what you wish for!"

Snotlout noted that Hiccup was moving a bit faster. '_He is moving faster than before_.'

'_I was so emotional that I lost a bit of control, I had been focusing on showing only 5% of my power that I didn't realise that my body had gotten a lot stronger thanks to all my training. Unknowingly my entire body limit had been raised to 8%_.'

Hiccup jumped into the air and was performing a powerful axe kick, Snotlout had not been expecting him to move so fast so he had no time to dodge.

'_Can't dodge, need to block,_' he said as he braced himself.

"Is Hiccup moving faster or is it just me?" Heather asked.

"No, he is moving up a bit faster," Speedfist nodded.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Hiccup has been using only 5% of his power I wonder if he's gotten a lot stronger."

Hiccup then performed a powerful axe kick down on top of Snotlout. "I'm not the same punching bag as before! It's time you accepted that!"

'_Hiccup, you have just reached a new level of power according to my estimate you can now channel about 8% of your power,_' Toothless informed him. '_I know it may not seem like much, but it has made a few seconds faster and that is a complete game-changer._'

Toothless wasn't wrong, Hiccup attack had nearly broken through Snotlout's garden pushed him back. It took all his strength in order to withstand the attack and now his arms were bruised from that one kick.

"That's more like it!" Snotlout yelled enthusiastically. "Show me what you've got!"

He then unleashed another explosion and charge directly towards Hiccup, who charged at him a newfound speed. The two of them slammed their fists into one another creating a massive shockwave that slammed into everyone present.

The two of them screamed as they were pushed back, but they then attacked for the second time. Hiccup managed to punch Snotlout across the face first and watched as he spun around performing a spin kick. He leaned back just in the nick of time to avoid getting stuck and then unleashed an explosion in front of him.

Hiccup was sent back by the explosion, but Snotlout had mistimed the kick causing him to lose balance and the blast sent him back as well.

'_My timing was off that last attack, he kicked into a higher gear,_' said Snotlout.

Hiccup recovered faster than he anticipated and charged at him, he was almost like a blur.

"Is that all you got?" Hiccup yelled.

"Man, this is one manly battle," said Dogsbreath excitedly.

"Man, I'm getting goosebumps just watching it," said Clueless.

"I know what you mean," said Ingrid hugging herself.

"I have to say that they're quite evenly matched," said Sven.

They then watched as Hiccup jumped into the air which seemed a bit odd as that left them quite vulnerable. Snotlout launched himself into the air looking to take opportunity to this oversight

'_I've got the upper hand in the air,_' he smiled.

'_I didn't jump without a plan,_' said Hiccup. '_He thinks are I'll coming for an attack, but in fact, this is just a faint. I'm not that nice a guy to just allow him to pummel me just to vent_.'

Hiccup then suddenly spun around allowing him to get right underneath Snotlout just as he fired an explosion with his other hand. Snotlout realises mistake too late, Hiccup had tricked him with a faint.

Hiccup then grabbed his leg and then with all his strength spun his body around and slammed him into the ground. Snotlout had the wind not right out of him and he looked up and saw that Hiccup was standing above him looking utterly exhausted.

"You calmed down yet?" he said panting.

Snotlout looked at him. "We're done here, you win."

"Good, because if you had proceeded any further due poly would have been kicked out," said Stoick as he approached them.

"Skullcrusher?" everyone stared.

"Dad?" Hiccup gulped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said.

Snotlout himself up and looked at him. "Why did you pick, Hiccup? Is it because he's your son?"

"To be honest I never intended for him to be my successor, in fact, I never wanted him to be a hero," he said.

Agnar blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm an overprotective father," he said simply. "Forge went behind my back after he watched Hiccup's ingenuity in action. They say I was furious would have been an understatement, but eventually I understood."

"But you did intend for someone to be your successor, didn't you?" Astrid blinked. "If not Hiccup then who?"

Stoick sighed. "I had asked Forge to keep an eye out for any promising students that I could tutor and there were quite a few of you. However as I watched Hiccup realise that he could inspire people, he could leak them and there was no questioning his courage either. That is why I chose him."

Snotlout looked frustrated. "I was never gonna be your successor was I? Got too much in my father in me."

"I won't deny that you do have some of your father's worst qualities," Stoick admitted. "He and I never get along even after he married my sister."

"And now look what I did to you," said Snotlout as tears formed in his eyes. "Because I wasn't strong enough you were forced to retire."

"This is not your fault, Snotlout," said Stoick gently. "I was always going to lose my powers, there was nothing you could do to change that. You are strong, but you focus too much on your physical strength instead of what's in your heart. Heroes have to use a combination of strength, smarts and above all heart, that is what makes a true hero."

"I guess I got a long way to go before I'm a true hero," Snotlout grunted. "I was just too focused on being number one that I didn't think what it meant be a true hero."

"I'm not saying that a bit of rival competition is not a bad thing, but you can't let it blind you like it did with me and your father," said Stoick. "Most heroes try to compete against one another to find out which one of them is the best rather than working together. I suggest that all of you take this as a lesson and now that you have laid your feelings out on the table maybe you can finally understand each other. If you have mutual respect and focus on making one another stronger, I've got no doubt that you will become the ultimate heroes winning and saving people at the same time."

Everyone just remained quiet, not sure how to respond.

"Now I'm afraid that I'm going have to act as head of security and reprimand you all," he said looking at them.

Everyone then immediately looked up and nervously.

"Its way past your curfew, not to mention your unauthorised fight," said narrowing his eyes.

Ragnar then immediately stepped up. "Sir, I'm the one who suggested it."

"Oh no, all of you had a hand to play in this," he said strictly. "But given the fact that tensions have been running high, I'll give you a warning just this once. However, Snotlout and Hiccup the two of you are the main culprits in this debacle so you will be under house arrest. Four days for you Snotlout and three for Hiccup. During that time you will clean all the common areas during morning, noon and night plus a written apology. If your injuries need to be checkout you can head straight to the infirmary, but Recovery Girl is forbidden to use her powers to heal you. That is all, back to bed all of you."

And with that, all them started to make their way back to their dorms, though a little shaken.

* * *

"Guess we got off easy," said Astrid.

"Especially you two," said Speedfist looking at Hiccup and Snotlout. "Of course this means the two of you will miss the opening ceremony tomorrow."

Ranger looked at Snotlout. "And what about our extra classes?"

Snotlout just grumbled under his breath.

"We'll make it," Hiccup sighed.

Snotlout looked at him. "I'll tell you something this doesn't change anything, I'm still going to aim to be the number one hero. You got that? You've been observing everyone in order to get stronger, but I can do exactly the same thing."

Hiccup smiled. "We'll see."

Stoick was watching from afar and smiled. '_They have truly become proper rivals now, in a way they weren't before._'


	23. A Season for Encounters

A short blonde-haired man in his late 20s was leaning against the window with a cigarette in his mouth. He had a massive and deep scar running down the centre of his forehead.

'_Having a good sense of who you are is one of the most important things in life,_' he said to himself as he watched as ordinary people walked up the street. '_Look at all those happy people on their way to work. Makes me sick._'

'_Nah, they're great,_' said a second voice.

He ignored the voice and continue to look down at the citizens, who had not a care in the world. '_They think that there are such good decent civilians. And what about me? I'm doing the same thing I do every day._'

'_You're doing something special._'

'_I'm staring out my window watching people while I'm burning my morning cigarette._'

'_And then the fun begins._'

'_Two weeks since Skullcrusher fought Drago Bludvist in Washington and then retired. It's the only thing anyone is talking about, media is trying to scare people by stirring up unease._'

His eyes then turned towards his TV which had an anchorman and woman talking about that specific subject.

"However, despite Skullcrusher's retirement, we haven't seen many big changes in everyday life," said the anchorman. "We should be looking ahead of all this, this is the time to investigate. How will villains act and what are countermeasures?"

'_You're different though, I approve of you._'

'_Gross. I don't._'

"What matters is that Skullcrusher just got too big, he wasn't such an all-encompassing self that is existence was an impossibility," the anchorman continued.

'_The biggest change for regular folks is the new number one. Hellfire, not quite the same as Skullcrusher so the public is focusing their fear on him. Waiting to see how he will act, not surprising. He's not the type that everyone loves._'

The report then changed as a reporter began asking random citizens what they thought of Hellfire.

"It's not that I don't like Hellfire, I just can't help but compare him to Skullcrusher. And you know that quite a lot for the regular hero to live up to, right?"

'_Yeah, he's not really a cuddly person, more like an average guy pretending to play the hero._'

'_He is a superhero._'

'_Through circumstances beyond his control, he has inherited the role that he is totally unsuited for. Poor bastard, now he is a symbol of the weakening heroes._'

"Although Hellfire has resulted in a number of large cases, he has got a temper and he has gone overboard many times," the anchorman continued. "Also we pulled males between the ages of 20 and 40 and they do not like him. He is just no replacement, this is a prime example of those of us in the media should stop reporting negatively about pro heroes and actively raise excitement for them. Instead of focusing on the problems that we're facing, we should see how we highlight the positives—"

The guy then turned off his TV and then started putting on his jacket.

'_The man knows what he's talking about, physical power isn't the only thing that weakens the heart does as well_,' he said as he began making his way to the door.

'_Nah, it's all about power._'

The man grimaced as he immediately clutched his head as if he had a painful migraine. "Shut up! Leave me alone!"

* * *

After that, he started making his way through the street.

'_For any regular joe, he was utterly reassuring by the number of lives he saved in a single day,_' he continued as he walked with his hands in his pockets. '_But for people like me, it was nothing more shot than a curse._'

Suddenly there was a huge crash as a chubby like villain burst out of a convenience store and in his hands was the desk that held the cash register.

"Holy crap, that was too easy! No one is going to stop me now!"

The guy just watched as the villain ran. '_Villains, only faithful to themselves. This is the future now that he is gone_.'

"Oh, come on," said the store owners he rushed outside. "Give me a break for once. Hey, help me! Someone stop him!"

'_I get it, crime is tempting for those that don't know what else to do with their powers. That part will play out as usual._'

Suddenly appearing in front of the chubby villain was a hero dressed as a soldier. Instead of a right arm, he had some sort of laser cannon and he was a minute towards the villain.

"You're through villain! Your life of crime and here!" he said.

'_But this part… this is going to be slightly different._'

Suddenly another villain jumped out of nowhere and struck him in the battle ahead with a metal pole, knocking him out cold.

"Yo, hurry up," he said to the villain.

The two of them then started running towards a pickup truck with two other villains were standing.

"Look at this idiot!"

"He brought the whole counter!"

The chubby villain laughed as he looked at the unconscious hero. "Too bad for you, hero."

"He's not some two-bit robber, we're a team."

"Yeah!"

"You're facing the Reservoir Dogs!" they said in unison.

"Don't you forget the name!"

They then drove off with their ill-gotten game.

* * *

'_Not scared to cross a red light if everyone else is doing it too,_' said the guy as he started to walk down an alleyway. '_Those that are teaming up and getting coordinated are starting to get some traction. The thing is, we're looking for people that are little more—_"

He stopped when he heard his phone ringing and answered it.

"What's up, Johann? How are you been doing lately?" he asked.

"Long time no talk," Johann smiled. "I trust that you have been all right."

"Hard to say, I don't know how to tell whether I'm doing good or not."

"I see that is a tough break."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay? Tell me."

"Yeah, sure I am. I've been so busy that I've been crying with delight, these past few weeks there has been a monumental search in the black market. Everyone is looking for suits and support items, demand can be any better my friend. And of course, the League of Villains are the darlings of the hour."

"Well, that's nice to hear," he said. "No, it's not." His eyes then widened in pain as he immediately grasped his head. "Shut up! Damn it! So why are you calling me? I'm a busy man you know. I've got nothing to do."

"I couldn't get a hold of Diablo, any idea where he is?" Johann asked. "Krogan wants everyone to have a quick meet up. I'm sure he'll be contacting you soon."

"I know where he is," said the guy as sweat poured down his face. "No, I don't! You can't keep pulling this, crap."

Johann knew that he wasn't talking to him. "Right then, caught you at a bad time. Take care of yourself, huh?"

He then hung up believing the man to have what appeared to be a nervous breakdown.

"Damn it I'm me. I'm in control."

'_The League of Villains is currently scattered across different locations, to get the police off our backs. Hide our trails, and recruit new comrade's. The goal is to make the organisation even bigger.'_

* * *

Diablo was currently in the alleyway looking at a bunch of folks.

"What the hell are you?" said one of them. "Your face makes me want to puke."

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll kill you."

Diablo then raised his hand with a bored within his eye. "Pity… you're not what we need."

He then immediately unleashed a burst of blue flames that disintegrated them in an instant. For several seconds this screams could be heard throughout the entire alleyway, but then they started to fade.

"Stay down," he said looking at them. "You make good fuel, allow my flames to consume you."

The man from earlier was still having his nervous breakdown.

"This is no good, I need to bind myself together," he said frantically. "I'm going to tell apart… split in two…" He then immediately reached into his pocket and pulled on a mask revealing himself to be Twice. The moment it was on he started to calm down as if the mask was suppressing his subconscious in place. "Once I'm wrapped up, I'm whole."

A few seconds later there was a huge explosion and he decided to investigate what could have caused it.

* * *

'_Here's a story, I used to be one of those guys who like to cause trouble. My ability allows me to create clones of anything I touch. For example, I can make clones of myself and then make clones out of that clone and then an entire gang of just me._

'_I made my clones do everything, I was a king ruling over them. But the other men weren't satisfied with that and they put together a little coup. I was almost killed by myself, the things I make don't just disappear until they've taken some serious damage. Before long all of us were arguing with each other, each one of us thinking that they were actually the real me._

'_This absurd self-mutilation continue for nine days, can you imagine that? In the end, they killed each other and disappeared, all gone. Ever since then I've never been sure that I'm the real me how could I be after all the madness? And there's no place in the world to wear crazy people belong, heroes only care about saving good citizens. But the league accepted me as I am, problems and all and I like to think that I'm okay with who I am too. Now I'm scouting people, trying to find the ones with the same kind of crazy. We're all wackos looking for a place we belong._'

Twice had finally made it to the source of the explosion and watched as people are running frantically away from the scene. He poked his head from behind the corner and his eyes widened as he saw a group of people standing in front of the same pickup truck belonging to the robbers he had seen earlier.

He looked around trying to figure out what happened to the robbers when he suddenly saw that pieces of their bodies were fused to the wreckage. He then looked closely at the ones responsible, he could see four of them one, was sitting on top of a pair of traffic lights looking down at the scene, another had a very muscular build and had to be a good 8 feet tall, another was wearing a black cloak hiding their identity and in the middle was a tall thin man with grey hair and all them were wearing masks worn by plague doctors in the Middle Ages.

"A bunch of capable adults got together and all they stole was a convenience store register?" said the man with grey hair. "Ha, this big of a gang, they should have shot for a loftier goal. You guys aren't well, what you need is a cure."

"We got the money, we should skedaddle before any heroes get here," said the guy in the traffic lights. "Grimmel?"

"They're all sick," said Grimmel. "Every last one of them."

Twice just continue to watch.

'_But the biggest wackos have stopped searching for a place to belonging created their own. Both the heroes side and ours have started changing in different and unexpected ways. Still what's important is knowing who you truly are… what you want to become… what do you want to do? Yes, that's very important so what should I do?_'

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Academy, Hiccup and Snotlout were still under house arrest the others were at the Academy itself.

"Okay, guys, since Hiccup is under house arrest it falls to me to make sure that the rest of us don't make are classed look bad," said Astrid looking at all them fiercely. "It's bad enough that our class rep has gotten himself in trouble and I don't want any more."

"I heard a little rumour about Class 1-A," said a voice.

They all turned and saw Cael standing there looking quite smug. "Two people… you had two people that fail the Licensing Exam! You losers!"

"Cael, from Class B," Tuffnut muttered.

"That guy is even more annoying than us," said Ruffnut.

"I bet that you were the only one in your class to fail," said Dogsbreath folding his arms. "Just like in the finals, huh?"

Cael laughed and turned his back on him.

"That was in an answer," said Dogsbreath, though he suspected that he was not going to like the response.

"Actually…" he said as he turned around now looking even more smug if that was even possible. "Everyone of us passed. We've pulled ahead from you big shots!"

"I'm sorry," said Ranger quietly. "It's my fault."

Ragnar looked at him. "They're the ones that are turning it into a competition, it's no big deal."

"According to Mr King, we'll be having classes together this semester," said a small blond-haired girl with horns, whose name was Hilde. "Won't that fun? I'm looking forward to it."

"I can't wait to test out my skills," said Dogsbreath covering one of his fists with his palm.

"Yeah, isn't she the exchange student?" Clueless asked.

Cael had been whispering something in her ear and then she immediately looked at them enthusiastically. "Touch me and I'll pummel you until your momma doesn't know you!"

Dogsbreath and Clueless just looked at her looking completely bewildered.

Cael was in the corner laughing.

"Stop filling her mind with crazy," said Kaia as she knocked him unconscious.

"Hey, we're trying to get through back here," said a new voice behind them.

They turned and saw Bard approaching them along with the rest of his class.

"Sorry," said Astrid and immediately looked at the others. "Move back everyone, we can save our chit chat later."

"I honestly can't believe how uncool you are," Bard muttered as he walked past.

"Bard," said Ragnar quietly.

"That's right, he's the guy that fought Hiccup at the Thawfest Festival," said Ingrid.

"You sure that the same guy?" Tuffnut frowned. "Looks like he's bulked up a bit since then."

* * *

Soon everyone was now gathered outside as Dustin was beginning his speech to everyone present.

"The first thing that I wish to discuss the ramifications of recent days," said Dustin looking at them. "As all you know Skullcrusher, our new chief security, has been forced to retire hero work indefinitely. As such villains have now started to rise in greater lengths than they have done in recent years and more than likely even more chaos will start to grow in the near future. This will be more apparent to those of you studying in the Hero Course, as such you must approach extracurricular activities like the Heroes Work-Studies now available to second and third years with a greater sense of caution…"

Class 1-A looked at one another confused by this mentioning of Heroes Work-Studies.

"Heroes Work-Studies?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Maybe that the next level after the internships we already did?" Heather pondered.

"The air always feels gloomy when we talk about gloomy subjects," Dustin continued. "But rest assured that your teachers are working hard to remove this weight from your shoulders. I would like all of you to learn from their diligence and remember that hard work will help you to develop into capable heroes whether you're in the Hero Course, Support Course, Business or General Studies. I do not want any of you to forget that you are the ones that will inherit our society."

"Well spoken, thank you, Principled Dustin," said Blood King as he made his way to the podium. "Now as you have no doubt heard there have been students fighting last night, I know that you're not used to life in the dorms, Bert let all be a little more respectable moving forward."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup and Snotlout were doing well, but now they're being treated like problem children."

"Now back to the classrooms, starting with the third years," said Blood King.

The third years and started to make their way back towards the Academy.

"Hey, hey, listen to what I've heard," said an excitable third-year girl with long blonde hair that reached all the way to her back. "It was a couple of first years that were fighting, two boys from Class 1-A. Isn't that a scoop? Do you know them? They must get excited easily?"

"Really," said a tall muscular third-year boy with short blond hair looking intrigued.

* * *

Class A soon made their way to the classroom where Eret was beginning to explain what they could be expecting in this semester.

"Okay, starting today, we will resume our regular classes and training schedule," he informed them. "I know a lot has happened recently, however, you need to switch gears and focus on your school duties. We're lecturing today, but this semester you will have harsher training than before."

"He can't mean that, right?" Ruffnut whispered.

Eret gave her a dark look. "Care to share, Ruffnut?"

"No," said Ruffnut quietly.

"Excuse me, sir, may I ask the question?" Heather asked raising her hand. "What were those things the principal was talking about during the opening ceremonies? I've never heard the term Hero Work Studies before."

"I know, that had me pretty confused too," said Tuffnut.

"I also have concerns," Ragnar added.

"He said that it was something the upperclassman participate in, correct?" Astrid asked.

"I was planning to talk more about those of a later date, but I suppose telling you now is more logical," Eret admitted. "To put it simply, it's work outside of class. Like the internships, you did at Pro Hero Agencies before, only closer to the real thing."

'_I never heard about these?_' Fishlegs frowned and then he remembered all the work they put in to get noticed during the Thawfest Festival. "Wait, what about all the work we put in during the Thawfest Festival!"

"He does have a point," said Speedfist. "If we have work studies do you want then those that one scout out during the Thawfest Festival still have career paths."

"You will be using your connections from the festival to secure a work-study," Eret explained. "It's basic networking, this is not part of your normal classwork it's discretionary for each student. That means those who weren't scouted out during the Thawfest Festival will have a hard time lining one up I'm afraid. Originally individual agencies recruited on their own, but there was a lot of competition as people tried to recruit Berk students so this is how things ended up. Is that good enough, Fishlegs?"

"I am sorry that I jump to conclusions, sir," said Fishlegs apologetically.

"Now that you have your Provisional Licences, you can assist in real ways for longer periods in time," Eret continued. "Until now there haven't been many first-years who have received their licences, with the increased activity of villains were currently exploring the idea that you can participate in work studies as well. We will explain more about the work studies positions and what that program entails at a later date, but for now we have other things to worry about. That's all, sorry to keep you waiting, Loudspeaker."

The door then opened and to everyone's surprise, they found that Loudspeaker began to enter the classroom.

"Now it's time to begin our English class and we have a lot to cover today," he said to the class as Eret left the classroom.

* * *

After class, Class A made their way back to the dorms where Hiccup and Snotlout had been busy cleaning. Agnar and the twins were very quick to tease Snotlout and Agnar grazed his finger across the windowsill.

"Excuse me, but what's with this dust, Snotlout?" Agnar smirked holding out a finger covered in dust.

"Hiccup was supposed to do that!" Snotlout yelled.

"No, you said you would," said Hiccup, who was busy with some rubbish bags.

"Man, I'm so beat," Calder groaned.

"Hey, guys," said Hiccup as he watched them walk then. "If you leave your trash in the halls how to take everything down a second."

"Loudspeakers class today…" Calder groaned.

"You were as lost as I was?" Dogsbreath asked.

"Were we supposed to know all the grammarly that he was going over?"

"Yeah, I was like 'Was this even English?'" said Ruffnut.

"I think I studied the wrong chapter," said Dogsbreath.

"I got stuck at the beginning and I couldn't figure out anything after that," said Calder.

"About those Work Studies? I wasn't scouted so I'm wondering if I can participate in one?" Ingrid pondered.

"Maybe we can go to the places where we did our internships, I would be totally down for doing that," said Helga.

"I hope that I get to do one," said Sven.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "So I take it that you were talking about Work Studies?"

Astrid blinked. "How do you know about them?"

"I kind of asked about what to expect in our first year in class from second and third years," Hiccup explained.

"And I note you didn't tell us," said Astrid suspiciously.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you," Hiccup smiled. He then began picking up the trash bags. "Now you don't mind I got a dump all this stuff."

* * *

Hiccup soon made his way to the back of the school in order to dump the trash bags.

'_These three days of house arrest are going to really hit me hard,_' he said to himself. '_Mean I was just pure luck that I knew about work studies for anyone else. The worst part is it is Hero Basic Training tomorrow and everyone could be learning some new stuff while I'm stuck in my room. I'll just have to work hard to catch up when I get back into class._'

He then came to a sudden stop as he saw a face looking straight at him from the wall next to him.

"Trash, am I right," he smiled.

"What are you doing?" said the face and suddenly a hand appeared out of the wall. "You know you can just throw away the food trays with the burnables, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Hiccup unable to come up with any other kind response.

The face nodded and then suddenly began to attract back into the wall.

"I going insane?" said Hiccup shaking his head as he tried to process what just happened. "What was that?"

The face and suddenly reappeared from the ground beneath his feet. "So you must be that excitable first year, aren't you?" Hiccup practically jumped out of his skin and the face looked amused. "I bet you there was a freaky surprise for you. I'm kinda sorry about that, got to admit I popped up on here because I thought you would be shocked though."

"What in the world are you?" Hiccup stared.

"Not a bad question there my friend," the face laughed. "I admit even sometimes I even weird myself out. You know once in a blue moon. But don't worry you're going to find out who I am soon enough, I'm just glad that it looks like you've got the fighting spirit. You see the truth is people are talking about you so I came to see what the fuss was about."

The face then disappeared and Hiccup began looking around expecting it to appear out of a tree or something.

"Okay, what just happened?" he said. '_I feel as if I've seen him somewhere before_.'

* * *

'_Eventually, three days went by, though it felt longer, I then turned in my written apology to my Dad. My house arrest ended the day before Snotlout's so now I was back._'

"Nice to have you back, Hiccup," Astrid smiled. "I'm pleased that I no longer have to be the crass representative, never realised how tough your job was."

"Glad to be back," said Hiccup as he sat down.

"Morning," said Eret as he made his way into the classroom. "Now that Hiccup is back, we'll go into more detail about what the Work Studies entail. Go ahead and come in."

Everyone turned and saw the door opening and three people began to enter the room.

"I'll have people who have experienced them first-hand explain," said Eret. "I suggest that you listen carefully as they point out how Work Studies differ from Internships. These three of third years from Berk, they rank at the very top of our student body. You may know them as… The Big Three."

Standing before them were three first years, there was a black-haired guy with a slightly shady look about him, a girl with long blonde hair and with a cheerful expression and finally a muscular tall guy with short blond hair. Hiccup recognised his face the same one he had seen a few days ago now he realised where he had seen his face before.

"The Big Three… it's him," Hiccup stared.


	24. Unrivaled

Hiccup and the last of his class were just staring in admiration at the Big Three, they were the best that Berk's Hero Course had to offer.

"The best of the Hero Course," said Tuffnut.

"The Big Three," said Dogsbreath.

"Oh, wow!" said Ruffnut excitedly.

"Of all the talented students here they're the ones at the top," said Speedfist.

"They're on a different level still in school, but practically pro heroes," said Astrid.

"If there is good as I hear, then they are the students we should be chasing after," said Ingrid.

"They don't look all that special to me," said Clueless. "Except the girl, she's pretty hot."

Angar had noticed this as well and was looking straight at her and already he was drooling.

Hiccup looked at the guy he saw a few days ago. "The guy from outside… I can't believe it." Hiccup can believe that he didn't recognise his face earlier. '_I could only see his face then siding recognise him, but I know who he is. He was in the Thawfest Festival last year, the one I watched on TV. He didn't do very well, but he certainly made an impression._'

Hiccup remembered that somehow his close just slipped off him, which caused quite a stir. He could only imagine the guy's embarrassment as he appeared naked on TV, that was being watched by billions.

His eyes then turned to the others. '_If I remember correctly the other two didn't take any medals home either. And yet there Berk's Big Three. I wonder how they got that title?_'

"Get to it," said Eret looking at the three of them. "Introduce yourselves briefly, let's start with Asmund."

Asmund was the guy with black hair and he gave them a very intense look, which shook them to their very core.

'_What with that lock?_' Dogsbreath stared.

'_So much intensity in a single glance,_' said Speedfist.

However, he wasn't exactly giving them the intense stare on the grounds they believed. As it turned out he was trying to imagine their heads as potatoes as he had a very large nervous disposition.

"It's no good," he said shaking nervously. "You two go, I just can't. Even when I'm trying to imagine as potatoes, I can see their human bodies. I know that their still people, no words are coming out, my mind is blank and my mouth is dry. I can't say anything, I want to go home."

He then immediately turned his back on them much to everyone's surprise.

"Uh, are you really one of Berk's top students?" Sven frowned.

"Come on, Asmund, you need to have the heart of a lion, not a kitten, you know even though your human," said the girl joyously. "Get what I mean?" She merely smiled and then looked back at the class. "This is our kitten, Asmund Rockface and my name is Ase Brighson, I'm supposed to talk about work studies. Your first years have a really exciting time ahead of you."

Her eyes then blinked and she immediately approached back this. "Hey, why are you wearing a mask? Is it because you're feeling sick or just trying to look cool?"

Magnus had no way to respond, this was the first time someone had asked him about the mask. "Uh, well…"

Before he could give an explanation her eyes immediately turn towards Hiccup. "Oh, hey! You're Hiccup, where did you get that scar on your chin?"

Hiccup blinked. "I don't like—"

"Agnar are those balls your hair or what?" Ase asked turning towards him. "I don't get it."

'_My balls?_' Agnar blinked.

"Oh, my goodness there's so much I want to know about every one of you," she said excitedly. "Let's have a Q&A."

"She's a total ahead, even cuter," said Clueless dreamily.

"All those questions make a sound so young?" Heather frowned.

"She wants to know everything about my balls?" said Agnar excitedly. "I'll spill my secrets! Come up close in person!"

"Calm down," said Astrid, who was restraining the need to strangle him.

"Hey, Sven can you support your entire body weight with that tail of yours?" Ase asked looking at Sven.

"Uh, well, you see…"

"Come on tell me, I really want to know."

Eret was starting to get annoyed at this them. "This is completely irrational."

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Trapster," said the other boy. "I'm up next and I'll get the audience refocused."

"Is it me or are each one of them a complete weirdo?" Calder whispered.

"Then we're in good company, I mean we're hardly normal," Ragnar reminded him.

"Okay, you guys look like you have no idea what's going on," said the guy. "I guess we are third years that just showed up in your classroom to explain a program that is completely voluntary. I can see how you can be confused by that. You guys manage to get your provisional licences as first years, right? Ha, this batch of new students has proven to be energetic. If that's the case then my plan is simple…"

Asmund looked at him. "Don't do it."

"How about all you guys fight against me at once?" he suggested.

Everyone just stared at him dumbstruck.

"You want to fight us?" Dogsbreath stared.

"You mean like now?" Tuffnut asked.

The guy just looked at Eret. "Well, if you want them to have them experience our experience this is a pretty irrational way of doing it then. Right, Eret?"

"Do whatever you want," said Eret.

* * *

Moments later they got changed into their tracksuits and made their way to the gym. Ranger was the only one not joining the others as he decided to stay with Eret.

The rest of the class just looked at the guy as he began doing stretches.

"Is he serious?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh, it's real," said the guy.

"Macario, your impossible," Asmund warned as he stared at the gym wall. "It would have been simple enough to just tell them. This is what it's like… This is how we learn from it… Not everyone has your level of drive, plus think about how bad it'll look if some of them can't recover after fighting you. No one wants to spend the next few years in the hospital bed."

There were few small concerns among Class A they began to wonder whether he was serious.

"I bet he's just trying to psych us out," said Dogsbreath.

"Hey, listen up, it's storytime," said Ase. "Long ago a student got frustrated in class and quit being a hero, and it was terrible for everyone. Did you know that? So, Macario, I know our job is tough, but you better make sure you know what you're doing. Be careful okay."

Ragnar looked at Macario. "Let's think about this, you're obviously much further ahead of us, but we fought pros before."

"Not to mention we took down some legitimate villains," Dogsbreath added. "I don't think you have to worry about hurting us. We're not a bunch of wannabes."

"Heard, but you're going to have to show me that's the truth," said Macario. "Now who is going to start this party?"

"I will," said Hiccup as he stepped forward.

Astrid was rather surprised, then she remembered that Hiccup had been behind in class and he felt as if he needed to prove himself.

"View this as a learning experience!" Eret called out. "It's a good opportunity for you."

"The son of Skullcrusher," said Macario looking at him. "This is perfect, I hear that you've got plenty of fire in ya."

'_The top student at Berk,_' said Hiccup as he braced himself. '_If I'm going to spar with someone, he's the best opponent I can ask for. How will I fear against him at my level, how much distances between us._'

He then looked at everyone else. "This is the plan guys, the close combat team will surround him and the rest of you hang back the support."

"Sounds like a plan," said Dogsbreath as he and the rest prepared for battle. "We've got ourselves a new mentor, thanks for the opportunity man… the opportunity to kick your butt!"

Hiccup then immediately charged at Macario at full speed. That when something unusual happened, Macario's close just slipped off his body and he stood there completely naked in front of them.

Ingrid screen immediately covered her eyes.

"Why did your clothes fall off?" Tuffnut asked.

"Whoopsy," said Macario as he began to pull on his pants. "My power is kind of tricky."

Hiccup decided to use this as an opportunity to strike while he was busy getting changed. '_Bad move, you're open!_'

He then immediately swung his fist at Macario just as he raised his head, but it went straight through him. Hiccup spun around and landed behind him completely astonished that his attack had absolutely no effect.

'_So that's it, his power allows things to pass through him,_' he said. '_It is an amazing power. What should I do?_'

"Straight at the face, huh?" Macario smiled looking back at him.

The twins and Olaf then immediately unleashed their attacks upon Macario, but just like with Hiccup their attacks went through him. Hiccup, on the other hand, it not had such a power so he was forced to jump out of the way before getting blasted moments later they struck the wall causing a smokescreen hiding Macario from view.

"What's this?" Speedfist stared. When the smoke finally cleared they found that Macario was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

"I think I'll start by taking other long-range fighters!" Macario yelled as he appeared directly behind Ingrid.

Ingrid and immediately screamed as he appeared in front of her completely naked.

"He warped?" Magnus stared.

"His power isn't just living through things!" Calder yelled as he and Dogsbreath rushed towards him.

"How did he luck out with such awesome power?" said Dogsbreath.

"You're wrong," said Asmund, who was still standing in the corner. "Macario's power is not should be jealous of… you should be envying his skills. That is what sets him apart, first years. Macario did a work-study with a hero but didn't stop there he built himself up."

Ragnar was the first one to react immediately stretched out his arms to grab him, but he disappeared once again. Seconds later he appeared right in front of Ragnar and punched him hard in the stomach, before he even had a chance to react. Tuffnut tried to grab him with a burst of slime, but Macario vanished once again and appeared behind them taking them out instantly with a powerful punch along with Agnar.

Olaf, Ruffnut and Heather then unleashed their attacks hoping to overpower him, but their attacks had no effect. Then just like with the others, he punched him hard in the stomach knocking them out.

Magnus, Ingrid, Clueless and Astrid formed a small circle trying to predict where he would come out next. He then appeared right in the middle of them and when they turned around he immediately struck them in the stomach. His fist even went through a shield that Astrid had created to block his attack.

"Power!" Macario yelled as he grabbed his pants and put them back on.

Hiccup and the other close-range fighters were completely astonished by what they had witnessed. In no time at all Macario had managed to take half of them down in less than a minute and what was more astonishing was the fact they did even land a single hit on him.

"Macario Fade, in my opinion, he's the person that closest of taking the spot of number one hero, that including the pros," said Eret.

"He got more than half of them in an instant?" Ranger stared. "A student, but close would be number one than most heroes."

"You're not going to fight?" Eret asked, somewhat surprised. "You must be interested in taking the top spot, yourself."

"I didn't even get my provisional licence, though."

'_Well, he certainly calmed down._'

"I think that's it for the long-distance fighters," said Macario looking at half of Class A, who were clutching their stomachs in pain. His eyes then turned towards the rest of Class A. "All that's left of those who specialise in close-quarters combat."

"I had no idea how he just did that," said Dogsbreath.

"It's one thing to be able to phase through things, but warping too?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He's unrivalled," said Sven. "Do we stand a chance?"

Macario took up a fighting stance and looked at them. "Hold the flattery."

Asmund just continue to watch. ''_Unrivalled?' Just that one word and I can tell what level you are all at. Like how an ordinary person who may think that a pro wrestler is impressive but lacks the ability to figure out why. If you can't tell how much hard work Macario has put in then you'll never be able to match him._'

"There's more to his power than what was seen," said Hiccup and everyone looked at him. "I don't know whether his true power is slipping from matter or whether he is able to warp himself through space, either way he is still landing his attacks directly. We should be able to counter him in the moment that is about to make contact. Even if we can't tell what he's doing, we should theorise what we do know and use that knowledge to find a way to beat him."

"Yeah, you said it," said Dogsbreath. "House arrest in put a damper on your fighting spirit."

Macario then ran towards them. "Let's see how you can figure out a way to win."

All of them braced themselves keeping a close eye on all of his movements, hoping to find an opportunity to land a blow. He faded right through the floor losing his pants in the process.

"He went under!" Calder yelled.

'_Then I bet he'll probably come up…_' Hiccup then immediately turned around at the same time Macario launched himself out of the ground. '_…there._'

Macario was actually surprised. '_He wasn't surprised?_' Hiccup then immediately performed a spinning kick and aimed directly towards his head. '_He predicted this is where I'll be, pretty smart._'

He then suddenly extended his hand and immediately went straight through Hiccup's kick. "Watch this, let's leave you can defend yourself against something you can't see!"

Before Hiccup could respond Macario faced his hand through his head preventing him from seeing anything. This left him wide open as Macario slipped underneath him and then dealt him a devastating punch in the stomach.

"I've discovered that most people try to launch a counter-attack just like you do," said Macario as he began phase back into the ground. "So naturally I trained to work around such moves, nice try though."

Hiccup then fell to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Speedfist yelled.

Macario then suddenly appeared behind him before Speedfist had a chance to react of him he was struck in the stomach.

"Damn!" Dogsbreath cursed.

Even his hardened body was not immune to Macario's fists and then he started to continue taking out the rest of the class.

"Power!" Macario yelled as he took up a victory pose.

"Hey, check out Macario, he's gotten superpowerful lately," said Ase as she approached Asmund. "Are you even watching?"

"Macario has been strong since we were little kids, the problem is he needs to learn how to hold back," said Asmund.

All of Class A were in agreement as they were hugging their stomachs trying not to throw up. Never in their life had they been hit that hard even when they were facing against villains or the pros.

"I try to make it so that you won't see my willie, sorry if you got a peek," said Macario apologetically. "But anyway that's a taste of what it's like to fight me?"

Taste was a bit of an understatement, even after 10 minutes they were still recovering from their stomach pains.

"We all just got a punch in the stomach without even knowing what was going on," Hiccup groaned.

"Right, so what do you think? Is in my power strong?" Macario smiled.

"Yeah, it's too strong," said Tuffnut.

"That's not fair! Mine is nothing in comparison!" Helga yelled.

"How can you slip through things and warp?" Ruffnut asked. "Do you have two powers like Hiccup does?"

"Nope, just the one," said Macario.

"Just one?" said Hiccup and he took note on the scars on his forearms, it was obvious that he went through intense training just like he did.

"I'll tell you what his power is!" said Ase excitedly and she looked at Macario. "Hey, hey, can I say it?" Before he could reply she immediately looked back at them. "It's density shifting, cool, right?"

"Ase, let Macario explain his own power," said Asmund, who had his back towards them.

"That's right my power is density shifting, what you guys for there was a warp was just simply alternative application of that power," he said proudly as Ase pulled on his shirt with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "Oh, sorry Ase."

"So how exactly does it work?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I activate my power in my entire body, then I can pass through anything that I want no sweat and when I mean everything I mean everything, including solid ground," he said as he tapped the ground with his foot.

"So there was you falling through the floor of the gym?" Fishlegs blinked.

"That's right I went deep underground and then whenever I release my power when I'm falling, something super strange happens. Apparently, things with mass can't overlap, that's called physics, so I get repelled upwards. Think of it this way, the ground spits me out and I fly up into the air that is how my warp works. By adjusting the direction I'm facing or the pose I'm holding, I can change the angle where I out at so I can aim at different spots."

"So you're able to avoid any attacks and you can move when you want in an instant?" said Heather looking impressed. "You were born with a very strong metapower."

"Not true. My power is only strong because I needed that way, while my power is activated my lungs cannot take in oxygen. Even if I believe in the air will just pass through, in the same way my eardrums don't work and light can't go through my retinas. I can pass through everything, but that means I can't feel anything while I'm in that state.

"Even though I have a body I can't stop falling, I could probably keep on going down forever. That is why when I want to go through something, like say, a wall I have to concentrate really hard. I'll activate everything except one leg, then I release the other leg and land on it and in the last leg is the last one to go through. Even a simple action like that there's a bunch of little steps involved."

"Oh man, if I was in a hurry I would mess that up every single time," said Clueless.

"Seriously, if you can't feel anything how are you supposed to move?" Agnar frowned.

"Growing up I was always behind as you might suspect, in no time I dropped dead last," Macario continued. "I dropped my pants a lot too. In order to get the top with this power, I couldn't just hope that things would get better. I had to think, I had to make combat decisions and pick up a few new tricks, but above all, I predicted what happens next. And what made those predictions possible in the first place was experience, I based my predictions with what I learned.

"This was a kind of roundabout way to get the point across, but that's why I wanted to fight… to show you through experience rather than words. In our Work Studies, we are not treated like guests liking our internships, we are regarded as one of the sidekicks or even as a pro. That can be super scary, pros can get hurt, and sometimes they end up watching people die. But every scary and painful thing you go through is an important experience that you can't get inside a classroom, even at Berk. I transform the experience I got from my Work-Study into power, that is how I got the top spot and that's why think they're worth it even if you're scared. Are you with me, first years?"

'_Turn experience into power,_' said Hiccup.

"He even gives pep talks like a pro," said Sven as he and the rest of the class clapped.

"I can't believe he went through all of this for us even though he could have just explained it," said Astrid.

"So these really are different," said Clueless. "I did kinda feel missed out on stuff on my internship."

"Yeah, they try not to let us do anything too dangerous," Ingrid agreed.

"Guess it won't be that way during Work Studies," said Fishlegs.

"Now that we've got our licences, we will be treated like pros once we're on the scene," said Speedfist.

"We've got to prepare ourselves for that," said Calder.

"It's just what I wanted," Dogsbreath smiled as he punched his palm with his fist.

"Yeah, this is great. All of us came to Berk because we want to be pro heroes, right?" said Helga looking at the others.

"That's true," Magnus nodded.

"We have to keep climbing," said Ragnar.

"And go beyond our limits," Wartihog added.

Ranger just stood there in silence. '_I need to get my Provisional Licence soon or I'll be left behind._'

"Let's get back to class now," said Eret. "Say thank you."

"Thank you very much," said everyone.

With that, the Big Three left the gym.

"So, do you think we got the point across?" Ase asked.

"I'm just glad that I didn't have to do anything," said Asmund sounding relieved. "Let's be grateful to Macario."

Hiccup just stood there thinking about Macario and how his powers reminded him of him trying to master his superstrength.

'_At first his power was something that held him back, but still, he made the most of his power,_' he said to himself. '_He got as much experience as he could and learn how to predict people's actions. He is not standing at the top of Berk because he was born strong, he worked incredibly hard to get to that point. Macario Fade… third-year._

* * *

The big three hsd now changed were now making their way back to class.

"Say, so we thought that you heard some of them by accident, you know," said Ase looking at him. "But no one was injured so I think you did a good job. Way to go, Macario… A+."

"It was pretty close a few times and they saw me naked," Macario pointed out.

"Yeah, but did anyone surprise you? I want to know, come on spill."

Macario thought back to Hiccup, who managed to protect his surprise attack. "Well, I mostly defeat people using the element of surprise. It's my basic strategy in a nutshell, but Skullcrusher's kid analysed my first rounds of moves and then predicted what I'll do. I bet, sir, would love to meet him."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Class A made their way back to the dormer where Snotlout was waiting to collect their trash.

"If you've got trash bring it over here right now," he demanded.

"Snotlout, thanks," said Dogsbreath as he rushed towards him with a trash bag.

"I've got some as well," said Speedfist.

"Me too," said Clueless.

"Don't forget about me," said Tuffnut.

"This is heavy," said Agnar as he dragged a large trash bag across the floor.

"Thanks, man," said Calder.

"_Merci_," said Olaf.

"Yeah, thank you," said Sven.

Snotlout glared at them. "You bastards, it's like you've been hoarding this for weeks!"

The girls, on the other hand, had gathered in the common area and began to discuss their fight with Macario and the speech he made.

"I have to say, Macario's story about how he got from last to the top was amazing," said Helga.

"I'm getting really looking forward to getting into a work-study now," said Heather.

"I hope we get the chance, I think they're still trying to figure out what to do with us first years," said Astrid.

"Nothing to do except wait until we get the green light from Mr Eret," said Ingrid.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was thinking back about what Eret had said about work studies, more specifically on whether or not they'll get one.

'_You learned about work-study is from the big three,_' he said to them. '_But it hasn't been decided yet whether or not you'll be allowed to do one. That will be talked about until the faculty meeting and if we are going to approve this then will have to think about how we'll handle the media. That's all I can tell you for now._'

Hiccup then pulled out his phone. '_I need to take the initiative, I can't just sit and wait._'

He called his mother, who was busy assisting the police with their investigations.

"Hiccup, it's good to hear from you," she said cheerfully.

Hiccup then began to explain that they might get some work-study and she listened to him carefully.

"Work studies?" she asked.

"I was wondering whether you will be able to take someone on the programme, Mum?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sorry, son, I'm working on something else right now," she said apologetically.

"Oh, I see," said Hiccup sounding deeply disappointed. "I was hoping that maybe you could help me out. Recently I've discovered that I'm still nowhere near becoming dad's successor and I was wondering whether you point me in the right direction."

"In that case why don't you ask your father about it instead of calling me?" Valka asked. "Now that he's retired he should be able to help you a whole lot more."

"But Mr Eret said that we should use the connections that we use in our internships?"

"You don't have to take that route, don't you think that your father can point you to some pro heroes? The first one that comes to mind as his former sidekick."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

* * *

In the dead of night in Detroit, a young woman with blue skin immediately burst into a room.

"Sir! I have news!" she blurted out.

Sitting at a chair facing the laptop was a dark-haired man in his late 20s wearing a finely pressed suit.

"Let's hear the report and make it quick," he said.

"Yes, sir. One of the persons we're investigating is on the move, Grimmel, the head of the Cleanse."

"And what do you think he's doing?"

"We believe that he has made contact with the League of Villains."

* * *

Meanwhile, Twice was guiding Grimmel towards the rendezvous spot with the League of Villains.

"This is your base?" he said. "Looks pretty unsanitary."

"Like we show you where our main bases, this one is just a meeting place," said Twice.

"Ridiculous, the air is practically made of dust here. It's going to make me sick."

"Join the club, the guys inside have been sick for a while." Twice then began opening the large doors. "Hey, guys! I'm back and I brought that dude! He said that he wanted to talk to you so here we are! He's quiet but pretty cool. He seems like a real creep."

Waiting inside was Krogan and Viggo and with them were, Compress, Magnar and Tabi.

Krogan looked at Grimmel and smiled. "Well now, you brought us a pretty big catch, huh, Twice."

'_Just like we were, being one step closer to become real heroes, so too were the villains leading deeper into the darkness. The interested successor and the successor released into the wild soon they would meet._'


End file.
